RENACER
by Rinoa83
Summary: Han pasado 12 años desde que Eggman fue derrotado, pero un nuevo enemigo amenaza la vida en Mobius. Ya nada es como era, todos han cambiado... pero deben unirse para derrotar al nuevo mal. (Imagen por: chickenoverlord)
1. Capítulo 1

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 1**

Hace ya un año desde que perdí a la persona que más amaba en este mundo. Él lo era todo para mí...

Mobius ha cambiado en los últimos doce años y ya no es como lo conocimos, un lugar lleno de paz, verdor y donde nos unía unos grandes lazos de amistad. Ahora todo es distinto...

Grandes edificios de ladrillos se levantan a mi alrededor como gigantescos monstruos grises expulsando cientos de vapores por sus altas chimeneas. El cielo ya no es tan azul... es de un gris plomizo que aplasta nuestros corazones y nos asfixia. Ya nada es igual desde que él se fue...

Tal vez, algún día... Sí, algún día llegará el momento de nuestra liberación; pero también cabe la posibilidad de que seamos aniquilados definitivamente. Pero hasta ese día seguiré luchando por la libertad de Mobius, y por todo en lo que él y yo creíamos... Por el futuro que ya nunca tendremos juntos.

Amy suspiró pesadamente y con manos temblorosas cerró la tapa de su laptop.

En aquellos momentos estaba sola frente al enorme computador central de la base. Las luces brillaban parpadeantes en el panel de control y eran la única iluminación de la sala.

Se quedó callada, pensativa por un par de minutos y después miró a su mano. Las luces brillaban en la pequeña banda de oro de su anillo de casada. Sintió que un fuerte nudo se le estaba formando en la garganta y que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento; así que apartó la mirada y se obligó a respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse. Justo a tiempo, pues por el pasillo se oía el eco de las pisadas de alguien que se aproximaba y no había cosa que detestara más que la vieran como un ser débil o digna de lástima.

Las compuertas se abrieron a sus espaldas y a su paso salió Tails absorto en unos documentos importantes. Ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

Ahora Tails era quien daba las órdenes. A sus veinte años se había convertido en un gran líder para la "resistencia". Era mucho más alto que el resto, un poco más hombre y llevaba siempre su inconfundible bata de laboratorio blanca. Se encargaba de coordinar al resto y, por supuesto, de crear todos los mecanismos de defensa posibles para la supervivencia de los demás.

- Buenas noches, Tails- dijo Amy desde las sombras haciendo sobresaltar a éste y haciendo que se le cayeran los papeles al suelo.

- A...Amy, ¿aún estás aquí? ¿No es un poco tarde?- preguntó apurado mientras trataba de juntar los folios.

Amy se acercó a ayudarlo.

- Estaba escribiendo en mi diario y se me ha ido el santo al cielo, pero ya me iba.

- Oh...- mirándola avergonzado- Esto... Aún sigues pensando en él, ¿no es cierto? Por eso escribes ese diario, ¿no?

Amy suspiró- Sí, pero sólo hace un año desde su muerte y me cuesta no pensar en él. Dame tiempo para asimilarlo.

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh, claro! ¡Lo siento!- dijo rascándose la cabeza sin poder mirarla- No tienes por qué darnos explicaciones. Era tu esposo y es normal que te sientas así. Yo sólo...

- Gracias por preocuparte de todos modos- dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa- Me tengo que ir o Cream me va a sermonear. ¿Quieres que la salude de tu parte?

- Por qué no - dijo sonriendo- También a Vanilla y a Berta.

- Claro que lo haré- despidiéndose- ¡Qué pases buena noche!

- Lo mismo digo...- dijo Tails siguiéndola serio con la mirada.

Amy avanzó por los pasillos tenuemente iluminados a esas horas de la noche. Sus pasos resonaban y reverberaban en las frías paredes de metal y hormigón. Todo estaba tranquilo a su alrededor. Después de continuar y girar por unos cuantos pasillos y calles, llegó finalmente a su destino. Era el pequeño hospital donde trabajaba como doctora y cirujana, pues ese era su verdadero cargo ahora que estaban en tiempos de guerra.

Por suerte, Cream estaba a su lado para asistirla como enfermera y también tenía a Berta. Una enorme gata rosa que, para ser más exactos, era la hermana de Big; pero al contrario que éste había heredado toda la inteligencia de la familia y era un gran apoyo para Amy. Tampoco se podía olvidar de Vanilla, la madre de Cream, que se encargaba de hacer las veces de cocinera y enfermera en los momentos de crisis.

Antes de entrar trató de tranquilizarse y poner la mejor cara posible para no preocupar a su amiga Cream, pero era inútil engañarla pues la conocía muy bien.

Empujó las puertas con sigilo para no despertar a los enfermos que allí dormían y se dirigió para la sala de descanso de enfermeras. Allí se encontró liando vendajes a Cream y a Berta leyendo una revista de modas.

- Buenas noches, siento el retraso - dijo Amy avergonzada- ¿Ha habido alguna emergencia en mi ausencia?

- No, te hubiera traído de las orejas - dijo Cream sin mirarla- Pero esta vez pudimos pasar sin ti.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Cream! No seas tan dura con la pobre Amy. De vez en cuando necesitamos nuestro espacio- dijo Berta.

- ¿Qué?- dijo levantando la mirada con enojo- ¿Preocuparme por ella es ser "dura"?

- Chicas...- dijo Amy

- Mira, desde que murió...

- ¡Por favor!- dijo alterada Amy- ¡No lo nombres! Eso me hace daño... al menos...

Berta y Cream se miraron preocupadas. Cream suspiró pesadamente.

- Muy bien. Desde que tu "esposo" murió no has dejado de lamentarte. Creo que deberías salir más y tratar de rehacer tu vida.

- Cream tiene razón- dijo Berta alegremente- Tienes muchos admiradores.

- Están de broma, ¿no?- dijo Amy frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Por qué? Eres alta, guapa, delgada, estás en forma, tienes unos hermosos ojos verdes y... le he escuchado a Knuckles que tienes un buen culo- dijo Berta riendo.

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo alterada Amy- ¡Juro que voy a matar a ese tipo!

- ¡Baja la voz que están durmiendo!- dijo Cream- Además, Knuckles no está tan mal...- guiñándole un ojo.

- Sí, mucho músculo y poco cerebro- dijo Amy riendo- ¡Qué gran partido! ¡No seas ridícula!

- Bueno, en todo caso deberías descansar. ¿Por qué no vas a tu casa y duermes más de tres horas seguidas? Aquí no puedes hacerlo.- dijo Cream.

- Cream está en lo cierto. Si ocurre algo te llamaremos con urgencia.

- Gracias, no me vendrá mal dormir un rato en una cama de verdad.

- Claro.

-Entonces... me voy. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba!- dijo con una risilla- Tails te manda saludos, Cream.

- Seguramente lo habrá dicho por compromiso- susurró sonrojada-, pero gracias.

- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches y ten cuidado en la superficie.

- Sabéis que siempre lo tengo.- dijo con seriedad Amy.

Amy se encaminó a las puertas de salida y miró un momento hacia atrás. No pudo evitar suspirar y menear la cabeza con ternura pensando que al menos tenía a unas grandes amigas que la apoyaban en todo. Luego salió y al poco de avanzar por el pasillo escuchó unas voces que se acercaban. Las reconoció al instante, aunque giraron casi al mismo tiempo en la esquina.

- Buenas noches, ¿a estas horas llegáis de hacer vuestra ronda?- preguntó Amy

- Sí- suspiró Sally-, pero al menos ha sido una tarde sin incidentes. Estamos algo cansados y hambrientos pero eso es todo.

- Eso es mucho con esa cantidad de robots psicópatas que hay ahí fuera.- dijo furioso Knuckles- Por cierto, ¿dónde vas?

- A mi casa- contestó Amy- Necesito dormir tranquila aunque solo sea un día.

- ¿Estás loca?- dijo apretando los puños- No consentiré que salgas sola y de noche.

- No necesito un guardaespaldas- dijo frunciendo el ceño- Además... sé cuáles son tus intenciones. Ni se te o-cu-rra.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué clase de pervertido me tomas?- dijo más rojo de lo "normal".

- ¿Quieres que te conteste?

Sally empezó a reírse por lo bajo.

- Bueno, Knuckles, creo que no la vas a convencer- dijo ésta tomándolo del brazo-, así que mejor no le hacemos perder más el tiempo.

- Gracias. Nos vemos mañana. Que descansen- dijo Amy agradecida.

- Hasta mañana- dijo Sally tirando de Knuckles.

Al fin después de doblar un par de esquinas vio por fin las puertas del ascensor que le llevarían hasta la superficie del bunker. Había varios pisos por debajo de tierra para no ser localizados fácilmente. Todo el diseño había sido sin duda de Tails y unos pocos aliados más; pero al menos de momento estarían a salvo.

Al salir se encontró con que estaba lloviendo, como casi siempre. Esa lluvia ácida que caía de los grandes nubarrones de contaminación que cubrían la ciudad de Joypolis. Las luces de neón estaban casi todo el día encendidas y Amy se mareaba al verlas tan relucientes. Esto le pasaba cuando se llevaba varios días metida en el bunker trabajando. Nunca llegaría a acostumbrarse del todo a su nueva vida, pero no podía seguir permaneciendo en la misma "casa" donde había vivido feliz por un tiempo con su esposo. Decidió que era mejor poner distancia entre su vida y su trabajo para, tal vez, así sanar sus heridas.

Se arrebujó más en su abrigo, pues sentía un frío extraño que le recorría el cuerpo, como si la estuvieran observando. Miró a todas partes, inquieta y preocupada, pero cerca sólo había un oscuro callejón con unos cuantos cubos de basura. Se sobresaltó un instante al ver que algo se movió rápido al fondo y su pulso empezó a correr acelerado. Estaba segura, era una persona; pero al acercarse más pudo comprobar que solo había sido un gato callejero.

- ¡Qué susto me has dado minino!- suspiró reconfortada-. Pero es extraño... No sentía esto desde... Pero eso es imposible.

**Continuará.**

**Este es mi primer fics Sonamy... aunque no lo parezca; pero tendrán que seguir leyendo para saber más sobre esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado y dejado con la intriga de qué pasará. En cualquier caso, gracias por leer.**

**Saludos de Rinoa83.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 2**

Los bombardeos se continuaban por todo el área de Green Hill Zone.

Todo estaba en llamas, las casas ardían, los cristales estallaban y la gente corría despavorida, gritando histérica sin saber si sus seres queridos se encontraban aún con vida o no. Estaban rodeados, sin ninguna escapatoria.

Los aviones acorazados de los G.U.N mantenían una encarnizada lucha en el aire contra el ejército de un nuevo enemigo sin nombre. Su tecnología era brutal; mucho más avanzada de la que había empleado alguna vez el propio Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Estos droides de combate estaban hechos de una fuerte aleación de metales nunca vistos hasta entonces.

La tierra vibraba bajo sus pies y era difícil mantener el equilibrio por las fuertes sacudidas de las detonaciones. Las explosiones la estaban mareando. No podía oír bien lo que le decían. Sólo podía ver los rostros preocupados, llorosos y ensangrentados por la lluvia de escombros que volaban a su alrededor.

A lo lejos pudo ver una silueta conocida que venía corriendo hacia ella mientras gritaba desesperado su nombre. Pero, ¿por qué estaba él allí? Esa no era su misión.

Acababa de bajarse del avión de Tails. Iba a matar a Tails por poner a su esposo en peligro; pero al mismo tiempo sintió que el corazón se le aligeraba y se sentía feliz por verlo una vez más. Trató de correr hacia él pero no conseguía dar un solo paso. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Su corazón empezó a latir a la velocidad del sonido; desesperada trató de gritar su nombre pero estaba muda y entonces...

- ¡NOOO!- gritó Amy sentándose de golpe en la cama, sudorosa y agitada. Sólo tuvo tiempo de creer ver una silueta oscura sentada a su lado.- ¿Shadow...?

Se llevó la mano al pecho para tratar de controlar los latidos desbocados de su propio corazón. Entre temblores encendió la pequeña lámpara de la mesita de noche y vio en el reloj digital que apenas eran las 6:18 a.m.

Retiró las sábanas empapadas de sudor y sintió el frío del amanecer. Ya no podría volver a dormir tras revivir aquella pesadilla. Se puso algo de abrigo, pues dormía con un fino camisón y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar algo de desayuno. Abrió la nevera y vio con desánimo que ese día tendría que dedicarse a hacer de ama de casa. Sólo quedaban unas pocas latas, algo de leche y un brick de zumo vacio.

- ¡Qué extraño!- pensó Amy- Juraría que había zumo de naranja la última vez que vine aquí. Y lo más extraño es que deje el brick vacio en la nevera...- Amy se encogió de hombros- En fin, supongo que he estado muy despistada últimamente.

Encaminó sus pasos nuevamente hacia su habitación para cambiarse y ponerse su ropa de deporte para salir a correr como cada mañana. Era su ritual particular para empezar bien el día.

Las calles a esas horas de la mañana empezaban a bullir de vida con los primeros trabajadores de las múltiples fábricas y comercios.

La sociedad era muy variada. Estaban los zoomorfos como ella que en su etapa adulta lograban alcanzar el 1,68 m de estatura, aunque siempre había excepciones. Los humanos, cada vez más menguados en cuanto a su número por su pasión a la tecnología. Y por último los nuevos droides que podían adoptar la forma de una u otra raza.

Se podría decir que vivían en una "relativa" paz y tranquilidad, siempre que no fueras en contra de las leyes de los "Biotech" como se les conocía. Seres capaces de adoptar cualquier forma de vida según sus antojos. No se sabía muy bien de qué estaban compuestos, pero su "piel" era más dura que cualquier otro metal conocido. Se podían relacionar asimismo con cualquier ser vivo. Los humanos eran más abiertos a este tipo de relaciones, pero no los zoomorfos. Por tanto, era más común ver droides de bella apariencia humana que zoomórfica.

Apenas quedaban zonas verdes donde pasear, aunque de todas formas ya casi nadie salía de su casa si no era para trabajar o para estudiar. Los saqueadores, mendigos, droides de "seguridad"; todos ellos suponían una constante amenaza para la vida del ciudadano. Pero la peor amenaza eran los temidos "Aliados" como se hacían llamar. Se dedicaban a extorsionar a la gente y hacer de sus vidas un infierno si no cumplían sus deseos.

Ante tal amenaza, se creó el grupo de liberación llamado la "Resistencia" encabezado por Miles "Tails" Prower y algunos de los antiguos miembros de los "Freedom Fighters". Tras la disolución del grupo con el fin del "Imperio Eggman" (Robotnik), todos creían que la paz duraría. Sin embargo, años más tarde surgió esta nueva amenaza con forma biónica. Se decidió entonces que se ocultarían bajo tierra y pondrían a salvo a los que estuvieran bajo amenaza de muerte, quisieran luchar por un mundo mejor y no temieran a perder sus vidas en el intento. Es así como Amy llegó a formar parte importante de la "Resistencia" junto con Tails y los otros.

Apenas pasaba de las ocho de la mañana cuando Amy regresó a su departamento. Se sentía liberada de toda la tensión de los últimos días y ahora estaba deseando darse una ducha y desayunar en condiciones, cuando fue interceptada en las escaleras que llevaban a su casa. Era uno de sus "admiradores" como solía llamarlos Cream para disgusto de Amy.

- ¡Buenos días, Amy Rose!- dijo Antón su vecino, un zoomorfo de raza lobo- Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía. ¿Dónde has estado?

- Buenos días, a ti también, Antón- dijo con desgana- No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia, pero ya sabes que trabajo en un hospital. Hemos tenido mucho trabajo últimamente.- Dijo al tiempo que buscaba nerviosa las llaves en su mochila.

- ¡Claro! ¡Ya no lo recordaba!- dijo acercándose a ella- Pero... deberías descansar. Se te ve pálida, Amy - trazando con un dedo una de las mejillas de Amy.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- dándole un manotazo- ¡Yo... soy una mujer respetable!

- Por supuesto- tratando de aparentar arrepentimiento- Sólo te estaba dando un consejo de buen vecino y amigo. Además, eres una chica muy joven para estar tan sola.

- ¡¿Qué?! - dijo irritada- ¡Ese es MÍ problema! No te atrevas a meterte en mi vida o no respondo de mis actos.

- ¡Tranquilízate! -dijo asustado- Ya me mostraste una vez ese enorme martillo tuyo. No gracias, no quiero volver a repetir. Pero no me daré por vencido tan fácilmente, Amy Rose. Conseguiré que salgas conmigo.- dijo con una sonrisita socarrona antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer en el interior de su propia casa.

Amy no se podía creer lo que le acababa de ocurrir. Ese tipo se había atrevido a tocarla sin su consentimiento. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era?

Entro a su casa dando un portazo, malhumorada, cuando de repente se encendió la pantalla de la televisión. Alguien quería tener una video conferencia con ella. Precisamente en esos malos momentos. No tuvo más remedio que aceptarla, podía ser algo importante. Al otro lado de la imagen apareció Tails que no paraba de juguetear con uno de sus inventos entre las manos. Amy se dejó caer agotada en el sofá de su pequeña salita para escuchar lo que le tenía que decir.

- ¡Hola, Amy!- dijo al fin Tails- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

- ¿Y para eso me llamas? - dijo irritada- ¿Pasa algo Tails?

- Vaya, no te cojo de buen humor esta mañana- dijo nervioso- Necesitaría que le echaras un vistazo a unos documentos que te estoy enviando por fax. Te he dejado en tu laboratorio algunas muestras de tejido para que las analices y comparemos los resultados; pero... veo que no te sientes de humor ¿verdad?

- No es por ti- dijo más tranquila- He tenido una pesadilla horrible esta mañana y ahora me acabo de cruzar con una alimaña en la puerta de mi casa.

- ¿Quieres decir ese tipo otra vez? ¿Cómo se llamaba...?

- Antón.

- Ajá - dijo Tails pensativo- ¿Quieres que Knuckles vaya a hablar con él? Ya sabes lo "persuasivo" que puede llegar a ser.

- Sé de lo que es capaz Knuckles y preferiría que no me echaran de mi casa por escándalo público; pero te agradezco el detalle.

- Lo que sea, avísanos.

- ¿Necesitas que vaya para allá?

- No, es mejor que descanses. La verdad es que ha sido una tontería molestarte cuando podría habértelo dicho personalmente en unos días, no había tanta prisa. Pero... yo... estaba preocupado por ti.

- ¿Por mí? - dijo sorprendida- ¿Y por qué estabas preocupado si se puede saber?

- No quiero alarmarte, pero ten cuidado si sales de casa. Se escuchan ciertos rumores de que están habiendo ataques de _aliados _por tu zona. Dicen que atacaron a una chica joven y que ha quedado traumatizada. Amy, ten cuidado, eres muy importante para... para la _resistencia_.

- Sólo lo soy como tú o cualquiera de los otros, no soy imprescindible- dijo riendo- Ahora te tengo que dejar. Quiero arreglar un poco mi casa y desayunar algo, me siento hambrienta después del ejercicio de esta mañana. Y no te preocupes por esos documentos, esta misma tarde les echaré un ojo.

- Gracias, Amy.

- Nos vemos esta noche.

- Eso espero - dijo Tails guiñándole un ojo- Hasta pronto.

- Adiós.

**Continuará.**

**Estamos empezando a andar para después correr, así que un poquito de paciencia. Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por leer.**

**Saludos de Rinoa83.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 3**

Amy miró a través de las ventanas de su pequeño apartamento en la Quinta Avenida de Joypolis. Volvía a llover con intensidad y eran casi las siete de la tarde.

Mientras observaba a los transeúntes pasar por la calle pegaba pequeños sorbos a su taza de café. Se sentía extrañamente ansiosa, aburrida tal vez por no tener a nadie con quién conversar. La idea de vivir sola no era tan buena después de todo. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, tan silencioso que le oprimían las paredes de su propio apartamento. Sentía que se volvería loca si continuaba encerrada entre esas cuatro paredes y decidió salir a dar una vuelta por su barrio.

Las calles estaban abarrotadas de cientos de comercios con enormes carteles luminosos que anunciaban sus productos. Pantallas gigantescas echaban comerciales las 24 horas del día. Mostraban toda clase de maravillas tecnológicas que afirmaban mejorar la vida del consumidor. Amy sabía que la mayoría de esos productos eran una sarta de mentiras y sólo hacía que los pobres ilusos consumieran cada vez más con la esperanza de tener una vida más cómoda. Aunque todos sabían que muy pocos podían permitirse esos lujos tecnológicos, pues aunque no faltaba el trabajo los salarios daban justo para vivir humildemente a una familia.

Siguió andando sin rumbo fijo bajo la lluvia. No pudo evitar fijarse en las caras de los transeúntes. Algunos de ellos iban ocupados en sus agendas sin prestar atención a nadie, otros apenas levantaban la vista del suelo con la preocupación pintada en sus rostros y algunas parejas que paseaban tomadas del brazo con la ilusión reflejada en sus miradas. Esto último le hizo recordar los días tan felices que pasó junto a su esposo y sintió una vez más el impulso de llorar. Corrió todo lo que pudo hasta perderse por uno de los callejones oscuros de la ciudad. Necesitaba desahogarse y llorar de una vez por todas para quitarse el gran peso que le oprimía el pecho. Después de estar llorando por casi cinco minutos se sintió tremendamente aliviada y emitió un enorme suspiro. Ahora podría volver a la base una vez más y seguir adelante con su vida. Miró su reloj y vio con asombro que se había pasado de las ocho de la noche. Seguramente la estarían esperando y aún tenía que volver a su departamento a recoger algunos enseres.

De pronto se sintió inquieta. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero estaba en uno de los peores barrios de la ciudad. Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso a su alrededor, demasiado tranquilo pensaba Amy.

Aligeró el paso y se puso a andar rumbo a la avenida. Sin embargo, sintió que de repente alguien la seguía o tal vez era su imaginación. Trató de mirar por encima de su hombro y sólo vio la oscuridad detrás de ella, pero más adelante sintió susurro de voces. Al doblar la esquina pudo ver a un grupo de indigentes que se sentaba alrededor de una hoguera hecha con cubos de basura. Trató de pasar desapercibida, pero iba demasiado bien vestida como para pasar por una vagabunda. La siguieron con la mirada y uno de ellos pareció tener especial interés en ella porque se la quedó mirando bastante más tiempo que el resto.

Ahora sí que estaba realmente asustada y empezó a correr; pero fue interceptada en la siguiente calle justo antes de llegar al final y salir al bullicio de la avenida. Eran dos droides de seguridad los que le cortaban el paso. ¿Y ahora qué?- pensó Amy.

- Buenas noches, agentes- dijo con un hilo de voz- ¿Es que hay algún problema?

- Buenas noches, señorita. ¿Qué hace usted en un barrio tan peligroso como este?

- Me he perdido- dijo aliviada- Pero creo que ahí está la salida.

- Es sospechoso que una joven como usted ande por aquí tan tarde. ¿Sabe algo acerca de los rumores que hay sobre rebeldes ocultos en esta zona?

- No tengo la menor idea- dijo con seriedad.

- Se dice que hay cierto sujeto peligroso que ha destruido a varios droides y...

- ¡Calla! Le estamos dando información confidencial- dijo el compañero- ¡Idiota! ahora tendremos que matarla, ¡sabe demasiado!

- ¿Qué?- dijo Amy asustada- ¡Les juro que no diré nada! ¡Tampoco creo en esas historias, son imposibles de destruir, todo el mundo lo sabe!

- ¡Oh vaya!- dijo de repente sonriendo- Por nosotros vale, pero parece que han llegado justo a tiempo unos amigos nuestros.

Amy miró hacia atrás y vio a un grupo de muy mal aspecto. Estaba rodeada.

- ¡Ratas! - dijo Amy apretando los dientes.

- Premio para la señorita -dijo uno de los recién llegados riéndose- Pero no deberías ponerte así guapa. Sólo queremos tu dinero y jugar un ratito contigo. Si eres buena niña te dejamos salir de aquí con vida.

- Primero tendréis que cogerme si es que os atrevéis- dijo al tiempo que convocaba su enorme martillo.

- Vaya, vaya... así que esto se va a poner interesante. ¡A por ella, chicos!

Amy se lanzó directamente contra sus atacantes. Los tres primeros recibieron varios golpes de Piko Piko, pero eran demasiados para ella sola. Se estaba cansando y parecía que se estuvieran burlando de ella. Dos de ellos se pusieron a su espalda y los otros, aunque algo mareados, seguían al frente riéndose sin parar. Los droides estaban cruzados de brazos mirando cómo era atacada sin piedad. Uno de ellos la agarró por las púas echándole la cabeza hacia atrás y haciéndole que gritara de dolor.

- ¡Parad!- suplicó Amy- ¡Soltadme!

- De eso nada, preciosa- dijo el jefe- Y ahora...

Pero justo en ese momento, algo le pateó la cara haciéndolo caer de espaldas con fuerza sobre la acera. Todos miraron a su alrededor sin saber qué había ocurrido.

La enorme rata exclamó una fuerte maldición y los droides se pusieron en guardia. Algo les estaba atacando, pero ¿qué?. Amy se había quedado en estado de shock al ver como el tipo volaba por los aires y aterrizaba a varios metros delante de ella.

Se sintió otro golpe y otro más y uno tras otro los _Aliados _fueron cayendo inconscientes al suelo. Alguien se paró de espaldas delante de Amy sin saber de dónde y cómo había surgido de la nada. Era una figura encapuchada. Amy lo reconoció enseguida, era el vagabundo que la estuvo observando. ¿Cómo lo hacía?

Los droides sacaron su armamento dispuestos a disparar a bocajarro sin importar a quién se pusiera en su camino. La figura se giró rápidamente hacia Amy y la tomó en sus brazos con destreza, para saltar varios metros a gran velocidad por encima de las cabezas de los robots.

- ¡No te muevas de aquí! -dijo el encapuchado tras ponerla a salvo. Amy no protestó.

Acto seguido el joven saltó de nuevo delante de los droides esquivando la metralla a enorme velocidad. Amy debía estar alucinando. Los droides se sentían confundidos con aquel recién llegado y sin esperárselo, el chico giró sobre sí mismo y los atacó con varios Spin Dash seguidos que hicieron mella en su dura coraza.

- ¡Cobardes! -gritó éste- Atacar así a una inocente.

- ¿Quién diantres eres tú?- dijo uno de los droides- ¿Cómo has podido dañarnos?

- ¡Ja! - sonrió- Alguien que está dispuesto a patearos ese trasero de hojalata. Get ready?

Una vez más se enrolló sobre sí mismo y atacó a los robots que no paraban de disparar de forma descontrolada. Pero les sirvió de poco, pues en cuestión de segundos acabó con ellos reduciéndolos a un montón de circuitos inservibles. Sin embargo aquel ataque le había pasado factura al joven que se dobló sobre sí mismo. Amy bajó corriendo de su escondite y se acercó al joven que se quejaba de dolor.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - dijo preocupada agachándose a su lado.

- No es nada - llevándose la mano a un costado y comprobando que le sangraba.

- ¡Te han herido! ¡Déjame que te examine! ¡Soy médico!

- No hace falta. Son viejas heridas de guerra y...- se estaba empezando a marear por la debilidad.

- ¡Insisto! - dijo Amy decidida- Déjame mirarte.

- ¡Te digo que no! ¡Ah! - se quejó una vez más- Déjame en paz.

- Estás malherido- dijo preocupada- Es mejor que salgamos de aquí.

El joven pareció pensárselo mejor y asintió con la cabeza. Todo le daba vueltas.

- Por cierto, aún no me has dicho tu nombre. Quisiera agradecerte que me salvaras.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad, Amy Rose?

- ¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida- ¿Cómo... cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Sé que no me reconoces así. He cambiado mucho desde que nos separamos.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Sonic! ¿Eres tú?

- Al fin reconoces a un viejo amigo... ¡ah! - dijo desmayándose al fin.

- ¡Sonic!

**Continuará.**

**Este es el último capítulo por hoy. Es cortito, ¡lo sé! Gracias por leer y para lo que sea dejen sus comentarios (buenos y malos). Saludos de Rinoa83.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 4**

La mañana llegó extrañamente luminosa ese día. El sol después de mucho tiempo sin aparecer volvía a brillar a través de las ventanas. Un incordiante rayo de sol se filtraba por entre las cortinas dándole con su claridad en los ojos. Se removió inquieto en la mullida cama y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sonic no reconocía la habitación dónde se encontraba y lo peor es que no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí. No recordaba apenas nada de lo que había pasado la última noche.

Era, sin embargo, una habitación acogedora. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave tono amarillo y con cortinas de color púrpura. El suave edredón de plumas iba a juego y había varios muebles de madera tallada de color claro. Varios cuadros con flores secas adornaban sus paredes y justo en frente, a su derecha, estaba la puerta abierta de un pequeño aseo. Todo estaba increíblemente limpio y bien cuidado.

Sonic sacó los pies fuera de la cama y se tocó el costado. Alguien se lo había vendado con maestría y lo mismo pasaba con la venda que llevaba en uno de sus ojos. Se puso en pie algo inseguro todavía por la debilidad que sentía, pero después de dormir confortablemente se sintió renovado. Avanzó por la habitación hasta toparse con una silla en la que había dispuesta ropa limpia para él. Era una camisa y unos pantalones claramente de hombre. No es que le gustara mucho ese estilo de ropa pero al menos podría cambiarse y ponerse algo limpio. Miró dentro del aseo y por más increíble que pareciera el baño estaba preparado con agua caliente, como si hubieran pensado en él. También había todo para poder asearse. Sonic se rascó la cabeza tratando de recordar quién podía haber pensado en su comodidad. De repente lo vio claro en su mente. Lo recordaba todo. El ataque de los aliados, los droides... ¡Amy Rose!

Aún le parecía algo increíble verla con vida después de todos esos años de ausencia. Pero era ella, estaba seguro de que era ella y más después de haber pronunciado su nombre. Le había dicho "Sonic", lo reconocía. Aunque la imagen en el espejo no reflejara los buenos tiempos de su juventud. Ahora su cara estaba marcada por las cicatrices de cientos de batallas contra los Biotech y otra amenaza aún mayor.

Suspiró pesadamente y decidió que realmente necesitaba un buen baño para despejarse.

Mientras, Amy no dejaba de mirar la puerta cerrada donde descansaba Sonic. Aún no podía creerse que estuviera en su casa a tan solo una puerta de distancia. Estaba emocionada. Cuando se lo dijera al resto no se lo iban a creer.

Había preparado un sustancioso desayuno para ella y Sonic. Hacía tiempo que no se levantaba con tan buen humor, pero no podía dejar de estar feliz por aquel casual reencuentro. Si no llega a ser por él podía haber estado muerta en aquel preciso instante. Siempre sería su héroe. No sabía cómo pero cada vez que estaba en problemas siempre estaba para salvarla.

Por fin la puerta se abrió y Sonic salió abrochándose un botón de la camisa. Cuando levantó la vista se quedó cara a cara con Amy. Ambos permanecieron callados durante varios minutos observándose sin decir nada hasta que Amy rompió el silencio.

- Te queda bien. No es tu estilo habitual pero espero que al menos te sientas cómodo.

- Gracias. Ha sido todo un detalle de tu parte.

- Todavía no me creo que seas tú, Sonic.

- Lo mismo puedo decir yo de ti, Amy. Han pasado 12 años desde... aquel incidente.

- ¿Lo recuerdas?

Sonic asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste, Sonic? Siempre he querido preguntártelo. Intenté hablar del tema con Sally, pero siempre me esquivaba la conversación. ¿Pasó algo después de...?

- No continúes por ahí- dijo seriamente- No tiene importancia lo que piense Sally de mí. Tenía mis motivos para irme. Me decepcionó bastante, yo pensé que... -apretó los puños con fuerza- Amy, aún no me creo que estés viva.

- Eso es una larga historia - dijo apenada- La verdad es que le debo mi vida a cierta persona. Pero mejor hablamos en otra ocasión. Tenemos que darnos prisa. Tails debe estar muy preocupado, le dije que volvería a la base esta noche y ya se hizo de día.

- Tails...

- Ha cambiado bastante, se ha convertido en un gran líder.

- ¿En serio? - dijo sonriendo- Eso tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos... o con el que me queda sano.

- Sonic...- dijo apenada- ¿Cómo te pasó eso? ¿Y todas esas cicatrices en el cuerpo?

- Metal Sonic

- ¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible!

- Pues créetelo, ha regresado y se ha vuelto endiabladamente rápido. No tanto como yo, pero logró alcanzarme y esas cuchillas que tiene por dedos hicieron el resto en mi cara.

- Pero las he estado observando y no son tan profundas. Creo que tienen fácil solución. Tu ojo lo examinaré detenidamente en mi clínica. Tal vez todavía haya esperanzas de salvarlo. No te preocupes, confía en mí.

- ¿Tú crees? ¡Vaya!, así que es verdad que te hiciste doctora.

- No me quedó más remedio, pero no me puedo quejar, amo mi trabajo.

- Claro.

Otra vez se quedaron en silencio sin saber qué decirse. La situación era bastante incómoda. Después de tantos años sin saber el uno del otro y ahora volver a retomar su amistad era algo que no se esperaban.

- ¿Esta es tu casa?- preguntó Sonic mirando a su alrededor.

- Sí, desde hace unos meses. Antes vivía en la base con... con los demás.

- ¿Por qué los dejaste?

- No me gusta hablar de ello -dijo con tristeza.

- Tuvo que ser algo realmente doloroso para que pongas esa cara.

- Bastante. Perdí a alguien muy querido para mí.

- ¡Oh! ¿Alguien que yo conociera?

- No, fue muchos años después de tu marcha que lo conocí.

- Entiendo.

- ¿No me vas a preguntar de dónde saqué esa ropa?

Sonic se encogió de hombros.

- Te pareces mucho a él con esta ropa.- dijo Amy acercándose a Sonic para colocarle bien el cuello de la camisa.

- ¿A... a quién?- preguntó con nerviosismo éste.

- A mi esposo, Nicky.

- ¿Has dicho... tu esposo? ¿Te casaste Amy?- dijo tomándola de las manos y mirándola incrédulo. Los ojos de Amy estaban medio velados por las lágrimas.

- Sí, hace dos años; aunque enviudé el año pasado.

- Cuanto lamento oír eso. No tenía ni idea. Lo siento.

- Gracias -dijo apartándose de él- Ahora es mejor que comamos algo y salgamos de aquí

- Cierto, te esperan ¿verdad?

- Exacto.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa en silencio. La situación se había vuelto más tensa que antes. Amy no estaba acostumbrada a hablar de su vida privada y Sonic no dejaba de observarla de vez en cuando sin saber qué decir.

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo, Sonic? - indagó Amy.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Por qué estabas en la calle? Quiero decir, ¿por qué parecías un vagabundo? ¿Por qué no nos buscaste a tu regreso?

Sonic suspiró

- No me atrevía a volver con los otros después de marcharme en la forma en que lo hice. Sé que estuvo mal de mi parte el dejarlos sin decir ni siquiera adiós; pero necesitaba alejarme de todo para aclarar mis ideas. Además, quería volver a Christmas Island para ver a mi hermana Tania. Hacía años que no veía a mi familia y como acabamos con la amenaza de Eggman me dije que era buen momento para hacerlo. Después nos invadieron los Biotech y tuve que poner a salvo a la familia de mi hermana. Todos estos años he estado recorriendo el mundo tratando de combatir a esos malditos droides. Hasta que al fin descubrí su punto débil, aunque me he llevado unas cuantas palizas y unas cuantas cicatrices en el cuerpo durante estos años. Por último, regresé a South Island, decían que era la última colonia que resistía, pero llegué tarde. Todo estaba destruido y creí que todos estabais muertos. Así que me dediqué a vagar sin rumbo fijo. Me sentía culpable y terminé por perderme en las calles... hasta que te vi. Al principio no podía creerme que fueras tú, para mí estabas muerta. Pero una vez te vi hablando por tu teléfono y dijiste tu nombre. Fue un gran shock para mí, quería acercarme y hablarte, pero me daba miedo que me rechazaras.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te iba a rechazar?

- No fui un buen amigo, Amy- dijo apenado- Te fallé.

- Por mucho tiempo te odie, es verdad. Pero Tails me lo contó todo y no sabía que estuvieses tan preocupado por mí hasta el punto de romper con Sally.

- Eso ya no importa.- dijo desviando la mirada.

- Bueno, eso lo decidirás después de reencontrarte con los otros.

**Continuará.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y para cualquier duda saben dónde encontrarme. **

**Saludos de Rinoa83.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 5**

Tails no paraba de dar vueltas y más vueltas alrededor de su laboratorio con las manos en la espalda y murmurando para sí mismo. Así lo encontró Knuckles que estaba recostado en uno de los sillones del laboratorio de Tails y lo observaba con cara somnolienta mientras éste fruncía el ceño con preocupación.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde puede haberse metido? - gruñó Tails- Ya debería estar aquí.

- ¿De quién hablas? - dijo emitiendo un enorme bostezo.

- ¿Qué?- se paró Tails- ¡Oh!, hablo de Amy.

- Hum...

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Ya no es ninguna niña y sabe defenderse sola.

- Sí, puede ser... - dijo suspirando

- ¿Por qué no la llamas si tan preocupado estás?

- No, no...- dijo rojo- Ya la molesté suficiente el otro día y no estaba de muy buen humor. No quiero que piense que...

- ¿Qué... qué?- preguntó con suspicacia Knuckles.

- No quiero que piense que la estoy acosando o algo parecido.

- ¿Y no lo haces? - dijo Knuckles sonriendo malévolamente.

- ¡¿De qué diantres hablas?!- dijo con enojo Tails- ¡No es lo que todos piensan!

- ¿Y qué es lo que tenemos que pensar? ¿Acaso te gusta?

- ¡¿Qué?!

Justo en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por Sally quien estaba un tanto enojada y los miraba a los dos con el ceño claramente fruncido mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Así que aquí están de cháchara mientras los demás estamos esperando en la sala de reuniones a que ustedes dos aparezcan. Me parece increíble que tú, Tails, siendo nuestro líder hayas olvidado que hoy teníamos una reunión tan importante.

- ¡Mierda! - dijo llevándose una mano a la frente- ¡Lo siento de verás!

- Pues espero que no se repita y que vayan rápido.

- ¿Están todos?- dijo remarcando el Todos.

- Bueno, aún no ha llegado Amy; pero no creo que tarde en llegar.

- ¿Alguno sabe por qué no llegó anoche?

- ¿Qué? - dijo ahora Sally asombrada- ¿No sabemos nada de ella?

- No, desde que contacté con ella ayer no hemos vuelto a hablar. Tampoco me ha mandado ningún mensaje diciendo que no iba a aparecer. Estoy preocupado.

- Entiendo.- dijo pensativa- Supongo que seguirá descansando, sino ya me encargaré de saber algo más.

- Te lo agradezco, Sally.

- Ahora vamos de una vez.

La sala de reuniones estaba localizada en el subnivel 5. Era una enorme sala de forma circular donde se sentaban todos los componentes de la Resistencia alrededor de una enorme mesa, bien para planear posibles ataques a las bases enemigas, bien para informar de los posibles hallazgos o simplemente para cambiar impresiones de las últimas semanas. Todo debía estar milimétricamente bien coordinado si no querían sufrir más bajas. Por desgracia, no siempre habían tenido suerte y habían tenido que enterrar a un buen amigo. Por eso se reunían semanalmente para evitar la descoordinación y planear bien sus ataques. Todos eran conscientes del peligro que corrían, aun así no les importaba perder sus vidas con tal de ver liberado de la opresión de los Biotech a su querido planeta.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, Tails miró alrededor con la esperanza de ver a Amy entre los presentes, pero se desilusionó al no encontrarla allí. Sin embargo, ahora era el líder y no podía dejarse ver como un ser de carácter débil y tuvo que disimular ante el resto de su equipo. Tomó asiento entre el resto y comenzó a hablar.

- Gracias a todos por acudir- comenzó- Como todos sabéis hemos tenido noticias de que los Biotech están inquietos últimamente. Han redoblado su vigilancia en varios puntos clave del planeta.

Tails conectó un holograma tridimensional del planeta para apoyar sus comentarios.

- Hemos tenido mucha actividad en las zonas de West Island y de la Metrópolis. Aparte se han visto también a su vez multiplicado el número de ataques de los Aliados, tanto en South Island como en nuestra propia Joypolis. Deben tener especial cuidado al salir a la superficie y si pueden hacerlo en parejas mucho mejor. No es recomendable que anden solos por las calles, pues la vigilancia se ha intensificado.

- Es cierto- dijo Bean "The dynamite"- Tanto Ray como yo lo hemos podido comprobar el otro día. Escapamos por muy poco...

- Cierto - aseveró éste- Estuvo cerca, ¿verdad? ¡Si no llega a ser por aquél tipo...!

- ¿Qué tipo?- preguntó intrigado Tails.

- ¡Oh! ¡Un tipo increíble! No era más que un simple vagabundo, pero era extremadamente fuerte.

- ¡Sí, estuvo genial!- dijo Ray imitando sus golpes- ¡Casi acaba con ellos!

- ¿Qué pasó? - dijo Knuckles

- Bueno... el chico pareció no encontrarse bien y escapó. Nosotros también pudimos escaparnos mientras él luchaba.

- ¡Qué cobardía! - gritó Sally indignada- ¿Por qué no lo ayudasteis?

Ambos se miraron avergonzados.

- Calma, Sally - ordenó Tails- No podemos culparlos, cualquiera que sea listo también hubiera huido.

- De eso nada - dijo indignado Knuckles apretando los nudillos- No todos.

- Excepto tú, Knuckles - dijo irritado Tails- Pero esa no es la cuestión, la cuestión es...

- ¡Siento el retraso! - dijo Amy con la respiración entrecortada apareciendo por la puerta- De verdad que no era mi intención llegar tarde, pero surgió algo imprevisto. ¡No se lo van a creer!

- Amy...- dijo Tails- ¡Amy, ¿dónde demonios te habías metido?!

- Verás, Tails...

- No me valen tus excusas, Amy - dijo dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa- No has avisado de tu ausencia. No podemos estar pendientes de todo y de todos.

- Lo sé pero...

- ¿Eres tan importante que no has podido avisar? ¿Te crees que eres imprescindible?

- ¡Tails! - dijo indignada- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Todos opinan como él?

El resto de los miembros miró hacia el suelo sin saber qué decir.

- Bien, comprendo- dijo temblorosa apretando los puños- Yo estaba convencida de que esta noticia les alegraría, pero... veo que un miembro más o menos no hace la diferencia.

- Amy... - dijo Tails avergonzado

- Tails, nunca pensé que se te subiría el liderazgo a la cabeza, ¿qué te ha pasado, amigo?

- ¿So...Sonic? ¡No puede ser!- dijo Tails abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

Todos los presentes en la sala se quedaron estupefactos contemplando la imagen del erizo en la puerta reteniendo a Amy del brazo.

- ¡SONIC! - gritaron todos a la vez.

-¿Qué tal, chicos? ¿Cómo lo lleváis? - dijo saludando alegremente como si nada hubiese pasado. Todos salieron corriendo a abrazarlo y a saludarlo, excepto Tails que se había quedado paralizado en el sitio y Sally que no podía mirarlo a la cara.

- ¡¿Pero dónde te habías escondido, tío?! - dijo Knuckles dándole un abrazo que casi lo deja sin respiración. - ¡Eres un tipo con suerte! ¿Lo sabías?

- ¡Ay! ¡Cuidado! - dijo éste- No estoy del todo bien.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Sí, claro! - dijo Knuckles- ¡Admítelo! ¡Soy mucho más fuerte que tú!

- ¿Te apuestas algo? - dijo retador.

Ambos se echaron a reír como en los viejos tiempos. Sin embargo, Sonic no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada a Sally que estaba apartada en un rincón de la sala mirando unos papeles. Sonic se volvía para saludar a uno y otro, mientras Amy había salido de la sala sin que éste se diera cuenta. Tenía que volver al hospital para ver cómo estaban sus pacientes y tranquilizar a sus amigas.

- ¡Amy! - se acercó corriendo Tails para alcanzarla- ¡Espera!

Pero ésta hacia como que no le escuchaba.

- ¡Amy! ¡Lo siento! - dijo reteniéndola del brazo.

- ¡Suéltame! - volviéndose hacia él furiosa.

- Sé que estás enfadada conmigo y ¡tienes toda la razón para estarlo!

- ¿Ah, sí? -dijo irónica

- Perdóname, pero sabes que me preocupo por ti.

- Pues deja de preocuparte, Tails. No necesito que me cuides, yo misma me sé cuidar sola. No necesito de nadie para vivir mi vida, ¿entiendes?

- Sí, pero no puedo evitarlo porque yo...

- ¿Interrumpo... algo? - dijo una voz a su lado.

- ¡Sonic! -dijo separándose bruscamente de Amy.

- ¿No vienes a saludarme tú también, colega? ¿No te alegras de verme?

- ¡Claro que sí! - dijo emocionado- ¿Dónde has estado?

- Aquí y allí. - silbó- ¡Vaya! Sí que has crecido en estos años.

- Y tú estás hecho una pena, ¿qué te ha pasado?

- Es una larga historia que ya os contaré. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

- Por supuesto, aunque supongo que estarás cansado.

- Of course! - dijo guiñándole un ojo- Estaba buscando a Amy para acompañarla, quería que fuera con ella para revisar mis heridas.

- Entonces te dejo en excelentes manos - dijo riendo.

- Si tú lo dices...

- ¡Ejem!, estoy aquí por si no lo recuerdan - dijo Amy.

Ambos se miraron sonrientes y se despidieron en el pasillo. Sonic acompañó a Amy hasta el pequeño hospital donde trabajaba. Después de un largo silencio Sonic habló:

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre ustedes? ¿Discutían?

- Es... largo de explicar - dijo sonrojada- No te preocupes, son cosas sin importancia... aunque empiezo a preocuparme de veras por su actitud sobreprotectora.

- Si no fuera Tails estaría celoso.

- Muy gracioso, Sonic - dijo mirándolo, pero éste no sonreía.- Hemos llegado, ¡Cream y Vanilla se pondrán muy contentas!

Sonic asintió pensativo. Amy empujó las dobles puertas y Cream le salió al paso con los brazos en jarras.

- ¡Te parecerá bonito preocuparnos así! - dijo enojada- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Esto... yo...- dijo sudando Amy.

- ¡Hola, Cream!

Cream se quedó viendo al acompañante de Amy y al instante lo reconoció.

- ¡Señor Sonic! - gritó dando un brinco hacia él para abrazarlo.

Sonic la giró en el aire y la contempló de arriba abajo. Luego exclamó:

- ¡Cream! ¡Estás hecha toda una mujer!

- ¡Acabo de cumplir los 18, señor Sonic!

- Sí que han pasado los años volando. ¿Y dónde está tu bellísima madre?

- ¡Sonic! - dijo Vanilla que vino corriendo al escuchar los gritos de su hija.

- Señora Rabbit, tan bella como siempre- dijo abrazándola.

- Vanilla, por favor. Siempre es un placer verte querido. Creíamos, bueno...

- Lo sé - dijo serio- Yo también pensaba que ustedes estaban muertos.

- Sí, es terrible lo que sucede.

- ¡Pero ahora con el señor Sonic de nuestro lado todo irá bien! ¿Verdad, Amy?

- Aún es pronto para cantar victoria, Cream. Además, tenemos que tratar primero sus heridas. No me gustan nada.

- ¿Le han herido? - dijo preocupada- ¿Qué le pasa?

- No es nada - dijo Sonic sonrojado- Heridas sin importancia.

- Eso lo decidiré yo que para eso soy el médico - dijo Amy sonriendo.

- Por supuesto, señora doctora- respondió irónico Sonic.

**Continuará.**

**Felices Fiestas a todos. Un enorme abrazo.**

**Saludos de Rinoa83.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 6**

Sonic acompañó a Amy por las salas del pequeño hospital. Estaba dividido en varias áreas separadas según el grado de gravedad o bien por edades que iba desde los más jóvenes, niños entre ellos, hasta personas de avanzada edad.

Sonic pudo comprobar con horror que no era el peor de los casos que atendía Amy. Muchos habían sido cruelmente mutilados perdiendo brazos o piernas por las detonaciones o recibiendo impactos de metralla. Sonic no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza y apretar fuertemente los puños para contener su rabia. Tenían que detener aquella masacre a toda costa sin importar cual fuese el precio.

Amy se paró en seco y se volvió indicándole una de las camas rodeada de cortinillas separadoras.

- Por favor, entra aquí.- dijo a Sonic

Sonic entró y Amy cerró las cortinas para mayor intimidad.

- Bien, quítate la ropa y túmbate.

- What?! - dijo rojo- No way! ¿No crees que vas muy deprisa? Pensaba que tú...en estos años... habrías cambiado...

- ¡No seas mal pensado!- dijo ruborizada- ¡Idiota!, me has hecho enrojecer. Sólo pretendo auscultarte para ver tu estado de salud.

- ¡Oh, lo siento!- dijo avergonzado- ¿Qué...?

- ¡Ay! - suspiro Amy- Quítate la camisa y túmbate.

Sonic obedeció diligentemente.

- Muy bien, veamos esos pulmones y corazón. Respira hondo. Muy bien, ahora vamos a ver tú...¿eh? - Amy se quedó con cara de pocker- Esto no puede ser...

- ¿Qué pasa, Amy?

- Tú corazón... no es normal...

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Va demasiado deprisa para contar sus pulsaciones!

- Y eso...¿es malo?

- ¡No tengo ni idea! Sonic, ¿has ido al médico alguna vez?

- No- dijo sonriente- Esta es mi primera experiencia.

- Entiendo...- dijo ésta pensativa- Entonces, ¿nunca te han vacunado?

- Pues... creo que no - dijo rascándose la cabeza.

- Ya veo - mirándolo con suspicacia- Espérame aquí que ahora vuelvo.

Amy salió ante la mirada atónita de Sonic. No tardó en regresar portando una pequeña bandeja plateada con gasas, alcohol, vendas y una enorme jeringuilla.

- ¿Qué...? ¡¿Para qué es todo eso?!

- No podemos arriesgarnos a enfermarnos el resto. Tienes que vacunarte.

- Por encima de mi cadáver - dijo al tiempo que trataba de salir corriendo, pero Amy fue más rápida y saltó encima de Sonic para retenerlo.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Bájate de encima pervertida!

- ¡Ni hablar!, no te vas a ir de mi hospital sin ser vacunado. ¡Quieto!

- ¡Suéltame! ¡No me gustan las agujas!

- ¡BERTA! - gritó Amy- ¡NECESITO AYUDA!

- ¿Quién es Ber...? ¡Diantres! - dijo asustado Sonic

- ¿Necesitas algo Am...? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - preguntó la gata rosa.

- ¡No es lo que parece! ¡Ayúdame a sujetarlo!

- ¡Enseguida! - dijo Berta rodeando a Sonic con sus enormes brazos.

Amy aprovechó aquel instante para inyectarle la dosis haciendo que éste se quejara.

- ¡Eres peor que un niño!

- Me encuentro mal...- dijo con voz quejumbrosa Sonic- ¡Ay!, me estoy mareando.

- ¡Qué exagerado! De todas formas vas a permanecer un día aquí para ver tu reacción.

- ¿Y este chicarrón tan guapo quién es? - dijo Berta sonriente- ¿Un amigo tuyo?

Amy se sonrojó levemente e hizo las presentaciones.

- Así que tú eres el famoso Sonic el erizo.- dijo sorprendida Berta- ¡El borrón azul!

- Al menos lo que queda de él.

Amy resopló indignada.

- Deja de quejarte, no ha sido para tanto. ¡Y todavía no te he cosido las heridas!

- ¡Genial! ¡Más agujas con lo que me gustan! - gruñó entre dientes.

Al final Sonic permaneció quieto el resto del reconocimiento médico y Amy pudo suturarle las heridas más graves que tenía en su cuerpo. Después le trajeron un pijama para que se cambiase y le llevaron algo de almuerzo. Como dijo Amy permanecería esa noche en observación.

Tails y Knuckles trabajaban en una de sus máquinas. A pesar de todo, Tails seguía diseñando prototipos de nuevos aviones, armas y elementos de defensa contra los Biotech. Era una buena distracción para él y lo ayudaban a relajarse.

- Pásame ese destornillador, Knuckles.

- Oye, Tails, parece que no te haya hecho mucha ilusión el regreso de Sonic.

- No digas tonterías, ¡claro que me alegro! Fue la sorpresa...

- Ya...- dijo pensativo- ¿Seguro que es eso y no otra cosa?

- ¿Y qué va a ser?- dijo riendo

- Pues... como tú y Amy sois tan unidos ahora...

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? - dijo frunciendo el ceño- No le veo la relación.

- ¡Venga! ¡No te hagas el tonto!

Tails salió de debajo del lío de cables en el que se encontraba para mirar a Knuckles con enojo. Luego suspiró y se incorporó apoyándose en la consola de mandos.

- ¿Por qué seguís con eso? ¡En todo caso no estaría jamás celoso de Sonic! ¡Es ridículo!

- ¿Ah, sí? - mirándolo con escepticismo.

- ¡No lo ves! Sonic nunca quiso a Amy, sino a Sally.

- Eso no lo había pensado...

- No tengo motivos para odiarlo. Pero aparte de eso, no tengo nada con Amy, creedme.

- Si tú lo dices... aunque ha cambiado un montón ¿eh? - dijo al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo cómplice.

- Sí que lo ha hecho en muchos sentidos. Ahora es más madura y se guarda las emociones para sí misma. No sé si eso es bueno para ella con el carácter que tiene, me preocupan sus relaciones, el cómo la cambiaron. Pero supongo que ya no hay vuelta atrás- dijo suspirando- Sólo espero que no se fije de nuevo en Sonic. No se merece sufrir nuevamente.

- No creo que eso sea...

¡ALERTA ROJA! ¡ALERTA ROJA! ¡INTRUSO!

Las alarmas empezaron a sonar por toda la base emitiendo luces rojas de emergencia. Tails se volvió al panel de mandos para saber qué demonios estaba pasando.

- NICOLE, ¿qué sucede? - preguntó alarmado.

- Tenemos un intruso en el sector 3, no en el 4... ¡Avanza rápido!

- ¿Puedes mostrarnos imágenes?

- Tails, ¡¿qué sucede?!- preguntó el equidna.

- ¡Y cómo quieres que lo sepa! ¡Eso trato de averiguar Knuckles!

- ¡Me voy corriendo al núcleo! ¡Tenemos que proteger la Master Emerald!

- Seguramente los otros ya estén en camino para tratar de interceptar...

Ante sus ojos vio con horror una figura conocida para ellos. De aproximadamente un metro de estatura, avanzaba rápido por los pasillos destruyendo todo a su paso y eliminando a todo aquel que le estorbaba.

- ¡No puede ser! - dijo temblando- ¡¿Ese es...?

Por su parte, Sonic se despertó sobresaltado al escuchar las sirenas y ver que la sala se había quedado a oscuras. Había muchos murmullos de miedo y confusión en el hospital. Pudo reconocer la voz de Amy dando órdenes al resto tratando de tranquilizarlos.

Sonic se puso en pie, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió al encuentro de las chicas. Cream y Berta trataban de mantenerse firmes aunque se les notaba el terror en sus miradas. Amy estaba hablándoles a un grupo de personas, muchos de ellos niños, para tratar de calmarlos.

- Amy, ¿qué sucede?

- Sonic...

Hubo una fuerte explosión y todo empezó a temblar a su alrededor. Varios escombros cayeron del techo, aunque sin causar lesiones a nadie. Todos empezaron a gritar y los más pequeños a llorar del miedo.

- ¡Nos están atacando!- gruñó éste apretando los puños- ¡Tengo que ir a ayudarlos!

- ¡NO!- dijo Amy- ¡Aún no estás bien!

- ¡Eso no importa! ¡Podríamos morir!

- ¡Cream, Berta... cuidad de los heridos! ¿Entendido?- ordenó Amy.

- ¡Amy! - gritó Cream- ¡¿Vas a luchar?! ¡No lo hagas!

- ¡Tú no vas a luchar! - dijo Sonic agarrándola con fuerza de los brazos- ¡No permitiré que pongas tú vida en juego, te necesitan!

- ¡Yo sé lo que hago! ¡Y tú no me das órdenes! ¡No eres nadie para mí!

Amy salió corriendo zafándose de las manos de Sonic quien se había quedado en shock por la contestación de ésta. Reaccionó a tiempo y salió corriendo tras ella alcanzándola en el pasillo. Todo estaba envuelto en llamas y las explosiones se sucedían una tras otra. De uno de los pasillos salió Sally disparando con un arma.

- ¡Amy! ¡Es terrible! - dijo Sally- Tails, Knuckles...¡y los demás!

Sally cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido, Sally? - preguntó Sonic con nerviosismo.

- Todos... - dijo llorando- ¡Todos están muertos!

- ¡No!- gritó Amy- ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Di que no es verdad!

Amy empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza horrorizada por lo que les contaba Sally.

- ¡Juro que mataré a quién les haya hecho eso!- gritó Sonic enfurecido.

De pronto, hubo una fuerte detonación frente a ellos y de la brecha creada en el muro comenzó a surgir una silueta en la nube de polvo y escombros que se formó a su alrededor. Ante ellos apareció la figura completa de su enemigo... Metal Sonic.

Las luces de sus ojos rojos brillaban con un fulgor siniestro. Empezó a escanearlos a los tres en busca de sus puntos débiles. Sonic se había quedado petrificado en el sitio, no podía reaccionar. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que lo localizaría tan pronto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el Metal Sonic salió disparado a atacarlo y Sonic reaccionó justo a tiempo para esquivar el primer ataque, aunque por muy poco. Amy salió corriendo en dirección a Sally para tratar de ayudarla a levantarse y salir de allí, tenían que poner a salvo a los pocos supervivientes que quedaban.

Mientras, Sonic esquivaba por los pelos los ataques de su clon metálico. No podía ir todo lo deprisa que solía, estaba agotado y malherido. ¡Maldición!- gritó éste.

Amy miró hacia atrás y vio horrorizada cómo el metálico le ganaba terreno a Sonic. Sally también se giró- ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!- Amy asintió con la cabeza.

Ambas salieron corriendo en dirección a ellos y Amy convocó a su enorme martillo. Sally por su parte se acercó a Sonic que sangraba con profusión en uno de sus brazos.

- ¡Amy, no seas insensata! ¡Te matará!- gritó Sonic desesperado, pero Amy no parecía escucharle pues seguía luchando sin tregua contra Metal Sonic.- ¡AMY!

- ¡Iros! ¡Marchaos de aquí rápido!- gritó Amy- ¡Yo lo retendré!

- ¡No! - dijo tratando de soltarse de Sally quien lo sujetaba reteniéndolo- ¡No voy a volver a dejarte sola! ¡No pienso permitirlo!

- ¡He dicho que os...! ¡Ah...!

- ¡AMY ROSE!

La escena era demasiado horrible para ser cierta. Amy se estremecía atravesada por una de las manos de Metal Sonic. Las enormes cuchillas se abrían y se cerraban frente a los ojos horrorizados de Sonic y Sally que no paraba de gritar histérica por el terror. Sonic sentía como su corazón empezaba a correr acelerado en su pecho. Amy yacía en el suelo rodeada de sangre y entre temblores pero aún con vida.

- So...nic...

- Amy...- dijo llorando- ¿Por qué...?

- Porque... tú la... amas, ¿verdad? Siempre... ella...

- Yo no... Yo te... ¡¿qué puedo hacer?!

- Soy feliz...-respiró con dificultad- Ahora estaré con...- Amy exhaló su último suspiro.

- ¿Amy?

Sonic empezó a sentir cómo algo en su interior empezaba a vibrar. Como una cuerda demasiado tensa en el arco de un violín. Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse de forma extraña. Un aura oscura se generó emanando de su ser y se ahogaba en una risa siniestra. Se sentía más fuerte, más poderoso que nunca y le parecía que nada ni nadie podría detenerle ya. Sonic se lanzó contra el Metal Sonic haciéndole chocar contra las paredes y cayendo los dos con estrépito al suelo.

Sonic luchaba con frenesí mientras el metálico repelía sus ataques. Parecía que le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, pero eso no podía ser. Sin embargo, sus ataques eran idénticos a los que él estaba empleando, no podía ser una coincidencia. Hizo un último intento por destruirlo. Juntó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y lanzó su ataque contra la máquina asesina. Ambos reaccionaron a la vez...

- ¡Ah! - Sonic abrió los ojos con sorpresa- ¡Ah!

Tanto el Metal Sonic como él habían hecho el mismo movimiento y se atravesaban mutuamente de parte a parte. La mano de cada uno salía por el cuerpo del otro.

- ¡SONIC!

- [...]

- ¡Sonic! ¡Despierta!- lo zarandeó Amy- ¡Tienes una pesadilla!

- ¡No!- dijo despertando Sonic y sentándose en la cama de golpe.

- Has tenido una pesadilla por la fiebre- dijo hablándole en voz baja.

- ¿Amy? - dijo confuso- ¿Era... sólo un sueño?

- Así es, todo está bien Sonic.

Sonic tomó de la mano a Amy obligándola a que se acercara más a él. Después la abrazó enterrando su cara en el cuello de Amy y sorprendiendo a ésta.

- Parecía tan real...- dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Qué has...?

- No importa - dijo cortándola- Sólo quédate conmigo un poco más.

**Continuará.**

**Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia. Y gracias por los comentarios que me dejan, siento no poder contestarlos todos pero los leo con mucho gusto, son los mejores. Un abrazo.**

**Saludos de Rinoa83.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 7**

Tails avanzó por el pasillo tenuemente iluminado. Aún quedaban unas horas para que encendieran las luces del bunker y todos se pusieran a trabajar, pero sentía la necesidad de hablar con su viejo amigo Sonic. Con la preocupación de Amy ni se había parado a saludarlo en condiciones y ya era hora de hacer algunas preguntas que necesitaban respuesta. Aún no se podía creer que Sonic hubiese regresado y que se uniera al grupo nuevamente, como en los viejos tiempos. Sonrió levemente al recordar aquellos días atrás en los que él apenas era un niño de 8 años y en cómo lo seguía a todas partes como si fuese su sombra. Ahora estaban de igual a igual y podrían trabajar juntos. Se sentía más capaz que nunca para ser el mejor compañero de aventuras. Pero, por otra parte, le preocupaba el afán de protagonismo de Sonic. No sabía cómo encajaría que ahora él fuera el líder de la Resistencia y que tuviera que darle órdenes. Suspiró pesadamente y pensó que eso iba a ser todo un reto, pues si Sonic no había cambiado en estos años y si lo conocía tan bien como antes... nunca dejaría de ser un tipo impulsivo que hace su santa voluntad. Eso sí que iba a ser un gran problema.

Empujó las puertas dobles del hospital y buscó con la mirada a alguna de las enfermeras. Vio a Cream a lo lejos y trató de dar media vuelta, pero ésta ya lo había visto. Salió corriendo a saludarlo parándose justo delante de él.

- ¡Buenos días, Tails! - dijo emocionada- ¿Buscabas a Amy?

- N-no.. no... a Amy no- tartamudeó- Estoy buscando a Sonic.

- ¡Ah! Pues creo que en estos momentos está siendo atendido por Amy de todos modos. Le están revisando ese ojo - dijo con un escalofrío- La verdad es que es una pena que haya acabado así, pero Amy tiene esperanzas de salvarlo.

- Ya veo - dijo pensativo- Así que... Sonic está con Amy...¿Y cómo se están llevando?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ya sabes cómo era Sonic con ella.

Cream suspiró.

- Creo que no te debes preocupar tanto. Lo digo en serio, Tails.

- ¿Cómo? - dijo ruborizado.

- Ella estará perfectamente con el señor Sonic ahora que ha regresado. Creo que le vendría bien dejar de pensar tanto en su esposo y seguir viviendo.

- ¿Y realmente piensas que ése es el mejor modo?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo el señor Sonic? Además, si sigues protegiéndola así, como si fuese una chica débil, te vas a llevar una gran desilusión.

- Cream...- dijo sorprendido- Yo no pretendo causarle problemas, más de los que ya le he causado... - susurró cabizbajo.

- Tails, será mejor que no sigas por ese camino. Aunque sólo es un consejo de amiga.

- Gracias, Cream- dijo mirándola a los ojos- No sabes cuánto te aprecio.

- Claro, cómo no.- susurró ésta- Oye... me preguntaba si... ¿te gustaría ir al Jardín Chaos conmigo esta tarde? Es mi tarde libre y me encantaría ver a Cheese. ¿Te apuntas?

- Yo...- dijo nervioso- No puedo porque... bueno, tengo que revisar unos papeles importantes. En otra ocasión.

- Ya... claro- dijo cabizbaja- No importa.

Tails se le quedó mirando con tristeza, pero era mejor que no saliesen juntos. No quería verla sufrir por su causa, ya bastante tenía con Amy a quién sentía que tenía el deber de proteger.

Por su parte, Sonic esperaba nervioso a que Amy terminara de atender a unos pacientes. Había pasado muy mala noche por culpa de aquella maldita vacuna y ahora enfrentarse a la cruel realidad no le subía los ánimos. No tenía ninguna esperanza por volver a ser el mismo de antes, sabía que su ojo no tendría solución posible, ¿por qué insistir? Si en esos años no había recuperado la visión, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo Amy? Ojalá no se hubieran encontrado nunca, pensaba Sonic. Ya había visto el rechazo en la cara de Sally y Amy no parecía tan emocionada como cuando tenía 12 años. Incluso Cream o Vanilla no le miraban directamente a la cara.

- ¿Estás listo?- dijo Amy sobresaltándolo.

- Claro- respondió éste con ironía, pues qué tenía que perder.

Amy lo acompañó hasta una pequeña habitación donde había varios equipos de oftalmología. Sonic empezó a ponerse cada vez más nervioso.

- Voy a hacerte varios test para ver los posibles daños en ese ojo.

- Bien.

- No te dolerá, te lo prometo - dijo riendo- Por favor, siéntate detrás de ese aparatito de ahí, esto se llama topógrafo corneal. Voy a revisar tus córneas, pero primero voy a quitarte las vendas.- Amy levantó la cara de Sonic por la barbilla haciendo que la mirase. Después añadió: - Interesante, creo que...-se quedó pensativa.

- Amy, no creo que tenga solución.

- Tú sólo mira a través de aquí - le ordenó ésta- Y relájate, no lo des todo por perdido.

Sonic se sentó al otro lado del aparato mientras Amy escaneaba su ojo. Se la veía muy concentrada en su trabajo.

- Sonic, ¿ves alguna luz?- le interrogó ésta.

- Sí, aunque muy borrosa y me molesta.

- Ya veo, tienes una gran cicatriz en la córnea.

- Es inútil, ¿verdad?- dijo desilusionado.

- ¡Para nada!, esperaba encontrarme algo así nada más mirarte. Por la opacidad que presentaba tu ojo ya me olía que tuvieras dañada la córnea. Tiene fácil solución.

- ¡¿De verdad?! - dijo emocionado- ¿No me estás mintiendo?

- En absoluto, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo?

- ¡Vaya! Esas son magníficas noticias, ¿verdad, Sonic?

- ¡Tails! -dijo Sonic- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a verte y ya que estoy aquí puedo hacerte de guía turístico. Te enseñaré las instalaciones y así de paso hablar un poco.

- Es una gran idea, ya estaba harto de tanto encierro.- dijo poniéndose en pie de un salto.

- Pero Sonic, ¿y los estudios...?- dijo Amy- En fin, trata de no hacer mucho ejercicio físico. Además, tendré que hacerte algunas pruebas para la operación. Pásate estos días cuando puedas.

- Claro, yo me encargo de ello Amy - dijo Tails- Lo cuidaré.

- Sois muy graciosos - dijo Sonic con el ceño fruncido- Sé cuidar de mí mismo.

Tails acompañó a Sonic hasta la salida. Ambos se despidieron de las chicas y después tomaron por el primer pasillo de la derecha rumbo a los ascensores.

- Bueno, amigo, te enseñaré la maravilla que he construido- dijo Tails orgulloso.

- Es bastante... acogedor.

- ¡Qué irónico eres! Pero ya verás como acaba gustándote, aún no has visto nada.

- ¿En serio, Tails? - silbó

- Lo has vuelto a hacer. Sonic, deja la ironía aparcada en casa. Ahora estás con nosotros.

- Ok, disculpa Tails. Pero hace bastante tiempo que no hablo con gente civilizada.

- Ya veo, no te disculpes. Hemos llegado a la primera planta, iremos por partes.

El bunker constaba de siete niveles subterráneos. Cada uno de ellos iba ganando en mayor complejidad y seguridad que el anterior. En el primer nivel se encontraba la base armamentística de la Resistencia donde podían verse varios aviones de combate, acorazados y armamento en enormes estanterías de cristal blindado. Sonic se quedó maravillado al ver la cantidad de modelos en los que había trabajado Tails en estos años y ya estaba deseando pilotar algunos de ellos que prometían a simple vista ser muy potentes. Después pasaron al segundo nivel donde se localizaba la zona de entrenamientos. Era un enorme pabellón cerrado en forma circular. Estaba rodeado de gradas y en su centro había un gran tatami. Tails explicó que de vez en cuando hacían torneos para divertirse, entrenar y de paso ver quién estaba en mejor forma. Incluso podían apostar los mayores para darle más emoción a la competición.

En el tercer nivel se encontraba el Jardín Chaos. Sonic se quedó con la boca abierta al ver aquella maravilla que había creado Tails, pero ¿era real?. El "cielo" era azul e incluso corría una suave brisa como si estuvieran al aire libre. Había fuentes de agua clara; hierbas altas, verdes y mullidas; también árboles frutales y flores. Muchos Chaos disfrutaban de aquel enorme jardín artificial. Sonic miró con asombro a Tails quien no pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara de su amigo.

- No nos hemos teletransportado a otro mundo- aclaró Tails- Lo que ves es sólo un gigantesco diorama. He querido recrear nuestro mundo como lo era antes de que nos atacaran los Biotech. Digamos que esto es como una especie de invernadero, la luz es artificial, aunque hemos aprovechado las aguas subterráneas que aún están intactas y libres de contaminación.

- Pero, tío...- dijo alzando los brazos como queriendo abarcar todo- ¡Esto es... genial! Te has superado a ti mismo, Tails.

Ambos continuaron su descenso por los demás niveles. El próximo era el nivel cuatro.

- Bienvenido a Neo Green Hill Zone- dijo Tails.

A Sonic se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de pura emoción. Aquello era una recreación de su querida y devastada Green Hill. Las casas, los árboles, las avenidas arboladas que atravesaban las verdes praderas... todo estaba igual que antes. Neo Green Hill era el nuevo núcleo urbano y corazón del bunker, pues allí residían los mobians que habían logrado escapar de la barbarie de los droides. La vida abundaba y se veían rostros felices mientras paseaban por sus calles.

- Ya estamos planificando la estructura de tu nueva casa, Sonic.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me estáis haciendo una casa? ¡No es necesario!

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Y dónde piensas vivir sino?

- Yo sería feliz durmiendo en la rama de uno de estos árboles - dijo al tiempo que subía a uno para demostrárselo. Sonic cerró los ojos y sonrió para sí mismo. Aquello le recordó los viejos tiempos.

- Sí, pero... creo que te será más cómodo poder asearte, alimentarte y descansar en condiciones. Creo que las ramas de los árboles se la dejaremos a los pobres Flickys.

- En eso tienes razón - dijo guiñándole el ojo sano.

- ¿Continuamos?, aún nos quedan tres niveles por explorar.

- ¡Esto es enorme! ¡Tails, eres un genio!

- Gracias - dijo ruborizado- Por aquí, sígueme.

El quinto nivel era la Sala de reuniones. Un enorme recinto circular donde se juntaban para planear las estrategias e informarse mutuamente de los nuevos acontecimientos. Fue la primera sala donde estuvo Sonic y esto le hizo sentir un pellizco en el estómago al recordar la cara de Sally. Ni siquiera se había acercado a saludarlo, de hecho, lo había ignorado aposta. Le hubiera gustado al menos que tuviese el valor de mirarlo a la cara; aunque sabía que se había portado mal con ella en el pasado y no podía juzgarla por su actitud distante. Tendría que hablar con ella en otra ocasión para aclarar las cosas, pero de momento prefería mantenerse alejado. Aparte sentía vergüenza de su aspecto y por instinto se llevó una mano a su ojo vendado. Tails lo miró extrañado pero ambos continuaron con su camino sin prestar atención. En ese nivel también se encontraba el pequeño hospital de Amy, pero Sonic ya había tenido suficientes experiencias allí.

Un nivel más abajo, en el subnivel seis, se encontraba el laboratorio de Tails. En él se encontraba la consola de mandos y desde allí se dirigía la seguridad del bunker, de ahí que estuviera casi en último lugar. Si las defensas caían estaban perdidos.

Tails se encontró cara a cara con Sally que salía por las puertas; la saludó alegremente sin darse cuenta de la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente. Por su parte, Sonic y Sally se quedaron mirando fijamente.

- Oye, Sally - dijo Tails- ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Knuckles?

- ¿Qué? - dijo ésta saliendo de su ensimismamiento- ¿Me has preguntado algo?

Tails comprendió al instante lo que pasaba.

- Esto... ¿puedes acompañar a Sonic un momento?, tengo que buscar a Knuckles para bajar al nivel siete, ya me comprendes...

- ¡Pero es que yo...! - dijo ruborizada

- ¡Volveré enseguida! - dijo Tails al tiempo que salía corriendo dejándolos solos.

Sonic se cruzó de brazos y empezó a mirar para el suelo. Mientras, Sally hacía como si revisara unos documentos importantes que llevaba en la mano, pero no podía evitar mirarlo de reojo. Sonic la pilló observándolo.

- ¿Y bien?- dijo éste a la defensiva.

- ¿Y bien... qué? - dijo enojada Sally.

- ¿Por qué me estás observando como si fuera un espécimen?

- No seas tan engreído, Sonic. Yo no te estaba mirando.

- ¡Ja!- acercándose a ella lentamente mirándola a los ojos- Conque soy un engreído. No pensabas lo mismo hace unos años cuando salíamos juntos.

- Era una tonta adolescente - dijo temblando por su cercanía-, pero ya no...

- ¿Ya no...qué? - dijo muy cerca de ella- ¿"Me gustas" ibas a decir?

Sally tragó saliva pesadamente. Le temblaban las piernas, le ardía la cara y sentía el corazón desbocado. No quería volver a sentir lo que había sentido alguna vez por él.

En ese momento se acercaban Tails y Knuckles por el pasillo y Sonic se separó rápidamente de ella disimulando.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - preguntó Knuckles con suspicacia al ver el rostro de Sally.

- Nada, nada, amigo - dijo Sonic echándole un brazo por encima de los hombros- Estaba deseando verte, Knux, tenemos una pelea pendiente.

- ¡Genial! - dijo emocionado éste- ¡No creas que me vas a ganar tan fácilmente!

- Ya veo los enormes músculos de tus brazos. Te has estado entrenando ¿eh, campeón?

- Muy gracioso, tú ríete que ya veremos quién ríe el último.

Tails se acercó a Sally, pero ésta salió corriendo dejando asombrado al zorro. Miró a Sonic que estaba bromeando tan tranquilamente con Knuckles y no supo qué pensar.

Knuckles los condujo hasta el ascensor para bajar al último de los siete niveles. Sonic estaba emocionado, no sabía qué podría encontrarse allí. De repente, Knuckles se puso serio y le advirtió:

- Lo que vas a ver ahora debe quedarse entre nosotros, nadie debe saber de la existencia de esta zona. Es de suma importancia.

- ¿Y qué guardáis exactamente?- preguntó con curiosidad Sonic.

Knuckles y Tails se miraron sonriendo.

- La mayor y nuestra única fuente de energía.

- ¿Te refieres a...?

El equidna asintió.

El ascensor se detuvo por fin y ante ellos, en la roca viva escavada, se encontraron ante un poblado equidna. El clan de Knuckles.

- Como ya te habrás imaginado, lo que custodiamos aquí es ni más ni menos que la Master Emerald junto con las siete esmeraldas del caos. Cada una de ellas da energía suficiente para cada uno de los niveles. La Esmeralda Maestra recarga las otras siete, y por ello mi clan las está custodiando aquí abajo. Si los Biotech se hicieran con ellas nos destruirían sin darnos la oportunidad siquiera de parpadear.

- Lo comprendo- dijo Sonic seriamente.

- Por eso debíamos venir con Knuckles - dijo Tails- No permiten extraños aquí o nos matarían. No pueden arriesgarse sabiendo que esos robots son capaces de cambiar de forma. Podrían engañarnos... aunque por suerte no saben copiar nuestras habilidades.

- Y ojalá que siga siendo así - añadió Knuckles.

**Continuará.**

**Hola, este capítulo es más larguito que los anteriores así que no se podrán quejar . Les deseo a todos un buen fin de semana y nos leemos el próximo lunes.**

**Saludos de Rinoa83.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 8**

La tarde avanzó rápidamente y Cream regresaba en esos momentos de dar un agradable paseo con su madre por el Jardín Chaos. Se alegraron mucho de haber visto nuevamente a Cheese, pero ahora con la ocupación del hospital no podía estar pendiente de su buen amigo. Así que decidieron que era mejor dejarlo con los de su especie.

Cream se acercó hasta la sala de enfermeras para saludar a las chicas y ver si necesitaban algo. Encontró a Amy con la frente apoyada en las manos y en actitud pensativa. Se sorprendió al verla y no sabía si era bueno acercarse a ella para preguntarle qué le preocupaba tanto o si se encontraba mal. Algunas veces Amy era muy difícil de tratar. Aunque no hizo falta porque ésta emitió un profundo suspiro y se giró hacia Cream.

- Buenas noches.

- Hola, Amy... ¿pasa algo? - dijo preocupada.

- No, sólo estaba pensando.

- ¿Puedo saber en qué?

Amy meneó la cabeza negativamente.

- No es nada importante. Además estoy algo cansada, eso es todo.

- Si quieres puedes irte a tu casa, apenas has descansado. ¡Seguro que te ha obligado Tails a venir corriendo! - dijo enfadada.

- Algo así - dijo sonriente-, pero de todas formas tenía que traer a Sonic hasta la base.

- Cierto, pero mejor será que descanses.

- Creo que por esta vez me voy a tomar tres días de vacaciones.

- No te preocupes - dijo confidente- Yo te cubriré para que Tails no se entere de que te has marchado. Y cuando estés en tu casa relájate y no le hagas ni caso.

- ¡Jajaja!, muchas gracias. Sin embargo quiero que me aviséis si surge algún imprevisto.

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡no soy tonta!

- Gracias- dijo abrazándola- eres la mejor amiga que pueda tener.

- Ahora ten cuidado, ¿vale?

- Despídeme de Berta cuando regrese.

- Eso está hecho. Adiós.

- Adiós.

Amy avanzó por el pasillo. No dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza sobre los extraños presentimientos que tenía últimamente. Siempre se le había dado bien el tarot y la percepción extrasensorial, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía de aquel modo. ¿Sería por Sonic? No podía ser por él, tenía que haber algo más.

Se sentía inquieta, sobre todo cuando estaba sola en su apartamento.

- Quizás...- se detuvo pensativa.

Justo en ese momento apareció Sonic caminando solo. Vio a Amy a lo lejos y se preguntó por qué estaría sola en medio del pasillo parada. En ese momento se puso a andar de nuevo y por instinto intentó seguirla para preguntarle. No sabía por qué lo hacía, era la primera vez en su vida que era él quien la seguía a ella; pero sentía la necesidad de alcanzarla.

Amy giró la esquina y Sonic apretó el paso, pero al girar no la encontró.

- ¿Qué...? - dijo confuso- Pero... ¡¿dónde está?!

Aquello era un callejón sin salida. Dónde se había metido Amy entonces.

La respiración se le entrecortaba en la garganta. Había sobrepasado el límite de sus fuerzas. Lo sabía bien, tendría que ocultarse por algún tiempo hasta recuperarse del todo. Sabía exactamente dónde hacerlo.

Amy entró cansada a su apartamento. Había cometido una gran imprudencia, estaba física y mentalmente agotada. Cayó de rodillas al suelo de su pequeña salita aún a oscuras. La respiración se le hacía pesada en sus pulmones. Le dolían.

- Diantres... ¡qué estúpida he sido!

Se levantó como pudo y se arrastró hasta su cuarto. Se dejó caer en la cama medio aturdida y aún vestida con la ropa de calle. Todo le daba vueltas a su alrededor. Se quitó como pudo los zapatos y se echó el edredón por encima. El cuerpo le pesaba y los párpados se le caían sobre los ojos. Se dejó llevar por el cansancio y cerró los ojos un instante o eso le pareció a ella.

Amy sintió entre sueños como si le estuviesen acariciando la cara. Sin embargo, no era una sensación desagradable, sino algo totalmente familiar. Entreabrió los párpados un poco y entonces supo qué estaba pasando. Por puro reflejo sacó el arma que tenía bajo una de las almohadas y apuntó al tipo que había sentado a su lado. Éste se rió con una risa ronca que Amy conocía muy bien.

- ¿Shadow? - dijo sorprendida- ¡No me lo puedo creer!

- Bravo, me has cogido desprevenido. Aunque tengo que decir en mi defensa que estoy algo malherido. No he sabido reaccionar.

Amy buscó a tientas la luz de la lámpara de noche y lo vio claramente.

- ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

- Necesitaba un lugar donde esconderme, así que siempre vengo aquí cuando tú no estás. Espero que no te importe.

- Ya me parecía que aquí pasaba algo extraño.

- Siempre tuviste mucha intuición, Amy.

- Hum... Y ahora, ¿te dedicas a espiarme mientras duermo?

- Siempre me ha gustado hacerlo, ¿recuerdas?

Amy enrojeció de repente. Shadow volvió a reír.

- No te emociones, niña. Podría ser tu padre- dijo tomándola con suavidad de la barbilla.

- Más bien mi abuelo - dijo apartando la cara- Hacía tiempo que no te veía. ¿Sigues trabajando para GUN? ¿Sigues espiando para ellos o vas por tu cuenta?

- Trabajo con GUN - dijo más serio-, al menos hasta que continúen con la lucha. Pero no le veo muchas esperanzas a que sigan resistiendo. Se están acostumbrando a esos malditos droides. Patéticos humanos.

- Estás todo ensangrentado- observó- ¿Es tuya o de los otros?

- Creo que un poco de cada. No es nada.

- Déjame que te desinfecte las heridas y después puedes quedarte un tiempo si lo deseas.

Shadow asintió con seriedad.

Mientras, en el bunker, Sonic saboreaba un Chili dog recostado en el sofá del laboratorio de Tails. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza por lo que había visto o tal vez fue una alucinación por los efectos secundarios de la vacuna...

Tails no paraba de dar órdenes sentado frente al panel de mandos. En la gigantesca pantalla podía verse la ubicación de varias bases enemigas y la localización exacta de cada uno de los miembros de la Resistencia. Todos llevaban obligatoriamente pulseras localizadoras para saber exactamente dónde se encontraban en caso de peligro. Por el momento sólo había tenido que dar unas cuantas instrucciones de vuelo para reconocer las zonas, no había peligro de ataques a la vista; pero aún así se sentía en tensión.

- Sonic, después ¿podrías echarme una mano?

- Claro - dijo al tiempo que le daba un bocado a su perrito.

- Gracias, me siento más a gusto cuando tengo a alguien coordinando a mi lado.

- Oye, me estaba preguntando...

- Dime - dijo frunciendo el ceño- ¡Knuckles, no te acerques tanto o nos descubrirán!

- ¡OK! - dijo gruñendo por radio- ¡Pero estoy harto de volar en círculos!

- Lo siento, me decías que...

- Sólo tenía curiosidad por saber cómo estaban todos los del grupo, ya sabes... No he visto a muchos, pero supongo que estarían en una misión, ¿no?

Tails cerró los ojos con el dolor reflejado en el rostro.

- La verdad es que muchos han caído...- dijo con voz apagada- Al principio de la invasión no sabíamos qué estaba pasando y muchos nos lanzamos de cabeza sin saber las consecuencias de atacar a los Biotech. Por desgracia no estábamos lo suficientemente preparados para enfrentarnos a su poder de destrucción. Ya te puedes imaginar el resto. Fue una auténtica masacre.

- ¿Quiénes...?- Sonic sentía la boca seca.

- Los primeros en caer fueron Bunnie, Antoine y Rotor... iban en la misma aeronave.

- ¿Qué? Eso es... terrible. Estoy consternado.

- Imagínate los demás que los vimos desaparecer en la explosión. Aún tengo pesadillas.

Sonic miró para otro lado al ver la cara de Tails. Después continuó:

- Háblame de Nicky.

- ¿Qué has dicho? Repite- dijo Tails levantando la vista con el ceño fruncido.

- Era el esposo de Amy, ¿no?

- Sí - dijo confuso- ¿Cómo sabes de su existencia?

- Amy habló de él.

- Dudo mucho que Amy hable de él, es muy hermética. Además, ¿qué quieres que te cuente?- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado- No te incumbe para nada.

- ¡Tails! - dijo sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo.

- Lo siento, no estoy siendo amable contigo. Pero es mejor que, ya que sois tan amiguitos, te lo cuente ella misma si es que consigues sonsacarle algo.

- Claro que lo haré, en cuanto regrese a la base.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo que "cuando regrese"?

- Me pareció que se iba - se encogió de hombros- ¿por qué?

- ¿Acaba de regresar y ya se fue? Eso no puede ser. Voy a hablar con Cream.

Tails cambió el mapa de la pantalla por el comunicador de la base. Cream apareció corriendo para recoger la llamada.

- ¡Hola, Tails! - dijo alegremente.

- Cream, ¿dónde está Amy? Necesito hablar con ella.

- ¿Para qué? - dijo cruzándose de brazos retadora- No está. Tiene que descansar.

- ¿Quién le ha dado permiso?

- ¡Pues yo! ¿Pasa algo?

Tails rechinó los dientes haciendo ruido.

- ¡¿Creéis que esto es un juego?!

- ¡Claro que no! - dijo ofendida- pero estaba muy preocupada. Se la veía agotada.

- ¡Vale! ¡Haced lo que queráis! ¡Yo me rindo!

- Así que de verdad se fue...¿eh? - dijo Sonic acercándose a la pantalla- Y dices que estaba preocupada por algo.

- Eso es, señor Sonic.

- Entiendo. Es mejor que la dejemos descansar por hoy y ya mañana me acercaré a su apartamento para ver cómo se encuentra y tranquilizarles chicos. No veo la necesidad de tener por aquí a Amy.

- Muchas gracias- dijo dulcemente- Tails, deberías aprender un poco de modales como el señor Sonic. Ahora tengo mucho trabajo. Hasta luego.

La comunicación se cerró.

- _"Deberías aprender modales"-_ dijo Tails remedándola- ¡Bah!

- Tails, ¡relájate! - dijo Sonic- Lo que pasara entre ese tal Nicky y tú ya debe estar en el pasado. Ahora creo que me iré a estirar las piernas un poco. Necesito echar unas carreras en el nivel 2 para desentumecerme.

- Sonic... pero cómo...

- ¡Hasta la vista, colega! - dijo saliendo a toda velocidad dejando a Tails en estado de shock.

Se quedó con la mirada perdida recordando al esposo de Amy; era un tipo bastante amable, sin duda, aunque un poco cobarde. Esto hizo sonreír a Tails.

Amy había decidido hacerse enfermera para poder ayudar a los demás; de hecho, se le daba muy bien curar las heridas. Fue así como conoció a Nick el erizo.

Era muy parecido a Sonic con púas color índigo, ojos azules que se escondían detrás de unas gruesas gafas y la mayor diferencia eran las tres púas que le caían sobre la frente.

Al principio, Amy no le prestaba mucha atención a los constantes flirteos de Nick pues siempre estaba a la defensiva con los hombres; pero una vez que se fueron conociendo se fue sintiendo cada vez más a gusto con él. Amy decidió entonces que quería seguir los mismos pasos de Nicky, como ella lo llamaba, quería ser médico para poder estar con él y serle útil. Al cabo de un tiempo Amy se lo presentó al grupo y ambos se trasladaron a la base subterránea donde crearon juntos el hospital que dirige hoy día.

Todo el mundo dio por hecho que terminarían casándose y así fue. Amy estaba maravillosa vestida de blanco y se la veía muy feliz; aunque se le escaparon algunas lágrimas antes de la boda, sin duda estaría quizá pensando en Sonic.

Tails suspiró y cerró los ojos recostándose en el sofá del laboratorio. Siguió recordando sin querer_..."Todo fue bien hasta aquel fatídico día"_- pensó con remordimiento.

Como en un flashback vio en su mente todo lo que había sucedido.

Había dado órdenes a todos para que se pusieran en marcha a South Island, pues Green Hill Zone estaba siendo atacada en aquellos momentos.

Él y Amy estaban al frente de la operación, sentados delante del gran panel de mandos, daban instrucciones a diestro y siniestro. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en un auténtico caos. De repente, Amy se puso en pie decidida y se dirigió con voz alterada a Tails.

- ¡Tengo que ayudarles! ¡No podrán ellos solos!

- Amy, es más seguro que te quedes aquí y coordines.

- ¡Quiero ayudar! ¡Hay muchos amigos míos allí y tuyos también!

Tails se lo pensó mejor.

- Tails, sabes que puedo hacerlo... eres el único que sabe mi secreto. ¡Confía en mí!

- Amy yo... no sé...- dijo indeciso.

- ¡Iré de todos modos!

- ¡Está bien!, pero llévate el equipo y desde aquí prepararé el T501 para que vueles hasta allí. No te arriesgues o Nick me matará.

- Gracias, Tails - salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Tails la vio alejarse sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Tenía un mal presentimiento...

Al poco tiempo llegó Nick para preguntar cómo estaba la situación para hacerse una idea del alcance de los daños. Cuando entró al laboratorio y no vio a Amy empezó a ponerse nervioso, ¿dónde estaba su esposa?

- Cálmate, Nick, ella es una chica fuerte- trató de tranquilizarlo el zorro.

- ¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡La has mandado a una muerte segura y dices que me calme!

- Yo... - dijo avergonzado- ¿Qué querías que hiciera?, es muy tozuda.

- Lo sé, pero aún así... - dijo pensativo- Tails, necesito ir a por ella.

- ¿Cómo? - dijo sorprendido éste- Es una broma, ¿no?

- Quiero que me lleves donde está Amy o tendré que robarte uno de tus aviones.

- Nick... qué vas a...

- ¿Qué has decidido? ¿Vienes?

Tails asintió afirmativamente y ambos se subieron al avión de éste. Llegaron justo en lo más cruento de la batalla, todo estallaba por los aires y a lo lejos pudieron ver a Amy que miraba para todos lados confundida. Nick reaccionó por instinto y salió corriendo hacia ella y entonces... una bomba cayó justo delante de él matándolo en el acto.

- ¡Maldita sea! - gritó Tails en el silencio de su laboratorio echándose a llorar- ¡Todo fue mi culpa! ¡Nick, te juro que nunca abandonaré a Amy!, aunque tenga que dar mi vida por ella...

**Continuará.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Cualquier comentario, duda o lo que sea, ya saben que les responderé con gusto.**

**Les deseo ¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2013!**

**Saludos de Rinoa83.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 9**

Apenas pasaban las nueve de la mañana cuando alguien empezó a llamar insistentemente a la puerta de Amy. Ésta se envolvió aún más en las mantas e intentó ignorar los golpes en la madera; pero quien fuera no tenía intención de irse.

Maldiciendo entre dientes se levantó y se puso una bata por encima del camisón. Entre bostezos y con los ojos aún medio cerrados por el sueño habló tras la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? - dijo con voz soñolienta.

- Soy Sonic, ¿estás despierta?

- Cretino, ahora sí.- dijo de malhumor abriendo la puerta- ¿Qué quieres?

Sonic se quedó mudo al verla. Amy se apoyaba contra la jamba de la puerta con la bata medio abierta dejando ver el suave camisón de raso blanco.

- Esto...- dijo ruborizándose por momentos- Deberías...

- ¿Qué?

- Creo que deberías taparte un poco- dijo mirando al techo.

- ¿Eh? - dijo Amy mirando hacia abajo- ¡Ahí va! ¡¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si acabas de abrir la puerta!

- ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Estás más rojo que Knuckles!

- ¡¿A quién llamas...?!

- ¡¿Qué son esos gritos a estas horas de la mañana?! ¡Algunos vecinos queremos dormir! ¡Amy Rose!- dijo Antón acercándose hasta ellos- Tú puedes gritar todo lo que quieras con esa maravillosa voz.

- Eh... ¿quién es este tipo?- dijo Sonic mirándolo de arriba abajo.

- Eso mismo podría preguntar yo. ¿Quién es el _"cara cortada"_?

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡Repítelo si te atreves!- dijo Sonic apretando los puños con fuerza.

- ¡Shhh!- siseó Amy- ¿Quieren bajar la voz que aún es temprano?

- Eso díselo a... ¿qué es exactamente?- preguntó Antón con suspicacia.

Amy se quedó un segundo pensativa. Su cabeza iba a mil por hora.

- Antón, te presento a mi... novio- dijo al tiempo que le metía un pisotón a Sonic.

- Amy...

- Lo siento, cariño - dijo abrazándose a él- Ha sido sin querer.

- ¿Cómo que tu novio? ¿Dónde se conocieron? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué?

- En el hospital, por supuesto. Y no hace mucho, ¿verdad Sonikku?

- Pues... ¿sí?- dijo sudando.

- ¡Pero qué tímido eres mi amor! ¿No es tierno?

- A mi me repugna su cara, ¿a ti no?

- Mira, como digas algo más de mi cara te voy a...

- No le eches cuenta, amor mío, tú me gustas como eres.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntaron los dos a la vez incrédulos.

- No os creo- dijo Antón sonriendo- Se nota que estáis sobreactuando.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que te lo demuestre? - dijo Amy enojada.

- Bésalo. Si realmente son pareja... no te importará.

Amy se quedó boquiabierta. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, ¡aquella era una oportunidad única para librarse de aquél pesado! ¡Era un simple beso! ¡Sólo tenía que ser más rápida que... Sonic!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se puso de puntillas, rodeando el cuello de éste con sus brazos. Por su parte, Sonic se había quedado en estado de shock sin saber si echarse a correr o inclinarse hacia ella. Miró la cara expectante del lobo y cerró los ojos también, quería darle una lección a ese engreído. - _Conque "cara cortada" ¿eh?_- pensó Sonic.

Sonic la abrazó dulcemente por la cintura para atraerla más hacia él; inclino un poco la cabeza y rozó los temblorosos labios de Amy. Eran suaves, tibios y húmedos. Sintió el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de la chica y el dulce aroma que desprendía su piel. Nunca se imaginó que besarla pudiera ser tan agradable, tanto que no sentía ningún deseo de separarse de ella.

- ¡Ya está! ¿Ves? - dijo ruborizada Amy separándose bruscamente de Sonic y dejándolo desconcertado- ¿Ahora me crees?

- ¡Ha sido el acto más cruel que he visto en toda mi vida!- dijo Antón con voz rota.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? - dijo Amy ya irritada- Acaso, ¿no es lo que querías ver?

- ¡Me estaba tirando un farol! ¡No pensé que fueras a besarlo de verdad!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Pero esto no va a quedar así - dijo furioso Antón- Ya tendré mi oportunidad de vengarme, ya lo verás. Yo consigo siempre lo que me propongo.

- Cuidado con las amenazas- intervino Sonic- Yo que tú me alejaría de Amy.

Antón lo miró con el ceño fruncido, apretó los puños y se dio media vuelta para cerrar de un portazo la puerta de su propio departamento.

Amy aprovechó la confusión para meterse nuevamente dentro de su casa. Aún no se podía creer que todo lo que había hecho no le servía para nada. Sonic la encontró de espaldas a la puerta abrazándose a sí misma.

- Amy, ¿estás bien?

- Yo... supongo que sí- dijo en un susurro- Lo siento mucho si te he incomodado.

- No... no pasa nada. No tienes que disculparte.

Amy se volvió sorprendida a éste.

- ¿No te has enfadado conmigo por besarte?

- Creo que yo fui más rápido que tú- dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

- Ya... ¿tú me has besado a mí? ¡No seas tan creído!

- ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?- dijo al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia ella.

- Yo no... - dijo cerrando los ojos temblorosa.

- Pero, ¿qué está pasando? - dijo una voz enfadada- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Suéltala ahora mismo!

- ¡¿Shadow?!- dijo sorprendido Sonic- ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?

- Se puede decir que vivo aquí.

- ¿Eso es cierto, Amy? - dijo consternado.

- Bueno, técnicamente...

- ¿Qué pasa _farsante _o mejor debería decir_ "cara cortada"?_- dijo riendo- Creo que me apuntaré esa, tiene su gracia.

- ¡Ja! Yo sí que te voy a dar motivos para reírte, te voy a partir la cara.

- ¡Sonic, no! Ambos están malheridos y deberían descansar. Además, Shadow está de nuestra parte y no hay motivos para enfadarse entre ustedes.

- Amy...

- Te ruego que te vayas, Sonic- dijo Amy apenada- Te agradezco la visita, ya puedes decirle a Tails que me encuentro bien y que estoy en buenas manos, él lo entenderá.

- ¿Me estás echando? - dijo enojado- ¡Así sin más!

- ¡Perdóname! No quería decir...

- No tengo nada que perdonarte- dijo seriamente- Cuando quieras regresar, avisa a Tails.

- ¡Sonic!

Amy trató de retenerlo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera decir su nombre se había ido corriendo. Sentía un gran vacío en la cabeza, no podía pensar con claridad. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Acababa de echar a Sonic de su casa?

Mientras, en el departamento 214 de la Quinta Avenida de Joypolis, Antón se desquitaba golpeando el saco de boxeo que tenía colgado en medio del salón. Aquel tipo le había sacado de sus casillas, -¡No sabe con quién se ha metido!- gritó furioso mientras pegaba fuertes puñetazos haciendo balancearse el saco de arena.

Estaba empapado de sudor y tenía la respiración agitada. Dejó de golpear a su enemigo imaginario y decidió darse una ducha. Dejó que el agua tibia le recorriera lentamente por la espalda mientras trataba de tranquilizarse. Tenía que pensar con lucidez, no podía tirar todo por el desagüe sólo porque había cometido el error de enamorarse de su vecina. Estaba allí para una misión importante. Era un espía de élite, ¿cómo podía dejarse influenciar por una mujerzuela como esa?

Dio un fuerte puñetazo a los azulejos del baño que se quebraron bajo su puño. Ni siquiera sangraba a pesar del duro golpe. Se rió cínicamente y recordó algo en lo que no había reparado antes.- La verdad es que ese tipo se parece mucho al jefe- dijo para sí mismo - Tal vez debería hacer unas cuantas averiguaciones por mi cuenta. Tengo la impresión de que todas esas cicatrices esconden multitud de anécdotas divertidas... al menos para nosotros- rió estridentemente.

Cuando salió del baño se dirigió a la cocina y abrió la nevera para hacerse con una cerveza bien fría. Caminó lentamente de vuelta al salón para conectar la televisión y ver lo que echaban. La programación era un auténtico asco, pero encontró un concurso de chicas en biquini que al menos lo tendrían entretenido por un rato.

- ¡Fiuuu! - silbó- ¡qué hermosa conejita! Me pregunto, ¿cómo se vería Amy en uno de esos mini bañadores?- dijo ruborizado y riendo tontamente.

- ¿Te diviertes? - dijo una voz en la pantalla.

- ¡Sí!- dijo sin darse cuenta- ¡Jefe!

Antón se tiró la cerveza encima por la impresión de ver la cara de pocos amigos de su superior. Éste no paraba de martillear la mesa donde estaba sentado con uno de sus dedos. Sus ojos azules eran tan fríos como el acero y su boca se torcía en una mueca de desprecio.

- ¿Ya has averiguado algo sobre esos malditos rebeldes?

- No, aún no...- dijo disgustado- ¡Son demasiado escurridizos!

- ¡IDIOTA! - gritó perdiendo la paciencia- ¡Sí no tenemos nada van a ir a por nosotros! Se supone que tendríamos que haber averiguado algo tan simple como la ubicación de su base secreta. ¡Captura a uno de ellos por cualquier método! ¡Eres un inútil!

- Sí... sí, como usted diga jefe- dijo temblando- ¡Espere! Creo que esto le agradará.

- Espero que sean buenas noticias- dijo cruzándose de brazos exasperado.

- He visto a un tipo de lo más sospechoso que se parecía a usted.

- ¿Has dicho a mí? - dijo pensativo éste- ¿Y cómo era?

- Veamos, aparenta unos veintitantos años; ojos verdes; pelaje azul...

- ¡¿Has dicho AZUL?!

- Sí, un erizo azul.

- ¡Sonic! - echándose a reír malévolamente- ¡Excelente! ¿Dónde está?

- Escapó...

- ¡IDIOTA! ¡CRETINO! ¡¿Cómo has dejado que se escape una presa tan importante?! Seguramente se ha reunido con sus viejos amiguitos o lo que queda de ellos. ¿Dónde lo has visto por última vez?

- Esta mañana - dijo tartamudeando- Estaba visitando a mi vecina... dice que es su novio. ¡Voy a matar a ese tipo con mis propias manos!

- ¿Novio? ¿Te refieres a la princesa Sally? ¿Es tu vecina?

- ¡No! Se llama Amy Rose y...

- ¿Amy? - dijo sorprendido- Aquella Amy Rose... ¿Es una eriza rosa?

- ¿La conoce jefe? ¡Es tan sexy!

- ¡Basta!- dijo serio- ¿por qué no me has informado de ello antes? Quiero que la secuestres inmediatamente y la traigas aquí a la base, ¿entendido?

Antón se quedó en estado de shock. Conocía a su jefe bastante bien y no se fiaba ni un pelo de lo que pudiera hacer con su querida Amy. Además, no necesitaba secuestrarla para atraer a ese tipo. Conseguiría cogerlo desprevenido cuando él quisiera.

- ¿Entendido? - repitió Scourge.

- Claro, jefe.

- No me falles o te las tendrás que ver con el Doc.

Antón tragó pesadamente y empezó a temblar de miedo.

- No... no será necesario. Confíe en mí- dijo susurrante.

- Eso espero- cerrando la comunicación.

- ¡Jo, tío! - dijo para sí mismo- Y ahora, ¿qué hago?

Sonic había regresado a la base.

En esos momentos no deseaba ver a nadie, quería estar solo para aclarar sus ideas. ¿Por qué había salido corriendo del apartamento de Amy al ver a Shadow con ella? Era ridículo pensar que se hubiese molestado por tan poca cosa.

Se dirigió a Neo Green Hill. Habían cambiado la iluminación y atardecía como si estuvieran en la superficie. Soplaba una suave brisa en aquellos momentos.

Buscó un sitio agradable y solitario para echarse a descansar. Encontró una colina cercana donde crecía un suave pasto alto y verde. Se tumbó allí y cerró los ojos.

Suspiró pesadamente y trató de no pensar en lo que había pasado aquella mañana. Estuvo dando vueltas durante horas aquel día, pero nada conseguía distraerlo.

Sabía que Shadow no sería una amenaza para Amy, aunque los constantes cambios de humor del erizo le hacían estar preocupado por la seguridad de ésta. ¿Qué querría decir Amy con que Tails sabía que estaba en "buenas manos"? ¿Qué sabía Tails?

Tanto secretismo le estaba empezando a cansar.

- Primero ese tal Nicky y ahora Shadow...- dijo susurrando para sí mismo- Me pregunto si hay algo entre esos dos.

Sonic abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó para sentarse en el pasto.

- No way! - dijo meneando la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos- No tengo ningún interés por saber lo que hace con su vida privada. ¡Es Amy! ¡Siempre estaba huyendo de ella para que no me alcanzara!- dijo sonriendo- Pero tengo que reconocer que ha cambiado mucho en estos años...

Se quedó pensativo y por instinto se llevó la yema de los dedos a los labios para acariciarlos suavemente. No pudo evitar ruborizarse recordando aquel beso.

- Besa muy bien- dijo al tiempo que su corazón se aceleraba por el recuerdo- Seguramente ella y su marido...- la cara le empezó a arder- ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?!

- No lo sé, Sonic, pero tienes una cara de culpable...

- ¡Knuckles! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí observándome?

- Acabo de llegar. ¿Conseguiste ver a Amy?

- Sí, está en "buenas manos" según ella- dijo molesto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Vi a Shadow.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ha vuelto? ¡Genial!, seguramente lo convencerá para que nos ayude.

- ¿Desde cuándo te cae bien? ¿Qué es lo que me he perdido?

- No me cae bien en absoluto, pero tengo que reconocer que el tipo es fuerte y sigiloso. Alguna vez hemos tratado de trabajar juntos, pero Shadow va por su cuenta y rara vez sigue las órdenes de nadie. Aún así se puede considerar un gran aliado.

- No me digas - dijo Sonic con escepticismo.

- Puedes creértelo o no, pero yo que tú no me pondría en su camino. Es bastante astuto y no tiene miramientos con nadie excepto con Amy. Parece que le cae muy bien, aunque es normal después de todo el tiempo que permanecieron juntos después del incidente con Eggman.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - dijo Sonic mirándolo incrédulo- ¿Qué acabas de decir?

- Esto... pues que creo que acabo de decir más de la cuenta, eso pasa.

- Dime todo lo que sepas.

**Continuará.**

**Pobre Knuckles, si es que es tan ingenuo que ni se da cuenta de las cosas. En los próximos capítulos haremos un poquito de retrospección, así que no se los pierdan. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios.**

**Saludos de Rinoa83.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 10**

**Retrospección (1ª Parte)**

**Hace doce años...**

**- **Sonic, ¡espérame! - dijo Tails moviendo sus colas como una hélice tratando de seguir a Sonic de cerca.

- Te dije que permanecieras con Sally, Tails. Esta es una misión importante y venir a Metrópolis un niño, aunque seas tú, no es muy buena idea. Es demasiado peligroso.

- No quería quedarme con tía Sally. Sabes que soy bueno en la mecánica, tal vez pueda serte de utilidad.

- Muy bien, coleguita, pero quédate cerca de mí. No me gustaría que te pasara nada malo. Hay muchos badniks por esta zona y hay que estar alerta.

- Lo sé. Mira, por allí viene un grupo de Buzz Bombers- dijo señalando a las abejas mecánicas. Era un pequeño enjambre de siete.

Ambos se escondieron con rapidez detrás de unos contenedores de basura para verlas pasar por encima de sus cabezas a muy poca distancia. Por suerte no los habían visto y pasaron de largo. Sonic respiró tranquilo cuando pasó el peligro.

- Ves lo que te decía- dijo Sonic seriamente- No ha sido buena idea traerte.

Tails agachó la mirada apenado.

- Vamos, continuemos. Según los cálculos de Rotor debería haber una entrada por uno de estos edificios a una de las bases secretas de Eggman. Si conseguimos hacernos con los archivos sobre la localización exacta de su guarida podremos atacarlo por sorpresa y acabar con él de una vez por todas.

- Y cuando acabemos con Eggman, ¿qué harás?

- ¿Cómo que qué haré? ¡Celebrarlo!- dijo Sonic entusiasmado- Habrá acabado su imperio del terror y nadie más será convertido en esas horribles máquinas. Ya hemos tardado demasiado y hemos perdido a muchos amigos.

- Sí, es horrible. Tal vez yo podría crear una máquina para volverles normales.

- ¡Seguro que sí, amigo! - dijo guiñándole un ojo para darle ánimos- Estoy seguro de que algún día lo conseguirás.

- ¿Tú crees, Sonic? - dijo emocionado- ¡Lo lograré! Te lo prometo.

Sonic sonrió con ternura al ver el entusiasmo de Tails. Aunque era un genio seguía siendo un niño en el fondo.

Siguieron avanzando con sigilo por las oscuras y estrechas calles de la ciudad robotizada de Eggman. Era un sitio lúgubre plagado de robots, luces de neón y edificios de ladrillos. Sonic sentía escalofríos nada más de permanecer en esa sucia ciudad. Pero era su deber ayudar a los demás con su súpervelocidad, no podía dejarlos a su suerte. Además, como miembro de los Freedom Fighters había prometido hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para salvar a Mobius de la destrucción. Tenía que detener la locura de Eggman.

Sonic se detuvo en la parte trasera de un edificio de piedra gris. Se encontraba en un callejón oscuro que no tenía más entrada que un respiradero, pero para Sonic era suficiente.

- Según las indicaciones es aquí- dijo Sonic mirando su localizador- No hay duda.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Completamente- dijo serio- Quédate aquí y no te muevas. Voy a echar un vistazo y estaré de vuelta en un segundo... literalmente.

Sonic dio un salto y se encaramó a un saliente que había en la piedra. Salto a la pared de enfrente y rebotó agarrándose finalmente a las rejas del respiradero. Era bastante estrecho, pero podría pasar sin problemas en cuanto consiguiera deshacerse de la rejilla de ventilación. Se dejó caer al suelo.

- Espero que hayas traído contigo el destornillador.

- Sí - dijo orgulloso- ¿Quieres que vuele hasta ella y la abra?

- Buena idea, Tails. Yo vigilaré mientras tanto, pero no tardes.

Tails movió sus colas y ascendió sin problemas. Mientras, Sonic permanecía alerta por si alguno de los robots de Eggman aparecía. Era extraño, pero hasta ese momento todo estaba demasiado tranquilo y había sido muy fácil entrar en Metrópolis. Algo no iba muy bien en todo ese asunto.

- ¡Ya está!- dijo Tails- Podemos entrar.

- Buen trabajo, amigo.

Sonic rebotó entre los muros y se deslizó por el conducto de ventilación.

El conducto de ventilación terminaba en otra rejilla que daba justo a un estrecho pasillo poco iluminado. Ambos permanecieron escondidos vigilantes por si pasaba algún enemigo al acecho, pero todo estaba tranquilo y despejado.

Sonic levantó la reja con sumo cuidado para no hacer ruido y ambos cayeron en la penumbra del corredor. Miraron para ambos lados y todo permanecía en silencio.

Había varias puertas cerradas con ventanales sucios por el paso del tiempo. Aquel edificio parecía estar abandonado.

- Vamos - dijo Sonic en un susurro-, vayamos a investigar.

Tails lo seguía muy de cerca y no se despegaba de él.

Sonic miró a través de una de las ventanas para comprobar que allí no había nada más que tablas de madera y piezas oxidadas de metal. Nada interesante.

Siguió avanzando por el estrecho pasillo mientras iba explorando una por una las puertas cerradas. Pero ni rastro de algún ordenador o archivero donde pudiera Eggman guardar información relevante.

Por fin, al fondo del pasillo, encontraron lo que buscaban.

- Perfecto - dijo Sonic sonriendo de lado.

Forzó un poco la cerradura de la puerta y ésta se abrió con un chirrido metálico. Delante de ellos se encontraba una habitación semicircular llena de cables, pantallas de video y una especie de consola de mandos. Debía de estar en desuso y esperaba que aún funcionase. Sonic se sentó a los mandos y trató de teclear en el ordenador. Una por una las pantallas se fueron encendiendo para mostrar con un resplandor verdoso datos codificados. Sonic no entendía nada de lo que ponía allí, pero al menos era más de lo que cabía esperar. Ahora sólo tenían que copiar la información y salir pitando de allí lo más rápido posible, ya Rotor se encargaría de analizar y descifrar. Su trabajo estaba hecho. Metió un disco en una de las ranuras para CD's y tecleó con velocidad tratando de buscar algún archivo que fuera importante y se hubieran pasado por alto.

Había una carpeta que parecía ser interesante, pues poseía un código de seguridad. Esto hizo que Sonic se emocionara por su nuevo hallazgo.

- Tails, tú eres bueno con los programas. Ayúdame a descifrar el código.

- Entendido.

Tails se cambió con Sonic y empezó a teclear claves que pudieran encajar en la contraseña de cinco cifras. Probó varios códigos hasta que al fin logró dar con la cifra exacta. Ambos chocaron las manos emocionados porque al fin habían dado con algo importante. Empezaron a abrir uno por uno los documentos y leían con atención viendo prototipos de nuevos robots, máquinas y armamento. Aquello era bastante revelador.

Había un último documento con una carpeta que decía "clasificado".

La curiosidad de Sonic no podía detenerse ahora que estaban descubriendo tantísimas cosas. No se lo pensaron dos veces y clicaron encima de la carpeta.

De pronto, las pantallas se oscurecieron y volvieron a encenderse mostrando una cuenta regresiva de tres minutos. Sonic sintió un sudor frío por la espalda.

- ¡Rápido, Tails, coge el disco y larguémonos de aquí! ¡Es una trampa!

- ¡Lo sé!

A Tails le temblaban las manos tratando de guardar todos los datos posibles dentro del CD y una vez que hubo terminado la descarga le dio el disco a Sonic. Éste lo agarró con fuerza por uno de los brazos y salieron a velocidad súper sónica de allí. Hubo una fuerte detonación en todo el edificio y las puertas, una por una, empezaron a estallar a sus espaldas mientras corrían a toda velocidad por los corredores. Era incapaz de recordar por dónde habían entrado y ascendía por las escaleras tratando de encontrar una salida alterna. Era inútil, todo estaba envuelto en llamas y el humo les hacía toser y marearse.

Sonic vio al fin una ventana al final del pasillo del octavo piso.

- Tenemos que saltar. ¿Estás listo, Tails?

- Sí - asintió el zorrito- Te sigo.

Sonic tomó una pequeña carrerilla y girando sobre sí mismo rompió el ventanal saltando a través de la ventana en una lluvia de cristales. Tails movió sus colas y siguió a Sonic justo a tiempo, pues nada más salir el edificio se vino abajo.

Sonic cayó de rodillas mientras no paraba de toser por el humo alojado en sus pulmones. Tails también tenía la respiración agitada y se sentó en el suelo al lado de su amigo. Ambos habían salido ilesos de milagro, pero las complicaciones aún no habían terminado para ellos. Sonic sintió el frío metal de un arma apuntándole en la nuca. Se quedó muy quieto y con la mirada perdida sin poder creerse que los hubieran pillado por sorpresa. Varios badniks los rodeaban y apuntaban con todo su armamento. Uno de ellos había agarrado a Tails mientras éste intentaba liberarse sin éxito.

- Por favor, no le hagáis nada- dijo Sonic desesperado al ver la cara aterrorizada de Tails.- Será mejor que no te muevas. Estos tipos no son muy amigables.

El zorro se quedó quieto y no trató de moverse más.

De pronto, una gran nave nodriza hizo acto de presencia en el cielo oscuro de Metrópolis. Una risa cínica resonó por cada rincón de la ciudad. Sonic la reconoció al instante y una furia ciega le recorrió por todo el cuerpo.

- ¡Eggman! ¡Suelta a Tails! ¡Me quieres a mí!

No hubo respuesta, en su lugar apareció un robot gigante pilotado por el propio Eggman. Éste sonrió desde la cabina con maldad y vio que al fin tenía al pequeño erizo en su poder y podría hacer lo que él quisiera mientras retuviera a Tails.

- Gusto en saludarte, Sonic - dijo tranquilamente- Creo que no estás en condiciones de exigir nada. Ahora se un buen chico y pon tus manos sobre la espalda para que te esposen, así liberaré a tu querido amiguito Tails.

- Juras que no le harás nada si lo hago- preguntó Sonic con arrogancia.

- ¿Por quién me tomas? Yo soy un caballero y siempre cumplo mis promesas. Ahora obedece o no hay trato.

- ¡No, Sonic! ¡No le creas! ¡Es una trampa!- gritó Tails desesperado.

- No te preocupes, sé lo que hago.

Sonic juntó las manos a su espalda y acto seguido lo esposaron reteniéndolo con fuerza. Tails fue liberado y voló lejos de los badniks mirando a Sonic entre lágrimas, ¿qué podía hacer él sin armas ninguna y solo contra cientos de robots?

- Huye ahora Tails- gritó Sonic- Corre y no mires atrás.

- ¡Sonic!

- ¡Obedece!- dijo con enfado- ¡Eres nuestra única esperanza!

Sonic vio como Tails empezaba a volar pero una gigantesca mano mecánica lo atrapó de nuevo haciendo enfurecer a Sonic de verdad. Éste empezó a pegar patadas a toda velocidad deshaciéndose de sus captores y girando sobre sí mismo para atacarlos con varios Spin Dash. Mientras, Eggman había comprendido que era hora de largarse de allí con su presa mientras estuviese el erizo entretenido.

Sonic reaccionó demasiado tarde, pues la nave empezó a moverse por el cielo en dirección al oeste. Se habían llevado a Tails con ellos, era su mejor amigo y estaba en peligro por su culpa. Tenía que actuar rápido sino...

Sonic sintió un fuerte dolor en la base del cráneo y cayó inconsciente en una espesa negrura. Cuando se recuperó todo le daba vueltas aún y no sabía dónde se encontraba.

El sol brillaba entre las ramas de los árboles y lo desconcertaban todavía más con el juego de luces y sombras. Reconoció una voz gritona que le era muy familiar.

- ¡Sonic! - gritó Amy asustada- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde está Tails?

- Amy... Mi cabeza... ¿Dónde...?- dijo aturdido- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No lo sé - dijo Amy- Salisteis en una misión, pero sólo has regresado tú. ¿Qué está pasando Sonic? ¿Dónde está Tails? ¿Por qué has regresado tú solo?

- Eggman...- dijo entre lágrimas recordando- Lo tiene Eggman...

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser verdad! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!

- Sí... Ayúdame a levantarme, ¿quieres?

- Apóyate en mí, Sonic- dijo Amy pasando uno de los brazos de Sonic por su espalda- Tenemos que avisar al grupo cuanto antes y buscar a Tails. ¿Qué pasará sí...?

- ¡No pienses en eso!- le gritó sin darse cuenta- ¡No consentiré que maten a Tails!

Amy se echó a llorar ante la mirada dura de Sonic.

- Lo siento, Sonic, yo no quería...

- Perdóname, estoy algo nervioso. No es tú culpa.

Ambos llegaron a la base donde todos esperaban ansiosos el regreso de sus héroes. Pero al ver regresar a Sonic en tal mal estado y sin Tails se pensaron lo peor.

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¿Dónde está Tails? - gritó Sally corriendo a los brazos de Sonic. Éste se separó de Amy y abrazó con fuerza a Sally mientras trataba de calmarla.

- Nos han tendido una emboscada y han capturado a Tails.

Los demás que estaban allí escucharon con atención todo el relato y más tranquilo y repuesto del shock se dirigió a los componentes del grupo para preparar una patrulla de rescate. Sonic le entregó el disco a Rotor que salió inmediatamente corriendo para descodificar toda la información posible mientras Sonic daba órdenes al resto.

- ¿Han comprendido bien? - preguntó para verificar que todos entendían el riesgo que estaban corriendo y lo difícil de la misión.

Todos asintieron, incluida Amy.

- Estamos listos- dijo ésta decidida.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que tú fueras a venir?- dijo Sonic enojado- No eres más que una niña de doce años que lo único que harías es estorbarnos. Bastante tenemos ya con rescatar a Tails como también para tener que rescatarte a ti.

- ¿Qué? ¿A quién llamas niña?- gritó furiosa- Además, sólo tengo tres años menos que tú y sé defenderme. Soy mucho más fuerte que las chicas de mi edad y no tengo miedo a nada, soy parte del grupo.

- ¡No, no lo eres! ¡Esto no es un juego Amy! ¡Vete a casa!

Amy lo miró furiosa y con las lágrimas saltadas por la rabia.

- El resto vendrá conmigo en sus respectivas naves. En cuento tengamos los últimos datos que nos dé Rotor nos pondremos en marcha sin dilaciones. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Todos permanecieron callados sin decir nada.

- Perfecto- asintió Sonic

_Por favor, Tails, aguanta. Ya vamos_- pensó Sonic mirando hacia el ocaso de aquel día.

**Continuará.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo de hoy y el lunes continuaremos con las retrospecciones. Que pasen un feliz fin de semana y a mi gente de España que tengan un feliz día de Reyes y que sus Majestades les traigan todo lo que desean. Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Saludos de Rinoa83.**


	11. Capítulo 11

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 11**

**Retrospección (2ª Parte)**

A través de los ventanales de su apartamento vio como poco a poco empezaba a caer la tarde. Los colores rojizos del atardecer iban tiñéndose del color añil de la noche.

Amy sintió un escalofrío por la espalda y se abrazó a sí misma. Aún seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho a Sonic aquel día, no pretendía ser grosera con él pero...

Sintió la mirada penetrante de Shadow a su espalda y se giró para encararlo.

- Déjame adivinar- dijo éste- Sigues pensando en ese farsante.

- Tiene nombre - dijo con enojo Amy- Se llama Sonic.

Shadow miró para otro lado pero asintió.

- De todas formas- continuó Shadow- no eches a perder todo lo que ganaste. Ahora estás más segura de ti misma. Ya no recuerdas lo que te hizo, ¿verdad?

- Claro que lo recuerdo- dijo en un susurro-, pero yo al contrario que tú sé perdonar la falta de los otros. No lo puedo culpar, hizo lo que debía...

- ¿Lo que debía? - se levantó Shadow del sofá de Amy acercándose a ella para mirarla de frente- Te abandonó Amy. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera estado allí para ayudarte? ¿Es que ya no lo recuerdas?

- Shadow...- dijo abrazándose a él entre lágrimas- Sí que me acuerdo... como si fuese ayer... pero aún así...

Amy no podía dejar de dar vueltas y más vueltas furiosa por todo lo que le había dicho Sonic. Ella, lo quisiera o no, era parte de los Freedom Fighters y le daba todo el derecho a ayudar a Tails; además también era amigo suyo y estaba muy preocupada por él. ¿Cómo iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras un amigo estuviese en peligro?

No era ninguna cobarde y no se quedaría en casita como una niña buena.

Cream la miraba con cara preocupada, sabía que Amy tramaba algo y no sabía qué podía ser pero no le gustaba nada su actitud. Ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntarle a su amiga en ese estado de nerviosismo.

- Amy...- dijo finalmente- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- Cream, no pasa nada. Es sólo que... ¡algunas veces mataría a Sonic!

- Amy... si te pones así me das miedo- dijo temblando la conejita- ¿Qué pasa?

- Vaya, lo siento Cream - dijo riendo- creo que me dejo llevar por la emoción. No es nada, de verdad.

- Pero sé que algo te preocupa. A mí no puedes engañarme.

Amy la miró con cara apenada pero se negaba a darle la mala noticia de que habían secuestrado a Tails. Sabía que ella también querría ir en su búsqueda y eso sí que no podía ser, aunque sabía de lo que era capaz su amiga.

- Tengo que irme Cream - dijo Amy susurrante- Todo estará bien a partir de hoy, ya lo verás. Saluda a tu madre de mi parte, ¿querrás hacerlo por mí Cream?

- ¿Amy...? Me estas asustando. ¿Dónde vas?

Pero Amy se había echado a correr ante la mirada perpleja de su amiga que no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

En la base estaban haciendo los últimos preparativos para partir.

- ¡Hemos tenido una suerte increíble Sonic! - dijo Rotor saliendo al hangar donde todos se reunieron alrededor de él- He podido descifrar todo el encriptado y no sólo explica muchos tipos de armas que suele utilizar Eggman, sino que además he podido rastrear varios archivos y mensajes lanzados desde su base secreta.

- Eso quiere decir que...- dijo Antoine- Sabes dónde se esconde, ¿no es así?

- ¡Exacto! ¡Al fin lo tenemos!- dijo Bunnie emocionada.

- Entonces, ¿a qué estamos esperando? ¿A una invitación?- dijo Sonic- Pongámonos en marcha. Antoine y Bunnie iréis juntos, Rotor tú irás con Sally...Knuckles tú vendrás conmigo y los demás distribuiros de dos en dos.

Amy llegó justo a tiempo para escuchar todo lo que habían dicho hasta ese entonces, pero había algo que no le terminaba de gustar. Su instinto le decía que no iban a acabar bien y tenía que detenerlos. Tenía que actuar rápido o se irían sin ella.

Se ocultó lo mejor que pudo y logró colarse en la parte trasera de una de las aeronaves. Esta iba pilotada por Mighty el armadillo, pero ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

_Todo ha sido demasiado fácil... ¿Por qué Eggman si capturó a Sonic lo soltó? No tiene ningún sentido a menos que... nos esté tendiendo una trampa para ir directamente donde él quiere que estemos. Nos está preparando una emboscada- _pensó Amy con angustia. ¿Cómo podría hacer entrar en razón a Sonic cegado por el afán de salvar a Tails de la robotización? Además, ella ni siquiera debería estar acompañándolos. Se pondría furioso con ella en cuanto la viera y no querría escucharla.

En la radio se escuchó la voz de Rotor que les daba indicaciones a los otros de qué rumbo debían tomar. Estuvieron viajando primero al norte y después torcieron al oeste. El paisaje fue cambiando constantemente en las horas que siguieron y cada vez se hacía más árido y desolador. Hasta que al fin llegaron a una zona boscosa rodeada de altas cumbres. Aquella zona era bien conocida por los antiguos habitantes de Mobius, una zona que estaba deshabitada desde hacía miles de años; aunque algunas de sus ruinas todavía permanecían en pie.

- Pero esto es...- dijo Knuckles- ¡Marble Zone!

- ¿Quién puede vivir en un sitio rodeado de volcanes activos?- preguntó Bunnie.

-¿No lo adivinas?- dijo sarcástico Sonic- Me da igual donde viva ese memo. Quiero encontrar a Tails cuanto antes.

- El calor se hace insoportable- dijo Sally- ¿Seguro que es aquí?

- Tiene que ser aquí- dijo Rotor- La señal provenía de esas ruinas de allí.

- Pues no perdamos más el tiempo. Cada minuto cuenta para Tails- dijo Sonic

Todos se pusieron rumbo hacia donde les indicaba su radar y aterrizaron en una explanada de piedra marmórea de color gris azulado. Aquello parecía estar desierto y no se veía movimiento alguno. Sonic no sabía qué pensar, ¿de verdad era aquél el lugar donde habían traído a Tails?

Cada miembro se bajó de su aeronave para explorar el terreno en busca de alguna entrada secreta o algo que les indicara que allí había una base oculta, pero sin resultado.

- ¿Qué significa todo esto?- dijo Sonic furioso- ¿Acaso es una broma?

De pronto, se escuchó un gran estruendo a su alrededor y el cielo se oscureció de repente. Todos miraron por inercia hacia arriba para ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sobre sus cabezas sobrevolaba la nave de Eggman, el enorme Egg Carrier. Todos conocían el potencial destructivo de aquella gigantesca nave y empezaron a sentir que estaban perdidos, les habían tendido una trampa.

- ¡Maldición!- masculló Sonic entre dientes- ¡Nos tiene atrapados!

- Así es... -dijo Scourge apareciendo ante ellos con el resto de los Destructix- Os tenemos rodeados y harás lo que se te ordene. Si quieres volver a ver a tu amiguito cooperarás.

- Acaso ¿eres el vocero de Eggman ahora Scourge? ¿Qué sacas tú de todo esto?

- Eso a ti no te importa. Además, a mí me mueve mi propio interés y esto es sólo una alianza temporal. Después me encargaré de ese gordo... crearé mi propio imperio.

- ¿Piensas traicionar a Eggman?- silbó Sonic- ¡Qué valiente!

- ¡Basta de cháchara!- gritó Scourge- ¡De aquí no vais a salir!

- ¿Y sois vosotros los que nos pensáis detener? ¿Y quién más?

Scourge sonrió malévolamente y chasqueó los dedos haciendo aparecer al instante una legión de badniks a su alrededor. Sonic y los demás permanecieron quietos mirando con preocupación a sus enemigos.

- ¿Es que ya no te ríes Sonic?- dijo Fiona riendo- ¿O es que te comió la lengua el gato?

- Cállate, zorra.- gritó Sally- ¿Dónde tenéis a Tails?

- Traedlo- dijo Fiona al resto.

Sonic y los demás vieron a Tails ante ellos. Aún seguía siendo él mismo, aunque permanecía atado y amordazado para que no hablara.

- ¡Tails!- gritó Sonic- ¡Cómo le hagáis daño os voy a...!

- No creo que estés en condiciones de exigir nada- dijo Scourge riendo- Si lo queréis tendréis que derrotarnos primero, aunque... ya ves que no estamos solos.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Bonita reunión familiar!

Todos los presentes miraron hacia la voz que acababa de hablar.

Encima de una de las columnas vieron una insinuante figura femenina que los miraba divertida. Se cruzaba de piernas sensualmente y miraba a uno y otro bando.

- ¡La murcielagona!- dijo Knuckles- ¿Qué estará haciendo ella aquí?

- ¡¿Qué me has llamado "Knucklehead"?!- dijo furiosa- ¡Qué grosero!

Rouge descendió hasta el suelo y a su lado apareció el resto del Dark Team con Shadow y Omega para completar el trío.

- Esto se pone interesante- dijo Sonic- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

- No creas ni por un segundo que venimos a ayudarte farsante- dijo Shadow- Hemos detectado la presencia del doctor en esta zona y nuestros asuntos son cosa nuestra.

- A ver si lo adivino- dijo Knuckles- ¿Tiene algo que ver con las Esmeraldas del Caos?

Shadow miró hacia otro lado ignorándolo.

- Me lo imaginaba. Las llevo presintiendo un buen rato por aquí y si esta Rouge al acecho...

La murciélago empezó a rechinar los dientes con fuerza, pero era más astuta.

- No perdamos más el tiempo- ordenó ésta a los otros- No tenemos nada que ver con ellos, esta no es nuestra guerra.

Sin embargo, no les dio tiempo a huir del lugar. Hubo otro estruendo de compuertas abriéndose y ante ellos cayó la enorme máquina que capturó a Tails.

Eggman reía con una risa cínica al ver la cara de terror de los amigos de Sonic. Ahora estaban todos en su poder y terminaría de una vez por todas con aquel maldito erizo.

- Sonic, creo que ya conoces al Prototipo E3- dijo desde las alturas- Ya pudiste verlo en la Metrópolis aunque no te pude hacer una exhibición de sus capacidades. Una lástima...

Sonic apretó los puños con fuerza.

- Es una auténtica maravilla de la tecnología. Y no es porque lo haya construido yo, el gran genio de este siglo, sino porque es tremendamente poderoso. ¿Adivinas cuál es su fuente de energía? ¿Puedes sentirlo Sonic?

El corazón se le aceleró al instante. Claro que las podía sentir.

- Este juguetito cuenta con multitud de armas de alta tecnología y a pesar de tu súpervelocidad no creo que tus amigos tuvieran tanta suerte de escapar de mí a tiempo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces Eggman?

- Quiero que tú y tus amigos os rindáis, pero no sin antes divertirnos un rato juntos. Me encantaría mostraros de lo que es capaz el E3.

Eggman levantó una de las manos mecánicas y la transformó en un inmenso cañón láser ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes. Sonic se había quedado petrificado sin saber qué hacer. Sin mediar palabra, Eggman apuntó a uno de los volcanes cercanos y disparó contra él destruyéndolo y haciendo que enormes fuentes de lava subieran hasta los cielos. El cielo se ennegreció al instante por el humo negro de los ríos de lava que se habían formado y que iban arrasando todo lo que encontraban a su paso. Eggman rió lleno de gozo.

- Y ahora... prepárate para tu fin erizo- dijo lleno de maldad.

- ¡Atentos! - gritó Sonic a los demás mientras se lanzaban al ataque.

La batalla había comenzado.

Todos se lanzaron hacia delante y empezaron a luchar los unos contra los otros, incluidos Shadow, Rouge y Omega que no permanecieron indiferentes ante las amenazas de Eggman.

Se sucedieron disparos y varios misiles lanzados por Eggman que impactaban contra el suelo y las ruinas haciéndolas temblar. Era difícil permanecer en pie, pero tenían que conseguir derrotarlos o sería el final de la libertad en Mobius.

Shadow estaba luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra Scourge pues ambos poseían muchas técnicas similares y lo mantenía a raya, mientras Sonic intentaba detener por todos los medios al E3 de Eggman. Esquivaba los proyectiles a toda velocidad e intentaba acercarse a él pero sin éxito. Por su parte, Sally intentaba llegar hasta Tails mientras los demás estaban luchando, pero fue sorprendida por Fiona quien le dio una tremenda patada en el estómago haciendo que se doblara sobre sí misma. Se había quedado sin respiración por el fuerte golpe y veía borroso. Maldijo entre dientes e intentó luchar contra la zorra quien se reía de lado al ver a su rival arrodillada ante ella.

Los demás no lo llevaban mejor luchando contra los badniks y el resto de los destructix; pero al menos estaban en igualdad de oportunidades.

Mientras, Amy había presenciado todo a escondidas.

El corazón le palpitaba fuertemente en el pecho: Ésta era su oportunidad para demostrarle a Sonic lo que valía y así ayudar a su amigo Tails. Nadie sabía que estaba allí y podría escabullirse sin ser vista, ¡era buena en eso!

Lentamente se bajó de la nave y fue aprovechando las columnas y ruinas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo. Aquello estaba resultando más fácil de lo que se había imaginado. Ya casi estaba al lado de Tails, sólo unos metros más y...

Sin embargo, no se esperaba encontrarse de frente contra Drago. El enorme lobo sonrió con malicia al ver la cara de Amy. Pero ésta, en vez de asustarse, convocó a su enorme martillo Piko Piko para defenderse. No caería ante ese malnacido.

Se lanzó a atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas pero éste esquivaba los ataques uno tras otro. Amy no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente sin presentar batalla. Agarraba con fuerza el mazo y lo sacudía de izquierda a derecha, de arriba abajo pero no conseguía acercarse suficientemente a él. Así no conseguiría nunca acabar con Drago.

- ¿Te echo una manita, cariño? - dijo Rouge cogiéndola por la cintura y elevándola en el aire con ella.

- ¡Rouge!- dijo sorprendida.

- Intentemos un contraataque entre las dos- dijo con seriedad- Combinemos nuestras técnicas para acabar con ese chucho.

Rouge giró sobre sí misma con su _Patada Tornado _mientras Amy agarraba con fuerza su martillo para golpear al lobo. El impulso que adquirió fue enorme y salió despedida contra su enemigo haciendo que este retrocediera en el aire por el golpe recibido y quedando tumbado en el suelo sin poder moverse.

- Gracias, Rouge - gritó Amy mientras veía alejarse a la murciélago para continuar la batalla- Ahora a liberar a Tails.

Al fin consiguió alcanzarlo tras mucho esquivar los ataques de varios badniks que se le pusieron por delante. Jamás se había alegrado tanto de ver con vida a Tails. Lo desató.

- Tails, ¿estás bien?

- ¡Amy!- se abrazó a ella feliz de verla- Tenemos que avisar a Sonic para salir de aquí cuanto antes. Toda la isla va a estallar en cualquier momento.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Tails?

- Eggman quiere acabar con todos nosotros. Ha construido un enorme campo de fuerza para retenernos. Si escapa será nuestro fin.

- No puede ser...

**Continuará.**

**Nota: "Knucklehead" es la voz inglesa para "Cabeza hueca". Espero que les esté gustando mi historia. Crítica, comentarios, dudas... ya saben, feliz de responderles.**

**Saludos de Rinoa83.**


	12. Capítulo 12

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 12**

**Retrospección (3ª parte)**

Shadow tenía contra las cuerdas a Scourge quien resoplaba por el cansancio. Sin embargo, Shadow parecía que acababa de empezar a luchar.

Scourge al ver que no podría nunca acabar con su enemigo emprendió la retirada cobardemente. El resto de los destructix también empezaron a huir dejando solo a Eggman quien vociferó maldiciendo al erizo traidor.

- Parece que tu gran aliado ha huido a su querido Moebius, Eggman- dijo Sonic sonriendo ante el enfado de éste- ¿Qué harás ahora?

- Aún no he mostrado todas mis cartas sobre la mesa. No necesito a ese inútil para nada.

Sonic no se fiaba ni un pelo de lo que podía estar tramando Eggman.

Shadow llegó a su lado haciendo que Sonic se girara hacia él.

- ¿Las sientes? - preguntó Shadow clavando su mirada en el E3

- Sí- asintió Sonic seriamente- Estoy listo.

Ambos se irguieron y se concentraron cerrando los ojos. Pudieron sentir toda la energía vital a su alrededor y a las Esmeraldas del Caos. Su poder podía alcanzarles aún en manos del propio Eggman. No necesitaban tocarlas para recibir su energía.

Un aura dorada se apoderó de ellos transformándose a la vez en Súper Sonic y Súper Shadow. Ambos se elevaron en el aire y empezaron a girar alrededor de la enorme máquina a gran velocidad.

Por su parte, Amy acompañó a Tails en busca del resto quienes estaban mirando absortos como luchaban los dos erizos ajenos a los planes de Eggman.

- ¡Chicos!- gritó Tails quien se apoyaba en Amy.

- ¡Tails! ¡Estás bien! - dijo Sally abrazándolo- ¡Amy! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No perdamos el tiempo, estamos en peligro. Tails dice que...

Justo en ese momento se oyó una fuerte detonación y el suelo empezó a resquebrajarse a sus pies. Todos empezaron a gritar asustados y a salir corriendo en todas direcciones para ponerse a cubierto. Era imposible permanecer de pie mucho tiempo y se balanceaban peligrosamente a los abismos de lava que se iban formando a su alrededor.

Mientras, Shadow y Sonic seguían luchando contra el E3 de Eggman quien repelía los ataques con misiles y retrocedía entre las fuertes sacudidas de tierra.

- ¡Sonic, ¿me oyes?!

- ¡Te oigo!

Ambos se concentraron en reunir toda su energía para lanzar un último ataque. Al tiempo enfocaron ésta hacia Eggman quien gruñó furioso al ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabía que ese era su fin.

- ¡CONTROL CAOS!

La violenta bola de energía salió disparada contra Eggman quien gritó y cayó a uno de los abismos volcánicos ante la mirada de los dos erizos. Sonic por instinto, y porque su moral no se lo permitía, intentó ayudar a Eggman, pero Shadow lo retuvo dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara para que reaccionara.

- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!- gritó Shadow- ¡No seas estúpido! ¡Ha muerto!

Sonic se quedó con la vista perdida un instante y luego asintió afirmativamente a Shadow quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes. Todo se está viniendo abajo. Eggman cometió un gran error haciendo estallar ese maldito volcán. ¡Mira lo que ha provocado!

- Tienes razón- dijo más tranquilo Sonic- Tenemos que irnos. Gracias por la ayuda.

- No pienses que esto cambia mi opinión de ti. No somos aliados.

Dijo Shadow al tiempo que se alejaba de él.

Todo se estaba viniendo abajo como un castillo de naipes. Los componentes del grupo salieron corriendo a sus naves sin mirar atrás. Trataban de llegar lo más rápido posible mientras esquivaban las ruinas que se desmoronaban a su paso. Una de ellas le pasó muy cerca a Sally quien recibió un fuerte impacto en la cabeza por uno de los trozos desprendidos.

- ¡Sally!- gritó Amy corriendo hacia ella- ¡Despierta! ¡Tienes que levantarte!

- Amy...- dijo ésta aturdida.

- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí sino...!

- ¡Sally! ¡Amy!- gritó Sonic corriendo hacia ellas- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Sonic, tenemos que sacarla de aquí cuanto antes. Esta zona va a estallar en cualquier momento. Si pudiéramos cruzar aquellas colinas estaríamos a salvo, pero no somos tan rápidas como tú. Además Sally está herida aunque no es nada grave.

- ¿Y Tails?

- Tails está bien. Logré liberarlo y ha subido a bordo de una de las naves. Está algo confundido aún pero se pondrá bien.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Te dije que no vinieras.

- ¡Qué más da eso ahora! ¡Somos los únicos que permanecemos en este maldito lugar!

- ¿Qué podemos hacer?- dijo derrotado Sonic.

- Ponla a salvo primero, yo me quedaré aquí a esperarte.

- Amy... ¿qué dices? ¡¿Crees que te voy a dejar aquí sola?!

- ¡No tenemos más remedio! ¡Date prisa y vuelve por mí! ¡Corre! Yo... confío en ti Sonic. Estoy segura que volverás a por mí- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sonic la miró un instante y asintió a su pesar. Cargó a Sally en brazos y se lanzó a la carrera sin mirar atrás. Mientras, Amy cayó de rodillas y empezó a sollozar quedamente. No le quedaba mucho tiempo... - ¡Adiós... Sonic! ¡Sé feliz!-.

Sonic corría como nunca antes lo había hecho. Estaba a punto de romper el Match 2 y ya había conseguido cruzar las colinas distantes. Sally parecía que estaba volviendo en sí y a lo lejos pudo sentir el sonido de voces que reconocía muy bien. Era el resto del equipo. Todos se giraron al verlos llegar y se alegraron de que estuviesen a salvo.

- ¡Sonic! ¡Sally!- gritó Bunnie entre lágrimas- ¡Qué alegría!

- ¡No hay tiempo!- gritó desesperado Sonic- Tengo que...

Pero algo lo retuvo con fuerza. Sally se le había abrazado alrededor del cuerpo y se negaba a soltarlo entre lágrimas-¡No hagas locuras! ¡Es demasiado tarde!- gritó desesperada tratando de convencerlo.

- ¡Sally! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Amy está...!

Justo en ese mismo momento se oyó una gran explosión, el suelo se sacudió a sus pies con estrépito y una ola expansiva de calor les llegó desde la lejanía. El corazón de Sonic se paró un instante y no sintió nada, para después sentir una sacudida de dolor en su cuerpo.

- ¡NO!- gritó entre lágrimas- ¡No, Amy! ¡Tengo que ir a por ella! ¡Me necesita!

Todos se lanzaron contra él para evitar que saliera corriendo en su búsqueda.

- ¡¿Qué hacéis?! ¡Amy! ¡Amy!- gritaba tratando de liberarse.

- ¡Es demasiado tarde! ¡Ella está...!

- ¡No! ¡No puede ser que esté muerta!- dijo al tiempo que perdía la conciencia

- ¡Sonic! - gritaron asustados.

Sonic suspiró pesadamente al recordar lo sucedido doce años atrás. Para entonces ya había "anochecido" en Neo Green Hill Zone. Knuckles lo miraba serio pero en silencio respetando su intimidad. Sabía que para Sonic recordar aquello era un duro golpe pues había sufrido mucho creyendo que Amy había muerto y él no había hecho nada para impedirlo. Sonic se volvió a él taciturno:

- Recuerdo todo aquello. Pero aún no me has contado cómo salió Amy ilesa de allí y por qué Shadow juega un papel tan importante. ¿Qué sucedió?

- Bueno, solo sé lo que me contó Tails. Amy y él se llevan bien ahora. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Amy volviera a confiar en nosotros, ese tipo la volvió rara. De hecho, no es la misma Amy que conocimos hace años. No sé cómo explicarlo pero actúa a veces como Shadow.

- ¿Qué pasó después de la explosión?

- Lo que te voy a contar ni yo mismo me lo podía creer, pero visto el comportamiento de Amy con ese sujeto... Tal vez cambies el concepto que tienes de Amy. Aún así...

- Por favor, continúa- dijo Sonic en un susurro.- Quiero saber la verdad.

Amy sentía que no resistiría mucho más tiempo. El calor que emanaba de las grietas era sofocante y estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. Miró a su alrededor desconcertada y a lo lejos vio un brillo que llamó su atención. Gateó hacia él y con manos temblorosas recogió una de las Esmeraldas del Caos. Era muy hermosa y sintió que un suave calor le recorría por el cuerpo. Después de eso perdió la consciencia y quedó tumbada en la tierra esperando su fin.

Por su parte, el Dark Team se disponía a salir de allí a toda prisa, pero por instinto Shadow miró hacia atrás para mirar por última vez. No supo qué le movió a permanecer allí parado mirando a la pequeña eriza. Miró para todos lados en busca de alguien más que estuviese cerca. Apretó los puños con fuerza y ya se estaba dando la vuelta para irse cuando sintió que no podía abandonarla.

- ¿Shadow?- preguntó Rouge desconcertada- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Salid de aquí Omega y tú! ¡Daos prisa! ¡Coge tu nave y asciende lo más rápido que puedas! ¡Os seguiré enseguida!

- ¿Qué vas a...?

- ¡He dicho que te largues!- le gritó furioso éste y Rouge se fue volando sin preguntar.

Shadow corrió hasta donde se encontraba malherida Amy y le buscó el pulso. Aún vivía.

- ¡Eh, niña!- la zarandeo- ¡Tienes que despertar!

Pero no hubo ninguna reacción por parte de Amy. Seguía inconsciente.

- ¡Maldición!- gruñó- ¡No queda mucho tiempo! ¡Despierta!

Algo resbaló de la mano de Amy atrayendo la mirada de Shadow quien levantó la joya ante sus ojos. Tenían que irse de allí o en cuestión de minutos iban a volar con el trozo de isla. La abrazó con fuerza pegándola a su cuerpo y se concentró- ¡CONTROL CAOS!

Shadow retuvo a Amy contra su pecho al caer en la oscura habitación a la que la había llevado. No podía perder el tiempo si quería salvarle la vida a la chica.

Se encontraban en el antiguo laboratorio del profesor Gerald Robotnik, abuelo de Eggman y creador suyo. Seguramente Rouge sabría cómo dar con él, pensó.

Sin dilación, la metió en la misma cápsula donde había permanecido él tantas veces en reanimación suspendida. Cerró la compuerta y la llenó de un líquido azulado. Monitorizó las constantes vitales de Amy, tenía el pulso muy débil y respiraba con dificultad por el humo que había aspirado. Aparte presentaba una importante deshidratación y había perdido sangre por las múltiples quemaduras. Iba a necesitar una transfusión urgente. Aún así no pensaba dejarla morir después de tanto esfuerzo.

Los minutos corrían deprisa en el reloj pero Amy no reaccionaba. Por fin por el pasillo escuchó voces y pasos metálicos que se acercaban.

- ¡Shadow!- dijo Rouge con Omega a su espalda- ¿Qué significa...?

Rouge se quedó muda al ver a la eriza en la cápsula. No comprendía qué estaba pasando.

- Shadow, ¿por qué está...?

- No hagas preguntas tontas y ayúdame.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pretendes?

Shadow desplegó una camilla a su lado y conectó una vía al dispositivo de reanimación. Cogió el otro extremo y se lo inyectó en vena.

- ¡¿Pretendes darle sangre sin saber si la rechazará?! ¡Vas a matarla!

- ¡Va a morir de todas formas! ¡Sólo conecta la máquina!

- Shadow...- dijo Rouge- ¡Está bien! ¡Cómo quieras!

Rouge le dio al dispositivo y un oscuro hilo de sangre empezó a fluir del cuerpo del erizo negro a la cápsula donde se encontraba Amy inconsciente. Se tardó media hora en poder transfundirla pero parecía que al menos no había rechazo por parte de la eriza, al menos de momento. Shadow permaneció más tranquilo al ver que permanecía estable dentro de la gravedad de sus heridas.

Amy permaneció un mes en coma recuperándose de las quemaduras que tenía por el cuerpo, pero gracias a los cuidados de Shadow al fin abrió los ojos un buen día.

Rouge la vigilaba al igual que lo hacia el erizo para poder turnarse y descansar. Vio como Amy abría los ojos poco a poco para mirarla aturdida.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que al fin la Bella Durmiente despertó- dijo sonriendo- Voy a llamar a tu caballero de la brillante armadura. Seguro que se alegrará.

Amy permaneció callada todo el tiempo. Al momento Shadow se asomó a la cápsula para ver que era cierto que había despertado.

- ¿Estás bien, niña?- dijo serio- ¿Puedes oírnos?

Amy asintió levemente sin hablar.

- Creo que está lista para salir de ahí. Necesitará ropa, la suya está casi destrozada.

- Puedo prestarle algo mío, aunque no creo que sea de su talla. Ya me entiendes...

Shadow permaneció impasible ante las insinuaciones de Rouge.

- Muy bien- dijo Rouge molesta- Volveré enseguida.

Dejó a solas a Shadow y a Amy quien no dejaba de mirar a éste con atención.

- Deja de mirarme así. ¿Es que necesitas algo?

- Tú eres...- dijo con dificultad sintiendo la boca seca- Shadow, ¿verdad?

- Me... me recuerdas- dijo sorprendido éste al ver que sabía su nombre.

Amy asintió y le sonrió levemente. Trató de hablar otra vez pero Shadow le puso un dedo en los labios para acallarla. Se quedó muy quieta.

- Es mejor que no hables por ahora. Has pasado mucho tiempo inconsciente y tus músculos están atrofiados, te va a doler la garganta.

Shadow deslizó el dedo que tenía en sus labios a la mejilla de Amy para acariciarla. Nunca había acariciado a nadie de esa forma. Vio cómo ésta permanecía quieta sin protestar y cómo sus mejillas adquirían un bonito color rosado.

- ¿Interrumpo?- dijo una voz malhumorada a su espalda.

- ¿Ya has regresado? Vístela.

- Sal para que pueda cambiarla. O tal vez prefieras hacerlo tú mismo.

Éste salió de la habitación sin prestar atención a los comentarios de la murciélago.

Unos minutos más tarde Amy apareció vestida con la ropa de Rouge. Tuvo que hacerle algunos ajustes al pecho que no le quedaba tan ajustado como a ella, pero la licra negra le sentaba muy bien con el tono rosado de su piel.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella ahora?- preguntó Rouge curiosa.

- Por el momento la llevaremos a tu casa y cuando se recupere veremos de lo que es capaz de ofrecer esta chica. Presiento que tiene un gran potencial.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Potencial para qué?

- Amy, ¿puedes sentirla?- preguntó Shadow acercándose a la silla donde estaba sentada.

Amy se quedó un momento con la mente en blanco y sintió un calor familiar en el cuerpo. No tenía nada que ver con el estado del tiempo, era distinto...

- Puedo sentirla... ¡La Esmeralda del Caos!

**Continuará.**

**El viernes más. Muchas gracias a todos los que me escriben. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Saludos de Rinoa83.**


	13. Capítulo 13

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 13**

**Retrospección (Última parte)**

**Un mes después de los acontecimientos de Marble Zone...**

La noche había caído por fin en Green Hill y la Luna llena ascendía lentamente hacia su cenit. Todo estaba en calma y las estrellas brillaban con todo su fulgor aquella noche.

En una lejana colina rodeada de un bosque exuberante, Sonic aspiraba el suave aroma de las flores silvestres que crecían alrededor. Miró hacia el cielo con nostalgia y se volvió para mirar la sepultura solitaria de Amy. Todos habían decidido hacerle un último homenaje a su amiga, aunque nunca encontraron el cuerpo de la eriza. Pero aún así era más fácil asimilar que ya nunca más la verían y Sonic sería capaz de calmar sus remordimientos. Al menos eso pensaban sus amigos.

Sin embargo, Sonic no podía olvidar a Amy. Le había fallado, ella se había sacrificado para que pudiera salvar a Sally y ésta había impedido que fuera a rescatarla. Nunca hubiera pensado que Sally fuese tan egoísta para dejar morir a uno de sus amigos.

Trataban de convencerlo de que aquello no era cierto, que Amy sabía que nunca podría haber llegado a tiempo y que Sally no tenía culpa de nada; pero él no podía verlo de esa forma. Por eso acudía casi cada día a ver la tumba de Amy, se lo debía.

Pero ya estaba decidido, no permanecería más tiempo allí. Necesitaba su espacio, pensar qué era lo que quería hacer ahora que Eggman había desaparecido y la paz reinaba de nuevo en Mobius. Desde luego no se quedaría en South Island, volvería a su isla natal. Estaría con sus padres y hermana. Para él habían acabado las aventuras después de perder a un ser al que apreciaba tanto.

- Amy, siento mucho la decisión que he tomado. No quiero dejarte de nuevo sola, pero necesito irme de aquí. Perdóname por el daño que te he causado, aunque sé que lo hiciste para que yo fuese feliz con Sally pero... - empezó a llorar de nuevo- Me gustabas mucho... a pesar de que siempre huía de ti... me gustabas de verdad. Nunca te olvidaré.

Dijo Sonic colocando una rosa de color rosa encima de la lápida.

**Mientras, lejos de allí, en Night Babylon...**

- ¡Aaaah!- gritó Amy dolorida- ¡Basta! ¡Detente, por favor!

- ¡Pararemos cuando yo lo diga!- gruñó Shadow- ¿Crees que tus enemigos van a dejar de atacar porque tú se lo pidas? ¡Sé que puedes dar más de ti misma! ¡Levántate!

A Amy le sangraba la nariz y tenía un brazo malherido, pero aún así se puso en pie como le había ordenado Shadow. Rouge contemplaba la escena seria desde una esquina. No iba a meterse en el entrenamiento de esos dos, aunque sentía cierta lástima por Amy. Estaba siendo muy duro con ella.

- No puedo más, es la verdad...- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- Nunca seré como tú...

- Eso no es cierto. Lo que pasa es que no te concentras, sigues pensando en defenderte y no atacas. No quiero ver ese estúpido martillo tuyo, no te servirá de nada contra mí. Quiero que me ataques con todas tus fuerzas, Amy. Sé que me odias, aprovéchalo.

- No sé hacerlo- dijo cayendo de rodillas derrotada- Y yo no te...

- Peor para ti- dijo Shadow lanzándose al ataque una vez más.

Amy lo miró despavorida y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Por instinto levantó las manos para defenderse y sintió como la energía emanaba de su cuerpo hacia sus manos. Empujó con violencia a Shadow que no estaba preparado para que lo atacaran y salió despedido por los aires cayendo en el suelo con estrépito. Tanto Rouge como Amy salieron corriendo donde había caído Shadow quien tenía pequeñas contusiones por todo el cuerpo.

- ¡Shadow!- dijo Amy acercándose a él- ¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?

- Sabía que podías hacerlo- dijo con una leve sonrisa. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír.- Pero estoy confuso. Juraría que estabas usando mis _Lanzas Caos_.

- Ni yo misma sé lo que he hecho, pero me sentía bastante poderosa. Me gusta.

- Buena chica- dijo riendo- Aprendes rápido. No hay nada mejor que el poder.

- Bueno - dijo Rouge- será mejor que terminéis por hoy. Ya os habéis pegado bastante y quiero tener algo de paz en mi casa. Tengo que ir arriba al Club para ver mis negocios pero tengo cámaras por todas partes. Os estoy vigilando.

- ¿Qué pasa Rouge? ¿Crees que vamos a robarte o a aliarnos contra ti?- dijo Shadow bromeando- Que cierto es que el ladrón se cree que todo el mundo es de su misma condición. No sabía que me estabas espiando.

- Cuidado con lo que dices, Shadow- le advirtió ésta- Es mi casa y puedo echaros cuando a mí se me antoje. No es por ti cielo- dijo dirigiéndose a Amy- Cuídate de él. Vamos Omega.- Rouge los dejó a solas.

Amy se quedó mirando la puerta por donde había salido la chica murciélago.

Por el momento se habían llevado muy bien y no echaba de menos volver a Green Hill. De hecho, estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas con sus nuevos compañeros; aunque a veces Shadow se pasaba con los entrenamientos como aquel día. El resto de las veces se la pasaba rodeada de lujos y bien atendida. No se podía pedir nada mejor.

Sólo algunas veces echaba de menos a su querida amiga Cream y a Cheese, quienes debían estar preocupados por su ausencia. A Tails quien a pesar de que temblaba al verla se divertían mucho haciendo picnic y probando sus inventos. Tampoco se podía olvidar del resto de los Freedom Fighters aunque no fueran muy buenos amigos; pero sobre todo echaba de menos a Sonic... Seguramente en esos momentos estaría feliz abrazado a Sally.

Esto le hizo entristecerse y se volvió para que Shadow no la viera llorar. Odiaba verla llorar y le gritaba por ello.

- Amy, ¿podrías ayudarme a levantarme? Creo que tu ataque me ha dejado más debilitado de lo que pensaba.

- Claro- dijo recomponiéndose- Te curaré las heridas.

- No te molestes. Sé hacerlo yo mismo.

- Pero ha sido culpa mía. Me sentiré mucho mejor si lo hago.

- Tienes que reprimir esos sentimientos de lástima. Yo no te los he pedido...

- ¡Cállate, Shadow! ¡¿Es que no tienes corazón?! ¿No te importa los sentimientos de los demás? ¡Estoy harta de tu arrogancia! ¡Podías al menos confiar en mí!

- Amy, yo no tengo corazón- dijo serio.

- Eso no es cierto, sino no me hubieras salvado de morir.

Shadow miró hacia otro lado.

- Sí te hace feliz curarme me quedaré quieto. Pero te advierto que suelo perder la paciencia muy fácilmente. No vuelvas a hablarme en ese tono sino...

- Sino... ¿qué? ¿Me amenazas con darme un escarmiento?

Shadow se quedó observando detenidamente a Amy. La chica tenía restos de sangre seca en la nariz, un ojo morado y varias contusiones por los brazos y piernas. De hecho, estaba seguro de que le había roto el brazo derecho. Aún así quería seguir ayudándolo.

- Amy...- dijo al tiempo que alzaba una mano y haciendo que ésta retrocediera de miedo- No voy a pegarte. Sólo quería... no importa.

Shadow se puso en pie tambaleante a punto de perder el equilibrio. Se tuvo que agarrar a Amy para no caer de nuevo al suelo. Nunca pensó que Amy pudiera pegar tan fuerte.

- Deberías descansar- dijo Amy preocupada- Será mejor que te sientes.

- Gracias. Siempre eres tan gentil que no sé cómo te soporto- dijo sonriendo.

- Porque en el fondo te gusto- dijo guiñándole el ojo sano- Sabes que podemos llegar a ser buenos amigos si dejas el mal humor de lado.

- No fui creado para tener amigos, pero... eres insoportablemente persistente, niña.

- No eres el primero que me lo dice- dijo con tristeza Amy.

- Podemos intentarlo, aunque no te prometo ser un buen amigo. Pero al menos puedes confiar en mí de que nunca te dejaré sola.

- Gracias, era lo que necesitaba escuchar- dijo abrazándolo.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente para Amy.

Habían pasado seis años desde que fue rescatada por Shadow y había comenzado una nueva vida con el Dark Team. Ahora era mucho más fuerte, rápida y astuta. Aprendió muchas técnicas de Shadow y Rouge, los quería a ambos. Nunca se había sentido tan integrada como hasta ese entonces. Ya apenas recordaba a sus viejos amigos y Sonic pasó al olvido. Se sentía feliz con sus nuevos compañeros.

Había veces, sin embargo, en los que tenía deseos de volver a ver a sus amigos para decirles que estaba bien. Pero temía volver a recaer en la desesperación si veía a Sonic junto a la princesa Sally. Estos debían tener ya 21 años, seguramente habían formalizado su noviazgo y querrían casarse. Ella sólo sería un estorbo y pensaba que era mejor permanecer con Shadow, Rouge y Omega que la apreciaban de verdad.

Y ella también había cambiado mucho, tanto física como mentalmente. A sus 18 años era una chica esbelta pero no delgada en extremo sino atlética; con púas largas y brillantes hasta los hombros; y podía decirse que era más bien desarrollada, casi tanto como Rouge.

Ahora vestía más deportiva, aunque si acompañaba a Rouge al Club se vestía con mucha elegancia con bonitos vestidos de noche que le hacían resaltar su figura. Esto hacia que afloraran los celos en Rouge que no era el centro de atención. Tampoco podía soportar la complicidad entre Shadow y Amy, y en más de una ocasión habían discutido a espaldas de la eriza. Pero no podía odiarla ya que, después de todo, ignoraba todo esto.

Amy se encontraba en su habitación recostada sobre la cama. Aquel día se sentía melancólica, ni siquiera había salido a cenar. Suspiró pesadamente y se giró para ver la hora en el reloj. Seguramente Shadow estaba a punto de regresar de su misión con G.U.N, pues se había comunicado con ellas aquella misma mañana. Siempre era a la primera a la que iba a ver. Presintió que estaba cerca y casi al instante apareció ante sus ojos. Como siempre estaba serio pero había aprendido que ese era su estado natural.

- ¡Hola, Shadow!- dijo incorporándose de la cama- Esta vez has tardado en regresar. Ha pasado un mes sin vernos. ¿Todo ha ido bien?

- Sin complicaciones. Imagino que las cosas han ido bien por aquí en mi ausencia.

- Muy aburrido. Rouge ha tenido que pelearse con Omega para no perder las viejas costumbres. Temía perder práctica en gritarte.

- ¿Me habéis echado de menos? Eso sí que no lo esperaba.

- Siempre lo hacemos- dijo más seria y alargando una mano hacia él.

Shadow la tomó y se sentó en la cama junto a Amy, pero para su asombro lo obligó a que se tumbara a su lado. Amy apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de éste y se abrazó a él.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Nos has echado de menos?- dijo ésta en un susurro.

Shadow permaneció en silencio sin moverse. Sintió una oleada de calor en todo el cuerpo y trataba de controlarse a la vez para no abrazarla con fuerza.

- ¿Shadow?- preguntó Amy al ver que no respondía- ¿Pasa algo?

- Nada. - dijo acariciándole la cara- Será mejor que descanses.

Acto seguido se levantó y apagó la luz de la habitación para que ésta pudiera dormir.

Fuera de la habitación se encontró de cara a Rouge que lo miraba con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Nunca le había gustado que entrase en el dormitorio de Amy.

- Vaya... vaya...- dijo ésta sarcástica- ¡Has vuelto!

- Hola, Rouge.

- Y bien, ¿qué tal con tu amiguita? ¿Avanzáis o no?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Además nunca dejaría que se acercara a mí. No sería capaz de romper su vida, tú deberías saberlo. Jamás le haría daño.

- ¿Le has dicho la verdad? ¿Cuándo lo harás?

- No hay necesidad.

- ¡Sí que la hay!- dijo furiosa- Esa niña tonta se está enamorando de ti.

Shadow se quedó rígido ante el comentario de Rouge.

- Tendré que hablar seriamente con Amy. Si eso es verdad, al menos le daré la oportunidad de elegir; aunque no creo que comprenda la situación.

- Te vas a llevar una gran decepción al ver el rechazo en su cara. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

El erizo se puso serio y miró con el ceño fruncido a Rouge. Quizá tuviese razón pero ya era hora de aclarar la situación entre ellos. No iba a ser fácil.

Suspiró pesadamente y llamó nuevamente a la puerta de Amy para que le dejase entrar. Mientras Rouge esperaba en la puerta a la reacción de la chica. A los cinco minutos se empezaron a escuchar gritos de enfado en la habitación y la puerta se abrió con estrépito. Amy salió corriendo entre lágrimas en dirección al salón, poco después salió Shadow quien miró a Rouge de frente.

- Te lo dije- dijo ésta arrastrando las palabras y yendo al salón a verla.

Amy se abrazaba a los cojines del sofá para acallar su llanto. Aún no podía asimilar lo que le acababa de decir Shadow. Rouge se sentó a su lado y la miró con tristeza mientras le acariciaba suavemente las púas de la cabeza.

- Sé que estás disgustada, pero créeme que es mejor que sepas la verdad.

Amy se incorporó y se limpió las lágrimas que le corrían por la cara.

- ¿Tú lo sabías?

- Sí- dijo con tristeza- Con el carácter que tiene nunca pensé que fuera a pasar esto. Te lo hubiera advertido mucho antes de haber sabido que te ibas...a enamorar de él.

Rouge desvió la mirada y la clavó en la Esmeralda del Caos que tenía expuesta. Se incorporó lentamente del sofá y se dirigió a la joya. Abrió la urna donde la guardaba y la cogió entre sus manos. Miró a Amy y caminó hasta ella.

- Vete- dijo ofreciéndole la joya- Vete lejos y no vuelvas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me la ofreces?

- Será más fácil que le olvides si no estás con él. Eres una chica fuerte y sé que saldrás de esta sola. Tómala para que puedas salir rápidamente de aquí como tú sabes.

- Rouge- dijo entre lágrimas- Gracias... Ojalá nos volvamos a ver.

- Espero que sea en mejores circunstancias. Cuídate Rosita.

Amy tomó entre sus manos la esmeralda y concentró toda su energía en ella para activar el control de caos.

Apareció en una colina que conocía muy bien. No se había parado a pensar en su destino y había aparecido donde realmente le gustaría estar. Estaba de vuelta en South Island, en su querida Green Hill. Ya era noche cerrada y un viento frío agitó los árboles de alrededor. Amy se abrazó a sí misma dejando caer la piedra entre sus manos y cayó de rodillas llorando. No podía sentir nada más que pena.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cada vez que me enamoro lo hago de la persona equivocada?

Sintió movimiento a su espalda. No estaba sola. Se levantó inmediatamente tomando la esmeralda en sus manos para atacar cuando se quedó paralizada ante aquella persona.

- ¿Tails? ¿Eres tú?- dijo ésta mirando al zorro que se le había quedado mirando con la boca abierta y congelado de la impresión al verla aparecer de la nada.

- No puede ser... ¿Amy?- al tiempo que tiraba un ramo de flores que llevaba en las manos para salir corriendo a sus brazos.- ¡Amy! ¿Estoy soñando?

- No, Tails. Soy yo, Amy Rose.

- ¡Pensábamos que estabas muerta!- dijo entre lágrimas- ¿Dónde has estado?

- Siento haber tardado en regresar. Es una larga historia que ya os contaré.

- Sí, tenemos mucho que contarnos. Se alegrarán mucho de verte.

Amy sonrió levemente y miró las flores en el suelo.

- ¿Y esas flores?

- Eran para ti- dijo avergonzado- Como creímos que habías muerto decidimos hacerte un homenaje. Siento que te enteres así, pero pensamos que era lo mejor para Sonic.

- ¿Por qué para Sonic? No entiendo que...

- No podía asimilar que estuvieses muerta.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo sorprendida- ¿Y dónde está?

- Se fue sin despedirse. Hace años que no lo vemos- dijo con tristeza Tails.

Amy se mordió el labio. Jamás pensó que su ausencia causaría tanto dolor.

Sintió que no estaban solos y buscó con la mirada a su alrededor. De entre las sombras de los árboles salió Shadow lentamente. Amy se quedó muy quieta con la mirada fija en él.

- No vengo para convencerte de nada- dijo Shadow- Sólo quiero despedirme.

- ¡¿Shadow?!- dijo Tails asombrado- ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

- Tails, por favor, déjanos solos un momento. Tenemos que hablar- dijo Amy.

Tails miró con cara de pocos amigos al erizo negro e hizo lo que le pedía Amy, aunque no se alejó mucho para tenerlos vigilados.

- Amy, yo...- dijo apretando los puños con fuerza- Lo siento.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Siento haberte roto el corazón de esta manera, pero tú te mereces algo mejor. Tienes derecho a vivir una vida plena y yo nunca te la podría dar.

- Lo comprendo- dijo temblando- He sido una tonta...

- No te culpes por algo que no puedes controlar. Además, no creo que nos veamos más. He decidido abandonar el Dark Team e ir por mi cuenta. Rouge y Omega lo han comprendido, espero que tú también.

- ¿No te veré más?- dijo abriendo los ojos- Una vez me dijiste que no me dejarías sola...

Shadow asintió mirando hacia otro lado.

- Es cierto, pero no puedo cumplir esa promesa.

- ¿Ni siquiera como amigos? Al menos déjame... ser tu amiga.

- Creo recordar que te dije que nunca sería un buen amigo para ti.

- Me da igual.

Amy salió corriendo entre lágrimas a los brazos de Shadow para abrazarse a él. Éste se quedó quieto mientras ella se deshacía en llanto. Por su parte, Tails no se podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, ¿qué estaba sucediendo entre esos dos? Pero lo más impactante estaba aún por llegar. Shadow la abrazó con fuerza e inclinó su cara para robarle un beso a Amy. Cuando se separaron la miró un segundo y desapareció en un haz de luz para no regresar...

**Sonic se había quedado en estado de shock**.

Su cara se había ensombrecido paulatinamente y sentía un frío intenso por todo el cuerpo.

Knuckles había terminado su relato y se levantó para irse a su casa pues ya era tarde.

- Amy pasó varias semanas en depresión después de eso- dijo Knuckles-, pero poco a poco se fue recuperando. Luego, al año siguiente nos atacaron los Biotech y ella pareció volver a buscarle un nuevo sentido a su vida ayudando a los demás.

- Entonces ella y Shadow...

- Quién sabe- dijo serio el equidna- Yo no le daría muchas vueltas al asunto. Ya te advertí que acabarías teniendo otro concepto de Amy.

Sonic permaneció en silencio mirando a la nada.

**Continuará.**

**Bueno, al fin hemos acabado con las retrospecciones. No se podrán quejar de capítulo laaargo ¡jejeje! Con eso les compenso para todo el fin de semana. Nos leemos el lunes.**

**¡Feliz finde!**

**Saludos de Rinoa83.**


	14. Capítulo 14

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 14**

A través de los ventanales de la enorme estación espacial SIGMA tenía una vista excelente de Mobius. Aquella había sido la tierra de sus antepasados y ahora estaba casi arrepentido de haberla querido conquistar alguna vez. Lo único que él había querido es que lo reconocieran como el gran genio que era, pero la comunidad científica lo había tratado con ingratitud e incluso se habían mofado de sus invenciones. Con su gran intelecto estaba dispuesto a demostrarles quién mandaba, pero no se esperaba que le opusiera resistencia una criatura tan insignificante como un erizo.

Respiró mecánicamente y golpeó el brazo de su asiento. Aún no se podía creer que lo hubiera derrotado y casi aniquilado; pero él siempre sabía cómo salvar la situación. Esa vez no tuvo tanta suerte y había quedado en un estado lamentable. Le haría pagar con su vida a Sonic por atreverse a tratar de matarlo. Con su nuevo cuerpo, su inteligencia y con sus nuevos aliados estaba seguro de que esta vez la victoria sería suya. Se echó a reír con esa risa cínica que le caracterizaba.

Calló al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban donde se encontraba. Las compuertas metálicas se abrieron a su espalda pero no se movió, siguió mirando por los grandes ventanales hacia la infinidad del espacio. Seguramente se trataba de uno de esos malditos Biotech. Como los odiaba y a la vez veneraba...

Poseían una tecnología suprema que ni siquiera él podría ser capaz de soñar. Pero no quería compartir la tierra que tanto anhelaba desde joven. Él sería admirado y temido por igual en Mobius, pero tenía que tener paciencia y esperar la ocasión para intentar comprender su mecánica y formas de inteligencia artificial. Eran máquinas perfectas, bellas y con una inteligencia extraordinaria. Si continuaba con ellos seguramente aprendería más de esos seres y, tarde o temprano, los dominaría a ellos también.

Los pasos se detuvieron a su espalda y una risita de suficiencia captó su atención. Lo reconocía, era el Dr. Hikari. Era un droide bastante apuesto, sin duda, con esa mirada penetrante de ojos azul cobalto y una melena rubia, larga y lisa hasta los hombros. Siempre iba impecablemente vestido con un traje de chaqueta negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra. Sus rasgos perfectos eran los de un ángel o los de una estatua cincelada por el mejor de los artistas. Él lo sabía y se mostraba orgulloso de sí mismo.

- Buenos días, doctor- dijo con una risita- Veo que se ha despertado hoy muy temprano.

- Doctor- dijo con voz ronca- ¿Qué le trae por aquí esta mañana?

- Necesitamos de su ayuda. Espero que no se sorprenda ya que lo tenemos aquí recogido, no por caridad, sino porque sabemos que es usted un genio entre los suyos.

- Me halaga usted, Hikari. Pero no creo que pueda compararme con sus conocimientos.

- Lo sabemos, querido amigo. Sin embargo tenemos un pequeño problema que tal vez usted podría solucionar.

- ¿En qué le puedo ser de utilidad?- dijo aburrido- Sólo diga lo que necesita.

- Hemos tenido problemas últimamente con nuestros droides de seguridad.

- ¿De qué tipo?- dijo más interesado.

- Han conseguido perforar nuestras armaduras- dijo poniéndose serio-, aún no sé cómo lo han logrado pero es un problema muy serio el que nos atañe.

- Vaya, parece algo asustado... amigo- dijo sonriendo- ¿Saben qué ha podido causar esos daños a los suyos? Porque por lo que tengo entendido son ustedes bastante resistentes.

- ¡Eso es exactamente lo que nos preocupa!- dijo furioso- Hay algo que se nos está escapando de las manos y no averiguamos qué es... Usted conoce este mundo y podría tener una idea de lo que puede ser.

¡Oh! ¡Claro que tenía una idea de _quién,_ mejor dicho, podía ser!

Respiró mecánicamente y se volvió para mirarlo. El Biotech hizo una mueca de asco al ver a su interlocutor y se apartó el pelo con la mano.

- Si no me dan más datos no podré averiguar nada- dijo Eggman- Me gustaría ver los restos de esos droides de combate.

- No se le está permitido a nadie ajeno a nuestra comunidad ver nuestra tecnología y usted lo sabe doctor. Ese era nuestro trato desde un principio.

- En ese caso no puedo hacer nada. - dijo volviéndose nuevamente al ventanal.

El Biotech apretó los puños con fuerza, pero le distrajo una llamada en su localizador.

- ¿Sí?- dijo contestando- ¡Excelente! Pasadme la llamada a la sala 4.

En un enorme holograma apareció la imagen de un hombre uniformado de los G.U.N (Unidades Guardianas de las Naciones). El Biotech tomó asiento para hablar cómodamente con él mientras Eggman escuchaba atentamente.

- Comandante Naoto, ¡qué gran honor que se ponga en contacto con nosotros!

- Dr. Hikari sabemos que tiene retenido a varios de nuestros hombres. Habíamos hecho un trato de que ninguno de los dos bandos haría prisioneros en esta tregua.

- Ya...- dijo chasqueando la lengua- Pero no está todavía claro por qué estaban accediendo sin permiso a nuestra base de datos. ¿Acaso estaban pensando en hackearnos?

El comandante permaneció callado y firme.

- De repente se ha quedado mudo, comandante.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer con esos hombres Hikari?

- No sé... la verdad es que no me sirven de mucho esos estúpidos humanos- dijo sonriendo malévolamente- ¿Qué opina que hagamos con ellos Dr. Eggman?

Éste se quedó pensativo un momento y miró el rostro preocupado del comandante Naoto.

- Debería aprovechar la oportunidad para que averigüen para usted lo que tanto desean.

- ¡Excelente idea, doctor!- dijo riendo- Si consiguen averiguar qué provoca los daños en nuestros droides nosotros soltamos a sus hombres. Es un trato maravilloso y ¡muy generoso! Yo estaba pensando más bien en torturarlos y matarlos; pero gracias a la intervención de este magnífico hombre creo que estarán a salvo... de momento.

- ¡Pretende extorsionarnos, Hikari!- gritó furioso el comandante.

- Ustedes hagan lo que les pedimos si quieren volver a ver con vida a sus hombres- dijo con cara de pocos amigos- No nos fallen o no hay trato.

Cortó la comunicación.

**En el cuartel general de los G.U.N.**

- ¡Ese maldito bastardo!- dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mesa- No tendremos más remedio que plegarnos a sus órdenes si queremos ver con vida a esos hombres. Será mejor que el presidente no se entere de esto, hemos cometido un grave error y ahora no hay otra forma de solucionarlo. Tendremos que utilizar a Shadow para esta misión ya que es el más discreto de nuestros agentes. ¿Sabe alguien dónde está?

- Señor- dijo uno de los guardias- Hace tres días que no sabemos nada del erizo.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Localizadle inmediatamente y traedlo atado si es necesario!

- Pero comandante...

- ¡Es una orden!

**En la pequeña cafetería propiedad de Marine en Neo Green Hill**, Sally sorbía distraídamente una soda. Aquella era su tarde libre y estaba bastante aburrida mirando en la pequeña pantalla de televisión un programa de música del Space Channel 5.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?- dijo una voz a su lado.

- ¡Amy! ¿Has vuelto tan pronto?

- Sí- tomó asiento- La verdad es que ya estaba aburrida de no hacer nada. ¿Y tú qué tal?

- Bueno...- dijo distraída- no me puedo quejar, aunque no hay mucho que hacer aquí.

- Comprendo.

Ambas se quedaron calladas sin saber qué más contarse. Intentaban ser amigas pero simplemente no llegaban a compenetrarse del todo.

- Oye, Amy...- indagó Sally- ¿Qué piensas del regreso de Sonic? ¿No te ha sorprendido?

- Supongo que como a todos. ¿Y tú qué? - mirándola con suspicacia.

- ¿Yo? ¡Lo tengo superado! Es un cretino y un engreído que no hace más que...

- ¿No estarán hablando de mí?- dijo éste mirando a las dos con una media sonrisa.

Sally se atragantó con la soda que se estaba bebiendo. Jamás pensó que la escucharía.

- Tranquila. Sabía que causaba estragos entre las chicas pero no es para tanto.

- ¡No seas tan presumido!- gruñó Sally- ¡Lo que pasa es que me has asustado!

- Ya...- dijo al tiempo que tomaba asiento sin preguntar- Entonces es que tienes la conciencia muy sucia y por eso te sorprendiste, sino mira a Amy.

- A mí no me metan en sus discusiones- dijo cruzándose de piernas.

Sonic tuvo que apartar la mirada de Amy para no mirarle esas piernas perfectas. Por suerte llegó Knuckles para echarle un cable con aquellas dos.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas?- dijo Sonic agarrándolo para que se sentase con ellos.

- Pues me dirigía a ver a los míos. De vez en cuando hacemos reuniones en mi clan para nuestros ritos secretos. Tengo obligaciones, ¿sabes?

- ¿Y qué son esos ritos?- preguntó curioso.

- Por algo son secretos- dijo Knuckles con un tic en la ceja- ¿Crees que soy tan idiota?

- ¿Es una pregunta retórica? ¡Tranquilo que es broma!- viendo que alzaba los puños.

- Vaya, Amy...- dijo Knuckles- has regresado. ¿Y Shadow?

- ¿Shadow?- preguntó Sally curiosa- ¿Es que lo has vuelto a ver?

- Eh... sí- asintió mirando a Sonic quien se había puesto a ver el programa.

- ¿Se quedará mucho tiempo? ¿Por qué no lo convences para que se nos una?

- Sally... sabes que ya lo intenté una vez y no salió bien.

- ¡Pero sería magnífico que se nos uniera!

- ¿Y para qué lo necesitamos teniéndome a mí?- dijo Sonic con indiferencia- Soy mucho más rápido que él y sé utilizar las esmeraldas al igual que Shadow.

- Claro que lo sabemos, pero aún así es también poderoso y con ustedes dos no tendríamos nada de qué preocuparnos.

Sonic no supo qué contestarle a Sally. Simplemente la ignoró.

- ¡Ulala!- dijo Sonic emocionado.

- ¿Qué?- dijeron las chicas

- Digo que es Ulala, la chica del Space Channel 5. ¿No está como quiere, Knuckles?

- Sí, es muy atractiva. Aunque tengo que reconocer que a mí Pudding me gusta más.

Las dos se quedaron mirando a cuadros a los dos chicos que permanecían embobados mirando la pantalla del televisor. De pronto, Sonic exclamó:

- ¡¿Esa no es... Mina?!

Todos se giraron a verla y efectivamente era Mina the Mongoose.

- ¿Quién hubiera pensado que llegaría tan lejos para salir en programas musicales?

- ¿No lo sabías?- dijo Knuckles- Ahora es una gran estrella a nivel mundial.

- Entonces, ¿le gustaba a una gran estrella?- dijo sonriendo- I know it! I'm pretty cool.

Amy se quedó con la boca abierta mientras que Sally no aguantó más. Le clavó los nudillos en las sienes a Sonic para retorcérselos haciendo que éste se quejara de dolor.

- ¡Qué grosero eres! ¡Si tanto te gustaba haber salido con ella cuando tuviste ocasión!

- ¡Pero de qué vas! ¡Qué yo sepa ya no estamos saliendo y tengo derecho a fijarme en otras chicas si se me antoja! ¿No es así Knuckles?

Sally le dedicó una mirada asesina y éste tragó pesadamente sin saber si contestar.

- Sally... -quiso intervenir Amy- ¿Por qué no nos tranquilizamos?

- Tienes razón, aún no sé para qué me altero- dijo tomando asiento.

- ¡Ay!, como siempre... Amy tienes las palabras adecuadas.

- Knuckles... quítame esa mano de la rodilla si no quieres que te la parta.

Sonic se le quedó mirando con una sonrisita torcida.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te disgusta que te toque otro que no sea Shadow?

- ¿Qué... acabas... de... decir?- dijo ésta en shock.

- Ya me has oído.

- No sé a qué ha venido eso, pero no tiene gracia. Además, ¿qué crees que pasa con Shadow y conmigo? ¿Qué te han...?- miró a Knuckles con suspicacia- Claro... ya entiendo. ¡Knuckles eres un bocazas!

- ¡¿Yo?! Pero qué...

- ¡Tails jamás diría nada!- le gritó Amy- ¡Eres un idiota!

- ¿Por qué te alteras tanto? - preguntó Sonic- ¿No es acaso tu novio?

- ¡Shadow no es mi novio!

- Bueno... es comprensible que no quiera - dijo Sonic- ¿Quién querría serlo?

- Sonic, cretino, he estado casada por si no lo recuerdas.

- ¿Y crees que con uno que haya caído eres un imán para los hombres?

- ¡Mejor hablemos de ti!

- Yo bien, gracias, ¿tú como lo llevas?

- ¡Muchísimo mejor que tú! ¡Para tu información tengo muchos admiradores!

- Amy... los amores imaginarios no cuentan.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Me estás vacilando?

Sonic rió entre dientes. Estaba sacando de sus casillas a Amy y se estaba divirtiendo.

- Admítelo, soy irresistible para las chicas.

- Sonic, si fuésemos los únicos en el mundo que quedásemos con vida, creo que se extinguiría la vida en Mobius.

- ¡De qué vas! ¡Ya quisieras tener hijos míos!

- ¿Ahora eres humorista?- dijo mirándolo incrédula- ¿Yo un hijo tuyo?

- ¡Seguramente mis hijos serían muy guapos si salen a mí! Además, piensa en lo que eso implicaría... - dijo al tiempo que le dedicaba una miradita sensual.

- Sonic...- dijo perdiendo los nervios- eres un...

Sonic empezó a ver señales de peligro por todas partes y se levantó para largarse de allí, no sin antes acercarse sorpresivamente hasta Amy para robarle un pequeño beso de sus labios. Amy, Knuckles y Sally se quedaron con los ojos como platos.

- ¡Hasta la vista, amor!- dijo guiñándole un ojo para salir corriendo.

Amy sintió que la sangre le hervía en las venas. Iba a matar a alguien.

- ¡SONIC!- dijo convocando a su martillo- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!- Saliendo tras él.

- Eso ha sido nuevo- dijo Knuckles- de algún modo.

Sally, sin embargo, permaneció con la mirada gacha y triste el resto de la tarde.

**Continuará.**

**Ya se creían que había desaparecido Eggman... ¡pero si siempre vuelve! Sino ¿quién sería el malo de la serie? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo aunque sea cortito y gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Saludos de Rinoa83.**


	15. Capítulo 15

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 15**

Pasaba del mediodía y todo permanecía silencioso a su alrededor excepto por el reloj de pared que resonaba fuertemente con su tic tac constante.

Miró a través de los grandes ventanales de la casa de Amy y suspiró con aburrimiento. Amy había decidido volver aquella misma mañana a la base oculta de sus amigos. Sabía que esto tenía que ser así, que para ella era su obligación al igual que para él estaban sus misiones con los G.U.N; pero a pesar de todo no podía dejar de echarla de menos.

Era increíble como apenas una jovencita podía ocupar su mente de aquella forma. Un atisbo de sonrisa se perfiló en sus labios, pero fue apenas un reflejo involuntario más que una verdadera sonrisa. No se podía permitir pensar de aquella manera, por el bien de Amy...

La gente pasaba a toda velocidad por la calle sin prestar atención los unos de los otros. Desde donde estaba él se veían como pequeños puntos, seres insignificantes que no merecían la pena que se molestase en salvaguardarlos de sus enemigos. Total, nadie sabía que estaba protegiéndolos en las sombras. -_Shadow... un nombre perfecto para mí_- pensó para sí mismo. Los humanos eran unos desagradecidos, no había duda de ello.

Sin embargo, Amy siempre se encargaba de recordarle cuál era su misión. En ese sentido le recordaba mucho a María Robotnik. Qué ironía del destino. La familia Robotnik había gozado siempre de una gran fama mundial por haber dado mentes brillantes, grandes genios científicos... y uno de ellos había intentado utilizarlo para conquistar el mundo que tanto amaba María. Aunque la jugada le había salido mal y fue él quien había jugado con el doctor para acometer sus planes de venganza por la muerte de su amiga. Y otra vez estaba ella ahí, en sus pensamientos, otra vez Amy Rose... Estaba en ARK tratando de convencerlo para que ayudase a esos patéticos humanos, tan egoístas, tan egocéntricos... siempre luchando entre ellos para poseer más y más. Pero aún así se lo había prometido a María y nunca dejaría de protegerlos por recuerdo hacia ella y hacia el mundo que tanto le gustaba. Suspiró pesadamente para continuar mirando por la ventana.

De repente, empezaron a llamar a la puerta del departamento. Seguramente era algún vecino pesado. Bueno... ya se iría, pensó Shadow sin inmutarse por los golpes constantes en la madera. Quién fuera no dejaba de insistir y le estaba colmando la paciencia, tendría que abrir o derribarían la puerta. Se encaminó lentamente con el ceño fruncido y la entreabrió un poco para ver quién demonios era. Delante de él se encontraba un zoomorfo de aspecto lobuno. Éste se le quedó mirando extrañado y miró el número de la puerta para comprobar que no se había equivocado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez tú?- le preguntó Antón con cara de pocos amigos.

- Eso debería preguntarlo yo- dijo apoyándose distraídamente en la jamba de la puerta con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.- ¿Qué quieres?

- Busco a Amy.

- ¿Para qué?- dijo con indiferencia- No está.

- ¡No pienso decirte para qué la busco! Aunque seas su... un momento...

Antón lo miró de arriba abajo fijándose bien en el color del pelaje y las púas. No era el mismo tipo del otro día, ¿entonces?

- Tú... no eres el _"cara cortada"._ Entonces, ¿qué haces en casa de Amy?

- Vivo con Amy... a veces. Me estás haciendo perder la paciencia, ¿has terminado?

- No- gruñó- ¿Dónde está el tipo del otro día? ¿No era su novio?

Shadow sonrió y lo miró de frente.

- ¿Te refieres a Sonic? ¿Por qué te interesa?

- ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy dando explicaciones!

- No me gusta el tono que estás usando conmigo- dijo serio- Será mejor que no te acerques más a Amy si quieres seguir viviendo. No la molestes más, ¿me has entendido?

- ¿Me estás amenazando? ¿Quién te crees que eres para soltar algo así? No sabes con quién te estás...- Shadow lo agarró de la camiseta y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz haciendo que le sangrara profusamente. Antón empezó a quejarse del dolor agudo que sentía en la cara y cómo se le iba hinchando por momentos.

- ¡Bestia! ¡¿A qué ha venido eso?!

- Me apetecía y me estaba aburriendo- dijo soltándolo y girándose para meterse dentro de la casa- Te lo advierto, no molestes a Amy si no quieres que te pase algo peor. ¿Entendido? Yo no soy tan blando como ese cretino de Sonic.

- En... entendido- dijo tartamudeando de la impresión.

Shadow cerró la puerta dando un portazo tras de sí. Aquel debía ser el mismo que se puso a discutir con Sonic. ¿Por qué insistía si Amy no estaba interesada? Odiaba a los tipos como él que no dejaban de acosarla. Miró con asco su guante que tenía restos de sangre del lobo. Ahora tendría que lavarlo.

Sintió una pequeña vibración en la muñeca, alguien le estaba tratando de localizar. ¿Qué debería hacer? Seguramente era del cuartel general de los G.U.N. con otra de sus misiones. Se estaba empezando a cansar de que dependieran tanto de él, pero el trabajo era el trabajo. Apretó el botón del comunicador.

- Transmisión del Cuartel General.

- Aquí Shadow the Hedgehog.

- Necesitamos de tu ayuda, Shadow. Varios de nuestros hombres han sido hechos prisioneros por los Biotech en una misión secreta.

- ¿Quiere que los libere?

- No, nos han puesto una sencilla condición para que lo hagan ellos.

- ¿Qué condición?

- Desean averiguar qué está causando daños entre sus guardias. Queremos que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre los ataques a Biotech.

- ¡¿Me está pidiendo que espíe para esos malditos androides?! ¡Olvídelo!

- ¡Shadow! ¡Es una orden!

- Se lo repito, no pienso espiar para esos montones de chatarra con circuitos. Busque a otro para hacerle el trabajo sucio.

- Si no cumple mis órdenes quedará bajo arresto.

- Entonces creo que mi trabajo ha terminado con G.U.N desde este mismo instante.

- Iremos a por ti, erizo. Serás apresado y encarcelado. Sabíamos que algo así pasaría algún día, no eres más que un experimento fallido del doctor Robotnik. Debimos haberte destruido con el resto de experimentos...

Shadow tiró al suelo el comunicador y lo pisoteó con furia. La rabia estaba volviendo a él como al principio de ser despertado de la criogenización. Jamás perdonaría a esos humanos por atreverse a encarcelarlo, eso contando con que lo cogieran.

**Mientras en la base secreta de la Resistencia...**

Amy resoplaba por la carrera de perseguir a Sonic por todo el distrito de Neo Green Hill. No había podido alcanzarle, obviamente, pero seguramente se lo volvería a encontrar y le haría pagar por meterse con ella. ¿Quién se creía que era para besarla sin consentimiento?

Había sido una broma cruel tanto para Sally como para ella misma.

Estaba segura de que Sally aún tenía sentimientos por Sonic y por eso no soportaba que mirara a otras, y por ella porque aún no podía olvidarse de su esposo Nicky. ¿Qué pensaría él si la viese besándose con otro? Seguramente se sentiría traicionado y deshonrado. No hacía más de un año que había muerto y no era momento para reemplazarlo por otro, aunque fuese Sonic... el que siempre había sido el amor de su vida.

Caminó con la mirada gacha hasta su hospital y así la encontraron sus amigas.

Tanto Cream como Berta se miraron preocupadas a la cara sin saber si Amy estaría enferma. Se suponía que se había ido a descansar, pero parecía más agotada que antes.

- Amy, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó por fin Cream con las manos entrelazadas.

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh, claro que sí!- dijo Amy quitándole importancia al asunto.

- No tienes muy buena cara y estás roja como un tomate. Tienes la respiración agitada... ¿no será que te estás resfriando o algo?- dijo Berta preocupada poniéndole una mano en la frente para tomarle la temperatura.

- ¡Qué no! ¡No es eso!

- ¿Entonces?- preguntaron al unísono.

Amy suspiró y se sentó en una silla cercana para tratar de tranquilizarse.

- Estuve persiguiendo a Sonic por todo Green Hill.

- ¿Para que estabas persiguiéndolo si se puede saber?- dijo Cream sorprendida- ¡¿No será... que has vuelto a las andadas con el señor Sonic?!

- ¡¿Yo?!- dijo alterada Amy- ¡No ha sido mi culpa! ¡Fue él quien me...!

Amy calló al instante. ¿Cómo iba a decirles a sus amigas que se había besado con Sonic dos veces en menos de tres días? ¿Qué clase de mujer pensarían que era?

- ¿Que te qué?- dijo Berta entusiasmada- ¡Anda! ¡Cuéntanoslo!

- ¡Nada!- dijo poniéndose más roja aún- Tonterías de Sonic que es un payaso.

- Hace un rato estuvo Sally aquí buscándote. - dijo Cream con suspicacia.

- ¿Qué quería? ¿Se sentía mal?

- Bueno... muy buena cara no traía- dijo Berta pensando- Pero dijo que quería hablarte de algo importante. Estaba bastante misteriosa, la verdad. No es que sea muy habladora la princesita pero... no estaba como de costumbre. Parecía abatida por algo.

- Madre mía... - dijo Amy sintiendo la loza de la culpabilidad en su espalda- Tendré que hablar con ella en cuanto tenga ocasión.

- ¿No nos puedes contar nada?- insistió Berta- ¿Qué pasa con el guapetón y tú?

- ¡Qué no pasa nada! ¡Es la verdad!- gritó Amy.

De repente se quedó muy quieta. Presentía algo... para acto seguido ver un destello delante de ellas. Las chicas gritaron por el susto pero Amy se quedó mirando la figura que había aparecido ante las tres.

- Shadow... - dijo Amy- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te presentí- dijo cruzándose de brazos- Vine a advertiros.

- ¿Advertirnos sobre qué? ¿Pasa algo que no sepamos?

- Parece que a tu querido... "novio" lo están buscando por todas partes.

- ¿Mi qué? Habla claro porque no me entero- dijo nerviosa Amy.

- Los Biotech están tratando de averiguar quién está atacando a los suyos. Me contaste como Sonic destruyó a dos de ellos sin apenas despeinarse las púas. Creo que están tratando de quitarse a la competencia del medio.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? Dímelo, Shadow, no quiero que me escondas nada.

- Los Biotech no son los únicos que lo están buscando. También está perseguido por los G.U.N. Me acaban de encomendar la misión de que haga averiguaciones para llevar ante ellos al culpable de todo lo que está sucediendo.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Vas a entregar a Sonic?!- dijo alterada Amy mirando a Shadow con temor.

- Nunca haría eso- dijo con tranquilidad- No es que me llene de alegría tenerlo al lado como compañero, pero nunca me pondría del lado de los Biotech. Son unas máquinas asesinas que sólo buscan el poder y la destrucción de este planeta.

- Entonces, ¿puedo confiar en que no nos delatarás?

- Tienes mi palabra, Amy- dijo acercándose a ella- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Además, ahora también estoy buscado por la justicia.

- ¿Cómo dices?- dijo incrédula Amy- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Acabo de renunciar a trabajar más para G.U.N y me han amenazado con capturarme y destruirme... ¡Ja! ¡Cómo si pudieran hacer tal cosa! ¡Soy la última forma de vida suprema! ¿Quién se han creído esos malditos humanos para amenazarme así?

- Shadow, debes tranquilizarte.- dijo Amy asustada. Nunca lo había visto así antes.

- Perdóname, Amy. Siento haberos asustado a las tres.

- ¡Qué va! ¡Para nada!- dijo Berta entre temblores- ¡Señor! Si desea algo...

- Necesitarás un sitio donde esconderte ahora que no puedes volver al cuartel de los G.U.N.- dijo Amy pensativa- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros y nos ayudas? Serías de gran utilidad para la Resistencia y podrías ayudar a entrenarnos como hiciste conmigo. Eres un maestro increíble y somos conscientes de tus habilidades para la lucha. Contigo todo resultaría más sencillo, ¿no te parece?

- Sabes que no apruebo esta pandilla que se hace llamar la Resistencia. No son más que un grupo de novatos que no sabe ni atarse los cordones de los zapatos correctamente.

- Ya... pero por eso te necesitamos.

Shadow suspiró mirando hacia otro lado.

- No esperes que haga de ellos hombres de élite.

- ¿Eso significa que nos vas a ayudar?- dijo emocionada ésta.

Shadow asintió lentamente.

- ¡Ah!- gritó lanzándose al cuello de éste sorprendiéndolo- ¡Muchas gracias!

Desde un rincón oscuro del pasillo, Sonic pudo ver la escena con todo detalle. Vio como Amy saltaba feliz a los brazos de Shadow y como éste la correspondía. Incluso estaba sonriendo a pesar de que no era muy expresivo el erizo negro.

Miró la pequeña rosa blanca que llevaba en la mano. Quería darle una sorpresa a Amy y pedirle disculpas por haberse atrevido a besarla delante de todo el mundo en la cafetería. Sin embargo, qué sentido tenía dársela si parecía que ya se había olvidado de él. Se la veía feliz cuando estaba con Shadow. Tal vez seguía teniendo sentimientos por él aunque hubiesen pasado los años. A pesar de que se había casado con otro seguía amándolo.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y dejó caer la rosa en medio del pasillo para marcharse de allí. Había visto suficiente y decidió que no la molestaría más, no se metería entre ellos.

Le dolía la cabeza y no podía pensar con claridad. Aquello era una auténtica locura. No debería afectarle tanto el hecho de que Amy se sintiera atraída por cualquier otro, nunca le había importado hasta ese entonces. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de ella? Sonic negó con la cabeza y sonrió cínicamente. ¡Por supuesto que no! Él era libre como el viento y podía tener a la chica que quisiera. Además estaba seguro de que si le pedía salir de nuevo a Sally le diría que sí. Tal vez al principio se hiciera la dura para darle una lección pero estaba convencido de que lograría que volviera a sus brazos.

Miró una última vez para atrás y los vio a los cuatro hablando animadamente ajenos a que estaban siendo espiados por él. Se dio cuenta de que Amy de repente se quedó seria y miró para donde se encontraba. Se quedó un segundo estático para al momento salir corriendo a velocidad sónica de allí.

Amy interrumpió la conversación que estaba teniendo con sus amigos y salió al pasillo en penumbras. Miró para todos lados buscando a Sonic, pues estaba casi segura de haberlo visto allí en medio del pasillo; pero lo único que encontró fue una rosa blanca tirada en el suelo. Su corazón empezó a bombear con fuerza y las mejillas se le tiñeron de color rosado. ¡Había ido hasta allí para traerle un regalo!

Sin embargo no entendía por qué no había entrado a saludarla. Miró desde donde se encontraba y vio a Berta, Cream y Shadow que seguían hablando entre los tres. Una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho. Seguramente se había retenido por ver allí a Shadow y no quiso encontrarse con él. Tendrían que aclarar los malos entendidos y contarle la verdad sobre Shadow y ella. No podía dejarle pensar lo que no era y contra antes aclarara la situación mucho mejor, ya se estaba empezando a sentir incómoda con las insinuaciones que le hacían unos y otros. Shadow para ella era un buen amigo, nada más, e incluso a veces lo sentía como si fuese su padre. Aunque le pesase a los demás, le debía la vida.

**Continuará.**

**¿Qué sucederá con estos dos? ¡Ah! tendrán que esperar hasta el viernes. Gracias por sus comentarios, son los mejores.**

**Saludos de Rinoa83.**


	16. Capítulo 16

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 16**

En el laboratorio de Tails, éste estaba comprobando en su ordenador algunas de las informaciones recientes que le acababan de llegar de sus contactos del exterior. No sólo tenían aliados dentro del bunker, sino también en varias zonas del planeta para tenerlos al tanto de todo lo que acontecía en las ciudades. Las últimas investigaciones no le habían gustado nada y se temía que se estuvieran preparando para dar un gran golpe de efecto entre los habitantes de Mobius. Llegaban noticias de que los ciudadanos estaban siendo fuertemente vigilados y el toque de queda se había implantado ya en algunas de las zonas más industrializadas. Seguramente estaban intranquilos y eso podía significar tanto algo positivo como negativo. Positivo porque estaban consiguiendo meterles miedo y que por fin se dieran cuenta de que tenían una clara oposición de mobians que se negaban a seguir sus estrictas órdenes. Pero también era un dato negativo porque eso significaba que se podían estar rearmando para otra guerra y tal vez la población mundial no estaba lo suficientemente preparada para recibir más ataques de aquellas máquinas asesinas. ¿Qué hacer entonces?- pensó Tails con cara de preocupación- Tendrían que tener una reunión dentro de poco para ver qué es lo que podían hacer en aquellas circunstancias.

Se echó hacia atrás en su asiento frente al ordenador y se llevó una mano a la frente. Estaba agotado por ese día y necesitaba relajarse un poco. Quitarse los problemas de la mente. Hacía bastante tiempo que no se tomaba un descanso en condiciones, pero era el capitán y no podía dejar de lado sus obligaciones.

Sintió que las compuertas automáticas se abrían a su espalda para dejar entrar a Sonic que venía en actitud pensativa. Era lo único que le faltaba a su día para ser redondo... pensó Tails. Suspiró pesadamente y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Sonic, ¿hay algo que te preocupa?

- ¿Qué?- dijo éste sorprendido de ver a Tails allí- No es nada.

- Si no te pasa nada, ¿por qué traes esa cara de funeral? Si tienes algún problema puedes contármelo que para eso soy el capitán.

Sonic sonrió ante el comentario de Tails.

- ¿Qué te parece gracioso?- dijo el zorro- ¿He dicho algún chiste?

- Es que aún no me acostumbro a que tú des las órdenes.

- Ya... pero también debes recordar que ya no tengo ocho años y que puedo manejar la situación perfectamente. Además, tuve que madurar de golpe cuando nos atacaron los Biotech. Recuerda que apenas tenía quince años, los mismos que tenías tú cuando te uniste a los Freedom Fighters.

- Sí... ¡qué recuerdos aquellos! ¡No te lo tomes a mal, Tails!

- Claro que no. Creo que todos hemos madurado durante estos años... excepto Knuckles que sigue buscando pelea en cuanto tiene la ocasión. Y tú tampoco es que reboses mucha cordura...

- ¡Hey! ¡Eso me ha dolido!- dijo Sonic haciéndose el ofendido- ¿Por qué dices que no he madurado?

- Bueno...- dijo sonriendo de lado- Desde que has llegado no has hecho más que dar vueltas de un lado para otro y perseguir a las chicas. Sé que has pasado bastante tiempo sin verlas y te habrá sorprendido el cambio que han dado; pero no creo que sea el momento apropiado para tener citas y cosas de esas estando como están las cosas.

- Tails, amigo, sinceramente, para esas cosas siempre hay tiempo. Tienes que salir y disfrutar más de la vida que es muy corta. Esto es una carrera de fondo.

- Tengo muchas obligaciones como para pensar en salir a recoger florecillas en el campo. Sonic, ¿es que no te das cuenta de cómo está realmente la situación en Mobius?

- Tails, mírame atentamente- dijo serio- ¿Cómo crees que me hice todos estos cortes? Sin hablar de la venda a la última moda que tengo en un ojo. ¿Crees que me encanta?

- Lo siento, sé que has luchado por esta tierra tanto como nosotros.

- Exacto, pero no por ello voy a dejar de vivir mi vida y a permanecer alerta las 24 horas del día. Tendrías que salir y tomar el aire, se te ve agotado y lo digo en serio colega.

- Es verdad que me siento cansado y me encantaría dormir durante tres días seguidos al menos- dijo con tristeza- Pero entonces, ¿quién se encargaría de la seguridad?

- ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Sally o a cualquier otra persona que entienda el programa?

- Porque la única persona que lo entiende es Amy, ella me ayudó a programar la seguridad de esta base por increíble que parezca. Es muy inteligente, más de lo que todos piensan. Me sorprendí sobre todo al ver los conocimientos avanzados que tiene en química. Así que simplemente no puedo pedirle que haga su trabajo en el hospital y atienda a los mandos.

- ¿Y no puedes enseñarle a otro el funcionamiento?

- ¿Te ofreces voluntario?- dijo riendo- Podrías quedarte por aquí y ver cómo se lleva la seguridad de la base, aunque eso significa pasar muchas horas sentado sin hacer apenas nada. Y, reconócelo Sonic, no tienes la suficiente paciencia para permanecer dos segundos quieto en un mismo sitio.

- En eso llevas razón, pero puedes enseñarle a Sally. También era buena con los ordenadores. ¿Recuerdas a NICOLE?

- Claro que sí, pero ella está en una de las patrullas de reconocimiento y vigilancia del perímetro. No creo que acepte quedarse de brazos cruzados, ella es una chica de acción.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Desde cuándo?- dijo escéptico.

- Créeme que te has perdido muchas cosas.

- Y tú sabes unas cuantas interesantes, ¿verdad?

- Yo no diría tanto, pero sí que me sé algunos chismes muy buenos.

- Pues no sabes la última- dijo al tiempo que miraba con curiosidad la maqueta de un nuevo prototipo de avión creado por Tails.

- ¿Y qué es? Siento curiosidad- dijo sonriendo acercándose a Sonic para quitarle la maqueta de las manos antes de que la rompiera.

- Shadow está en la base.

Se escuchó un crack al estrellarse la maqueta al suelo. Tails se había quedado de piedra al escuchar lo que Sonic le acababa de decir.

- ¿Va en serio?- dijo incrédulo- Tiene que ser una broma, ¿no?

Sonic negó con la cabeza.

- ¡¿Él está aquí?! ¡¿Estás seguro?!

- Completamente. Estaba de visita de cortesía... ¡Hey, Tails! ¡¿Dónde vas?!

- A asegurarme de que todo va bien con Shadow. No me fio de él lo más mínimo.

Sonic salió tras él para no perderse el espectáculo, esto se estaba poniendo interesante.

Le indicó dónde estaban y llegaron ante las puertas del hospital de Amy. Tails las empujó para entrar y buscó con la mirada a alguna de las chicas para saber dónde se encontraba Shadow en aquellos momentos. Berta les salió al paso portando una bandeja llena de gasas y algodones.

- Si os referís al erizo negro está con Amy acompañándola como su sombra. No se despega ni un segundo de ella. Parece que se conocen muy bien.

- Y tanto que se conocen...- masculló entre dientes Sonic- ¿Dónde están?

- Creo que está en la sala de observación.

- Gracias, Berta- dijo Tails despidiéndose de ella y encaminándose ambos donde les había indicado la enorme gata rosa.

Los encontraron al fondo del pasillo. Shadow estaba apoyado en uno de los pilares con las manos cruzadas en el pecho en actitud relajada, mientras que Amy atendía amablemente a uno de sus enfermos. Shadow miró hacia ellos y sonrió en actitud desafiante sin cambiar de posición.

- ¡Amy! ¡Shadow!- dijo Tails- ¿Cuándo habéis llegado?

Amy se giró al escuchar la voz de Tails y se les quedó mirando a ambos. Le sorprendía que Sonic estuviese allí también después de lo sucedido.

- Tails, ¿qué haces aquí? No hacía falta que vinieras a cerciorarte de que había regresado. Además, te iba a ir a ver para saber cómo andaban las cosas en el bunker. Pero, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

Tails había empezado a sudar sin saber qué clase de contestación le iba a dar a Amy delante de Shadow. Simplemente no le caía bien el erizo y punto.

- ¡Arg!- dijo Sonic- Estaba preocupado por ti nuevamente, no se fía de ese- indicando a Shadow con la cabeza. Éste no se dio por aludido y los siguió mirando con la cara seria.

- ¿Qué problema hay, Tails? Además... ¡Shadow se queda con nosotros!- dijo emocionada Amy haciendo que Sonic y Tails la miraran boquiabiertos.

- ¿Va en serio, Shadow?- dijo Tails- ¿Quieres pertenecer a la Resistencia?

- Sólo lo hago por la amistad que me une con Amy.

- Claro... claro- dijo Tails- Me alegra mucho tu decisión. Es una magnífica noticia.

Sonic no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¡También su mejor amigo se ponía del lado de aquel farsante que se creía superior a él!

- Bueno, será mejor que volváis a lo vuestro- dijo Amy- Shadow, te lo ruego, acompaña a Tails para que te indique todo lo que necesites saber acerca de la base, su funcionamiento y normas. Seguro que será muy instructivo y al menos no te aburrirás observándome mientras atiendo a mis pacientes. Después hablaremos cuando acabe.

- Como quieras, aunque no creo que permanezca mucho tiempo encerrado aquí.

- En cuanto a ti- dijo dirigiéndose a Sonic- Vienes conmigo a mi consulta.

Amy lo tomó con fuerza de la muñeca para arrastrarlo a una de las puertas laterales pintadas de blanco. Lo hizo pasar dentro y cerró tras ella bloqueando la salida. Sonic empezó a ponerse nervioso y a sudar sin saber qué pretendía Amy.

- Sonic, ¿sabes por qué te he traído aquí, verdad?- mirándolo fijamente.

- Pues...- dijo más nervioso que en toda su vida. Le temblaban hasta las piernas.

- ¡No te has pasado todavía para hacerte las pruebas para tu operación! Creía que te preocupaba la salud de ese ojo, pero creo que estás muy ocupado corriendo de un lado para otro haciendo tonterías.

- What?! ¿Tonterías?- dijo ofendido- ¿A qué llamas tú tonterías?

- No me hagas que te repita lo que pasó esta misma tarde en la cafetería. ¿Es que no te importa lo que piensen los demás? Sonic... mucha gente me conoce aquí y saben que soy una persona seria y que acabo de enviudar. ¿Cómo crees que me ha sentado? ¡Sin hablar de lo que ha pensado Sally de tu despedida!

- Siento haberte ofendido- dijo arrepentido-, sólo era una broma entre amigos. Tú empezaste en tu apartamento delante de aquél tipo. ¡No te importó para nada que nos besásemos! ¿Por qué ahora sí?

Amy se quedó cortada sin saber qué contestarle pues en cierta forma llevaba razón.

- Lo siento... te estaba utilizando para que me dejase tranquila, eso es todo.

Sonic se quedó con la boca abierta. Se puso serio y miró para otro lado.

- ¡Oh, ya veo! No tiene importancia- dijo mirándola fijamente- La verdad es que yo también estaba utilizándote para darle celos a Sally. ¿Acaso pensabas que me gustó el beso que me diste? ¡Estabas temblando como una hoja! ¡Eso es tan infantil!

Amy se ruborizó y se dio la vuelta, le estaban entrando unas ganas tremendas de llorar. Lentamente se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó en él para revisar unos papeles.

- Bien, entonces ya todo está aclarado entre nosotros. Me quedo mucho más tranquila al saber que todo ha sido un malentendido y que todo vuelve a la normalidad.

Sonic la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. No estaba muy convencido de que se lo hubiese tomado todo con tanta tranquilidad. Era hora de comprobar cuánto influía en ella.

- Dime una cosa, Amy- dijo sentándose al otro lado de la mesa- ¿Crees que tengo alguna posibilidad de que Sally vuelva a salir conmigo? Lo he estado pensando...

- ¿Estás pensando en volver con ella?- dijo en un susurro.

- ¡Eso es! ¿Piensas que le sigo gustando a pesar de mi nuevo aspecto?

- Seria una tonta si no le gustases- dijo seria mientras miraba una radiografía- Y no estás tan mal. Ya verás cómo después de la operación volverás a verte mucho mejor.

- Estoy deseando que llegue ese día. Así que estoy dispuesto a ponerme en tus manos para que me dejes casi como estaba. ¿Cuándo me vas a hacer las pruebas?

- Si quieres ahora mismo- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios- Te empezaré a hacer las pruebas para la anestesia. Y dentro de unos días te curaremos ese ojo.

- ¡Genial! ¡Después no habrá nadie quien se me resista!- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Mientras, Tails había estado acompañando a Shadow por las distintas instalaciones aunque sin llevarlo al último nivel. Por mucho que estuviese de su parte no iba a dejar que se acercara a las Esmeraldas del Caos. Era un tipo imprevisible y no se podía fiar de él en lo más mínimo. Por suerte no lo tuvo que aguantar mucho tiempo porque había decidido salir a la superficie para ver a sus viejos amigos Rouge y Omega. Quería advertirles sobre los nuevos acontecimientos que se estaban dando con los G.U.N y los Biotech. Al menos por el resto de ese día permanecería tranquilo sin aguantar a unos y otros. Tal vez Sonic tuviese razón y necesitara con urgencia darse un pequeño descanso.

Había decidido pasarse por el Jardín Caos para contemplar el bonito paisaje. Era la zona que más le gustaba del bunker, siempre le traía mucha paz y tranquilidad.

Se tumbó en la hierba y trató de relajarse mientras escuchaba el suave cantar de los Caos que vivían en aquella colonia. Aquello era el Paraíso, pensaba Tails.

De pronto, una sombra le oscureció el rostro y abrió uno de los ojos. No podía ser que se hubiese nublado, allí no había nubes. Cuando miró para arriba se encontró con las caras alegres de Cream y Cheese que lo miraban atentamente.

- ¡Hola, Tails! ¡Qué sorpresa!- dijo ésta emocionada- Es una casualidad que nos hayamos encontrado aquí. ¡¿No es una fantástica coincidencia?!

- Cream, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Tails sentándose para hablar con ella. La conejita se sentó a su lado tomando a Cheese en brazos- Hoy no es tu día libre.

- No, la verdad es que Amy me lo dio ya que estuvimos tres días supliéndola. Berta prefirió quedarse en el hospital, pero yo he aprovechado para ver a Cheese.

- ¡Chao! ¡Chao!- dijo alegremente el Caos.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Cheese!- dijo Tails cogiéndolo en brazos- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Creo que se siente muy feliz de estar en esta colonia. Ahora tiene muchos amigos nuevos y han nacido varios Caos.

- ¡Eso es fantástico!- dijo entusiasmado Tails- Podríamos entrenarlos para que nos ayudasen en la lucha. Todo el mundo sabe que potencian las técnicas de a quiénes acompañan. ¿Verdad, Cheese?

- ¡Chao! ¡Chao!- dijo poniendo cara de valiente.

Ambos se echaron a reír. Se lo estaban pasando muy bien rodeados de aquellos Caos tan alegres y tan distintos entre ellos. Había algunos de elementos de tierra, agua, aire o fuego. Algunos más raros con poder de sanación o eléctricos. Todos eran únicos y a Tails le encantaba observarlos en su hábitat natural, sus distintos comportamientos, sus cantos, las relaciones que establecían los unos con los otros con ese lenguaje tan singular de ellos. Si pudiera no haría otra cosa en todo el día.

La tarde pasó pronto y ya era hora de dejarlos descansar. Decidió acompañar a Cream hasta su casa para que no se fuese sola. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Cream vio que la luz estaba encendida. Seguramente su madre había terminado en las cocinas del hospital y estaría haciendo una rica cena para las dos. Se volvió a mirar a Tails.

- ¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta casa!

- No ha sido nada. Me lo he pasado muy bien esta tarde.

- Sí...- dijo ruborizada- Oye, ¿te gustaría quedarte a cenar?

- Eh... no, no quiero molestar- dijo apurado- Además, tengo que comprobar que todo anda bien antes de irme a descansar. Dale un fuerte abrazo a tu madre de mi parte.

- Claro que lo haré- dijo acercándose a él para darle un suave beso en la mejilla sorprendiéndolo- Buenas noches, Tails.

Cream se metió corriendo a su casa dejando solo a Tails que se había quedado parado mirando hacia la puerta por donde había desaparecido la conejita. Sonrió y se dio la vuelta para alejarse de allí.

**Continuará.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Nos leemos el próximo lunes.**

**¡Feliz fin de semana! ¡Y gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Saludos de Rinoa83.**


	17. Capítulo 17

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 17**

- Sonic, ya tengo los resultados de tus análisis. Esta misma tarde puedes pasarte por el hospital para tu ingreso- dijo Amy acercándose a la mesa donde estaba comiéndose un Chili dog acompañado por Bean y Ray sus nuevos compañeros de patrulla. Ya había pasado una semana desde que empezó a hacerse las pruebas para operarse el daño en su ojo.

Mientras tanto, había estado al cargo de una de las aeronaves de vigilancia, en concreto estaba destinado a la zona de Walrus Island. Le encantaba su nuevo trabajo y se divertía mucho hablando con Bean y Ray recordando viejas anécdotas y contándose sus experiencias por separado. Pero también tenían sus momentos de seriedad sobre todo cuando se acercaban a alguna base enemiga, entonces tenían que extremar la precaución para no ser descubiertos. Por el momento sólo podían vigilar sin atacar al enemigo, pero llegaría el día en el que tendrían que enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo con aquellos seres casi indestructibles y despiadados.

Sonic tragó pesadamente el bocado que tenía en la boca y miró con atención a Amy. No podía ser que ya lo fuera a operar, simplemente no estaba preparado. Era la primera vez que sentía un miedo irracional en su vida. ¿Y si no salía bien y se quedaba peor que estaba? ¿Y si no lograba despertar de la anestesia? Empezó a sudar frío y se le quitaron las ganas de seguir comiendo... ¡y era su cuarto Chili dog!

- ¿Estás segura de que todos los análisis son correctos? ¿No te habrás equivocado?

- De eso nada- dijo tranquila- Así que ya te tengo una cama reservada para que pases la noche y mañana por la mañana te operaré. Es mejor que te quedes esta noche a dormir para que te relajes un poco y vayamos preparando todo paso a paso. La verdad es que la operación no dura más de media hora, pero tendrás que permanecer por lo menos tres días ingresado para evitar que hagas movimientos bruscos o ejercicio. Es por los puntos más que cualquier otra cosa.

- Parece que lo tienes todo controlado, ¿no?- dijo Sonic sintiendo nauseas- Es estupendo... Entonces, me pasaré esta tarde.

- Allí te espero, sino vendré a por ti de todas formas- dijo con una sonrisa malévola en los labios haciéndolo temblar de pies a cabeza.- ¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Adiós chicos!

- ¡Adiós Amy!- dijeron al unísono Bean y Ray.

Los chicos miraron con una sonrisita en los labios a Sonic, éste no tenía muy buena cara tras su charla con Amy. Se miraron el uno al otro como leyéndose las mentes.

- Sonic, ¿nos vas a decir que tienes miedo?- dijo Bean acercándose a él para tomarlo por el cuello- Pero si lo único que va a hacer es abrirte el ojo por la mitad.

- ¡¿Eh?!- gritó Sonic asustado- ¡¿Va en serio?!

- Sí- intervino Ray- lo he visto en un documental y es bastante desagradable, sobre todo cuando utilizan esa especie de aspiradora para succionar un líquido viscoso que tenemos por dentro. Sin hablar de la cantidad de sangre y venas...

- ¡Ay! ¡Déjense de decir tonterías!

Sonic salió corriendo dejando a los dos amigos partiéndose de risa. Se dirigió flechado a la consulta de Amy para hablar con ella y pedirle que anulara la operación inmediatamente. No la dejaría que le abriese el ojo en dos como le habían insinuado.

- ¡Amy!- gritó buscándola- ¡Amy!

- ¡Shhh!- siseó Cream enfadada- ¡¿Qué es este escándalo?! Esto es un hospital señor Sonic. ¿No ve que los enfermos necesitan descansar?

- Cream, me siento muy mal- dijo sudando- Necesito ver a Amy.

- ¡¿Qué le sucede?! ¡Está pálido!

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo Amy alterada llegando tras él- ¿Qué sucede Sonic? ¿Por qué estás...? ¡Ah!- Sonic se le había puesto de rodillas y se le había abrazado a la cintura llorando. No entendía lo que le estaba diciendo y todos los que estaban alrededor salieron para mirar el espectáculo. ¿Quién era el que la estaba abrazando como un niño pequeño?

- Sonic, me estás abochornando... - dijo roja como un tomate- Suelta de una vez para que podamos hablar más tranquilamente en mi despacho, este no es el lugar para ponerse así. Éste asintió y se dejó guiar por Amy hasta su consulta.

Tanto Cream como Berta se miraron con cara de no entender nada y los siguieron hasta la puerta, después ambos pasaron y se encerraron. Momentos después se escuchó una gran risotada desde el interior. Amy se estaba partiendo de risa y sentían una gran curiosidad.

- ¡Ay, Sonic!- dijo sin parar de reírse- No sabía que con los años te volverías más ingenuo

- ¡Tú ríete!- dijo enfadado- ¡Pero no eres tú la que tiene que pasar por todo esto!

- Perdóname- dijo más tranquila- Hagamos una cosa, vente conmigo a ver a mis pacientes mientras te preparan la cama para esta noche y así te relajas. Seguro que si hablas con ellos te hará mucho bien.

- ¿Tú crees? No sé yo...

- Ahora voy al ala infantil. Muchos de esos chicos te admiran, ¿lo sabías?

Sonic se quedó boquiabierto al escuchar el comentario de Amy. ¿Lo decía en serio?

Al salir se encontraron con las miradas inquisitivas de Berta y Cream que trataron de disimular sin mucho éxito. Amy se rió por lo bajo y Sonic la miró con el ceño fruncido, no le iba a consentir que se rieran a su costa.

Después de indicarle a las chicas que Sonic se iba a quedar con ellas el resto del día, ambos se encaminaron hasta la zona de recreo infantil. Muchos de ellos llevaban vendajes en alguna de sus extremidades y parecían estar tranquilos y contentos. Algunos de ellos jugaban a juegos de mesa, pintaban en lienzos o simplemente hablaban animadamente entre ellos. Sonic se quedó impresionado al ver la cantidad de niños que había allí. Amy pasó entre las cortinas que separaban el área de juegos del resto del hospital. Los chicos se alegraron mucho de verla y la rodearon enseñándoles sus dibujos y juegos. Ésta parecía muy feliz de estar con aquellos pequeños mobian. Sonic no se atrevía a pasar por temor a molestar. Cream se le acercó con curiosidad para ver qué podía estar haciendo allí solo.

- ¿Por qué no se une a los demás? Aunque parezcan unos auténticos salvajes no muerden.

- Supongo que tienes razón Cream; pero no sé qué puedo hacer ahí dentro.

- Estoy segura de que los chicos agradecerán todo lo que les cuente del exterior. Los pobres llevan mucho tiempo encerrados en este hospital.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Bueno, muchos de ellos están obviamente recuperándose de sus heridas. Sin embargo, otros están aquí recogidos porque perdieron a sus padres en la guerra y no tenemos aún casas de acogida para esos pequeños. Es tan triste que estén tan solos en el mundo y a tan temprana edad que pensamos que lo mejor era que se criaran en un entorno más saludable. Aquí al menos se tienen los unos a los otros y Amy los quiere como si fueran sus hijos.

- Cierto, Amy no tuvo hijos ¿verdad?

- No, su esposo creía que no era el momento adecuado para tener hijos. Ya sabe, por la guerra y todo lo demás. Creo que Amy sí quería tenerlos pero... pasó aquel accidente.

- ¿Qué accidente?- dijo sorprendido Sonic- Nadie me ha contado nada acerca del esposo de Amy. Intenté preguntarle a Tails pero me dijo que se lo preguntase a ella misma. No soy capaz de hacer una cosa así.

- Y es mejor que no lo haga, para Amy es un tema tabú.

- ¿Tú lo sabes?- dijo mirándola a los ojos- Me gustaría saber qué pasó.

- No hay mucho que contar, simplemente estaban en el sitio equivocado en el momento equivocado. Amy desatendió las órdenes de Tails y fue a luchar contra los Biotech, y como es obvio, Nicky fue en su búsqueda. Una bomba acabó con su vida en el acto y no pudimos hacer nada por salvarlo. Fue una auténtica tragedia, incluso Tails estaba destrozado y se siente muy culpable. Cree que no lo sé pero...

- Ahora comprendo por qué no quería decirme nada.

- ¡Sonic! ¿Qué haces ahí parado?- dijo Amy sobresaltándolo- Cream, ¿ocurre algo?

- Nada, sólo estábamos hablando de la operación. Creo que ahora está más tranquilo, ¿verdad señor Sonic?- dijo guiñándole un ojo cómplice.

- Sí, mucho más tranquilo. Gracias, Cream, por todo.

- No hay de qué. Voy a preparar la cama, con permiso.

Amy los miró a ambos sin saber qué pensar. Parecía que le estaban ocultando algo.

- ¿Por qué no vienes a saludar a los chicos? Tienes unos cuantos admiradores que creo que no te dejarán ir en horas sin que les cuentes todas tus aventuras.

- Deja de burlarte de mí- dijo ruborizado- No soy tan importante como para eso.

Amy lo tomó de la mano para tirar de él hacia el interior de la sala y todos se quedaron mirándolo con la boca abierta. Sonic no sabía cómo reaccionar, jamás había estado rodeado de tantos niños.- ¡¿Es él de verdad?!- dijo uno de los chicos acercándose a mirarlo de cerca- ¡¿De verdad es Sonic the Hedgehog?! ¿El Borrón Azul?

- Así es- dijo Amy sonriente- Es un buen amigo mío de la infancia. Creo que ya os lo conté en más de una ocasión. ¿Os acordáis?

- ¿De verdad es usted tan rápido?- dijo un osito con gafas- ¡Quiero verlo!

Todos saltaron a su alrededor para que les demostrara cuán rápido era.

- Chicos, chicos...- dijo Amy- No lo agobien así. Además, saben que aquí no se puede correr. ¿Cómo se los va a demostrar?

- Tengo una idea- dijo Sonic saliendo a toda velocidad dejando pasmados a todos los chicos que estaban allí. En menos de un minuto regresó con un ramo de flores silvestres en la mano- Para ti- dijo ofreciéndoselas a Amy.

Los niños empezaron a silbarles y ambos se enrojecieron a la vez.

- ¡La señorita Amy tiene novio!- cantaron algunos chiquillos.

- Pero qué...- dijo Sonic- No somos novios, yo sólo...

- Déjalo- dijo Amy riendo-, sólo quieren tomarnos el pelo. Los niños son así.

- Panda de niños espabilados...- dijo entre dientes- ¿Qué les enseñan hoy día?

El resto de la tarde lo pasaron muy bien entre risas y anécdotas divertidas que Sonic les contaba de cuando ellos también eran niños. Al final se alegraba de haber conocido a esos chicos más de cerca y los nervios se le habían pasado. Había casos mucho más importantes que lo suyo y esos chicos rebosaban entereza de ánimo. Aquello era realmente contagioso. Tenía que estarle muy agradecido a Amy por haberlo ayudado tanto.

Más tarde conoció al resto de pacientes que le contaban sus tristes historias de cómo habían perdido sus casas o sus seres queridos. Sonic los escuchaba atentamente y asentía con interés a todo lo que le decían; era obvio que muchos de ellos eran aún muy jóvenes y les habían partido la vida. Ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesto a recuperarse y terminar de una vez por todas con la amenaza de los Biotech.

- Todo fue tan horrible- le contaba una de las enfermas que estaba siendo atendida por Amy en esos momentos- La casa empezó a arder delante de nuestros ojos y no pudimos salvar nada. Nos hemos quedado en la calle... todo por lo que luchamos en esta vida y en un minuto...- terminó su relato sollozando.

- Señora Badger, es mejor que no piense más en eso- dijo Amy- Sabe que cuando salga de aquí le estará esperando una nueva vida en Neo Green Hill. Ya hemos hablado de eso en muchas ocasiones.

- Sí pero...

- ¡Lo siento por usted, doctora, pero debo estar de acuerdo con la señora Badger!- dijo el paciente de al lado- No pretenda que olvidemos todo por lo que luchamos en nuestra juventud para conformarnos así como así. Sin hablar de lo que ya nunca volverá...

Éste se quedó callado con la mirada perdida y apretando las sábanas entre sus puños.

- Amy sólo trataba de ser amable- intervino Sonic- ¡No pueden pensar que todo ha terminado! ¡¿Se van a rendir sin luchar por lo que creen?! ¡La vida continua a pesar de los duros golpes que nos da el destino!

- ¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para hablar así? Nunca antes te había visto por aquí.

- Me llamo Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog.

El paciente abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se dirigió a los otros enfermos que estaban en las camas próximas. Todos lo miraron atentamente.

- ¿Así que la rata cobarde a vuelto?- dijo riéndose- ¿Y dónde estabas cuando South Island fue invadida por esas máquinas? Seguramente escondido debajo de la cama.

- ¿Cómo dice?- dijo furioso Sonic- ¿A quién llama rata cobarde?

- Sonic, cálmate, te lo ruego- dijo Amy reteniéndolo- Señor Colins, Sonic ha luchado por nosotros siempre valientemente y por desgracia no estaba aquí, pero eso no implica que los demás no debamos luchar por nuestra cuenta. Él no lo puede hacer todo solo.

- No pienso pedir disculpas a ese tipo. Ni siquiera pertenece a South Island por lo que sé, no le importamos lo más mínimo. Seguramente fue a ayudar a los suyos.

- Muchos amigos míos son de esta isla, créame que sí me importa. Es mi hogar también y siento no haber llegado mucho antes para ayudarles, pero...

- No hace falta que des más explicaciones- dijo Amy- Vamos, creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente y todos necesitan descansar.

Amy lo acompañó hasta la cama que estaba reservada para él en el hospital y tras dejarlo cambiarse de ropa para ponerse más cómodo, entró para tratar de calmarlo. Sonic se había quedado pensativo y bajo de ánimo. Jamás pensó que le reprocharían así el no haber intervenido antes en la lucha por South Island.

- Sonic...- dijo Amy apenada- No les hagas caso.

- Tienen razón Amy- dijo con tristeza y rabia- yo no estaba allí para salvarlos.

- Creo que no deberías darle más vueltas a lo que te acaba de decir el pobre señor Colins. Por desgracia no sólo perdió su casa, sino que también perdió a toda su familia en el ataque a Green Hill. Era vecino mío y lo conozco desde que era una niña. No es mala persona, pero su mujer y su único hijo murieron a manos de esas horribles máquinas, sólo él logro salvar la vida de milagro porque estaba cultivando en el campo y no estaba dentro de la casa cuando el ataque comenzó. Su hijo Thomas era de tu misma edad, y pensar que tú estás vivo y que ahora el suyo podría tener tus mismos años supone un duro golpe para él. Ya es un hombre mayor y no se siente con fuerzas para comenzar de nuevo. Muchos de los que están aquí desearían haber terminado con sus vidas. Por eso tratamos de animarlos y comprenderlos en la medida de lo posible, aunque muchos de ellos no se recuperarán jamás.

Sonic se quedó con la mirada perdida ante las palabras de Amy. Aquello era una auténtica pesadilla de la que no lograba despertar por más que se pellizcara.

- Sonic, me gustaría comprobar cómo van esas heridas si no te molesta.

- No, en absoluto- dijo tumbándose en la camilla- Están mejorando.

Amy le abrió la camisa para comprobar que las heridas efectivamente iban sanando.

- Al menos me has hecho caso y sigues usando el ungüento que te receté.

- Por supuesto, ya sabes que quiero volver a ser el mismo de antes.

Ésta asintió y le pasó la mano con suavidad por las pequeñas cicatrices que tenía por el pecho haciendo que se quedase muy quieto y con la respiración retenida en los pulmones.

- Si vieran estas cicatrices, nadie podría decir que eres un cobarde.

- Amy...

- Trata de no pensar mucho en lo que digan los demás. Son tiempos muy duros y todos están a la defensiva. Sin embargo, muchos aún tenemos puestas muchas esperanzas en ti. Por favor, Sonic, no nos dejes otra vez. Sólo te pido que no te vayas y que te quedes a nuestro lado aunque no tengamos muchas posibilidades de ganar. Te necesitamos.

- Te juro que lucharé a vuestro lado hasta el último aliento. Puedes confiar en mí, Amy.

- Gracias- dijo llorando abrazada a él- No sabes lo que eso significa para mí.

**Continuará**

**Buen inicio de semana a todos y gracias por comentar.**

**Saludos de Rinoa83**


	18. Capítulo 18

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 18**

Aquella noche, Sonic apenas pudo pegar ojo por el nerviosismo de la operación. Le parecía increíble que las chicas estuviesen pendiente a los enfermos durante toda la noche. Se dio cuenta de que trabajaban muy duramente, relevándose las unas a las otras para poder descansar siquiera unas horas. Amy no se quedaba atrás aunque fuese la directora del centro y los atendía por igual como Cream o Berta. Pensó que sería buena idea reclutar más enfermeras, tal vez se lo propusiera a Amy y así pudiesen descansar más a menudo, se las veía agotadas aunque satisfechas.

Amy pasó por su lado y se paró a saludarlo. Le ofreció algún tipo de calmante para la ansiedad, pero Sonic se negó a tomar nada; tal vez le pudiera el cansancio y se durmiera rápidamente.

- Como quieras Sonic- dijo Amy en un susurro- Si deseas algo no tienes más que llamarnos.

Sonic se quedó pensativo un momento y, antes de irse ésta, la llamó haciéndola volverse a él.

- Amy...- dijo con voz queda- ¿te importaría quedarte un rato a charlar?

- En absoluto, pero me sorprende que seas tú precisamente el que quieras hablar conmigo de algo. Cuando tenía doce años huías de mí todo el tiempo y ahora... ¿Qué ha cambiado?

- Bueno... supongo que ya no somos niños y que no eres tan agobiante como antes.

- Lo siento- dijo avergonzada-, sí que era bastante insistente contigo. Pero no lo podía evitar, para mí eras mi héroe y te quería seguir a todas partes como hacía Tails. Supongo que no es lo mismo que el que te siga tu mejor amigo a que te persiga una loca con un martillo, ¿verdad?

- Al menos lo reconoces...

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- dijo ofendida.

- ¡No, no es verdad!- contestó éste asustado. Amy se echó a reír con suavidad al ver la cara de Sonic quien no comprendía qué le hacía tanta gracia.- ¡Hey! ¿me estabas tomando el pelo?

- Un poco, pero no tiene precio verte la cara de susto que pones. Apenas utilizo ya a Piko Piko.

- Es un alivio saberlo, aunque es bastante efectivo en las peleas.

Amy lo miró sin decirle nada. La verdad es que Shadow no opinaba así y había intentado obligarle a dejarlo definitivamente. Creía demasiado en sus capacidades para la lucha, pero estaba segura de que no aguantaría mucho tiempo en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo como él. Siempre que lo hacía perdía demasiada energía en combate y seguía prefiriendo su viejo compañero de aventuras. Su martillo era además su seña de identidad y jamás podría renunciar a él.

- ¿Amy? ¿Pasa algo?- dijo Sonic viendo que estaba abstraída en sus pensamientos.

- No es nada- dijo mirándolo- Estaba pensando en...

- ¿En qué o quién?- dijo suspicaz.

- No es eso, sólo que... me encantaría saber cómo fue tu encuentro con Metal Sonic. Aún no me has hablado de ello y estoy muy intrigada por saber cómo es que logró volver. Creíamos que estaba definitivamente destruido y de nuevo reaparece. Es realmente extraño porque Eggman, por lo que sé, desapareció en los fuegos de Marble Zone. No tiene ningún sentido que los Biotech lo hayan liberado o incluso que él haya podido liberarse solo.

- ¿Estás insinuando que me lo invento o que Eggman es un fantasma y a vuelto por venganza?

- Hablo en serio Sonic- dijo con el ceño fruncido- Es preocupante que esté suelto por ahí sin saber qué planes tiene. Deberíamos hablar con Tails sobre ello y advertir al resto de que anda suelto.

- Lo sé- dijo serio-, pero su objetivo está más que claro.

- ¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Siempre ha querido una cosa en este mundo y es... que sólo puede quedar un Sonic.

- ¿Estás diciendo... que va a por ti?

- Me temo que así es- dijo con la mirada perdida y sintiendo fuertes escalofríos.

Amy lo miró preocupada. Estaba hablando muy en serio y se le veía angustiado. ¿Tan fuerte se había hecho Metal Sonic como para hacer que Sonic temblara de miedo?

- ¡Cuéntame más! Quiero saber todo lo que pasó en Christmas Island. ¿Cómo dio contigo? ¿Cómo luchasteis para que te hiciera eso en ese ojo? Necesitamos saberlo.

Sonic la miró dudoso de si contarle la verdad o no. Al fin suspiró y empezó a rememorar aquellos días junto a su familia y todo lo que pasó en su isla natal.

Pensaba que ya nada podía ser peor que la amenaza de los Biotech- dijo Sonic recordando- Mi familia y yo tuvimos que huir para salvar la vida como muchos otros vecinos nuestros. Por eso puedo comprender por lo que han pasado muchos de los enfermos que están en este hospital. Para nosotros tampoco fue fácil salir con vida de aquél infierno. Bombardearon la aldea donde vivía sin saber el motivo de tanta hostilidad, pues fácilmente nos hubieran reducido por las armas. Era como si quisieran acabar con todos nosotros y que nadie quedase vivo.

Conseguí sacar a mis padres a tiempo de casa para dirigirnos a casa de mi hermana. Ella y su familia estaban al tanto de las noticias que se estaban dando alrededor de todo el mundo. Mirásemos donde mirásemos no había más que noticias sobre desgracias y ataques de esos alienígenas. Nadie sabía el motivo por el que estábamos siendo atacados de una manera tan cruel y despiadada. Habiendo tantos otros mundos, ¿por qué atacar precisamente Mobius?. Esa era la pregunta que yo y mi familia nos hacíamos. Creo que todo el mundo se hace esa misma pregunta todos los días desde que llegaron. Pienso que sólo andan detrás de una sola cosa... y eso sólo pueden ser las Esmeraldas del Caos.

Antiguamente se creía que sólo eran una leyenda que pasaba de generación en generación, sin más datos fiables. Pero al utilizarlas en nuestro propio beneficio tiene que haber corrido el rumor de que realmente existen y quien las posee adquiere un poder descomunal. Quien sepa utilizar el control de caos no tendrá rival ante la lucha y podría conquistar galaxias enteras sin apenas esfuerzo. Sabes que tanto Shadow como yo podemos transformarnos y obtener una energía casi ilimitada con el poder de las esmeraldas. Sí a eso le sumamos que justamente en Mobius se custodia el controlador, o sea, la Esmeralda Maestra... no cabe duda alguna de que su único objetivo es ese.

Amy tragó pesadamente. Jamás se había planteado el motivo real por el que los Biotech querían conquistar Mobius, aunque las suposiciones de Sonic estaban más que acertadas. Y si aquello era cierto, entonces estaban en un grave aprieto; pues en ese bunker se escondían todas y cada una de las Esmeraldas del Caos. Miró con preocupación a su alrededor y vio con temor que allí había mucha gente enferma y comprendió que estaban sentados bajo una bomba de relojería. Si llegaban a enterarse del paradero de las míticas joyas irían directamente a por ellos. Sonic continuó con su relato sin mirar a Amy a la cara.

Apenas pude hacer nada para luchar contra aquellas máquinas. En muchas ocasiones me salvó mi súpervelocidad y lograba esquivar la metralla o las embestidas de esos robots. Sin embargo, eran muy numerosos y en ocasiones escapaba por los pelos haciéndome cortes y heridas por todo el cuerpo. Estaba bastante desesperado y quise regresar con ustedes porque comprendía que jamás lo conseguiría solo. Me arrepentí de no tener más a mis amigos cerca y por eso regresé a South Island cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco en la zona en la que vivíamos. Nos ocultamos hasta entonces lo mejor que pudimos para no ser capturados. ¿Quién sabe qué habrán hecho con sus rehenes? Seguramente les obligarían a decirles dónde estaban las Esmeraldas del Caos y mucha gente no sabe ni siquiera qué son. No quiero ni pensar lo que les habrán hecho para sonsacarles la verdad.

Sonic- dijo Amy tomándole de la mano-, será mejor que no pienses en eso porque no te hará ningún bien. Ya no podemos hacer nada por ellos. Por eso tenemos que estar unidos y conservar la calma hasta que demos con una solución al problema. He pensado que cuando te recuperes, tú y Shadow podéis unir vuestras fuerzas para poder adiestrarnos en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Tails ya se está encargando de las armas y del transporte. Lo que necesitamos realmente es entrenarnos para la que será una batalla definitiva. Si estamos preparados será más difícil acabar con nosotros y al menos habrá valido la pena si morimos en el intento.

Tú no vas a morir Amy- dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido- No voy a consentir que luches otra vez como cuando tenías doce años. Ahora va en serio y esta vez vas a hacerme caso, si no quieres verme enfadado. No vas a convencerme de que sabes luchar porque Shadow te haya dado un par de lecciones. Eso sólo te sirve para unos cuantos badniks, pero no sabes de lo que son capaces estas máquinas. Sólo mírame para darte cuenta de lo rápidas que son.

Amy miró para otro lado y suspiró para llenarse de paciencia. No pensaba discutir con él, ¿quién se creía que era para darle órdenes como si tuviera algún derecho sobre ella? Ni siquiera su esposo le había dado órdenes cuando estaban casados. Por el momento prefería no llevarle la contraria y disgustarlo más de lo que ya estaba aquel día, así que enfocó la conversación hacia otros temas.

- Bueno, aparte de los Biotech no me has contado nada acerca de cómo logró dar contigo Metal Sonic. Si queremos derrotarlo...

- Amy...- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Vale! Sí quieres derrotarlo necesitarás ayuda de los chicos y necesitamos saber cómo es de fuerte y todo lo que pasó para que salieses en tan mal estado. Seguro que entre todos buscaremos una solución al tema del Metálico.

- Está bien, trataré de ser breve en mi relato y te explicaré cómo fue todo; pero no sé que podrían hacer los otros cuando yo con mi súpervelocidad y teniendo las mismas habilidades que Metal Sonic no he conseguido acabar con él de una vez por todas.

- Al menos danos la oportunidad de ayudarte. Dicen que la unión hace la fuerza y sabes que Tails tiene muchas ideas. Shadow puede llegar a ser tan fuerte y rápido como tú cuando se lo propone... o incluso más- Sonic la miró con los ojos entrecerrados- ¡Es verdad y tú lo sabes! Si no fuera por esas anillas en sus muñecas desataría todo su poder de destrucción. Aunque la contra es que pierde toda su energía rápidamente y tarda en recuperarse bastante tiempo.

- ¡Y eso es una gran ayuda! ¿Verdad?- dijo mofándose- Por mí que no se moleste.

- Nunca entenderé esa estúpida rivalidad entre ustedes dos.

- En fin, dejemos de hablar de ese tipo y voy a contarte todo lo referente a Metal Sonic.

Amy no protestó y asintió atenta a su relato.

Hace un año...

Sonic miraba el atardecer rojizo que predecía el final de otro día de lucha y desasosiego en el planeta Mobius. Sus padres y hermana permanecían dentro de la casita de ésta última al tanto de las noticias que se estaban dando por televisión. Él simplemente había decidido salirse fuera para no escuchar tantas calamidades, ya estaba cansado de oír cómo su planeta estaba siendo invadido y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Apretó los puños con fuerza y sintió que una rabia enorme le invadía todo el cuerpo. Si tan sólo consiguiera reunir todas las Esmeraldas del Caos, tal vez podría adquirir la fuerza suficiente para derrotarlos; pero también debería usar las Súper Esmeraldas pues no creía que fuera suficiente con el simple poder de las místicas joyas. Esos tipos parecían demasiado fuertes incluso con su súper forma. Pero ¿dónde empezaría a buscarlas?. Podían estar en cualquier parte del universo y eso le llevaría años. Si pudiese ver a Knuckles y pedirle que le prestara el poder de la Esmeralda Maestra sería su salvación o al menos así lo creía. Sin embargo, no podía llevarse a engaños con Knuckles. Sabía perfectamente que se opondría a desatar un poder tan enorme en las propias Esmeraldas del Caos y dejar sin energía al controlador. Knuckles amaba a esa joya más que a su propia vida y no consentiría sacrificar a su querida Esmeralda Maestra.

Suspiró pesadamente. Estaba creándose castillos en el aire y ni siquiera sabía dónde encontrar a Knuckles y a su gente. Se habían separado y seguramente estaban muy bien escondidos para no ser encontrados. Era una estupidez pensar que lo hallaría así como así.

De pronto, sintió una presencia a su alrededor y se puso en guardia. No podía creerse que había sido descubierto por los Biotech. Si era así tendría que alejarse de allí para proteger a su propia familia. Empezó a buscar con la mirada al intruso y cuando lo localizó se le quedó el aire retenido en los pulmones. Aquello no podía estar pasando nada más que en una de esas terribles pesadillas que tenía cada noche. Encima de él se suspendía en el aire una máquina que ya conocía muy bien, pero era imposible que estuviese allí si habían acabado hace años con la amenaza de Eggman. Una gota de sudor frío le resbaló por la frente y miró hacia atrás para ver dónde se encontraban sus padres. Tenía que alejarlo de allí rápidamente si no quería tener problemas con el Metálico. Acabaría definitivamente con él como ya lo hizo en otras ocasiones. Estaba ya un poco harto de encontrárselo cada dos por tres. Seguramente era otra de las copias que había creado el Dr. Eggman antes de su desaparición y seguramente erraba sin rumbo fijo en su búsqueda. Bueno- pensó Sonic- No tardaré mucho en deshacerme de él.

- ¡Eh! ¡Montón de chatarra!- le gritó- ¡Vamos a dar un paseíto juntos!

Los ojos rojos del Metal Sonic brillaron con un fulgor siniestro y se puso en guardia. Sonic lo miró atento y le dio una mala sensación. Este Metal Sonic parecía distinto a los demás y no sabía por qué.

Sin esperárselo, la máquina salió flechada hacia él y lo esquivó por muy poco. El corazón se le aceleró por el miedo y salió corriendo alejándose a velocidad súper sónica de allí. El Metálico lo seguía muy de cerca y pronto le dio alcance poniéndose delante de él haciendo que Sonic pegara un fuerte frenazo para no chocar y giró velozmente hacia la izquierda. Se había vuelto increíblemente rápido y ágil pues en una milésima de segundo había reaccionado para volver a perseguirlo por las llanuras de Christmas Island. Cuando estuvo a su altura le dio un fuerte golpe con uno de sus brazos haciendo que Sonic tropezara y rodara por los suelos haciéndose más cortes y heridas en su ya de por sí maltratado cuerpo.

Metal Sonic se le acercó lentamente donde estaba mientras se retorcía por el dolor que sentía y maldecía por lo bajo. No podía ser verdad que le estuviese ganando también aquella máquina inservible, simplemente aquello no podía estar pasándole a él. Sintió una fuerte opresión en el cuello y empezó a patalear por deshacerse de la presa del Metálico. ¡Estaba intentando estrangularlo! Necesitaba soltarse para seguir viviendo o ese sería su fin. Reaccionó a tiempo dándole una fuerte patada en la cara y éste lo soltó para volver a atacarlo inmediatamente. Sonic abrió los ojos con sorpresa y esquivó otro ataque. ¡Nada más le daba tiempo a defenderse sin darle la oportunidad de atacar! ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Cuándo había creado Eggman un droide capaz de superarlo? Es como si se hubiera combinado con la tecnología de los Biotech, pero aquello no era posible. Era impensable que supieran de la existencia de aquel ser que se parecía tanto a él.

El Metálico hizo un fuerte sonido interno, como si un mecanismo se pusiera en funcionamiento y la turbina de su espalda empezó a girar con mayor velocidad elevándolo del suelo. Ante sus ojos, el Metal Sonic se estaba transformando. Sus manos habían cambiado a unas enormes cuchillas afiladas que brillaban con los últimos rayos del Sol del crepúsculo. En sus pies habían aparecido una especie de turbinas más pequeñas parecidas a los patines propulsores de Shadow.

- Sólo hay un Sonic- dijo con su voz robótica el Metal haciendo que Sonic retrocediera asustado ante la mirada roja de éste. Estaba dispuesto a acabar con su vida y no tenía escapatoria. Sintió una gran desesperación y apretó los dientes con fuerza.

Una vez más el Metálico salió impelido hacia él para clavarle sus garras en su cuerpo. Le hizo una profunda herida en el costado derecho que le hizo gritar de dolor y casi perder la conciencia. Por suerte se había echado hacia atrás a tiempo y no lo había logrado atravesar como pretendía; para acto seguido levantar una de las cuchillas y surcarle la cara haciendo que perdiera la visión parcial en uno de sus ojos. Lo veía todo rojo por la sangre. Aquel dolor era incluso más agudo que el anterior y se dejó caer hacia atrás en una nube negra de inconsciencia. Sin embargo, la fortuna parecía estar de su parte una vez más y entró en una _Zona de confusión_ teletransportándolo lejos de su enemigo. Cuando despertó no sabía dónde se encontraba, pero a su alrededor se juntaron unas cuantas personas que lo atendieron y cuidaron de sus heridas muy precariamente.

- Fue así como logré escapar de Metal Sonic- dijo éste terminando su relato- Si no llega a ser por la bondad de aquellas personas no hubiera sobrevivido.

- Ahora entiendo cómo te hiciste el daño en el costado. Estaba en muy malas condiciones y se te quedará la cicatriz pero al menos no estás muerto.

- Comprendes ahora por qué no quiero que luches. Ni siquiera yo puedo acabar con él.

- Ese es mi problema, no deberías meterte en mi vida. No deseo que nadie me diga lo que debo hacer, se cuidarme sola. Además, no subestimes mis fuerzas o podrías llevarte una sorpresa.

- Estás hablando como Shadow. Óyete a ti misma, Amy, esa no eres tú.

- Claro que soy yo. Simplemente ahora sé cómo luchar como lo hacéis vosotros.

- ¡Haz lo que te dé la gana!- dijo enojado Sonic- No me importa lo más mínimo que te maten, es lo que deseas ¿verdad?. Quieres ver a ese tal Nicky, pero ¿estás segura de que una vez muerta lo volverás a ver? ¡Sí es así yo mismo acabaré con tu vida!

- ¡Sonic!- dijo asustada- ¡Tranquilízate! Te lo ruego.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- dijo alterada Cream descorriendo las cortinas- ¿Amy? ¿Sonic?

- Dile a Berta que traiga un tranquilizante rápido- dijo Amy en voz baja- Está muy alterado.

- No necesito tranquilizantes Amy- dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido- Me iré de aquí sino me prometes que no vas a luchar con nosotros. No sabes la angustia que pasé al creer que habías muerto por dejarte sola, lo culpable que me sentí por abandonarte. Y lo mismo se puede decir de lo que le hiciste a tu esposo. Tampoco quiso que lucharas, ¿es que no te das cuenta?

Sonic se llevó la mano a la mejilla que había sido fuertemente golpeada por Amy. Ésta lo miraba con el rostro encendido por la rabia. Aquello había llegado demasiado lejos.

- ¡No vuelvas a hablar así de mi marido! ¡Tú qué sabrás!- le gritó desesperada.

- ¡Amy! ¡Cálmate!- dijo Cream reteniéndola para alejarla de Sonic- Ha sido sin mala intención.

- Me la llevaré de aquí inmediatamente- dijo Berta agarrándola con fuerza por los brazos para contenerla- ¡Ya basta Amy Rose!

- Señor Sonic, le dije que no le hablase así a Amy. Es muy susceptible con el tema de la muerte de su esposo y no soporta que nadie se meta en su vida privada.

- Lo siento- dijo arrepentido escapándosele algunas lágrimas- No pretendía hacerle daño con esos comentarios. Simplemente me estaba preocupando por ella, no quiero verla así. ¿Nadie se da cuenta de que está deseando enfrentarse a esas máquinas para acabar con su vida? ¿Por qué todos miráis hacia otro lado? Es muy joven y tiene toda la vida por delante.

- Lo sabemos, pero... ¿qué podemos hacer?- dijo resignada- Intentamos hacerle cambiar de opinión y quitarle esas ideas de la cabeza, pero ella quiere seguir luchando para vengar la muerte de Nick.

- Pues tendremos que evitar alentarla para que se le olvide de una vez por todas, aunque no será tarea fácil ahora que Shadow ha regresado.

- Lo sé- lo miró apenada- Será mejor que descanse ahora. En un par de horas tendremos que operarlo. Necesita descansar y relajarse un poco. Ya verá cómo entre todos la convencemos.

- Gracias. Te haré caso y trataré de dormir un rato.- dijo envolviéndose en las sábanas.

Aquella mañana, ya más tranquilos, Amy fue en su busca para llevarlo hasta el quirófano. No habían intercambiado palabra alguna por el pasillo que conducía hasta la sala de operaciones. Cream y Berta ya estaban allí cuando él llegó.

- Ahora le vamos a anestesiar para que no se mueva durante la cirugía- dijo Cream- Aspire y cuente lentamente de diez hacia atrás. No se preocupe por nada, está en buenas manos.

Sonic empezó a contar mentalmente y cuando la cuenta regresiva llegó a siete cayó en un profundo sueño. Poco tiempo después empezó a despertar de la anestesia y ya se encontraba de vuelta en su cama. Se sentía mareado y se llevó la mano a su ojo que permanecía vendado.

- No te lo toques- escuchó la voz de Amy que permanecía a su lado- Es para que no se infecten los puntos. Deberás permanecer con la venda unos cuantos días y hacerte las curas. Dentro de un mes aproximadamente te quitaré los puntos.

- Muy bien- dijo seriamente.

Amy empezó a marcharse cuando sintió la voz apagada de Sonic.

- Perdóname, por favor.

- Sonic...- dijo acercándose nuevamente a él- perdóname tú a mí por gritarte. Tenías razón con respecto a Nicky. Él no hubiese querido que luchara en esta guerra y si está muerto es precisamente porque fue a buscarme para traerme de vuelta. No sabía que te importase tanto.

- Claro que me importas, siempre me has importado. Somos amigos, ¿no?. Jamás te dejaría de lado.

- Gracias- dándole un beso en la mejilla- Te prometo que no lucharé a menos que sea totalmente necesario. Ahora descansa pues a partir de hoy te espera un nuevo comienzo.

**Continuará**

**Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Cualquier duda o comentario no duden en escribirme. Nos leemos el viernes.**

**Saludos de Rinoa83**


	19. Capítulo 19

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 19**

¿Qué era aquél ruido incordiante?, se preguntaba Sonic tapándose la cabeza con la almohada. Buscó a tientas el reloj despertador que estaba encima de su mesita de noche y lo desconectó. Eran apenas las ocho de la mañana y no sentía ningunas ganas de levantarse, pero era hora de empezar el día si no quería llegar tarde a la reunión. Aunque también podía permanecer en la cama un rato más y salir a velocidad supersónica... Pero era mejor darse primero una buena ducha y desayunar algo antes.

Se desperezó entre bostezos y se dirigió lentamente hacia el cuarto de baño aún con los ojos medio cerrados. Lo primero que hizo fue abrir el grifo del agua caliente para ducharse, para acto seguido mirarse en el espejo del lavabo. Su aspecto había mejorado notablemente. Ya no llevaba la venda en su ojo y éste había recuperado su apariencia normal y las cicatrices habían desaparecido en su mayoría, sólo se notaban algunas finas líneas pálidas si le miraban muy de cerca. Después de un mes de curas y de seguir los tratamientos de Amy se volvía a sentir él mismo. Se miró y remiró en el espejo recreándose con su propia imagen. Sonrió para sí mismo y sintió que de nuevo podría comerse el mundo.

Después de ducharse, se vistió con la ropa nueva que se había comprado. Había elegido una camiseta blanca, con sudadera de color azul oscuro y pantalones a media pierna negros. Y lo que más le gustaba eran sus nuevas zapatillas rojas. Ahora sí que se parecía más a él.

Una vez terminado de vestirse se dirigió a la cocina dispuesto a tomarse un suculento desayuno cuando llamaron a la puerta. No se podía creer que lo molestasen a esas horas de la mañana.

- Knuckles- dijo al verlo delante de la puerta- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

- Salí a entrenarme un poco esta mañana, ya sabes, para desentumecer las piernas; y como estaba cerca de tu casa...

- Dijiste: "¡Vamos a gorronear a casa de Sonic un buen desayuno!"

- ¿Qué es eso de "gorronear"? ¡Qué mal amigo eres!- dijo ofendido cruzándose de brazos- No estaba pensando en que tú me hicieras el desayuno. Yo puedo cogerlo solo de la nevera- dijo sonriendo haciendo a un lado a Sonic para pasar al interior.

- ¡Hey! Pero qué... ¡Está bien! ¡Sírvete!

- Ya sabes que me encanta la fruta, así que no tocaré todo lo demás. ¡Ahí va! ¡Mira! ¡Queso!- dijo cogiendo el trozo que había en la parte baja de la nevera- Bueno, excepto el queso que también es una de mis pasiones y éste está diciendo "cómeme Knuckles".

- A mí también me gusta, por eso lo tengo ahí- dijo cruzándose de brazos- Y dime, ¿sabes por qué Tails quiere hacer una reunión hoy? A mí no me ha dado explicación alguna, está bastante misterioso últimamente y pasa mucho tiempo encerrado en su laboratorio. Aunque eso no es nuevo...

- No sé- dijo al tiempo que le daba un mordisco a un plátano- pefo mejof que no llefemof tafde.

Sonic hizo una mueca de resignación al ver que se estaba atiborrando a su costa.

Ambos salieron juntos de la casa de Sonic. Se había adaptado muy bien a su nueva vida en Neo Green Hill y se sentía muy cómodo con su barrio. Sus vecinos eran muy amables con él y las casas de sus amigos no estaban muy lejos. Estaba pensando en pedirle a Tails que le construyera una casita a sus padres, seguramente estarían felices de vivir allí. Aunque conociendo a su padre no estaría tan feliz de dejar su isla natal y trasladarse a una gran urbe como era Joypolis.

Por el camino se encontraron con varios compañeros de patrulla que los saludaron y se les unieron para bajar juntos al nivel 5. Cuando pasaron al lado de un grupito de chicas éstas se les quedaron mirando con una sonrisita coqueta en los labios y los saludaron. Sonic les devolvió el saludo con un guiño y todas se entusiasmaron.

- Menudo asalta cunas- dijo una voz a su espalda haciéndolo girarse para mirar.

- ¡Sally!- dijo sonriendo- ¿También vas para la reunión?

- Obviamente, soy parte del equipo. Llegué mucho antes que tú.

- Por una vez en la vida "has llegado" antes que yo. Ya me ganas en algo.

- ¿Te has levantado gracioso o es que es una nueva faceta tuya el hacer chistes malos?

Sonic sonrió de lado y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros sorprendiendo a ésta. Los demás empezaron a mirarlos con una sonrisita en los labios y se adelantaron unos cuantos pasos para dejarle vía libre a Sonic.

- Oye, ¿qué piensas hacer en tu día libre?- dijo Sonic sin soltarla- Podríamos quedar para subir a la superficie y ver una peli, comer algo... Ya sabes.

- Sí, sé que sólo lo haces porque Amy está ocupada, ¿verdad?- dijo quitándose el brazo de encima- ¿Crees que soy tonta? ¡No soy el segundo plato de nadie!

- What? ¿De qué me estás hablando? ¡Sólo pretendía invitarte a salir y me sales con ese arranque de celos! Además, ¿qué es eso de que Amy está ocupada?

- Sabes perfectamente que convive con Shadow en su casa y muchos saben de la historia de esos dos. Es muy extraño que se lleven tan bien y que sólo sean amigos, ¿no te parece?

Sonic se puso serio y miró para el frente. La verdad es que sí sabía que Shadow había puesto la condición de quedarse con ellos siempre que estuviese cerca de Amy. No se quería relacionar con nadie más que con ella y era pocas las veces que se separaban, excepto cuando iba a ver a Rouge o en las misiones que se le encomendaban. El resto del tiempo parecía... su sombra.

- Vaya... que mala cara has puesto- dijo Sally mirándolo divertida- Pensaba que la que te gustaba era yo y no ella, pero veo que no es así.

- Y es así, lo que me pasa es que no me gusta que se metan con Amy. No creo que esté con Shadow y si lo hace ese es su problema. Nosotros no somos nadie para meternos en su vida privada.

Sally permaneció callada ante la respuesta de Sonic. ¿Sería verdad que sólo trataba de protegerla de las habladurías de los demás? ¿Y desde cuándo le preocupaba tanto la eriza rosa?

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la Sala de reuniones. Para su sorpresa, y la de todos, Amy también se encontraba allí hablando animadamente con Tails sobre algo. Normalmente ella no acudía a esas reuniones ya que no pertenecía a ninguna patrulla y se quedaba en el hospital atendiendo a sus pacientes, así que no se esperaban su inesperada visita. Ambos se volvieron al grupo para saludarlos y pedirles que se sentaran. Amy también se sentó entre Tails y Knuckles, mientras que Sonic lo hizo entre Sally y Ray.

- Hola a todos- dijo Tails de un ánimo estupendo- Os he pedido que vengáis porque tengo que enseñaros algo que os encantará. Amy me ha ayudado mucho en la elaboración de esta gran sorpresa que os tengo preparada y sé que os morís de la curiosidad por saber qué es.

- ¡Vamos al grano, Tails! ¡Qué me he levantado muy temprano para venir aquí!- dijo Sonic.

- Vaya, parece que no todos están TAN entusiasmados.

- Ya cambiará de opinión- dijo Amy- Nuestro esfuerzo ha merecido la pena, sino ya lo veréis.

Todos se miraron con cara de no entender de lo que iba el tema. ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

- Bueno, la sorpresa está en el nivel 1. Tenemos que darnos un paseíto hasta allí- dijo Tails haciendo que todos se levantarán de nuevo de sus asientos, unos protestando y otros llenos de curiosidad.

- Será mejor que algunos tomemos las escaleras de emergencia para no tardar en los ascensores- propuso Amy- Los que estén dispuestos a hacer ejercicio que vengan por aquí.

Sonic, Knuckles, Sally y Tails la acompañaron, el resto se sentían con una pereza enorme.

- ¿Qué es lo que nos quieren enseñar?- preguntó Knuckles- ¿No será una tarta?

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Tails con curiosidad.

- Como te ha ayudado Amy...

- ¡Muy gracioso!- le gritó ésta- Para tu información tengo bastantes estudios en física y química, mecánica y nuevas tecnologías; aparte de medicina que es mi profesión. ¿De dónde sacas que voy a hacerte a ti una tarta?

- ¿Y a Shadow? ¿Le gustan tus tartas Amy?- preguntó Sally

- ¿Qué?- dijo Amy- Creo que tolera bien mi comida, aunque no está muy por los dulces.

- ¡Qué maravilla!- dijo emocionada- ¡Sí parecen una pareja y todo! Debe ser bonito eso de vivir con tu mejor amigo, ¿no es así?

- Bueno...- dijo apurada- supongo que no me siento tan sola en casa, aunque no es muy hablador.

- Knuckles, te echo una carrera hasta el nivel 1- dijo Sonic sin esperar a que el equidna reaccionara.

Sally lo miró con seriedad. Sabía que Sonic estaba bastante interesado en Amy desde que reapareció. Seguramente habría notado el cambio tan drástico en ella. Ya no era una simple niña histérica como cuando tenía 12 años. Ahora era toda una mujer experimentada y además inteligente. Nunca se había parado a pensar que sería una rival tan fuerte, aunque ¿realmente lo era?

Miró a Amy y la vio hablando con Tails sin prestar atención a que ya se había ido el erizo azul. Tal vez se estaba haciendo la indiferente con él o simplemente no estaba interesada. Quizá los rumores sí fuesen ciertos y tenía algo más con el erizo negro. Pero fuera lo que fuese no pensaba bajar la guardia con Sonic.

Cuando llegaron al nivel 1 ya estaban todos allí deseosos de ver lo que les tenían preparado. Tails carraspeó para llamar la atención de los presentes y se dispuso a hablar.

- Me alegro de que estemos aquí todos para mostrarles nuestro más reciente invento que les será muy útil en sus misiones de exploración- Todos se pusieron a murmurar admirados preguntándose qué podía ser aquello.

Tails sacó un pequeño mando a distancia del bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio y presionó uno de los botones. Acto seguido se abrieron las compuertas a sus espaldas en una nube de humo teatral. Todos exclamaron con sorpresa al ver los nuevos uniformes de la Resistencia. Cada uno de ellos estaba hecho de un fuerte material resistente parecido a la piel de los Biotech.

Amy y Tails se habían encargado de estudiar algunas muestras de tejido en su laboratorio y habían fabricado algo parecido en su composición molecular. El resultado era un traje totalmente resistente, cómodo y flexible. Se adaptaba al cuerpo de cada uno y se ceñía para que fuese como una segunda piel. Además, era un tejido térmico por lo que se adaptaba al clima de la zona en la que se encontrasen. Los había de varios colores según su dueño, pero el tono básico era el negro.

- Sonic, ¿por qué no te pruebas el tuyo para que vean cómo sienta?

Sonic se rascó la cabeza no muy convencido pero al final aceptó cambiarse en uno de los probadores. Cuando salió hubo reacciones de todo tipo, desde silbidos de mofa de sus compañeros masculinos hasta suspiros de sus colegas femeninas. Pero la verdad es que todos coincidían en que era un traje estupendo y que sentaba muy bien.

El traje de Sonic era de color negro y azul cobalto como sus púas, con botas altas negras, guantes negros y casco de última generación con todo tipo de dispositivos de comunicación, GPS, etc. Los demás eran muy parecidos. El de Sally era de color azul claro como le gustaba vestir a ella; el de Knuckles era el más llamativo utilizando los colores rojo, verde y dorado en vez del negro básico y el de Shadow era rojo y negro, mientras que el de Amy era de color rosa y negro.

Al escuchar esto último, Sonic no pudo evitar reaccionar y comentárselo a Tails.

- ¿Para qué quiere Amy un traje nuevo? Ella no va a patrullar... ¿o sí?- dijo echándole una mirada fulminante. Tails empezó a sudar y a mirar para otro lado tratando de ignorarlo, pero no tuvo más remedio que darle una explicación.

- Amy estaba muy emocionada haciendo los trajes y también quería uno, así que ambos nos hicimos nuestros propios trajes. Yo también tengo el mío por si acaso, pero eso no quiere decir que vayamos a luchar ni nada de eso, aunque... ella fue muy insistente.

- ¿Y...? - dijo Sonic cruzándose de brazos- ¿Qué pasa Tails?

- El caso es que como gracias a ti ha reclutado a dos enfermeras más y las chicas parecen muy competentes en su trabajo, como tiene ahora más tiempo libre... pues...

- ¡¿Le has dicho que sí?!

- ¡Amy me da miedo a veces!- dijo alterado- ¡No sabes lo persuasiva que puede llegar a ser!

- Se suponía que intentábamos quitarle esas ideas de la cabeza.

- Lo sé, pero...

- ¡Chicos!- dijo Amy emocionada- ¿Ha que me sienta bien mi traje nuevo?

Ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta al verla. La verdad es que las chicas se veían muy bien con esos trajes tan ajustados. Tanto uno como otro se ruborizaron y no podían nada más que asentir.

- Tails, vamos a darles el resto de la sorpresa.

- ¿El resto de la sorpresa?- preguntó Sonic intrigado- ¿Qué más tenéis por aquí?

- ¡OH!- dijo reaccionando- ¡Es verdad! ¡Atendedme todos un minuto, por favor!

Todos se giraron a mirar y vieron que Tails presionaba otro de los botones del mando para abrir una enorme pantalla de acero que dejó al descubierto una serie de pequeñas naves relucientes.

- Aquí tenéis las nuevas Spinner- todos exclamaron con admiración- Como podéis ver son biplaza y son mucho más discretas que las antiguas aeronaves que utilizábamos. Así que he pensado que haremos un sorteo para ver las nuevas parejas. Lo mejor sería que fueran mixtas, o sea, un chico y una chica para equilibrar las fuerzas.

- Las chicas también sabemos luchar- dijo Sally- No necesitamos un guardaespaldas.

- Bueno, supongo que llevas razón pero... será más seguro que sea de este modo.

- ¿Y no podemos elegir con quién queremos patrullar?- dijo Knuckles entusiasmado con la idea de una compañera de vuelo. Ya tenía en mente a unas cuantas.

Tails se llevó la mano a la cara con exasperación y rechinó los dientes. Aquello no era un juego y parecía que se lo estaban tomando como si se fueran de excursión a la playa.

- De momento nos tomaremos un breve descanso para entrenar con los nuevos trajes y Shadow se ha ofrecido a darnos lecciones sobre armas de fuego, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y defensa.

- ¿Y dónde está si se puede saber?- dijo Sonic con el ceño fruncido- Se supone que es parte de este equipo y ni siquiera aparece.

- Shadow no se encontraba muy bien esta mañana y se ha quedado descansando en mi casa- dijo Amy- De todas formas él ya sabía lo de los trajes y las Spinner.

- ¿Se lo has contado a él y a mí no? ¿Por qué tanto favoritismo con ese psicópata?

- ¿Cómo le has llamado?- dijo enfadada- ¡Repítelo si te atreves!

- ¿Acaso no lo es? ¡Busca en un diccionario!

- Yo...- dijo Amy tartamudeando-, pero nos está ayudando y es lo que importa.

- ¡Ja! Intentas justificarlo.

- Bueno, ese es mi problema- dijo ofendida- No pienso discutir más este asunto delante de todos.

- No te preocupes Sonic- dijo Tails- También tú tendrás tu oportunidad para enseñarnos a defendernos y destruir a los Biotech como ya has hecho en otras ocasiones.

- Por supuesto, pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea. No como otros...

Amy miró a Sonic fulminándolo con la mirada al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para marcharse, no se iba a quedar allí de brazos cruzados aguantando sus aires de grandeza. Desde que se había curado, había vuelto a ser el mismo engreído de siempre y lo que más le hervía la sangre era que coqueteara con todas las chicas que se le ponían a su paso. Ese narcicismo innato en él era exasperante y no soportaba tenerlo a su lado. Sobre todo cuando empezaba a flirtear con Sally Acorn y le ponía caritas estúpidas para que se fijara en él. ¡Parecía un adolescente!

Necesitaba desfogarse con algo y bajó directamente al subnivel 2. Allí podría entrenarse y desquitarse golpeando el saco de boxeo más próximo. Se cambió de ropa para ponerse algo más deportivo. Por suerte, siempre tenía en su taquilla una muda por si hacia ejercicio en el bunker aunque prefería salir fuera.

No paraba de darle fuertes puñetazos y patadas al puching cuando sintió que estaba siendo observada por alguien. Se volvió para mirar y se sorprendió al ver apoyado sobre la pared a Shadow sonriente.

- ¿Entrenando tú sola? Me parece magnífico que te mantengas en forma, ¿puedo ayudarte?

- Pensaba que te encontrabas enfermo esta mañana. ¿Ya has recuperado las energías?

- Sí, ese ataque me dejó bastante tocado. No esperaba que me fuera a encontrar con una patrulla de los Biotech. Por suerte sólo eran dos y pude deshacerme de ellos fácilmente.

- Bueno, supongo que podemos recordar los viejos tiempos de cuando nos entrenábamos en casa de Rouge. Por cierto, ¿cómo está ella? Hace tiempo que no la veo.

- Muy bien. Los negocios le van mejor que nunca con esos tipos, les encanta el juego y el vicio.

- Estará contenta, supongo.

Shadow asintió sin dar más explicaciones.

- ¿Estás lista?- dijo poniéndose en guardia- No voy a tener piedad contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

- Quizá te sorprendas- dijo con una mirada retadora- ¡Deja los discursos para luego!

Ambos se lanzaron a atacarse mutuamente con todas sus fuerzas. El choque produjo un fuerte eco en las plantas adjuntas y todos se preguntaron qué estaba pasando. Un grupo de gente se arremolinaba en las puertas de la sala de entrenamiento cuando Tails, Sonic y Knuckles llegaron corriendo. Todos estaban mirando absortos la pelea entre los dos erizos. Tanto Amy como Shadow se estaban empleando a fondo utilizando técnicas bastante potentes.

- Lanzas Caos- dijo Shadow al tiempo que Amy gritaba- Maza Tornado. Amy giró sobre sí misma como lo hacía Rouge y golpeó las lanzas como si de una pelota de beisbol se tratasen. Shadow las esquivó por muy poco y se lanzó a atacarla de frente, mientras que Amy retrocedía a toda velocidad.

Sonic estaba impresionado por la rapidez que había adquirido en estos años y la fuerza con la que atacaba a su oponente. Tal vez la había subestimado realmente.

Shadow y Amy se pararon un instante para contemplarse mutuamente. Se concentraron y ambos al mismo tiempo parecieron crear un campo de fuerza alrededor de sus cuerpos para, ante el asombro de todos los presentes, empezar a levitar. Una vez en el aire hicieron el mismo movimiento, como si estuviesen sincronizados.

- CONTROL...- gritó Shadow ante el asombro de Amy y el resto de la sala. Ésta reaccionó a tiempo para gritar a su vez- CAOS.

Todos quedaron cegados por unos segundos y se escuchó un grito desgarrador. Había alcanzado a Amy y caía en picado hacia el suelo. Sonic vio con horror como se precipitaba ante la mirada atónita de todos y salió corriendo para interceptarla; pero para su sorpresa Amy brilló un instante y desapareció ante sus ojos. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

- ¿Estás bien?- le escuchó decir no lejos de allí a Shadow. Éste estaba inclinado sobre Amy que había aparecido en unas colchonetas cercanas.

- Sólo estoy algo cansada...- dijo agotada por el esfuerzo- Me pondré bien.

- ¡Amy!- dijeron al unísono sus amigos. Sonic se acercó a ella para apartarle las púas de la cara, pues ésta era incapaz de moverse- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás malherida?

- No, estoy bien- dijo tratando de moverse- Creo que estoy algo desentrenada.

- Opino lo mismo- dijo Shadow impasible- Cuando estés mejor seguiremos con el entrenamiento. Todos estos años los has pasado ociosa y has descuidado tus habilidades. Supongo que debemos volver a los entrenamientos diarios.

- ¿Pretendes matarla acaso?- le gritó Sonic- ¿No le has escuchado gritar de dolor?

- No es la primera vez- dijo tomando a Amy en brazos- No te metas en lo que no te importa. Además, ¿no opinas que es mejor estar preparados para la que se nos avecina? Creía que te importaba más la vida de Amy y así no la ayudas si la ves como una niña indefensa que no puede defenderse sola. Si nos atacan debemos estar preparados para lo peor, por eso no puedo ser blando con ella. No serviría de nada que nos quedásemos a la mitad del entrenamiento sólo porque está un poco magullada.

Sonic apretó los puños con fuerza. Como odiaba a ese tipo.

- Para vuestra tranquilidad la llevaré a la enfermería para que se reponga. Sólo ha perdido energía por utilizar el Control de caos. Si duerme un par de horas estará como nueva, no es para armar todo este alboroto.

- Reza porque no tenga nada roto- dijo Tails con seriedad-, sino es mejor que vayas preparando la maleta para largarte de aquí. Creo que he sido lo suficientemente claro, ¿verdad Shadow?

Éste sólo lo miró con seriedad y se volvió para darles la espalda.

Knuckles apretaba los puños con fuerza y hacía crujir sus nudillos, mientras que Tails impedía que éste saliera detrás de Shadow para golpearlo. Por su parte, Sonic se había quedado pensativo por las palabras del erizo negro.

**Continuará**

**Nota 1: "Gorronear": **Comer, vivir o hacer cualquier cosa a costa ajena.

**Nota 2: Sobre los trajes de la Resistencia, pueden imaginárselos como quieran, pero un buen ejemplo son los trajes del anime Evangelion.**

**Buen fin de semana a todos, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

**Saludos de Rinoa83**


	20. Capítulo 20

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 20**

Amy abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró mirando las luces de la sala de observación. Se encontraba todavía un poco débil después de luchar contra Shadow. Éste estaba sentado a su lado esperando a que se despertara y se inclinó sobre ella para poder hablarle.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?- dijo en un susurro- Has pasado varias horas durmiendo.

- ¿Qué hora es?- dijo aturdida

- Son las diez de la noche y ya estábamos preocupados.

- ¿Has dicho las diez de la noche? ¿Tan tarde?

- Has pasado casi todo el día inconsciente. No sabía que te hubieras lastimado tanto, no era mi intención. Te pido una disculpa por haberte atacado de esa forma.

- No te disculpes. Creo que también me ha podido el agotamiento físico. Hemos tenido que trabajar duramente y dar clases a las nuevas enfermeras. Apenas hemos tenido descanso suficiente, eso sin contar con los preparativos del nivel 1. Se me habrá juntado todo, así que no te preocupes, ya estoy mucho mejor y me podré levantar enseguida.

- No te molestes- dijo Shadow reteniéndola- Por hoy tú eres la paciente.

- Sí pero...

- Avisaré a las chicas de que estás consciente y que te encuentras mejor. Vendrán enseguida.

- Gracias- dijo cerrando los ojos reconfortada.

- Por cierto...- dijo Shadow dándole la espalda- Han venido a verte mientras estabas dormida. Tus amigos han estado aquí, de hecho, Sonic permanece en la sala de espera. ¿Quieres que le avise?

Amy se quedó con la mente en blanco, ¿qué debería hacer? Por una parte deseaba verlo, aunque no entendía el motivo, pero por otra pensaba que no tenía ganas de escuchar sus sermones y seguro que le recriminaba que se hubiese lastimado mientras entrenaba. Seguramente le diría que ya sabía que era bastante débil y que no podría luchar con el resto de la Resistencia. Suspiró y miró a Shadow.

- Dile que estoy algo cansada y que prefiero permanecer tranquila. Ya mañana hablaremos.

- Muy bien- dijo al tiempo que salía por entre las cortinas separadoras.

Al cabo de un momento se escucharon gritos de enojo que se acercaban por el pasillo. Amy puso los ojos en blanco y se preparó para lo peor. Sonic y Shadow estaban otra vez discutiendo.

- ¡No me creo que no quiera verme! ¡Mientes!

- ¡Pues compruébalo tú mismo!- dijo abriendo la cortina sin avisar.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Sonic, ¿me lo puedes explicar?- dijo Amy con el ceño fruncido.

- Amy- dijo sentándose a la orilla de la cama- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien, no ha pasado nada.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Has estado inconsciente durante doce horas!

- No tengo tanta fuerza como vosotros para utilizar el Control de caos, por eso es que me encontraba tan débil. Pero ya estoy bien y voy a levantarme.- dijo al tiempo que se ponía en pie tambaleante. Por suerte Sonic reaccionó y la agarró antes de que se cayera al suelo.- Aunque... será mejor que permanezca un rato más en la cama.

- Me parece buena idea- dijo ayudándola ante la mirada seria de Shadow- ¿Necesitas alguna cosa? Si quieres puedo quedarme contigo esta noche.

A Amy se le aceleró el corazón. ¿Sonic se estaba preocupando por ella? Nunca antes le había dedicado tanto tiempo y se sentía halagada, casi en una nube... ¿Seguiría inconsciente?

Sin que se dieran cuenta, se pellizcó el brazo por debajo de las sábanas para comprobar que estaba muy despierta. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante su ofrecimiento.

- No hará falta- intervino Shadow- Será mejor que la lleve a casa para que descanse mejor esta noche. Las camas de los hospitales son bastante incómodas y es mejor para ella estar tranquila.

- ¿Quién ha pedido tu opinión?- dijo Sonic- Eso deben decidirlo las enfermeras.

- ¡¿Nos llamaban?!- dijeron al unísono dos chicas jovencísimas.

- Noah... Katy...- dijo Amy.

Noah the Hedgehog era una chica de 18 años y se parecía bastante a Amy. Su pelaje era de color rosa con algunos matices en morado en sus orejas, púas y flequillo. Iba siempre a la última moda con pantalones cortos, botas y camisetas ajustadas; aunque ahora estaba tapada con su bata de enfermera. Era una chica divertida a la que le encantaba charlar y reírse, siempre se podía contar con ella para lo que sea; aunque también perdía la paciencia muy fácilmente. Por su parte, Katy la eriza también tenía 18 años y era la mejor amiga de Noah. Ambas eran inseparables y se complementan muy bien, casi como hermanas. Era un eriza de color oscuro con los ojos color café. Al contrario que Noah, ella era mucho más tranquila y romántica, por eso se llevaban tan bien.

Ambas decidieron hacerse enfermeras en cuanto vieron el anuncio en el tablón. Tuvieron que pasar duros exámenes para ver si estaban cualificadas o no, pero al final lograron su objetivo y estaban entusiasmadas por pertenecer al equipo de Amy.

Los tres se las quedaron mirando, las chicas rebosaban energía incluso a esas horas de la noche. Amy les sonrió amablemente y les indicó que ya se encontraba mejor, y que dentro de poco volvería al trabajo.

- De eso nada- dijo Noah- será mejor que descanse profe. ¡Déjelo en nuestras manos!

- Sí, somos capaces de cuidarla- intervino Katy- Cream es tan joven como nosotras y confía en ella, ¿por qué le íbamos a fallar? ¡Denos una oportunidad!

Amy suspiró pesadamente y se tuvo que resignar a los ruegos de las dos chicas. De todas formas, no era tan grave lo que le pasaba y si permanecía dentro del hospital podía incorporarse si surgía alguna emergencia. Las miró a ambas y les sonrió para animarlas.

- Muy bien, me quedaré aquí esta noche. No voy a intervenir y así podrán ejercer de enfermeras.

- ¡Bravo!- gritaron las dos de alegría- ¡Eso significa que ya confía en nosotras!

- Estáis de prueba, que no se os olvide- les recordó Amy- Sin embargo, sí que me fío de ustedes.

Las dos se miraron y sonrieron felices por la aprobación de Amy.

- Bueno, creo que la hora de las visitas pasó hace un buen rato- dijo Noah- Les ruego que salgan para que la paciente pueda descansar tranquila.

- ¡Pero yo acabo de llegar!- protestó Sonic- ¿No podrías hacer una excepción guapa?- dijo al tiempo que intentaba desplegar todos sus encantos- Te estaría eternamente agradecido.

- ¿No cree que es un poco mayor para tontear con jovencitas?- dijo Noah haciendo que Sonic se quedara de piedra ante tal comentario. Shadow empezó a reírse por lo bajo.

- ¡¿Y tú de qué te ríes bastardo?!- le gritó Sonic- ¡¿Eh?!

- Me río de lo patético que eres- dijo sin inmutarse- Mira que tratar de engatusar a una niña.

- Pero usted puede engatusarnos todo lo que quiera- dijo Katy guiñándole un ojo. Ahora fue el turno de Sonic para reírse al ver la cara de Shadow que no dejaba de mirar a la eriza con un tic en el ojo.

- ¿Qué demonios...?- dijo éste- ¡¿Y tú de qué te ríes cretino?!

- ¡Oh, nada!- dijo sonriendo de lado- Creo que me iré a mi casa, ya que Amy está en buenas manos.

- Buenas noches, Sonic- dijo Amy- Que descanses.

- Hasta mañana, Amy- acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla y mirando a Shadow por el rabillo del ojo para contemplar su reacción. Estaba a punto de saltarle a la cara como un gato.

- ¡Adiós chicas!- dijo guiñándoles un ojo y saliendo a toda velocidad de allí.

- ¡Adiós, señor Sonic!

- ¡Arg! ¡No puedo soportar a ese sujeto!- gritó Shadow- ¡Estúpido infeliz!

Amy empezó a reírse haciendo que éste la mirara con enojo.

- ¿Te parece gracioso?

- Sí, algunas veces parecen un dúo cómico.

- Es suficiente, me voy a casa. Si tan bien te llevas con él, que sea tu entrenador personal.

- No te pongas así, sabes que yo prefiero entrenar contigo. ¿Qué tal si quedamos para entrenar este fin de semana? Ahora tengo que atender el hospital pero en mis días libres te puedo hacer un hueco.

Shadow miró hacia otro lado cruzándose de brazos tratando de ignorarla pero asintió afirmativamente para después desaparecer.

Como prometió Amy, al fin de semana siguiente ambos quedaron para entrenarse en el nivel 2; pero lo que vieron los dejó petrificados en el sitio, ¿qué diantres era todo ese circo? Las gradas estaban a rebosar de gente que gritaba animando y los focos apuntaban al tatami que estaba esperando a ser utilizado para la lucha. Había una mesa para los jueces y un montón de chicas jóvenes estirando y calentando como si fuesen a luchar.

Amy se quedó boquiabierta ante tal espectáculo, ¿qué estaba pasando allí?. A lo lejos vio a Tails y Sonic que estaban sentados en una mesa apuntando nombres en una larga lista. Se encaminó furiosa hacia ellos para que le explicasen qué era todo aquello.

- ¡Tails!- le gritó haciendo que diera un bote en el asiento- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

- A... Amy, verás, es un concurso- dijo temblando- ¿Te gustaría participar?

- ¿Concurso? Se suponía que para dar un espectáculo era necesario pedir primero la licencia.

- Y yo la tengo- dijo con tranquilidad Sonic mostrándole un papel ante sus narices- Como ves está todo en regla.- Amy se lo arrebató de las manos para mirarlo bien de cerca.

- Es para recaudar dinero para los niños del hospital- dijo Tails apurado- Era para darte una sorpresa, no pensamos que te pondrías así.

- ¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida- ¿Para mis chicos?

- Exacto- intervino Sonic- Me caen súper bien y pensé que era una pena que no tuviesen un lugar más bonito para vivir, así que pensamos que sería buena idea construirles un albergue donde pudieran ser atendidos con más comodidad.

- Sonic...- dijo emocionada- es el detalle más bonito que he visto en mi vida. Muchas gracias por todo. Tails, te debo una disculpa por gritarte.

- No pasa nada Amy- dijo sudando

- Entonces, ¿te quieres apuntar a la competición?- dijo Sonic sonriendo de lado- ¿O es que acaso no te ves capaz de ganarle a unas cuantas niñas?

- ¿Cuál es el premio?- mirándolo con suspicacia- ¿Y por qué son todo mujeres?

- De eso nada- dijo irritado-, también hay un chico.

Shadow sonrió y se acercó a la mesa apoyándose en ella muy cerca de su cara.

- Me encantaría apuntarme, ¿hay algún inconveniente Sonic?

La cara se le descompuso de repente a Sonic y se separó todo lo lejos que pudo de él.

- No, aunque preferiría que no lo hicieras.

- ¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó con una sonrisa cínica Shadow- ¿Temes que gane?

Sonic tragó pesadamente.

- ¡Es una encerrona maldito embustero!- le gritó Shadow- Amy, seguramente el premio es Sonic.

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo ésta- ¿Es eso verdad?

- Bueno...- dijo éste mirando hacia otro lado- Sí... pero es por una buena causa.

Amy se cruzó de brazos y suspiró pesadamente. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido y tomó un bolígrafo de la mesa ante la mirada atónita de los tres chicos.

- ¿Dónde me tengo que inscribir?

- Aquí- dijo Tails señalándole una larga lista de nombres de chica.

-¿De verdad vas a participar?- preguntó Shadow.

- Será un buen entrenamiento y no lo hago por Sonic sino por mis chicos.

- Lo pasaremos bien- dijo Sonic- Sé de un restaurante buenísimo.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que quiera ganar?- dijo Amy sonriente dándose la vuelta para ir a calentar.

- Iré a tomar asiento en las gradas- dijo Shadow sonriente- Esto parece interesante.

- Sonic, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Tails al ver la cara de pasmo de éste- No tienes muy buena cara.

Por su parte, Amy se había dirigido al centro de la sala para calentar mientras daba comienzo el espectáculo. No podía creerse la popularidad que seguía teniendo Sonic entre las chicas; las había incluso muy jóvenes como de unos 16 años. ¿En qué estaría pensando el erizo para hacer algo así?

Alguien le tocó el hombro y se volvió con cautela.

- ¡Sorpresa!- dijeron al unísono.

- ¡Katy! ¡Noah!- dijo sorprendida- ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?!

- Bueno, Berta y Cream están en el hospital- dijo Katy

- Y como era nuestro día libre nos hemos apuntado- concluyó Noah- ¿Y usted profe? No me diga que le ha echado el ojito a Sonic- dándole codazos con una mirada pícara.

- ¡¿Qué?!- tartamudeó Amy- ¡Para nada!

- ¡Mucho mejor que sea así porque Sonic es mío!- dijo la voz enojada de Sally quien las había estado observando de lejos. Se acercó hasta estar cerca de Amy y la miró a los ojos retadora- Fue tú culpa que Sonic y yo rompiéramos hace años. Yo debía haber estado casada con él hace tiempo y en cambio tú fuiste la única que logró tener su boda de ensueño. ¿Ahora que tu esposo ha muerto quieres reemplazarlo por Sonic? Eso me parece patético por tu parte.

- ¿De qué estás hablando Sally? ¡Yo no pretendo tal cosa!- dijo enfadada- ¡Voy a ignorar lo que estás diciendo sobre mí porque sé que estás amargada! ¡Eres una celosa compulsiva y si sigues así lo único que vas a conseguir es que Sonic te rehúya más!

- ¿Me estás dando clases sobre hombres? ¿Te crees muy importante porque has estado casada?

- ¡Nada de eso! Creí que éramos amigas.

- ¿Cuándo lo hemos sido?- dijo Sally cruzándose de brazos- Siempre has estado detrás de Sonic desde que eras una niña y no hay más que ver tu actitud hacia él desde que llegó. Has visto que te ha dado bastante resultado el hacerte la indiferente, haciéndote la mosquita muerta para que vea a la nueva Amy Rose. Pero no has dudado ni por un segundo en inscribirte en este concurso para salir con él, ¿verdad?

- Te estás equivocando- se defendió Amy- No sabía nada de este concurso, iba a entrenar con Shadow y me encuentro todo esto.

- Bueno, de todas formas vas a participar que es lo importante. Me da igual que te hayas acabado de enterar como si no. No me pienso dejar ganar por ninguna de ustedes y la victoria será mía; recuperaré el corazón de Sonic aunque tenga que esforzarme al máximo luchando.

- No me digas- dijo Amy impasible- Sabes, creo que me acabas de dar un gran aliciente para que me emplee a fondo en la lucha. Me encantaría que las dos llegásemos a la final para ver quién es la merecedora del corazón de Sonic.

- No sabes el gusto que me da oírte decir eso- dijo con una sonrisa cínica Sally- Me daré el gusto de acabar contigo delante suya para que vea quién es mejor de las dos.

- Claro, pero si gano yo te quitarás de su camino para siempre.

- Lo mismo digo sobre ti. Si gano quiero que le digas que estás saliendo con Shadow para quitarle de una vez por todas esa obsesión absurda que ha cogido contigo desde que volvió.

- Por mí vale- dijo seriamente Amy- De todas formas no pienso perder.

Una voz se escuchó por megafonía para llamar a las concursantes a que se preparasen para dar comienzo la competición. Ambas se miraron fijamente antes de separarse y Amy se dirigió a las chicas que la miraron con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

- Katy. Noah. Les ruego que no digan nada de lo que ha sucedido aquí y mucho menos a Sonic o a Tails, ¿entendido?- Ambas asintieron al mismo tiempo sin decir palabra mientras Amy se alejaba para prepararse.

El torneo dio comienzo entre los vítores de la gente que se agolpaba en las gradas entusiasmados por ver a las chicas luchando entre sí. Primero se hacían las rondas de clasificación donde se iban descartando a muchas de las participantes para que sólo quedasen las mejores. Cuando quedaron ocho de las asistentes dio comienzo por fin el gran show. Entre las participantes quedaron Sally, Amy, Noah y Katy, más otras cuatro luchadoras.

La primera en luchar sería Katy la Eriza contra Sussy the Butterfly, una jovencita de veinte años que causaba furor entre los espectadores masculinos con su belleza. Su técnica _Polvo de alas _era bastante impresionante por lo que era una rival digna. Sin embargo, Katy no se iba a dejar intimidar y estaba preparada para lo que fuese. El gong resonó en el estadio y ambas se prepararon para atacarse mutuamente. Sussy se lanzó directamente al encuentro de Katy quien la esquivó ágilmente para reaccionar y volverse para intentar hacerle una llave con el pie, pero Sussy saltó esquivándola y alejarse de ella. Katy corrió en su dirección con bastante rapidez e intentó golpearla varias veces, pero la mariposa no se dejaba impresionar por los simples ataques de aquella chiquilla. Sussy sonrió de lado y desplegó sus alas para atacarla por sorpresa, iba a utilizar su arma secreta para terminar pronto el combate y así pasar a las semifinales. Katy se paró en seco y vio lo que estaba tramando, por eso se concentró y ella también se preparó para atacarla con todas sus fuerzas. Utilizaría el poder de los elementos del Sol y las estrellas para deshacerse de su rival. Se concentró cerrando los ojos y juntando sus manos para crear una esfera luminosa cada vez mayor. Ante el asombro de todos los espectadores ambas gritaron al mismo tiempo- ¡POLVO DE ALAS!- ¡LUZ CEGADORA!- En un instante todo se volvió blanco y lo único que pudieron escuchar fue el grito de una de las dos luchadoras. Cuando lograron ver algo, Sussy estaba inconsciente tirada en el tatami y Katy saltaba feliz de alegría por haber pasado de ronda. Nadie sabía lo que había pasado en ese lapsus de tiempo, pero la eriza había ganado.

La siguiente en luchar sería Sally Acorn contra Bella the Cat. Esta gata de color negro era muy misteriosa y su técnica _Garra felina _había mandado a más de una contrincante a la enfermería por los arañazos de sus garras bastante potentes. Sally por su parte estaba entrenada en la lucha por Knuckles y había aprendido mucho de su amigo, no se dejaría vencer si realmente quería conquistar el corazón de Sonic. Ahora que estaba tan cerca de la victoria final no iba a rendirse. El gong sonó y Sally se lanzó a atacar a Bella que permaneció en su sitio impasible, como si no valiese la pena defenderse de unos ataques tan simples. Sally intentó golpearla con uno de sus puños pero ante su asombro Bella "desapareció" con rapidez para contraatacarla y darle un rodillazo en el estómago doblándola sobre sí misma. Sally se llevó las manos a éste pero reaccionó a tiempo para esquivar uno de los ataques de la gata. Era más fuerte y rápida de lo que había pensado en un principio. Ella no tenía un poder especial pero sí contaba con su habilidad para la lucha. Se levantó una y otra vez, ambas estaban cansadas por el esfuerzo y Sally había conseguido esquivar más de una vez la Garra felina de Bella. La ardilla gritó con todas sus fuerzas e hizo un último esfuerzo dándole una patada en la cara que la hizo caer hacia atrás. El gong resonó nuevamente y entre aplausos Sally consiguió pasar a la siguiente ronda.

Por su parte, Noah the Hedgehog se iba a enfrentar a Cristhal the Leopard, una joven de 19 años que la miraba con una sonrisita de suficiencia en la cara. Había pasado de rondas sin apenas esforzarse pues su técnica _Bosque Negro_ era bastante eficaz. Sin embargo, Noah tenía un as en la manga y aún no había demostrado lo que era capaz de hacer pues para ella tampoco había resultado demasiado difícil pasar de ronda. El gong sonó y ambas se lanzaron a atacarse mutuamente chocando los puños en mitad del tatami. Las fuerzas de una y otra estaban muy compensadas y este primer encontronazo les hizo darse cuenta de que debían emplearse a fondo si querían pasar las semifinales. La felina se puso en guardia y emitió una especie de gruñido fijando sus ojos ambarinos en los de Noah. Ésta se preparó por si pretendía atacarla, se había estado fijando en las técnicas de las demás y preparando su propia estrategia. Cristhal sonrió para sí misma y convocó su Bosque Negro, pero Noah fue más rápida y ante el asombro de todos levitó pues podía controlar los elementos del aire y del agua, por lo que ascendió sin problemas esquivando el halo de oscuridad que le había lanzado la leoparda. Cuando ésta se lanzó a atacarla se llevó una sorpresa al no encontrarla, pues Noah se había situado detrás de ella y la golpeó con fuerza por la espalda terminando así la lucha y pasando a la siguiente ronda. Levantó la mano para saludar a su público entre vítores.

La última ronda era para Amy Rose the Hedgehog contra Lucas the Coyote. Todos se quedaron en las gradas mirándolos con atención. Amy parecía muy tranquila mirando a su contrincante que estaba calentando encima del tatami. Sonic se acercó velozmente para llamarla.

- ¡Amy! ¡Te lo ruego! - dijo con la cara descompuesta- ¡No dejes que te gane ese tipo! ¡No quiero salir con un chico! ¡¿Qué será de mi reputación?!

- ¡¿Y eso me tiene que importar?! ¡Tú solito te lo has buscado!

- ¡Amy!- dijo lloriqueándole- ¡Al menos gana una ronda más! Si después quieres retirarte me parecerá bien, pero no te dejes perder. ¡No seas cruel!

- ¡Ja! ¡Estás lista guapa si crees que me vas a ganar!- dijo Lucas- Yo seré quien gane muchachote- dijo al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo a Sonic. Éste se quedó pálido y con la boca abierta.

**Continuará**

**¿Se dejará Amy ganar para darle una lección a Sonic o cumplirá su promesa a Sally para tratar de enfrentarse con ella en la final? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.**

**Gracias especiales a Katy la eriza y Noah the Hedgehog por prestarme sus OC's. Espero que les haya gustado su aparición.**

**Saludos de Rinoa83**


	21. Capítulo 21

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 21**

Amy sonrió de lado ante los comentario de Lucas el Coyote, ¿de verdad se creía que podría ganarle? Ambos se pusieron en posición para esperar la señal y al escuchar el gong se lanzaron a atacarse mutuamente. El chico era bastante ágil y se movía con rapidez por encima del tatami intentando marear a su rival. Por su parte, Amy permanecía atenta a cada movimiento de éste y no lo perdía de vista ni un segundo. Esquivó fácilmente una patada que iba directa a su cara y lo agarró con fuerza para hacerle una llave y tirarlo al suelo, pero reaccionó a tiempo y se soltó de ella. La estaba poniendo de los nervios, ¿qué esperaba para atacarla de verdad? Seguramente se estaba guardando algo para así cogerla desprevenida, pero tenía que acabar con él cuanto antes. Amy se concentró y desapareció para aparecer detrás de él ante la mirada pasmada de todos, excepto de Shadow que permanecía serio en las gradas mirando el espectáculo sin intervenir. Acto seguido le hizo una llave y éste cayó al suelo inconsciente. No había sido rival para Amy. Ésta saludó a su público que no paraba de vitorearla y aplaudirle, aquello era toda una demostración de habilidades.

- ¡Amy!- gritó emocionado Sonic- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Sabía que no me fallarías!

- No lo he hecho por ti- dijo mirándolo de refilón- sino por los niños del hospital. No quiero que piensen que soy una debilucha que no sabe pelear.

- Eh... sí, claro- dijo Sonic- Entonces, ¿piensas continuar hasta el final?

Amy le lanzó una mirada fulminante antes de bajarse del tatami.

Hubo un pequeño descanso para sortear la siguiente ronda y para que las chicas recuperaran sus fuerzas. Amy se encontró de frente con Sally que parecía muy satisfecha consigo misma por llegar hasta donde había llegado sin una habilidad especial como las demás.

- Parece que, tal vez, nos encontremos en la final si acabamos con esas dos chicas. Espero que no te estés pensando en echarte atrás sólo porque son tus alumnas.

- Por supuesto que no- dijo sin inmutarse mientras estiraba- Ellas se saben defender perfectamente y creo que te será difícil alcanzar la final con alguna de ellas dos. No las subestimes aunque sean jóvenes, ya has visto como luchan.

- Lo mismo se te puede aplicar a ti. No me subestimes o puedes llevarte una tremenda sorpresa.

Dijo Sally antes de irse y dejando a Amy con la cara preocupada por las palabras de la ardilla.

La megafonía anunció que ya estaban hechas las nuevas parejas para las semifinales. Esta vez se enfrentarían Noah contra Sally Acorn y Amy Rose contra Katy la eriza. Todos se entusiasmaron al ver a las primeras contrincantes.

Amy y Katy salieron al tatami entre aplausos y gritos de júbilo. Katy no podía creerse la mala suerte que había tenido, ella hubiera preferido luchar contra Noah y haber estado en igualdad de oportunidades. ¿Cómo iba a ganarle a su profesora y jefa?- _"¡Jo! ¡Qué mala suerte he tenido con mi pareja!"_- pensó Katy con la cara abatida. Mientras Amy la miraba sonriente para darle ánimos a su aprendiz de enfermera. No pensaba hacerle ningún daño, pero tampoco iba a dejarse ganar por ella y debía estar preparada para cualquier sorpresa de la eriza negra. El gong sonó y Katy se lanzó rápidamente a atacar a Amy quien la esquivó por los pelos sorprendiéndose de la agilidad que podía desplegar la pequeña eriza. El puño de ésta le había pasado casi rozando y se disponía a atacarla otra vez cuando fue Amy la que le paró el golpe y la hizo girar por la llave que empleó con ella. Katy apretó los dientes con fuerza, era bastante astuta Amy como para pillarla desprevenida. No le quedaba más remedio que cegarla para poder acercarse a ella y contraatacar sin ser vista. La otra opción era chamuscarla, pero... simplemente no quería perder el empleo. Amy por su parte estaba al tanto de lo que se disponía a hacerle Katy y no le iba a permitir salir victoriosa de allí. Katy se concentró para crear otra bola de energía con la que atacar a Amy, pero ésta creó una fuerte barrera en torno a ella para evitar ser atacada por sorpresa. El truco fue muy eficaz y Katy una vez que dejó cegados a todos intentó atacar a Amy, pero se encontró con la barrera de fuerza que le impidió acercarse para darle el golpe de gracia. Fue el turno de Amy para contraatacar y con una simple llave de karate la tumbó en el tatami. Katy se rindió pues entendía que Amy era una rival demasiado fuerte y astuta como para vencerla. Amy la ayudó a levantarse una vez que terminó el combate y sonrieron felices las dos. Había sido un combate bastante igualado y le agradecía el entrenamiento.

Después les tocó el turno a Noah y Sally quienes se miraron con el ceño fruncido. Ambas querían ganar a toda costa para llegar a la final y enfrentarse a Amy Rose. El gong sonó y las dos permanecieron contemplándose en su sitio ante la expectación silenciosa de todos los que estaban allí congregados. ¿A qué estaban esperando para luchar? Parecía como si se estuviesen analizando mutuamente para poder atacarse y ninguna daba el primer paso. Pronto la gente empezó a ponerse nerviosa y a abuchearlas, estaban allí para ver un espectáculo. La primera en atacar fue Noah que intentó derribarla utilizando una llave simple, pero Sally saltó para esquivarla y sin apenas rozar el suelo contraatacó sorprendiéndola pues le lanzó una patada a la cara y la hizo retroceder dolorida. Noah apretó los dientes con fuerza, ¿cómo la había pillado desprevenida? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo la estaba atacando. No se lo pensó dos veces y se concentró para convocar el poder del viento y derribarla, pero Sally intentó atacarla para desconcentrarla y que no hiciera su técnica. Le funcionó y Noah tuvo que retroceder ante los embates de Sally que no paraba de lanzar patadas y puñetazos de karate a diestro y siniestro sin apenas darle tregua para contraatacar. Parecía que no se cansaba la ardilla y Noah no sabía cómo actuar ante esta situación, ¿debería lanzarle una bola de hielo para golpearla? ¿Meterla en un tornado y hacerla girar por toda la sala? Pero aquello no iba a resultar si no podía concentrarse mientras intentaba parar los golpes que le venían uno tras otro. La voz de Amy resonó en sus oídos- ¡Cuidado!- le dijo pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sin darse cuenta, Sally la había arrinconado y Noah se había salido fuera del tatami ante la mirada atónita de todos. Había estado tan concentrada en sus técnicas que no se había dado cuenta de que se terminaba el cuadrilátero y la descalificaban sin darle tiempo a exhibirse. Se maldijo a sí misma por tonta, pero Amy la abrazó y le dijo que no debía preocuparse pues ya había demostrado lo que valía en las otras rondas y Sally había quedado agotada. Noah animó a Amy a que le ganara de una vez por todas a Sally para darle una lección. Amy le guiñó un ojo y le dijo que haría todo lo posible por ganar.

Ambas participantes se tomaron un breve descanso para igualar las fuerzas. Por último se escuchó por megafonía la voz de Sonic para presentar a las rivales: Amy vs Sally. Todos gritaron extasiados por ver a las dos concursantes pelearse, aquello iba a hacer historia. No sabían por quién decidirse a animar si a su antigua princesa Sally Acorn o a Amy Rose the Hedgehog que había ayudado tanto a la construcción del bunker.

- Les pido un fuerte aplauso para nuestras dos finalistas- dijo Sonic haciendo que todos se pusieran de pie para recibir a las dos chicas que ya estaban ansiosas por enfrentarse.- La ganadora tendrá derecho a pasar un día entero conmigo. Espero que gane la mejor.

Amy puso los ojos en blanco ante tanta palabrería del erizo, pero subió al tatami para ponerse cara a cara con su adversaria. Sally la miró fijamente con el semblante serio y Amy también frunció el ceño retándola. Si pensaba que se lo iba a poner fácil estaba muy equivocada. Hasta ahora había sido un juego de niños llegar a la fase final y no le costaría mucho acabar con ella sin más fuerza que sus puños. El árbitro le indicó que se pusieran en posición y el gong sonó una vez más en el estadio que estalló en gritos de entusiasmo. Las chicas se lanzaron a atacarse a una velocidad pasmosa, Amy jamás pensó que Sally pudiera llegar a ser tan rápida como lo estaba demostrando. Era bastante difícil parar los golpes de la ardilla que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, se estaba empleando a fondo con ella. Iba en serio cuando dijo que quería recuperar a Sonic costase lo que costase. Por su parte, Sally pensaba que Amy había ganado mucha experiencia estando con Shadow y evitaba a toda costa sacar su martillo. Simplemente no lo necesitaba pues parecía prever todos sus ataques. Le lanzó una patada al estómago que Amy paró lastimándose en una de sus manos. Estaba pegando con mucha fuerza, ¿ qué pretendía Sally? ¿Herirla?. Sonic se estaba dando cuenta de la violencia con la que se estaban atacando y quiso parar el combate, pero los árbitros prefirieron seguir la lucha, aquello se estaba poniendo interesante. Amy recibió un fuerte golpe en la nariz que le hizo sangrar y gritar de dolor.- ¡Amy! ¡Reacciona!- gritó Shadow desde la grada haciendo que se distrajera un momento el cual fue aprovechado por Sally para darle una patada y tirarla al suelo. Rebotó unos metros e intentó incorporarse para volver a la lucha, pero Sally no paraba de golpearla una y otra vez. Parecía que al fin la victoria sería suya. Amy temblaba por los fuertes calambres que sentía en todo el cuerpo y se le saltaron las lágrimas. Jamás pensó que pudiera estar perdiendo contra ella. Estando en el suelo miró a Sonic que la miraba con preocupación y le decía que se rindiera, que parasen de una vez. Aquello le traspasó el corazón, ¡ella no se iba a rendir jamás! Se concentró con todas sus fuerzas y sintió como la energía invadía cada rincón de su cuerpo. - ¡Control Caos!- dijo haciendo que el tiempo se detuviese un instante para poder levantarse y golpearla con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando el tiempo volvió a correr, Sally estaba tumbada inconsciente en el tatami y Amy se estremecía de rodillas casi sin poder sostenerse. La competición había acabado dando como ganadora a Amy Rose.

Shadow acudió a su lado para sostenerla mientras que Sonic fue a ver cómo se encontraba Sally. Ésta pareció recuperarse y miró a Sonic con las lágrimas saltadas en los ojos, pues sabía que había perdido y ahora Amy era la que tenía derecho a estar con él.

Amy la miró para saber si se encontraba bien al tiempo que Shadow la ayudaba a levantarse entre temblores, se había esforzado más de la cuenta. No tenía previsto utilizar el control de caos para ganar a Sally. Le pidió a Shadow que la acercase hasta donde estaba la ardilla para hablarle.

- Sally... ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo preocupada Amy al verle la cara pálida.

- He... perdido- dijo reteniendo las lágrimas- Me rindo ante ti.

- ¿De qué habla Amy?- preguntó Shadow con curiosidad.

- Estoy algo mareada, Shadow- dijo resbalando por su pecho- Necesito echarme.

- ¡Amy!- dijo cogiéndola en brazos- Sonic, será mejor que las llevemos a la enfermería a las dos. Ninguna tiene muy buena cara.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Vamos, Sal, te llevaré hasta el hospital para que te curen las heridas- Pero Sally no habló en todo el trayecto y tampoco cuando la estuvieron revisando. Por su parte, Amy no había sufrido tampoco muchos daños. Le limpiaron la sangre de la nariz y la dejaron descansar para que recuperase las fuerzas, aunque esta vez no se desmayó.

Sonic permaneció cerca de Sally mientras le curaban algunos rasguños sin importancia en la cara.

- Ha sido una pelea magnífica; aunque tengo que decir que estaba preocupado por ustedes dos, ¿por qué se estaban dando tan fuerte? Se suponía que era una competición amistosa y que era para recaudar fondos para esos niños. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- Nada- dijo deprimida- Supongo que me dejé llevar y quise demostrarte que yo también podía ser fuerte a pesar de no tener una gran técnica. Me equivoqué. Lo siento mucho. ¿Amy está bien?

- Se pondrá bien. Ahora está con Shadow en una de las camillas porque no es capaz de utilizar completamente el Control de caos, pero creo que le oí decir a Cream que esta vez no se desmayó que es lo importante.

- Entonces, estarás muy feliz porque ella haya ganado.

Sonic miró para otro lado y suspiró. La miró a los ojos y trató de sonreírle.

- Me daría lo mismo si hubieses ganado tú. Lo único que vamos a hacer es ir al cine y cenar algo como buenos amigos nada más. ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer con ella? ¡Tienes una mente muy calenturienta!, ¿no crees Sally?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no he insinuado nada!- dijo alterada- ¡Todos los chicos pensáis en lo mismo!

Sonic se rió ante la mirada atónica de ésta.

- ¿Por qué te ríes así?- dijo con enojo.

- Parece que ya has dejado de llorar. No quiero verte así, Sally.- Ésta se llevó las manos a la cara y se dio cuenta de que en verdad había dejado de llorar gracias a Sonic. Se echó a reír ante las ocurrencias de éste.

- Muchas gracias por animarme, ya me siento mucho mejor.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos y dejemos trabajar tranquilas a las enfermeras.

- Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Sally deteniéndose en medio del pasillo para mirar un momento atrás- Espera, quiero antes hablar con Amy para saber cómo está. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Sonic asintió y le sonrió mientras la veía alejarse por el pasillo.

Su cita comenzaba a las doce de la mañana y habían quedado en uno de los pocos parques que quedaban en la superficie para reunirse. Así se lo había dicho Amy a Tails pues no la volvió a ver más aquel día. Amy después de ser tratada se fue a su casa para descansar y no pudieron verse para acordar nada de lo que harían al día siguiente. Sonic tenía unas cuantas ideas de adónde la llevaría y estaba entusiasmado con la idea de quedar a solas con Amy. Tendría la ocasión para hablar con ella sin que estuviese cerca Shadow.

Aquella mañana se levantó con un poco de bruma y corría una suave brisa que le pegaba en la cara haciendo que cerrara los ojos para poder sentir el aire a su alrededor. Sintió unos pasos que se acercaban y vio una silueta de chica que le hizo tragar pesadamente. Había acudido a la cita puntual y cada vez estaba más cerca. Cuando estaba a escasos metros de él su corazón empezó a acelerarse.-_"¿Qué me está pasando? Es una cita más ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?"_- se dijo mentalmente a sí mismo. El aire se le retuvo en los pulmones al verla delante de sus ojos.

- ¿Sally?- dijo desconcertado- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Sé que esperabas a Amy, pero ella no va a venir.- dijo disculpándose- Me pidió que fuese en su lugar porque ella no se encontraba bien y no quiso dejarte solo.

- Comprendo- dijo tartamudeando incrédulo- Estás muy guapa Sally.

- Gracias- dijo ésta sonrojándose- ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos?

- Tengo entradas para ir al cine y hecha una reserva en un restaurante cercano. Como ves no te estaba engañando cuando te dije mis planes con Amy. No es nada del otro mundo.

- A mí me parece un magnífico plan- dijo tomándolo del brazo para marcharse los dos.

Sonic tuvo que reconocer que se lo estaba pasando muy bien aquel día y las conversaciones con Sally eran muy animadas y se estaba divirtiendo mucho. No pudo evitar reírse en más de una ocasión por recordar los viejos tiempos junto a ella y ambos anduvieron un buen rato hasta que cayó la tarde. Ya era hora de volver a sus casas. Sally pareció deprimirse un poco por este hecho y Sonic lo notó.

- ¿Ocurre algo Sally?- dijo preocupado al verla- ¿Es que no te has divertido esta tarde?

- Al contrario, ha sido como un sueño volver a estar contigo- dijo sonrojada- Solamente es que no deseo que acabe este día nunca. Es como volver a aquellos días en los que estábamos unidos tú y yo. Antes de... el accidente de Marble Zone.

Sonic se paró y apretó los puños con fuerza. Fue el turno de Sally para mirarlo preocupada y se puso frente a él. Éste le devolvió una mirada triste y no sabía cómo comenzar a explicarse.

- Sally, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Creo que tenemos mucho que aclarar- dijo Sonic indicándole un banco cercano para sentarse. Ésta lo siguió con el alma en un puño sin saber qué era lo que tenía que contarle tan importante.- Sally, no quiero que te preocupes más por lo que pasó. No fue tu culpa y siento haberte tratado tan mal en aquellos días. Estaba demasiado confuso y dolido como para darme cuenta de las cosas.

- No tiene importancia, todos sabíamos que no eras capaz de abandonar a un amigo y te sentías culpable. Yo no te he juzgado nunca y rezaba para que te dieras cuenta de que aquello fue un terrible accidente que tuvo un final feliz.

- Lo sé, tú no serías capaz de juzgar a nadie.

- Gracias, ahora estoy mucho mejor. Será mejor que nos vayamos, parece que va a empezar a llover otra vez y no quiero mojarme- dijo levantándose pero fue retenida por Sonic que tenía la mirada gacha. Sally se volvió a sentar lentamente.

- Hay... hay algo más que tengo que aclarar de una vez por todas.

- No es necesario...

- Sí que lo es- dijo con la voz tomada- Necesito ser sincero contigo y conmigo mismo, sino no voy a ser capaz de permanecer más dentro del bunker. Quiero aclarar mis sentimientos de una vez por todas. Yo... creo que estoy enamorado de Amy desde hace tiempo.

- ¿Desde cuándo?- dijo conteniendo su rabia.

- Desde hace casi un año- dijo con tristeza- Al principio no sabía que era ella porque pensé que estaba muerta, pero la veía pasear por las calles sola con una mirada triste. Era una mujer hermosa y serena, muy distinta a la Amy que conocí en mi juventud. Debo admitir que en más de una ocasión la seguí para ver dónde iba y qué hacía. Intentaba saber su nombre, pero estaba en muy malas condiciones y me daba vergüenza que me viera. Además no quería asustarla pues vagabundeaba por las calles y podía pensar mal de mí. Y para cuando la escuché hablar por teléfono con Tails y decir su nombre el corazón no me respondía. Simplemente no podía creerme que me había enamorado de Amy Rose, la misma de la que siempre había huido. Intenté negármelo a mí mismo muchas veces pero...

- No puede ser verdad que me estés contando esto- dijo llorosa- No quiero creerlo.

Sonic miró para otro lado pues no era capaz de mirarla más a la cara.

- ¡Espero que disfrutes de la decepción!- le gritó Sally- ¡¿Aún no entiendes que está con Shadow?!

- No te creo- dijo Sonic serio- Si fuese así no se hubiera casado con ese tal Nicky.

- ¿Y ahora quién se lo impide? ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella directamente?

- En eso tienes razón, por eso deseaba que viniese ella. Yo quería pedirle a Amy...

- ¡No quiero escucharte más!- dijo al tiempo que salía corriendo entre lágrimas. Por su parte, Sonic permaneció sentado un buen rato después de que se hubo marchado.

Mientras, no lejos de allí, Amy miraba distraída los escaparates de las múltiples tiendas. Había decidido salir a dar una vuelta pues se sentía bastante abatida. Se preguntaba qué podían estar haciendo Sonic y Sally en aquellos momentos, y una sombra oscura pasó por su rostro. Aquello no debería importarle a esas alturas. Ella misma había decidido cederle su cita a Sally pues no se sentía capaz de salir con él a solas. ¿Sería verdad que estaba arrepentida? No quería pensar aquello pero no le veía otra explicación a su abatimiento. Miró a la figura que había detrás de ella en el cristal y se sorprendió de ver a Shadow que la observaba con seriedad. Se volvió para sonreírle tristemente y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Delante de él nunca había podido ocultar sus sentimientos, siempre había sido un buen amigo.

- Amy, ¿por qué estás llorando?- dijo abrazándola en plena calle.

- Soy una tonta, ¿verdad?

- Un poco-dijo con esa seriedad que le caracterizaba- ¿Quieres explicarte mejor?

- No sé lo que me pasa. Siento que hice lo correcto al mandar a Sally a la cita con Sonic porque no quería fallarle a Nick, pero por otra parte deseaba ir con él. Siempre desde pequeña desee salir con Sonic y cuando tengo la oportunidad...

- No entiendo mucho sobre citas y salidas, apenas sé comprender los sentimientos; pero creo que hiciste lo correcto si aún no te ves con fuerzas para empezar otra relación.

- Gracias, me alegro que estés conmigo aunque sea como amigo.

- No puedo pedirte que renuncies a tu vida, pero si algún día te decides...

- Shadow...- dijo sorprendida y entristecida por la situación.

- Será mejor que volvamos a casa. Está empezando a llover- dijo abrazándola por los hombros para ponerse en camino hacia el apartamento de Amy.

La lluvia empezó a caer con mayor intensidad que antes y Sonic se dejó caer resbalando por la pared en la que estaba apoyado. Había decidido darse un paseo hasta el apartamento de Amy para reunir el valor suficiente para confesarle lo que sentía y, sin embargo, se había encontrado con aquella escena de los dos abrazados en medio de la calle. Sintió que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos al comprender que Sally estaba en lo cierto. Amy y Shadow estaban juntos en secreto y por eso se había negado a acudir a su cita. Jamás pensó que le dolería tanto saber la verdad aunque algo intuía por la complicidad de aquellos dos. Se levantó del suelo y se prometió a sí mismo el no molestarla más y olvidarse de ella. Si Amy era feliz con su rival no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, pues no tenía ningún derecho a interponerse en su camino después de como la trató todos estos años.

**Continuará.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Halagos, tomatazos o cajas bomba ya saben dónde encontrarme. Nos leemos el viernes.**

**Los personajes de Katy la eriza y Noah the Hedgehog son propiedad de sus autoras. **

**Saludos de Rinoa83**


	22. Capítulo 22

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 22**

La noche había caído en la ciudad de Casino y sus luces de neón iluminaban todo el amplio paisaje de rascacielos y autopistas. Todo brillaba alrededor como una enorme constelación artificial mientras que sus habitantes y, sobre todo turistas, caminaban por las calles absortos en los múltiples establecimientos de esparcimiento y restauración. La ciudad de Casino Night era conocida también con el nombre de _La ciudad de las luces_ o _La noche perpetua_ pues sus luces jamás se apagaban ni de día ni de noche. Era un lugar bastante desaconsejable para gente honrada de a pie y se congregaban en sus inmediaciones muchos jugadores, estafadores, rateros y los más temidos por todos: los Biotech y los Aliados. Quien estuviera en su sano juicio evitaba a toda costa pasearse por las calles de Casino; pero era muy tentador ganar unos cuantos _rings_ fácilmente o pasar un rato agradable con alguna de las señoritas de compañía que deambulaban por el lugar.

Shadow, Sonic y Knuckles se habían tenido que trasladar allí para una arriesgada misión. Debían infiltrarse en uno de los casinos más importantes de la ciudad, _Le Boulevard Rouge. _Allí uno de sus contactos exteriores los metería disfrazados para poder colarse en una reunión privada de los Biotech. Habían tenido mucha suerte de enterarse de aquel chivatazo gracias a la ayuda de otros miembros de la Resistencia que permanecían alerta en el exterior. Así que pensaron que los más indicados para este tipo de trabajo eran ellos por su rapidez y sigilo, pues aquel lugar estaba plagado de enemigos y necesitarían de toda su destreza por si las cosas se ponían feas.

Sonic, Shadow y Knuckles llegaron hasta el lugar acordado de la cita donde quedarían con su contacto. Era un pequeño bar clandestino muy oculto entre las sombras de dos enormes edificios. Allí se reunía lo más bajo de la sociedad de Casino, pero no todo el mundo eran malas personas. Muchos de ellos se habían quedado sin hogar durante la guerra y se refugiaban en las calles y en la bebida para ahogar sus penas. Total, el dueño tampoco se molestaba mucho en cobrarles a estos pobres miserables, ya vendría algún otro a pagar lo que ellos consumían.

En la oscuridad de aquel sucio callejón estuvieron esperando los tres hasta que oyeron una voz conocida que se había acercado con mucho sigilo a ellos. Apenas se le distinguía entre las sombras con aquella indumentaria negra de ninja. Espio se destapó la cara y les sonrió al ver que todos estaban bien y que habían llegado puntuales a la cita.

- Imagino que no os ha seguido nadie hasta aquí- dijo el camaleón mirándolos a todos.

- Tengo bastante experiencia en misiones secretas- dijo Shadow con seriedad- Por qué clase de aficionado me tomas.

- Tranquilo- dijo éste- No os hemos hecho venir para pelearnos entre nosotros. Vector nos está esperando en el interior. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, pues las calles no son seguras.

Los tres asintieron en señal de comprensión y lo siguieron por una puerta metálica al interior del bar que estaba en penumbra. Muchos se inclinaban sobre la barra con una bebida en la mano y otros charlaban sentados en mesas. Podía escucharse una melodía de jazz en una vieja gramola que había al fondo del local y se mezclaba con el murmullo de las conversaciones. Algunos se volvieron a mirarlos, mientras que el resto seguían enfrascados en sus propios asuntos. En la barra del bar había un grupito de camareras que se les quedó mirando con una sonrisita al verlos. Knuckles no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar hacia el techo, mientras que Sonic y Shadow miraban de reojo a su alrededor alerta pues nunca se sabía quién podía estar observándolos.

Espio los llevó hasta una puerta cerrada que decía "Privado" y llamó a ésta desde la cual se escuchó una voz masculina que les daba el pase al interior. Al abrir la puerta vieron a Charmy detrás de un escritorio con multitud de periódicos encima y a Vector tumbado en el sofá de forma relajada. Éste se incorporó al ver a los recién llegados y se emocionó al reconocerlos.

- ¡Sonic!- dijo dándole un enorme abrazo que casi lo deja sin respiración- ¡Qué sorpresa más agradable muchacho! ¡Pero si te hacíamos muerto!

- ¡Vector!- se quejó por la intensidad del achuchón- Yo también me alegro de que todos permanezcamos con vida aún. Así que, ¿ahora te dedicas a los negocios ?

- ¡Nada de eso! ¡Esto es sólo una tapadera!, seguimos siendo la Agencia de Detectives Chaotix; pero con esos tipos de ahí fuera es mejor pasar desapercibidos. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?

- Creo que os va mejor el negocio sirviendo copas- dijo Knuckles con una sonrisita cínica.

- ¡Ja! Muy gracioso Knuckles- intervino Charmy- Si no fuera gracias a nosotros no se hubieran enterado nunca de lo que se cuece en esta ciudad. Aquí se reúnen muchos peces gordos de los Biotech. Siempre estamos alerta por si algo pasa, así ustedes sólo tienen que venir y...

- Hacer todo el maldito trabajo por ustedes- concluyó Knuckles- Sí, admito que nos son de utilidad pero nuestra labor es mucho más seria.

- Knuckles- dijo Shadow- cierra el pico. Si algo aprendí en G.U.N es que todos formamos eslabones de una misma cadena y todos somos importantes. Debemos estar unidos si queremos vencer.

- Vaya, ¿una demostración de humanidad de tu parte Shadow?- dijo Sonic- Ya me puedo morir tranquilo, los milagros existen.

- Paso de ti- dijo éste- No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces.

Sonic apretó los puños con fuerza. No le quedaba más remedio que seguir las órdenes de Tails e ir con Shadow, aunque simplemente no pudiera soportar su engreimiento. Tails se había reído de este hecho y no entendía aún los motivos. Ya le pediría explicaciones al zorro.

- Será mejor que se relajen antes de comenzar- dijo Espio- Puedo percibir que los ánimos están un poco tensos entre ustedes.

- No creo que haga falta ser un ninja para percibir que no se llevan nada bien- dijo Knuckles.

- Pues es hora de dejar las rencillas para luego-dijo Vector mirando a ambos- Como bien ha dicho Shadow ahora tenemos que estar más unidos que nunca y coordinarnos si no queremos vernos en apuros. Ese casino tiene una seguridad altísima y deben pasar lo más desapercibidos que puedan.

- Por mí de acuerdo- dijo Sonic- ¿Tienen algún plan en mente?

- Hemos conseguido infiltrarnos en los vestuarios y robar algunos trajes de camareros- dijo Espio- Deberán disfrazarse y mezclarse con la multitud para que no los reconozcan. Cada uno llevará un transmisor que estará conectado a nosotros y podremos ver y oír todo lo que ustedes hagan. Además hemos conseguido averiguar dónde se celebrará la reunión.

- Y eso lo hice yo- dijo con orgullo Charmy- Es en la suite presidencial y tendrán que servir la cena, por lo que deben estar en las cocinas a las ocho de la noche para esperar el servicio. Vector ya se encargó de deshacerse de los camareros que iban a servir esta noche, ¿cierto?

- ¡Je, je!- rió el cocodrilo- ¡Fue pan comido!

- Deben darse prisa y vestirse para llevarlos hasta allá- dijo Espio- El resto será todo cosa suya.

No tardaron mucho en llegar y ponerse unos impecables esmóquines de camarero. Knuckles no soportaba la apretada pajarita y gruñía para sí mismo. Aquello no iba a funcionar, él no soportaba que le mandasen. Mientras, Sonic y Shadow se adaptaron bien a la situación y avanzaron entre la gente sin prestar atención a su compañero que fue interceptado por un gerente en medio del salón.

- ¡¿Pero qué hace aquí?!- dijo alterado- ¡Vamos! ¡Sirva esto en la habitación 211! ¡Tenemos a una cliente muy especial que aún está esperando a que le lleven su cena!

- Es que yo...- dijo Knuckles apurado sin saber qué contestar.

- ¿Quiere que lo despida? ¡Haga inmediatamente lo que le ordeno! _Vite! vite!_

Knuckles no se podía creer su mala suerte, se había perdido de Shadow y Sonic y encima tenía a ese tipo metiéndole prisa para que le llevara la cena a una desconocida. Aquello no podía acabar bien.

Por su parte, Sonic y Shadow habían logrado llegar hasta las cocinas del enorme casino. El ajetreo de ir y venir de cientos de camareros era impresionante. Se acercaron hasta el encargado y se presentaron como los sustitutos de Pierre y Jack. Al principio éste pareció no creerles, pero al verlos detenidamente y ver la hora que era no le quedó más remedio que confiar en los recién llegados. Shadow miró a Sonic con comprensión y éste asintió levemente. Estaban dentro y ya sólo era cuestión de permanecer todo el tiempo posible en la reunión. Después de las indicaciones del encargado subieron por el ascensor de servicio hasta la suite presidencial.

Aquella habitación era la más lujosa de todas las que habían visto. Los suelos estaban enmoquetados en color burdeos y sus techos y paredes estaban decorados con finas molduras. Los muebles eran suntuosos y varias lámparas de araña colgaban iluminando las estancias. El salón era enorme y era el centro de la reunión; aunque había otras puertas cerradas que daban paso a las habitaciones donde descansaban sus huéspedes.

Cuando ellos llegaron ya estaban todos sentados alrededor de una enorme mesa de estilo imperial. Hablaban animadamente entre ellos y se podía notar que muchos eran Biotech por su extraña belleza tan perfecta. Otros eran mobian normales que lo más seguro era que pertenecieran a los Aliados. Por suerte no había nadie que les reconociera y pasaron desapercibidos durante el resto de la cena. Después de los postres la cosa se fue animando y mientras retiraban los platos pudieron escuchar conversaciones muy interesantes de las que estaban dando buena cuenta el equipo Chaotix.

Mientras, Knuckles no había tenido más remedio que subir hasta la habitación 211 para que no los descubrieran por negarse a colaborar. Iba a matar a Tails en cuanto tuviese la más mínima ocasión de ponerle la mano encima. Aquello era humillante para el guardián de la Esmeralda Maestra.

Llamó a la puerta y una voz femenina y sensual le dio el pase. Cuando abrió la puerta no se podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, se había ido a encontrar nada menos que con Rouge the Bat. Ésta estaba tumbada en uno de los espléndidos sillones de la sala con un elegante vestido de noche rojo y lo miraba boquiabierta. Ninguno de los dos se esperaba encontrarse al otro allí.

- ¿Tú?- dijo ésta con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?

- Se supone que te traigo la cena- dijo éste serio- ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?

- Negocios son negocios, corazón- dijo Rouge con una sonrisa en los labios-; pero aún no me explico que haces aquí y vestido así.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo al tiempo que le ponía la cena encima de la mesa con brusquedad- Tampoco sé qué diantres hago aquí perdiendo el tiempo contigo. Tengo una misión...

- Conque una misión, ¿eh?- dijo seria la murciélago- Entonces, siento decirte que no te vas a ir de rositas tan fácilmente. Mis anfitriones no estarán muy contentos cuando se enteren que tienen espías en su casino. Cielo, deberías aprender a contener esa lengua.

- Así que quieres pelear aquí mismo- dijo Knuckles- Por mí vale, recordaremos los viejos tiempos.

- ¡Cuánta agresividad!- dijo Rouge acercándosele sensualmente- Yo estaba pensando en distraernos un rato juntos...- dijo al tiempo que le desataba la pajarita- ¿O todavía sales con aquella equidna?

- Si te refieres a Julie-su murió hace algunos años- dijo serio.

- Lo siento de verás- dijo en serio- Entonces... ¿hay trato?. Me sentía aburrida aquí sola...Si eres amable conmigo, yo no diré nada -Dijo mirándolo coqueta y dándole un beso en los labios. Knuckles le sonrió y se lo devolvió con pasión. Mientras en el equipo Chaotix estaban al tanto de todo.

- ¡Apaga eso de una vez Charmy!- le gritó Espio- ¡Eso es algo íntimo!

- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Si se está poniendo interesante!

- ¡No quiero verlo! ¡No quiero verlo!- dijo Vector ruborizado- ¡Quieres desconectar de una maldita vez! ¡Parecemos un panda de pervertidos! ¡Apágalo!

- ¿Y sí está en problemas?- dijo la abeja sin perder detalle.

Espio y Vector se miraron a la cara sin saber qué diantres hacer. Ambos se ruborizaron y pusieron toda su atención a lo que estaban haciendo Sonic y Shadow en la suite presidencial.

Éstos estaban sirviendo bebidas y aperitivos a los allí reunidos. Era perfecto que estuviesen tan distraídos y no notasen que los estaban espiando tan impunemente. Habían estado hablando sobre sus negocios y las apuestas. Pero ahora que muchos se habían retirado y quedaron unos cuantos la conversación giró en torno a temas más serios.

Uno de los Biotech con aspecto oriental parecía el jefe del grupo. Los otros lo escuchaban atentamente y le hacían preguntas de todo tipo sobre un tal _Doctor. _Tanto Shadow como Sonic se pusieron alerta para atender a la conversación que estaban manteniendo.

- Parece que el Doctor no está muy contento con las últimas noticias que le llegan de esos torpes humanos. No saben lo fácilmente que puede llegar a perder la paciencia.

- Pero tengo entendido que tiene a un genio científico a sus órdenes. Dicen que ha creado una máquina espectacular para derrotar a esos rebeldes. ¿Tú qué crees Sato?

- No lo sé- dijo removiendo su copa-, pero empiezo a cansarme de estar en este planeta encerrado. Si no fuera por esas joyas de las que se ha encaprichado seguramente ya estaríamos muy lejos de aquí.

A Sonic se le aceleró el corazón. ¡Él tenía razón!. De pronto una de las puertas se abrió dejando ver a una joven deslumbrante de larga melena rubia por debajo de sus caderas. Iba vestida completamente de blanco y se movía con una gracia divina. Se acercó hasta los hombres que estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa y los miró con cara de aburrimiento.

- Querida- dijo el Biotech llamado Sato- ¿por qué no te tomas algo y te distraes? Estamos hablando.

- No hay mucho que hacer por aquí- dijo frunciendo el ceño- Aunque...- miró a los dos erizos divertida y se acercó hasta ellos con elegancia y una bonita sonrisa en los labios.

- Hola, mi nombre es Kaoru.

- Un placer- dijo Sonic mientras Shadow permanecía impasible. Éste le echó a Sonic una mirada fulminante pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- ¿Me sirves una copa?- dijo guiñándole un ojo- Me encanta eso que llaman champán.

- Por supuesto- dijo ruborizado- Aquí tiene.

- Eres tan adorable. Gracias.- dijo bebiéndosela de un trago- ¿Me pones otra?

Sonic le estaba sirviendo otra bebida cuando sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. La Biotech le estaba acariciando las orejas y le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

- ¿Podría parar de hacer eso?

- ¡Es que son tan monas tus orejitas! ¡Me encantan los zoomorfos!

- No sé qué decir...- dijo ruborizado mirándola- Aquí está su copa.

Ésta la cogió y se la derramó aposta en el bonito vestido de fiesta.

- ¡¿Has visto lo que has hecho?!- le gritó- Ahora tendré que cambiarme, ¡vamos!

- ¡¿Ir?! ¡¿Adónde?!- dijo mientras lo tomaba por la muñeca.

- Tienes que ayudarme tonto. ¿Cómo crees que me voy a cambiar yo sola?

- Pe... pero...- miró a Shadow quien no se podía creer que ese memo lo estuviera estropeando todo por ser amable con el enemigo. ¿Quién le mandaría formar parte de un grupo de novatos?

Kaoru lo empujó dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sonic se estaba poniendo nervioso por la mirada que le estaba echando aquella chica. Se le acercó lentamente y se volvió de espaldas a él.- ¿Me ayudas con la cremallera?- Sonic tragó pesadamente y se acercó un poco, pero ésta reaccionó y lo empujó hacia la enorme cama.

- ¿Qué cree que hace?- dijo Sonic alterado- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡No me digas que eres tímido!- dijo riendo- Muchos otros querrían estar en tu lugar.

Aquella máquina pesaba demasiado. Estaba atrapado bajo el cuerpo "metálico" de la Biotech.

- Lo pasaremos bien- dijo dándole un beso en el cuello haciéndolo estremecer por el tacto frío de su piel. Ésta empezó a desabrocharle la camisa y se paró en seco al ver un extraño dispositivo- ¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Eres un maldito espía?!- Sonic sonrió de lado y le dio una patada en el estómago para deshacerse de su presa mientras ésta gritaba de dolor.

Sonic, cuando consiguió liberarse, salió corriendo impelido hacia la puerta y Shadow sacó un arma de debajo de su chaqueta para disparar contra los hombres que habían escuchado el grito. Ambos se echaron a correr a toda velocidad por el pasillo ante la mirada atónita de los clientes del casino y los camareros. Los Biotech iban detrás de ellos alertados por Kaoru de que eran espías.

- ¡Knuckles!- gritó Sonic por su localizador- ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí enseguida!

Knuckles recogió su chaqueta del suelo de la habitación de Rouge y habló por el comunicador.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Sonic?

- ¡Nos han descubierto! ¡¿Dónde te metes?! ¡Reúnete con nosotros en el vestíbulo ya!

La comunicación se cortó y Knuckles maldijo por lo bajo mientras Rouge lo observaba.

- ¿Ya te vas? Ha sido un placer verte después de tanto tiempo. Tenemos que vernos más a menudo.

- Lo mismo digo- dijo despidiéndose al tiempo que salía corriendo hacia donde le habían indicado.

Sonic y Shadow estaban siendo atacados por los guardias de seguridad del casino y no paraban de disparar y hacer Spin Dash para deshacerse de ellos. Tenían que esperar a Knuckles, no podían dejarlo allí con todos aquellos robots asesinos. Apareció corriendo por las escaleras y se lanzó a atacar a uno de los Biotech con sus puños; pero era más duro de lo que había pensado en un principio y se le quebraron los nudillos al chocar con el duro metal del que estaban hechos. Empezó a gritar de dolor, todo se les estaba yendo de las manos. Shadow estaba un poco más que harto y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una Esmeralda del Caos. Los Biotech se quedaron quietos admirando la joya brillante que tenía Shadow entre las manos. Éste llamó a su lado a Sonic y Knuckles para que se agarraran a él- ¡CONTROL CAOS!- desapareciendo ante la mirada incrédula de aquellas máquinas y de todos los allí presentes.

Reaparecieron en el bunker asustando a Cream al aparecer de la nada. Ésta lanzó un grito que alertó a Amy y a Berta que fueron en su ayuda. Cuando los vieron se acercaron a ellos corriendo para ver si estaban bien. Al primero que atendieron de urgencia fue a Knuckles que tenía los nudillos destrozados por el golpe y se retorcía de dolor. Amy se lo llevó al quirófano para tratarle las heridas.

- Te voy a administrar un calmante para el dolor- le dijo Amy- Voy a limarte los nudillos y tendrás que esperar a que el hueso crezca otra vez. Vas a tener que estar alejado de las peleas un tiempo.

- No pensé que estuvieran tan duros esos malditos droides- dijo quejándose.

- No ha sido nada grave, por fortuna- dijo para tranquilizarlo- Cream, ¿puedes encargarte del resto?

- ¡Claro!- dijo cogiendo una máquina extraña con una piedra de limar en el extremo.

- Yo voy a ver cómo están los demás- dijo preocupada saliendo por las puertas al tiempo que escuchaba los gritos de protesta de Knuckles.- ¡Sonic! ¡Shadow! ¿Están bien?

Ambos la miraron a la vez y Sonic se acercó para preguntar cómo se encontraba Knuckles.

- ¡Oh, está perfectamente!

- Pues por los gritos que pega no creo que ande muy bien.

- Le estamos limando los nudillos para que le vuelvan a crecer bien, eso es todo.

- Genial- dijo mirando para otro lado.

- Sonic, ¿qué tienes en el cuello?- dijo Amy acercando su cara y sacando un pañuelo- ¿Esto es... lápiz de labios?- Amy lo miró detenidamente y vio que tenía la camisa algo desabrochada.

- Pues...- dijo ruborizado- Yo...

Ésta no pudo evitar acercar su nariz a la camisa para olerla y le vino una tenue fragancia femenina. Lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y le volvió la espalda para encaminarse hasta Shadow.

- ¡¿Qué se supone que han estado haciendo?!

- A mí no me mires- dijo cansado de aquella situación- Eso díselo aquí a Casanova. Si no llega a ser por esta falsa esmeralda del caos estamos perdidos.- Dijo rompiéndola en mil pedazos con una de sus manos.- ¡Estos idiotas han echado a perder la operación! ¡Sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo juntarme con ustedes!

- ¡Guárdate los insultos para ti!- gritó Sonic- ¡La culpa no fue mía!

- ¡¿Ah no?! ¡¿Quién se puso a tontear con aquella rubia?!

- ¡¿Rubia?!- gritó Amy- ¡¿Qué rubia?!

- ¡No era nada más que una máquina!- le aclaró Sonic- ¡Y fue ella la que me intentó seducir!

- ¿A quién se le ocurre intimar con el enemigo?- dijo Shadow- ¡Tienes que abrir siempre la boca para agradar a los demás sino no eres feliz! ¿Verdad, Sonic?

- ¡Eso es pura envidia Shadow!- le dijo éste.

- ¡Basta los dos!- gritó cansada Amy- ¡Fuera de aquí inmediatamente!

- Amy...- dijo sorprendido Sonic- Puedo explicar...

- A mí no me tienes que explicar nada, eso coméntaselo a Sally. ¿No llevan un mes saliendo?

- Sí, pero...

- Y tú, ya hablaremos en casa- dijo dirigiéndose a Shadow con una mirada asesina.

- Creo que no tenemos nada de qué hablar- dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- Quiero saber todo lo que ha pasado y tú me vas a dar respuestas. ¿He hablado claro?

Shadow miró hacia otro lado y asintió para luego desaparecer dejándolos solos a ambos.

- Amy, yo...- intentó explicarse Sonic pero ésta le volvió la espalda.

- Déjame sola, por favor.

- Por supuesto, de todas formas no tengo porqué darte una explicación de lo que hago con mi vida.- dijo al tiempo que se iba conteniendo la rabia.

**Continuará.**

**Sin comentarios u/u. **

**Que pasen buen fin de semana y nos vemos el lunes.**

**Saludos de Rinoa83**


	23. Capítulo 23

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 23**

Sonic no paraba de dar vueltas por el salón de su casa. ¿Quién se creía que era Amy para reprocharle nada? Ni siquiera le había dejado explicarse sobre lo que pasó realmente en el casino. Nunca entendería a las mujeres. De pronto sonó su teléfono y apareció en la pantalla de su televisión la imagen de Sally. Lo único que le faltaba era que ella también empezara a gritarle.

- Hola, Sal- dijo Sonic intentando disimular.

- ¿Cómo fue anoche la misión? ¿Pudieron averiguar algo?

- ¡Oh sí!, fue bastante bien.

- De todas formas ya veremos el video en cuanto lleguen los del Team Chaotix.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- dijo sudando.

- Tails me acaba de pedir que nos reunamos todos para escuchar las grabaciones y analizar juntos todo lo que vieron y escucharon.

- _No puede ser verdad...-_ pensó Sonic desesperado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? No pareces tener muy buena cara.

- No es nada- dijo con una risa forzada- Nos veremos luego.

- Claro, hasta ahora.

- Adiós.

Sonic se dejó caer en el sofá llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Si Sally veía esa grabación iba a matarlo delante de todos. Aunque bien pensado podría demostrar su inocencia si vieran que fue esa tal Kaoru la que lo arrastró por la fuerza. Tal vez no fuera tan mala idea después de todo echarle un vistazo a esos videos.

Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió para el nivel 5 donde ya varios miembros de la Resistencia se sentaban en sus lugares. Tails estaba revisando los proyectores y ultimando los detalles para la reunión mientras que el resto hablaba animadamente.

Ese día también se encontraba Amy, una de las pocas veces que tenía ocasión de asistir. Se inclinaba sobre unos papeles encima de la mesa y no prestaba mucha atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sonic tuvo el impulso de ir a hablar con ella, pero alguien le tapó los ojos por detrás.

- Sally- dijo cansino.

- Hola- dándole un beso en los labios- Te echaba de menos.

- Sólo hace un día que no nos vemos, ¿cómo vas a echarme de menos?

- Porque te quiero. ¿Y tú a mí?

- Mucho, pero no es el lugar ni el momento para esta clase de demostraciones.

- ¡Qué tímido eres! Ya todos saben que estamos juntos.

- Pero aún así...- dijo ruborizado- Si quieres podemos salir a cenar algo esta noche.

- Me parece estupendo- dijo feliz- Voy a saludar al resto.

Sonic se la quedó viendo como se alejaba para hablar con las otras chicas del grupo. Amy permanecía sola sentada en su sitio y se acercó hasta ella.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?- le preguntó

- Si te hace feliz.

- ¿Qué estás leyendo con tanta atención? ¿Puedo echarle un vistazo?

- No creo que entiendas mucho sobre medicina; además son expedientes de mis pacientes y se supone que son confidenciales.- dijo mirándolo por fin- ¿Te preocupa algo?

- En absoluto, si lo dices por el video mi conciencia está muy tranquila porque yo no hice nada malo.

- Ya...- dijo mirándolo con suspicacia- Al menos no fue tu querida novia quien encontró el carmín.

- Parece que te molesta demasiado, ¿puedo preguntar el motivo?

- ¿Molestarme? ¡No digas tonterías!- ruborizándose de súbito.

- Si te gusto no tienes por qué ocultarlo- dijo mirándola profundamente a los ojos- Y sé que cada noche recuerdas el beso que te di en tu apartamento.

- ¡¿Qué dices?!- Amy se levantó de golpe muy alterada ante la mirada de todos que se volvieron hacia ella para ver lo que pasaba. Se volvió a sentar para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido- Eso no ha tenido ninguna gracia Sonic. ¿Qué pasaría si te oyera Sally? No quiero problemas.

- ¿Por qué niegas la evidencia? Siempre te he gustado, admítelo.

- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo- dijo tratando de ignorarlo.

- Si dejaras a Shadow...

- ¿Dejar a Shadow?- dijo sorprendida Amy- ¿De qué me estás hablando?

- Sabes de lo que te hablo, lo sé todo; pero te aseguro que yo soy mucho mejor que él.

- ¿Mejor en qué?- dijo una voz seria a su lado haciéndolo sobresaltarse. Shadow lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y el semblante más serio que había visto en su vida.- Creo que tu querida Sally no te está poniendo muy buenos ojos. Deberías ir con ella antes de que forme un escándalo.

- Sólo estaba bromeando con Amy, no creo que eso sea nada malo- se defendió Sonic- Pero ya que el perro guardián llegó para fastidiarnos, me iré. Hasta luego, Amy.

Sonic fue a saludar a Knuckles y a sentarse cerca de Sally pues ya pronto iba a empezar la reunión. Amy se había quedado muy pensativa y Shadow la miraba atentamente.

- ¿Quieres que le saque del error o prefieres seguir fingiendo que estamos juntos?

- No lo sé, aún no lo tengo claro.

- Por mí no hay problema, de hecho, me divierte.

- Tienes un sentido del humor un tanto extraño.

Shadow sonrió y abrazó a Amy por los hombros ante el asombro de toda la sala que no se esperaba una muestra de cariño del erizo negro. Aquello era más que una confirmación de los rumores que corrían por todo el refugio. Amy se ruborizó y miró de soslayo a Sonic quien tenía la mirada gacha y muy seria. No pudo evitar sonreír para sí misma al ver el comportamiento de éste. Tal vez fuera su imaginación pero Sonic parecía celoso.

Los chicos del Team Chaotix llegaron por fin saludando alegremente a todo el mundo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaban por el bunker para saludar y se alegraban mucho de ver a Tails y los demás. Éste les dio la bienvenida y les pidió que se sentaran para empezar la reunión. De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta y todos se preguntaron quién podía ser.

- ¡Ya se me olvidaban!- dijo Tails- Pasen chicas.

- ¡Con permiso!- dijeron Noah y Katy ante la mirada perpleja de Amy que no se esperaba una visita así. ¿Qué estaban haciendo esas dos allí?

- No sé si lo sabrán pero tenemos dos nuevas integrantes en el grupo. Les presento a Noah y Katy que se nos unirán en varias de nuestras misiones como apoyo.

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó Amy- ¡¿Y qué pasa con el hospital?! Se suponía que las iba a dejar al cargo para que pudiera salir de patrulla.

- La verdad es que Cream y Berta están de acuerdo en hacer cambios de guardia para que podamos compaginar los dos empleos como usted, profe- dijo Katy- Además fue idea de Tails.

Tails empezó a temblar y a sudar frío ante la mirada asesina de Amy.

- Te lo puedo explicar- dijo tartamudeando el zorro.

- Más te vale que tengas una buena explicación para haber involucrado a mis dos alumnas.

- Me pareció una lástima desaprovechar tan magníficas habilidades y pensé que quizá pudieran ayudarnos en un par de misiones, y como tampoco había muchas chicas para las nuevas naves...

- Juro que te acordarás de esta Tails como desatiendan sus obligaciones por tu culpa.

- Claro, te prometo que no te causarán ningún problema.

- Bien, podemos continuar- dijo Amy más relajada.

- ¡Gracias a Mobius!- suspiró éste llevándose la mano al pecho- Bien, ya que hemos hecho las presentaciones pueden tomar asiento donde les apetezca.- Las chicas se sentaron juntas entre Shadow y Bean.

Tails permaneció de pie y se dirigió a la sala que estaba atenta a sus explicaciones.

- Como todos saben, ayer por la noche iniciamos una de las operaciones más importante que hemos realizado hasta ahora. Nuestros camaradas: Shadow, Sonic y Knuckles, se infiltraron entre nuestros enemigos para traernos esta información de tan vital importancia para nuestra supervivencia. También le tenemos que agradecer al Team Chaotix aquí presente el habernos ayudado tanto con esta misión. Sin su inestimable ayuda y colaboración jamás nos hubiésemos enterado de algo tan relevante, además de poner a nuestro servicio sus dotes para el espionaje y el haber hecho posible que nos pudiéramos colar sin ser descubiertos... en principio- concluyó tosiendo.

- ¡Ha sido todo un placer!- dijo Vector orgulloso- Ya saben que pueden contar con nosotros para lo que necesiten. Estaremos encantados de echarles una mano en lo que sea.

- Muchas gracias, Vector- dijo Tails- Ahora ¿podemos ver esas grabaciones?

- ¡Por supuesto!- dijo Vector al tiempo que le quitaba a Charmy uno de los discos para dárselo a Tails. Charmy se acercó hasta el oído del cocodrilo para susurrarle algo.

- Te has equivocado- le dijo- Creo que ese era el disco que le íbamos a entregar a Knuckles.

Espio, Charmy y Vector se echaron a temblar y salieron corriendo detrás de Tails para arrollarlo y echárseles encima. Tails no sabía qué estaba pasando.

- ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! ¡Bájense de encima inmediatamente!

- ¡Este no es el disco!- dijo quitándoselo y dándole otro en su lugar.

- ¡¿Eh?!- dijo Tails- Entonces, ¿para qué es ese otro?

- ¡Nada! ¡Nada!- dijo Vector ruborizado llevándose la mano a la cabeza- Es un regalito para Knuckles.- Espio se llevó la mano a la frente, ¿cómo podía ser tan idiota?

- Para mí- dijo Knuckles sorprendido- ¿Y qué es?

Los tres se pusieron a sudar y a mirar para otro lado.

- Pues es... díselo tú Charmy- dijo Vector apurado.

- ¿Qué se supone que hiciste anoche?- le dijo mirándolo pícaramente. Knuckles se ruborizó hasta la raíz de las púas y empezó a rechinar los dientes con fuerza.

- ¡Estuve trabajando!- les gritó furioso el equidna.

- Sí... trabajándote a la murciélago- susurró para sí mismo Charmy.

Espio y Vector le taparon la boca a Charmy horrorizados por lo que acababa de decir. Un aura maligna se concentró en toda la habitación y miraron aterrorizados a Knuckles que se había puesto de pie entre temblores de ira. Los estaba fulminando con la mirada y saltó hacia ellos hecho un basilisco. El Team Chaotix empezó a correr alrededor de la mesa escapando del equidna para que no los alcanzara mientras éste les gritaba de todo.

- ¡Vuelvan acá malditos bastardos! ¡No puedo utilizar mis puños pero aún puedo patearles el trasero!

- ¡No, gracias!- dijeron los tres sin parar de correr.

- ¡Knuckles ya es suficiente!- gritó Tails indignado- ¡¿Qué creen que hacen?!

Sonic y Shadow lo retuvieron mientras éste forcejeaba por soltarse.

- ¡Tranquilízate hermano!- dijo Sonic- ¿Qué tiene ese disco?

- ¡¿Y a ti qué diantres te importa?!

- Creí oír algo acerca de una murciélago...- dijo Shadow- Es muy extraño que desaparecieras tanto tiempo mientras nosotros trabajamos.

- Vale, me encontré con Rouge- admitió el equidna- ¿Están contentos?

A Shadow se le ensombreció el rostro y lo hizo girar para estar de frente a él. Lo miró a los ojos con seriedad, parecía que no estaba mintiendo.

- ¿Qué es eso de que Rouge estaba allí? ¿Qué estaba tramando?

- Yo... no lo sé. Sé que dijo que estaba invitada por sus anfitriones, posiblemente sea parte de los Aliados. ¡Qué sé yo!

- Sé que Rouge es rastrera y le encanta el dinero y las joyas- dijo Shadow-, pero no me creo que llegara a tal punto para traicionarnos. Si eso es verdad lo averiguaré y me encargaré de ella.

Amy lo miró preocupada. Sabía que Shadow le tenía muchísimo aprecio a Rouge pues fue la primera persona en la que confió. El erizo no demostraba mucho sus sentimientos y esto seguramente había sido un gran shock para él. Cuando tuviera ocasión cambiarían impresiones al respecto, pero por el momento prefería atender a lo que estaba diciendo Tails.

- Creo que ahora sí podremos continuar- dijo con el ceño fruncido cansado de tantas interrupciones- Voy a poner la grabación de... Sonic, para ver qué se ha grabado.

Éste se encogió en el asiento y Amy prestó muchísima atención a la cinta. Aquello iba a ponerse interesante y por fin podría ver a la rubia en cuestión. Avanzaron la información poco relevante y pararon en la conversación de Sato y su interlocutor. Tails se quedó pensativo un momento y dejó correr la grabación, estaba llegando al momento crítico y Sonic miró de reojo a Sally que estaba concentrada y apuntando en una libreta. De repente, dejó de escribir para atender a la conversación que estaba manteniendo Sonic con Kaoru. Se escuchó un fuerte crujido de algo que se astillaba, era el lápiz que Sally tenía entre las manos. Todos los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a la despampanante rubia inclinada sobre la cámara mostrando sus atributos.

- SO... NIC...- dijo furiosa Sally- ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!

- ¡Ay! ¡Te lo puedo explicar!- dijo al tiempo que salía corriendo por encima de la mesa para que no lo atrapara y lo machacara delante de todos- ¡¿Pero no has visto que no he sido yo?!

- ¡¿Qué se suponía que estabas haciendo con esa golfa?!- dijo tratando de atraparlo mientras este corría por toda la sala para evitar que lo cogiese. Tails estaba que no podía más, le iba a dar algo. ¿Qué se suponía que habían hecho durante la misión? Aquello no podía ser serio.

Sonic se fue directo hacia Amy para levantarla y ocultarse detrás de ella. Ésta se quedó sorprendida.

- ¡¿Qué haces?!- le gritó- ¿Crees que soy un escudo?

- Tú le puedes, Amy- dijo Sonic- ¿Es que no vas a defender a un amigo?

Amy suspiró pesadamente y miró la cara de Sally que la tenía desencajada por la rabia. La verdad es que le daba mucha pena de Sonic y en cierto modo tenía razón en que él no había empezado.

- Sally, no es por meterme pero... si lo piensas detenidamente te habrás dado cuenta de que Sonic no le hace ninguna insinuación a esa robot. ¡Fue una completa encerrona por parte de esa chica! ¡Se ve como se tira la copa encima aposta! Sé que siempre le ha gustado tontear con las chicas pero...

- ¡Amy! ¡Así no me ayudas!- le gritó al ver la cara de la ardilla que se ponía roja de ira- ¡Tranquilízate, Sal! ¿No se supone que la base de una relación es la confianza?

- ¡Está bien!- dijo más tranquila- ¡Qué sea la última vez que me haces esto!

-¡¿Podemos continuar de una maldita vez?!- gritó desesperado Tails- No me dirás que tú también te la pasaste de juerga toda la noche, ¿verdad Shadow?

- ¡¿Por qué clase de estúpido me has tomado?! Te recuerdo que yo pertenecía a la élite de los GUN.

- Tienes razón- dijo Tails más calmado- Perdón si te he ofendido pero en lo que llevamos de reunión esto parece más un reality show. - Shadow permaneció callado con el ceño fruncido y Tails continuó al fin- Me podéis dar el video de Shadow, por favor. Esperemos que tenga algo que nos revele los planes de esos tipos un poco más.

Tails cruzó los dedos para que esta vez fuera de verdad algo de interés. La imagen que vio era de muy buena calidad y podía ver los rostros de muchos de los allí congregados. Bien, eso les daba ventaja para saber quién era el enemigo. También tenía que agradecerle que el sonido ambiente no afectase mucho a la grabación. Desde luego, Shadow era todo un profesional del espionaje.

La cinta siguió mostrando más imágenes después de que Sonic saliera de escena y grabó una conversación bastante interesante entre Sato y sus compañeros. Todos prestaron suma atención.

- Así que el Doctor está pensando en probar las nuevas armas pronto- dijo Sato- ¿Y dónde se hará?

- Sería un buen lugar Mobotropolis, según nuestros pequeños espías es una zona muy conflictiva y dicen que han visto mucho movimiento en contra nuestra. Estaría bien hacerles una visita de cortesía para que recuerden quién es el que manda.

- Por supuesto, nunca viene mal algo de entretenimiento y si además nos encargamos de que todo siga estando en paz mucho mejor. Ahora sólo esperemos que esas nuevas máquinas funcionen correctamente como dice ese gordo inservible. Da asco con sólo mirarle, aún no sé por qué Hikari lo tiene a su servicio. ¿Tan inteligente es que no puede prescindir de él?

- Dicen que es un genio entre los suyos, un gran científico...

- Nuestra tecnología es muy superior a la suya. No veo el motivo de tanto asombro.

- Ya te he dicho que tiene una máquina muy potente capaz de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?

La conversación se cortó y Shadow empezó a disparar haciendo que la cámara se moviera y tuviera que dejar de enfocar al enemigo. Tails apagó el proyector y encendió las luces para sondear al resto qué les parecía la información.

Todos permanecieron con el semblante serio, pues aquello era muy grave. Estaban pensando en atacar a otra ciudad y esta vez con armas desconocidas para ellos. Aparte pudieron escuchar en la grabación de Sonic que estaban detrás de las Esmeraldas del Caos. Sonic y Amy se miraron silenciosamente a los ojos y pensaron lo mismo, Sonic llevaba razón y era lo peor que les podía pasar. Si los descubrían aquello sería el fin de todo.

- Debemos estar preparados para lo que surja- dijo Tails- Por suerte disponemos de suficiente armamento como para contraatacar y con los nuevos uniformes blindados no creo que tengamos muchos problemas. Tendremos que actuar con mucho tacto para evitar que la población sufra daños innecesariamente.

- Entonces, está decidido- dijo Shadow- Será mejor que preparemos las patrullas para ir vigilando el perímetro de Mobotropolis e irnos preparando para un eventual ataque del enemigo.

- Tienes razón- asintió Tails- He preparado un sorteo para realizar las nuevas parejas y que sea lo más democrático posible. Y no, una vez que sale elegida la pareja no se puede cambiar al gusto porque no sería justo para el resto. ¿Me han entendido?- Todos asintieron.

- Por supuesto- dijo Knuckles- ¿dónde hay que votar?

- Me temo que serán las chicas las que saquen un papel de esta urna que tengo preparada para tal ocasión. Por eso les pedí a Noah y Katy que estuviesen presentes el día de hoy.

- Muy listo Tails- dijo Amy- pero recuerda que como les pase algo será tu culpa.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Muchas gracias por crearme un cargo de conciencia Amy!

- De nada- dijo ésta con sarcasmo.

- Chicas, pónganse en fila y vayan cogiendo un papel al azar- dijo Tails cansado.

Una por una fueron desfilando para meter la mano en la urna y sacar de su interior un papelito doblado con el nombre de un chico escrito en su interior. Algunas se reían por el compañero que les había tocado, en cambio otras se quejaban de su mala fortuna por querer estar con alguien en concreto. Las más jóvenes, Noah y Katy, se miraron mutuamente para ver con quién les había tocado

- ¡Genial!- dijo entusiasmada Katy-, parece que me ha tocado con Ray. Dicen que es muy rápido.

- ¡A mí me ha tocado con Shadow!- dijo sorprendida Noah que no cabía de la emoción.

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó éste- ¡Un momento! ¡¿Creen que soy una maldita niñera?!

- Lo siento, Shadow, pero ya oíste lo que dijo Tails- sonrió feliz Sonic.

- ¡Oh no!- dijo Sally abatida- Me ha tocado con Knuckles.

- ¿Y qué tengo yo de malo?- dijo éste con una mirada seria.

- Yo quería ir con Sonic. Entonces, ¿a quién le ha tocado su papel?

Todos se miraron entre sí pero nadie habló. Amy levantó la mano lentamente para mostrar un papelito con las letras s,o,n,i,c... _Sonic._ Sally no salía de su estupor y Knuckles le dio un codazo a Sonic para que mirara la cara de Shadow, estaba fuera de sus casillas. No pudo evitar sonreír por el hecho de haberlo fastidiado por tener a Amy de compañera en todas sus misiones.

El corazón se le aceleró en aquel momento. Iban a estar solos en las misiones, ya era un hecho que nadie más podría ir con ella, nada más que él. Acaso, ¿era el destino?. Tails habló devolviéndolo a la realidad. Estaba discutiendo con unas cuantas chicas por lo injusto de sus parejas haciendo que varios chicos se indignasen por el trato que se les estaba dando. Sonic fue en su ayuda.

- ¡Un momento! ¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo mirándolas a todas- Se supone que somos todos adultos para entender que da lo mismo con quien nos pongan. Esto no es un picnic y vamos a tener que estar alerta para no morir tontamente. Si nos ponen con el chico o la chica que nos gusta mayor será la distracción, yo pienso que Tails ha hecho lo correcto al sortearnos. Si no están de acuerdo pueden abandonar el equipo inmediatamente para reclutar a gente seria.

- En eso tienes razón, Sonic- dijo Sally- Yo apoyo a Tails.

Todas las demás siguieron el ejemplo de Sally y no protestaron más. Los chicos también parecieron conformarse con las nuevas compañeras y ya todos se fueron a descansar el resto del día. Tenían que estar despejados para las nuevas misiones que les aguardaban.

Sonic alcanzó a Amy en el pasillo para hablarle- Ha sido una suerte que nos toque juntos, ¿cierto?.

- Amy sonrió y miró a Sonic- ¿Suerte? ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te vi, Sonic?

Éste se quedó pensativo sin saber lo que estaba queriendo decirle.

- Siempre sabré dónde encontrarte- dijo dándole una carta del tarot.

- Tú... ¿sabías cuál era mi papel?- dijo sorprendido.

- Lo intuí- guiñándole un ojo para marcharse por el pasillo a ver a Cream y Berta.

**Continuará.**

**Hola, gracias por sus mensajes de apoyo a mi fics. Si no contesto los mensajes es porque no sé qué pasa con Fanfiction, me llegan sólo a mi dirección de email pero no a la página, y cuando aparecen no puedo mandar mensajes privados.**

**Por ahí me preguntaban ¿por qué la carita del otro día? Estaba avergonzada ¡jajaja! Sé que mi fics tiene el Rating M, pero aún así no me gusta ver a Sonic en esas escenas. Para mí siempre tendrá sus 15 añitos perpetuos y será casto y puro. n_n ¡jajaja!**

**Gracias especiales a Katy y Noah por sus OC's chicas, ahora van a tener un poquito de más protagonismo.**

**Saludos de Rinoa83**


	24. Capítulo 24

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 24**

Tails permanecía pensativo frente a la consola de mandos aquella noche. Todo estaba silencioso a su alrededor y pasaba un informe tras otro con apatía mientras veía desfilar aquellas letras azules y brillantes en la pantalla.

Quería revisar toda la información que tenía hasta el momento sobre sus enemigos y la ciudad de Mobotropolis. Siempre se había caracterizado por ser una ciudad hermosa de forma circular, de elevadas construcciones que recordaban mucho a Angel Island y rodeada de esplendorosos bosques, ríos y lagos. Ahora, se había convertido en un sitio desolado gracias a los Biotech. Sus hermosas construcciones se habían convertido en monstruosos edificios de piedra de aspecto modernista. Sus ríos habían sido contaminados y los árboles talados para hacer crecer la ciudad. Era un sitio sombrío y tecnológico; lleno de autopistas de cristal, pantallas gigantescas y luces brillantes. Suspiró al ver algunas fotografías hechas por las últimas patrullas que había enviado. Era desolador ver en qué estado se encontraba aquella ciudad.

A sus espaldas sintió unos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo y la puerta se abrió. Le sorprendió ver a Cream a esas horas de la noche portando un carrito. Cuando se le acercó, la miró sonriente y se levantó para saludarla. Ésta le devolvió el saludo:

- ¿Qué es todo eso?- le preguntó Tails mirando lo que llevaba. Cream destapó las bandejas del carrito que portaba.- ¿Es para mí?

- Mi madre pensó que tendrías hambre- dijo alegremente- Llevas muchas horas encerrado en tu laboratorio y seguro que te has olvidado de cenar.

- Vaya...- dijo avergonzado- la verdad es que sí que empiezo a tener hambre. Sois muy gentiles en haber pensado en mí. No sé qué decir...

- No digas nada. Sabemos que pasas muchas horas aquí encerrado solo y todo por nuestra seguridad, no nos debes nada. Al contrario, te estamos todos muy agradecidos.

- Todo se ve maravilloso, ¡qué buena pinta!. Tu madre es una excelente cocinera.

- Bueno...- dijo ruborizada- esto lo hice yo especialmente para ti.

- ¿Lo has hecho tú?- mirándola sorprendido- Muchas gracias, Cream.

Tails se sentó en su silla y se acercó uno de los platos a la nariz, aquello olía realmente delicioso y el aspecto no podía ser mejor. Metió una cuchara en el arroz blanco con chile picante y se le cayeron dos lagrimones. ¡Aquello estaba buenísimo!. Cream no tenía nada que envidiarle a su madre con respecto a la cocina, jamás había probado algo tan rico.

- ¿Qué tal está?- preguntó indecisa Cream.

- Es genial, te lo digo en serio.

El corazón de la chica se aceleró. Tails le estaba haciendo un cumplido a su comida y no cabía en sí de la felicidad. Miró para la pantalla para ver en qué estaba trabajando Tails mientras éste daba buena cuenta de todos los platos.

Se quedó un tanto seria al ver las fotografías que tenía allí colgadas. Reconocía el nombre de la ciudad pero distaba mucho de reconocer la zona que antaño había visitado con sus amigos. Tails la miró de reojo y se dio cuenta del abatimiento de Cream.

- Es sin duda horrible, ¿verdad?

- Sí -dijo sentándose en la silla contigua a la de Tails- ¿Ese es el nuevo objetivo de los Biotech?

- Eso parece.

- ¿Es que no tienen suficiente con haber destruido su cultura y someterlos como también para probar armas contra ellos? No puedo soportar a esos seres horribles.

- Lo sé, ojalá se fueran de nuestro planeta y nos dejaran en paz. Sin embargo, parece que buscan las esmeraldas y no se irán a menos que se las entreguemos. Obviamente eso no puede ser porque entonces serían todavía más poderosos y el universo entero estaría a su merced.

- ¿Cuándo crees que acabará todo esto?

Tails permaneció silencioso pues ni él mismo podía dar respuesta a esa interrogante.

- ¿Cómo va todo por el hospital? Seguramente estarán más desahogadas ahora que tienen a dos nuevas enfermeras. Son unas chicas estupendas.

- ¿Ah sí?- dijo suspicaz Cream- Y aparte de parecerte estupendas, ¿qué más?

- ¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Son guapas?

- Pues la verdad es que no están mal aunque no me suelo fijar en esas cosas.

- Claro- dijo levantándose indignada- Siento haberte preguntado. Me tengo que ir o me retrasaré.

Tails no pudo evitar mirarla y reírse. Cream se volvió enfadada ante la actitud del zorro. Para su asombro se levantó y se acercó hasta ella.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

- Perdóname, pero no he podido evitarlo- dijo mirándola a los ojos- Creo que aunque sea un genio con las máquinas, para estas cosas soy un auténtico desastre. Siento haberte hecho sentir mal pero me refería a que son chicas amigables y seguro que tú también las ves así.

- Bueno...- dijo avergonzada-, por supuesto que sí.

- Cream- dijo tomándola de la mano- llevamos muchos años siendo amigos y creo que no te he dado motivos para desconfiar de mí. No soy tan ligón como puedan serlo Sonic o Knuckles, en verdad soy mucho más tranquilo y me gusta estar dedicado a mis inventos.

- ¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto?

- Porque en verdad me gustas mucho y no quería hacerte daño. Sabes mejor que nadie que me siento culpable por lo de Amy y su esposo. No quería que sufrieras por tener que compartir mi atención con ella; pero ahora que están Sonic y Shadow ella no me necesita.

- ¿Qué tratas de decir?- dijo mirándolo boquiabierta y con el corazón acelerado.

- Te haré un resumen- dijo atrayéndola hacia él para posar sus labios en los de ella. Cream cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar rodeando el cuello de éste con sus brazos y profundizando en el beso. Cuando se separaron todo le daba vueltas.- ¿Qué tal?

- No lo has podido resumir mejor- dijo con una risita histérica- ¿Desde cuándo...?

- ¿Me gustas?- dijo Tails- Siempre me has gustado. ¡Eres preciosa Cream!

- ¿Y Cosmo?- dijo suspicaz.

- Tenía ocho años y tú seis. Sé que fue mi primer amor pero todos maduramos y cambiamos; aparte de ella no ha habido ninguna otra chica que me haya gustado más que tú.

- Como fue una buena amiga y la tengo siempre en mi recuerdo te puedo perdonar; pero a partir de ahora sólo me mirarás a mí. ¿Prometido?

Tails se rió- Te lo prometo- le dijo al tiempo que la volvía a besar una vez más.

Ambos se separaron y continuaron cada uno haciendo su trabajo. Cream volvió a la clínica para seguir su ronda mientras que Tails seguía preparando la siguiente fase para la misión que tenían a la vista.

Al poco de marcharse Cream apareció Sonic para ver cómo le estaba yendo con la nueva información. Lo encontró bastante animado y sonriente; era algo extraño pues estaba leyendo unos informes bastante extensos y detallados de todo lo que habían hecho en sus misiones y no eran nada alentadores. Sonic se sentó en la silla contigua y miró suspicaz el carrito de la comida.

- ¿Por qué estás tan contento? ¿Ha pasado "algo" bueno?

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh, nada en especial!- dijo ruborizado.

- A mí puedes contármelo, soy tu colega ¿verdad?

- Eres un poco alcahueta, ¿verdad?- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisita- Cream estuvo aquí y me trajo la cena como puedes ver.

- ¿Y...?- echándole una mirada pícara- ¡Te mueres por contármelo! ¡Venga Tails!

- ¡Vale! Nos besamos- dijo rojo como un tomate- ¿Contento?

- ¡Tails!- dijo revolviéndole el flequillo- ¡Ya sabía yo que pasaba algo entre ustedes! ¡Me alegro mucho por vosotros! Cream es una chica maravillosa.

- Gracias, aunque no lo vayas comentando por ahí.

- ¿Por quién me tomas? Además, seguramente ella también se lo ha contado a sus amigas.

Tails asintió y se puso serio para hablar nuevamente con Sonic.

- ¿Estás preparado para lo de mañana? Según nuestras informaciones probarán las nuevas armas y no sabemos muy bien con lo que nos vamos a encontrar.

- Lo sé, pero estoy seguro que con los nuevos trajes y nuestras habilidades no resultaremos heridos.

- Por favor, no te fíes y tened cuidado. Sobre todo... cuida que no le pase nada a Amy.

- Sabes que sí y que estaré pendiente a ella todo el tiempo. Tampoco quiero que se arriesgue tontamente y más sabiendo que tiene tendencias a pensar en acabar con su vida.

- No creo que eso vaya a suceder- dijo con una sonrisa triste- Parece que le ha venido bien vivir con Shadow todos estos meses y está mucho más serena ¿no crees?

Sonic miró silencioso a la pantalla y bajó la vista. Aún no podía quitársela de la cabeza aunque estuviese saliendo con Sally. No podía verla de otra forma sino como la mujer en la que se había convertido y en lo mucho que lo había ayudado.

- ¿Sonic?- dijo Tails volviéndolo a la realidad- No me digas que tú...

- Estaba pensando en lo que has dicho y, sí, parece que Shadow ha conseguido devolverle la paz.

- Tanto como eso...- dijo pensativo Tails- Pero al menos ya no la veo escribir en su diario.

- Me alegro de que esté mucho mejor- suspiró- Bueno, creo que me iré a descansar para mañana. No estés trabajando hasta tarde, ya te dije que te convenía descansar de vez en cuando.

- Lo tendré en cuenta. Buenas noches.

- See you later!- dijo saliendo a toda velocidad dejándolo solo nuevamente. Tails sonrió para sí mismo. Sin duda tenía muy calado a su viejo amigo Sonic, no podía ocultarle sus sentimientos.

Al día siguiente todos estaban bastante nerviosos por el nuevo despliegue de los Biotech. Algunos permanecían callados y con el semblante serio, mientras que otros no paraban de ir de un lado a otro transmitiendo intranquilidad. Sólo unos pocos permanecían en calma como era el caso de Shadow que se apoyaba en su Spinner mientras esperaba a que las chicas se cambiasen. Sonic permanecía hablando con Knuckles y vieron llegar a Tails con una caja entre las manos. Ambos se sorprendieron por este hecho, pues no sabían que podía contener.

- Knuckles, ¡qué bien que te encuentro!- dijo éste- Tengo algo para ti.

- ¿Qué es si se puede saber?

- Pruébatelas- dijo sacando de la caja unos nudillos mecánicos.

- ¡Genial, Tails!- dijo emocionado- ¡Muchas gracias!

- Son mucho más resistentes que tus nudillos naturales ya que están formados a partir del mismo tejido que esos droides, aunque no sé si serán capaces de perforarlos. Pienso que sí ya que iguala vuestras fuerzas. En todo caso, lo mejor es que puedes pasarlo al modo Shovel Claws.

- ¡Wow! ¿En serio?

- Sí, creo que te serán muy útiles en la batalla.

- Buen trabajo, Tails- dijo Sonic mostrándole el pulgar- Ya casi estamos listos.

Se escucharon silbidos entre los chicos de las patrullas pues las chicas habían llegado. Algunas de ellas los miraron coquetas mientras que otras se morían de la vergüenza.

Sally se acercó hasta Sonic para despedirse de él dándole un beso en los labios delante de todos, los cuales les silbaron ante tanta muestra de romanticismo. Shadow prefirió ignorarlos y seguir con los brazos cruzados en el pecho mientras veía parlotear sin parar a su nueva compañera y a su amiga Katy. Lo único que le faltaba es que se llevara todo el camino hablándole sin parar. Puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Amy. Ésta estaba hablando con Tails sobre los nuevos cascos y su funcionamiento. Le sonrió para darle ánimos aunque sabía que el erizo negro no era muy expresivo.

- ¿Listo?- dijo alegremente- Noah es muy inteligente y buena chica, creo que se llevarán bien.

- No me digas- dijo Shadow- Sólo espero que no sea una inconsciente.

- Para nada- sudó Amy-, aunque yo no la perdería de vista.

- ¡Hola compañera!- dijo Sonic agarrándola de la cintura para acercarla a él- ¿Lista para la aventura?

Shadow le lanzó una mirada asesina al erizo. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?

- Sonic- puso los ojos en blanco Amy- ¿A qué ha venido eso?

- Para una vez que puedo disfrutar de la revancha...

- Fastidiar a Shadow es tu razón de ser, ¿verdad?- Sonic sonrió cínicamente.

- Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de subir a nuestros respectivos transportes- dijo Shadow al tiempo que tomaba de la mano a Amy para atraerla hacia sí y robarle un beso ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.- Nos vemos luego- se despidió haciendo un gesto con la mano mientras se daba la vuelta.

- ¿Nos vamos?- dijo serio Sonic- Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha para no quedarnos atrás.

- Yo piloto si tú quieres.- Sonic sólo se encogió de hombros y subió a la nave sin decir nada.

Todos los motores se pusieron en marcha con un fuerte estruendo y Tails abrió la plataforma de despegue. En las afueras de Joypolis salieron despedidos hacia el firmamento varias Spinners con rumbo a la ciudad de Mobotropolis.

Durante el vuelo pudieron conversar con sus respectivos acompañantes y también podían hacerlo por radio. Algunos permanecían más alerta que otros y empezaron a disfrutar de las nuevas naves de combate que había fabricado Tails. Eran mucho más ligeras y discretas, además de poseer un botón de camuflaje. Los mandos eran bastante más interactivos e intuitivos, se parecían mucho a los joysticks de los ordenadores.

Sonic y Amy no habían intercambiado aún palabra desde que salieron del hangar. Parecía que la estaba ignorando aposta para hacerla sentir culpable. Frunció el ceño y rompió el silencio entre ellos.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa ahora?- le dijo Amy enojada- Parecías muy contento antes.

- Ya... - dijo mirando para otro lado.

- No veo dónde está el problema.

- Aclárame algo- dijo serio- ¿estáis juntos Shadow y tú?

- ¿Y si fuese así? Tú decidiste salir con Sally y yo no me he metido en su relación.

- No me has contestado.

- No, no lo estamos.- dijo con tristeza- Es bastante complicado de explicar. Además él no quiere que se sepa su secreto. Sólo Rouge, Omega y yo sabemos la verdad y no pienso traicionarlo.

- Si tanto te gusta, ¿por qué no sales con él?

- Porque para mí es como si fuese mi padre o un hermano en todo caso; pero no lo puedo ver como algo más. Aunque ya te habrán contado que una vez llegué a enamorarme de él.

- Eso he oído y no me lo podía creer. Vosotros no estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó curiosa- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Es demasiado serio y siniestro.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién me recomiendas para novio?- dijo sonriente.

A Sonic se le aceleró el corazón y le empezó a temblar el pulso. Tenía que arriesgarse a decirle la verdad aunque después se arrepintiera, pero si salía bien... podrían al fin estar juntos. Aunque temía la reacción de Sally al contárselo, pero no podía seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo y a ella cuando lo suyo terminó hace años. Tal vez si no se hubiesen separado nunca estarían en ese momento casados, pero la realidad era bien distinta y se había enamorado de Amy sin querer. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Abrió la boca para decir lo que opinaba cuando una voz por radio les llamó la atención.

- Amy, ¿puedes oírme?- dijo Shadow por el transmisor.

- Te recibo muy bien, Shadow- dijo sonriente- ¿Qué tal ustedes?

- Estas naves son una pasada profe- dijo Noah emocionada- Estamos detrás de ustedes.

- Los veo por el retrovisor.

- Nos estamos acercando a Mobotropolis- dijo serio Shadow- Será mejor que estén atentos por si nos dan una calurosa bienvenida. Aunque no creo que sepan de nuestra pequeña excursión.

- Yo tampoco lo creo- dijo Amy-, pero tienes razón. Gracias por la advertencia.

- ¿Y qué tal tu compañero? ¿Se marea mucho nuestro querido divo?

- Whats?! ¡¿A quién llamas divo?!- dijo furioso Sonic.- Admítelo, te corroe la envidia.

- ¿De un farsante como tú? No me hagas reír que no es mi estilo.

- Parecen un par de críos- dijo Amy- ¿por qué no prestan más atención a la misión y se dejan de tantas provocaciones del uno al otro?

- ¡Y perdernos el gran milagro de ver a Shadow reírse una vez en su vida! ¡No fastidies Amy!

Amy y Noah no pudieron evitar reírse ante el comentario hecho por Sonic.

Tras cruzar unas nubes pudieron ver la ciudad de Mobotropolis y todos se pusieron serios. Por fin habían llegado a su destino y observaron atentamente a su alrededor por si había señales del enemigo. Aunque por el momento no se observaba movimiento alguno ni reacciones por parte de sus habitantes no se podían fiar de las apariencias. Tendrían que bajar hasta tierra y comprobar de primera mano que sus informaciones no eran falsas.

Aterrizaron a las afueras y esperaron a que cayera la noche para ocultarse entre las sombras. Era mucho más seguro pasar desapercibidos en la negrura con sus nuevos trajes y al menos estarían a salvo por un tiempo hasta que los descubrieran. Tails les habló unas palabras por los cascos para darles las últimas instrucciones sobre las áreas que batirían cada uno para su reconocimiento a pie y para darles ánimo en esas horas aciagas.

Sonic y Shadow fueron elegidos como jefes de grupo, y a ellos se les pediría instrucciones en caso de que algo saliese mal. No podían dejar que captaran alguna transmisión desde el bunker para que los localizasen, por eso se decidió hacerlo de esta otra forma.

- Cada uno irá con su respectiva pareja y reconocerá el terreno- dijo Sonic- Cuando terminen volverán aquí y podrán marcharse de vuelta al refugio para encontrarse con Tails. Nos reuniremos allí para analizar los datos que hayamos podido recoger.

- En ningún caso vayan a atacar a los nuevos droides- continuó Shadow- No sabemos cómo pueden reaccionar y si se comunican entre ellos. No queremos que se alerten de nuestra presencia, pero si surge algún problema pueden contactarnos por sus localizadores o bien salir corriendo hacia las naves. ¿Lo han comprendido? No necesitamos héroes en esta misión... y esto también va por ti Sonic.- Éste lo miró con el ceño fruncido y no le contestó.- En marcha.

- ¿Quién se ha creído que es para hablarme así?- le susurró a Amy- ¿A qué ha venido eso?

- ¡Cálmate! No es más que un comentario sin importancia.

- Pues lo mismo se le podría aplicar a él.- Amy puso los ojos en blanco y continuó caminando a su lado. Ambos permanecieron alerta y con los ojos bien abiertos mientras paseaban por las calles poco transitadas de Mobotropolis. Era realmente extraño que no hubiera muchos transeúntes por las calles pero eso les facilitaba la misión, al menos no tendrían que molestarse por cuidar de los civiles.

La luna brillaba en el cielo un poco nublado y corría un aire gélido. Amy se estremeció inquieta y Sonic la miró preocupado. Se acercó hasta ella y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros para protegerla del frío- ¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó éste- Algo mejor, gracias- contestó Amy quien reclinó su cabeza contra su hombro. Aquello era lo más parecido a una cita que habían tenido en su vida. Su cara se enrojeció un poco pero sus ojos tristes la delataron.

- ¿Sucede algo Amy?- Sonic no pudo evitar preguntarle ante tal estado.

- No es nada, es sólo que...

- Continua

- Es la primera vez que paseamos juntos sin prisas- suspiró- Tengo que confesarte que me arrepentí mucho de enviar a Sally a mi cita contigo. Me hubiese gustado compartir ese día juntos.

- ¿De verdad?- tragó pesadamente- ¿Y por qué lo hiciste entonces?

- Yo... no lo sé- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- Tal vez por cobardía o por vergüenza.

- ¿Sigues pensando en Nicky?

- Siempre lo recordaré porque fue muy bueno conmigo y lo amaba de verdad.

- Comprendo.

- Pero tenéis razón en que aún sigo viva y que no puedo cerrarme las puertas a mantener la esperanza de encontrar a alguien tan bueno como él... Así que yo...

- ¡Amy! ¡Cuidado!- dijo Sonic saltando hacia ella para cubrirla con su cuerpo. Les estaban disparando y debían salir rápido de allí para avisar al resto antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

**Continuará.**

**Muchas gracias como siempre por sus mensajes y esperando que les haya gustado este capítulo. Ha salido un tanto romanticón pero en el próximo tendremos mucha más acción. Se los prometo.**

**Nos leemos el viernes sin falta.**

**Saludos de Rinoa83**


	25. Capítulo 25

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 25**

Sonic rodó por el suelo junto a Amy para ocultarse detrás de unos contenedores de basura. ¿De dónde habían salido esas máquinas? Miró a la eriza preocupado para ver si había sufrido algún daño.

- ¡Amy! ¡¿Estás bien?!

- Sí, creo que sí- dijo asustada- ¿Qué hacemos? Tenemos que salir de aquí y rápido.

- ¿Cómo de rápido? - Sonic sonrió de lado para tomarla en brazos y salir corriendo mientras eran perseguidos por tres nuevos cyborgs voladores que no paraban de dispararles con láseres. Sonic los esquivaba a toda velocidad mientras que Amy trataba de ponerse en contacto con Shadow por su transmisor; pero era difícil con tanto movimiento.

- ¡Shadow!, ¿me recibes?- le gritó por el intercomunicador- ¡Shadow!

- ¡Amy! ¡¿Están siendo atacados también ?!

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Creo que nos estaban esperando- dijo con voz entrecortada- Estos tipos son más listos de lo que pensamos. Seguramente se dieron cuenta de nuestras intenciones y nos han tendido una emboscada.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer?

- Tenemos que salir de aquí inmediatamente y abortar la misión o seremos masacrados. No consigo quitármelos de encima, son muy rápidos y están armados hasta los dientes. Ya les he dado instrucciones a los demás para que salgan lo antes posible de la zona.

- Comprendo- dijo seria- Sonic los está tratando de perder pero son muy hábiles.

- Sobre todo no se detengan a luchar con ellos.

- Que te crees tú eso- dijo Sonic- Debemos intentar ver a qué nos enfrentamos o no habrá servido para nada nuestros esfuerzos. No pienso rendirme, si quieres puedes volver a por Amy. No voy a irme de aquí sin acabar con alguno de ellos.

- ¡No seas idiota!- le gritó Shadow- ¡Muerto no nos sirves de nada!

- Lo siento, pero esa no es mi filosofía- dijo con seriedad Sonic quien le cortó la comunicación.

- Sonic tiene razón, Shadow- dijo Amy- Yo tampoco pienso rendirme sin presentar batalla. Estoy cansada de huir y si tenemos una posibilidad para averiguar algo más sobre nuestros enemigos no pienso salir corriendo.

- ¡Amy no lo hagas!

- Lo siento mucho- dijo Amy cortando la comunicación también.

Shadow no podía salir de su asombro y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Noah lo seguía muy de cerca y no dejaban de correr por las calles oscuras de la ciudad de Mobotropolis. Shadow la agarró de la mano para darle más potencia a sus patines para tratar de perder de vista a sus enemigos. Se ocultaron en un callejón y ambos pudieron despistarlos de momento.

- ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Noah con voz entrecortada por el cansancio- ¿Vamos a luchar?

Shadow la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que pueden llegar a hacerte esas máquinas, niña. No somos lo suficientemente rápidos como para contraatacar a tiempo sin que nos den.

- Pero entre los dos podemos inmovilizarlos.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- dijo sorprendido- ¿Inmovilizarlos? ¡Claro, eso es!

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? No comprendo...

- Calla y escucha- le ordenó Shadow- No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que nos localicen, pero vamos a trazar un plan de ataque.

- Bien- asintió ésta.

- Puedo intentar detener el tiempo unos segundos con la falsa esmeralda del caos que me ha proporcionado Tails. Si conseguimos que se estén quietos unos momentos podremos atacarlos por sorpresa y deshacernos de ellos. Creo que eras capaz de controlar el viento y el agua... ¿verdad?

- Cierto.

- Tenemos el viento a nuestro favor. ¿Serías capaz de crear un tornado lo suficientemente poderoso como para destruirlos?

- Puedo intentarlo si me concentro- dijo sonriente- Creo que puede resultar nuestro plan.

- Estupendo- dijo serio- Pero si nos salen mal las cosas estate preparada para la huida.

Noah asintió seriamente y se prepararon para atacar juntos. Shadow concentró toda su energía en la piedra que tenía en la mano y salió a enfrentarse cara a cara con aquellas máquinas. Los cyborgs voladores se dieron media vuelta al darse cuenta de que su enemigo estaba detrás de ellos y se prepararon para atacarlo. Shadow convocó el Control de Caos y el tiempo se detuvo como habían previsto. Entonces fue el turno de Noah para elevarse sobre el aire y convocar a las fuerzas del viento para crear el mayor tornado posible y lanzarlo contra aquellos droides. La fuerza que adquirió fue descomunal y las máquinas giraron en su interior haciéndose pedazos en las terribles corrientes de aire. Muchos de los trozos salieron despedidos y chocaban contra las paredes de los edificios. Uno casi le da a Noah desconcentrándola y haciéndola perder altura; pero Shadow, justo a tiempo, logró reaccionar para poderla coger en brazos.

- ¡Wow! ¡Por los pelos!- dijo alegremente Noah en brazos de Shadow.- ¡Muchas gracias!

- No me las des- dijo serio- De todas formas tengo que reconocer que no está nada mal para ser tan joven y sin un buen entrenamiento. Te felicito.

- Eh... gracias. ¿Siempre eres tan alegre?

- Y eso qué más da ahora- contestó éste- Tenemos que localizar a Amy y Sonic para ver si están bien ese par de dos. No sé por qué tuvimos que separarnos.

- ¿Estás preocupado por la profe? No deberías estarlo, ella es una chica fuerte. Además está con Sonic y sabrá cuidar de ella.

- Eso me preocupa mucho más- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado- Sonic no sabe cuidar ni de sí mismo, pero no perdamos más el tiempo y vayamos en su busca. Estate atenta por si nos persiguen otra vez, ¿de acuerdo? No creo que esto se haya acabado y menos de una forma tan sencilla.

- ¿Sencilla dices?- Shadow asintió y se encaminó hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Noah sólo suspiró cansada por la actitud distante de su compañero. Estaba claro que sólo tenía una cosa en mente... a Amy.

Por su parte, Sonic y Amy también estaban luchando contra aquellas máquinas sin descanso y se movían ágilmente esquivando sus ataques. No parecían ser muy fuertes después de todo y lograron vencerlas tras encontrar una fragilidad en sus alerones. Si perdían la capacidad de vuelo eran unos trastos inservibles. Sonic y Amy unieron sus fuerzas para despistarlos y atacarlos a la vez, así consiguieron vencerlos fácilmente.

Sonic y Amy se acercaron hasta los restos de uno de los aparatos para comprobarlo más de cerca y ver si podían rescatar algo como información. Cuando lo hicieron el corazón de Sonic se aceleró ante una marca que le era muy familiar, pero que no debería estar allí por ningún motivo. Aquello era prácticamente imposible.

- Amy, mira.- dijo señalándole un símbolo de color rojo- ¿Crees que es...?

- Parece...

- ¡EGGMAN!- dijeron los dos al unísono.

- Pero eso no puede ser- dijo Amy alterada- Vimos como lo destruyeron en Marble Zone, ¿cómo pudo escapar de aquél volcán?

- Como siempre lo hace, tiene más vidas que un gato- dijo apretando los puños sin dejar de mirar aquella marca- Tenemos que avisar al resto para alertarles que no sólo nos estamos enfrentando a los Biotech, sino que ese cara huevo ha vuelto.

- Tal vez en la grabación se referían a él.

- Es lo más probable- dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido- También explicaría por qué está en activo el Metal Sonic. Seguramente lo ha reactivado para que nos encuentre.

- Era lo único que nos faltaba. Otro loco queriendo conquistar el mundo.

- Bueno, el caso es ¿qué debemos hacer ahora con estos montones de chatarra?- preguntó Sonic.

- Lo mejor sería encontrar la placa base y llevarle a Tails todo lo que podamos para que averigüe algo más. Aunque tampoco me preocuparía mucho por este tipo de droide, no nos ha resultado muy difícil deshacernos de ellos.

- Debemos estar alerta por si esto es sólo el señuelo, yo ya no me fio de estos tipos y menos si están colaborando con Eggman. ¿No crees Amy?

- Totalmente de acuerdo.

Ambos se quitaron los cascos y se agacharon para rebuscar entre los montones de cables y circuitos. Apartaron grandes piezas de metal pesadas y buscaron entre los componentes que estaban en mejor estado.

- ¿Has podido encontrar la CPU?- preguntó Amy mirando varias placas con chipset- Nos sería muy útil. A ver si somos capaces de ver también dónde está la RAM, seguro que contiene mucha información importante.

- Por supuesto- dijo Sonic mirándola.

A Amy se le heló la sangre en las venas al comprobar que Sonic tenía un punto rojo en la frente y sólo le dio tiempo a reaccionar para caer encima de él y echarse a un lado gritando de dolor.

- ¡Amy!- dijo Sonic asustado al ver que habían alcanzado a Amy en uno de sus brazos. La herida parecía seria ya que emanaba un fino hilo de sangre. Por suerte estaban protegidos por los nuevos uniformes y no le había traspasado el brazo o algo peor.

Sonic la tomó en brazos y sólo vio a un ser metálico con un potente arma láser en vez de manos. Al contrario que los otros, éste era terrestre y parecía mucho más resistente y agresivo que los voladores. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue poner a salvo a su compañera, pues no era hora de jugar a los héroes cuando Amy estaba malherida.

Sonic empezó a correr a velocidad supersónica y Amy sintió que apenas podía respirar por la velocidad que estaban alcanzando; pero era urgente despistarlo pues los seguía muy de cerca. Sonic rebotó sobre una cornisa para tratar de despistarlo creyendo que siendo tan pesado por su aspecto no podría seguirlos en las alturas, pero se equivocaba nuevamente al comprobar que no sólo era hábil en tierra sino que además podía propulsarse hasta alturas enormes. Tuvo que seguir huyendo de él sin más remedio mientras sostenía con fuerza a Amy quien estaba perdiendo sangre lentamente y necesitaba que la viera un médico cuanto antes.

De repente, el droide pareció como si los estuviera escaneando porque no los atacaba con su láser. Era algo muy extraño aquella máquina. Si los tenía prácticamente a tiro, ¿por qué no disparaba? ¿Qué era lo que estaba esperando? A Sonic esto le dio mala espina y empezó a sudar frío.

El nuevo cyborg se detuvo en seco y pareció alejarse de la zona para dejarlos tranquilos. Sonic y Amy estaban totalmente desconcertados por la repentina huida del droide. ¿Qué era lo que buscaba entonces? Sonic permanecía atento por si volvía a por ellos, pero en su lugar lo que escuchó le hizo helar la sangre en las venas. A través del cielo escuchó un eco muy familiar al que él mismo producía. Algo o alguien había roto la barrera del sonido y se dirigía rápidamente hacia ellos, estaba completamente seguro de saber quién podía ser.

Amy notó como Sonic estaba temblando de miedo y lo hizo reaccionar a tiempo diciéndole que corrieran a esconderse donde pudieran. Sonic no se lo pensó dos veces y bajó del techo de uno de los edificios a tierra para tratar de encontrar un refugio entre las calles sombrías de Mobotropolis. Por fortuna, Sonic dio con uno de los callejones más estrechos de la ciudad. Apenas era suficiente espacio para caber una persona, pero tenían que intentar entrar los dos a la vez.

- ¡¿No pensarás que me voy a meter ahí?!- le dijo alterada Amy- ¡Eso es claustrofóbico!

- ¡¿Quieres morir?!- le dijo enojado Sonic quien la atrajo hacia sí empujándola dentro del sucio callejón. Ambos estaban encajados entre las dos estrechas paredes y tenían los cuerpos uno pegado al otro, casi ni podían respirar por la cercanía. Si tardaban mucho tiempo en salir moriría aplastada por Sonic, pensaba Amy.

- No puedo respirar- se quejó en un susurro.

Sonic le tapó la boca con una de las manos y le dijo con un gesto de la cabeza que guardase silencio. Justo a tiempo, ya que escucharon atentamente el sonido de algo que se acercaba hasta ellos rastreando como si fuese una de las máquinas de Tails cuando calculaba algún algoritmo. Aquello no era humano... Con horror vieron pasar delante de ellos al Metal Sonic tratando de localizarlos por la fricción del suelo. Era capaz de sentir el calor reciente y veía las huellas en el asfalto aún caliente por las carreras del erizo que había corrido de un lado para el otro.

Ambos sudaron frío cuando el Metálico se paró muy cerca de ellos y giraron sus cabezas para otro lado. Aquello era su fin, iban a morir juntos en ese sucio agujero y ya sólo alcanzarían a rescatar sus cadáveres, pues seguro que los acribillaría allí mismo. Sonic abrazó a Amy con fuerza y cerró los ojos esperando que acabase de una vez por todas con su vida. Pero nada pasó.

El Metal Sonic había desaparecido y no se le escuchaba ni se le veía por la pequeña abertura del callejón. ¿Se habría ido descontento al no poder localizar a Sonic?. Esta era la teoría más plausible que encontraba el erizo y suspiró más relajado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le susurró Sonic al oído de Amy provocándole un escalofrío por el aliento.

- Sí, aunque creo que estamos atorados. No soy capaz de moverme, ¿y tú?

- Ahora que lo dices...- dijo ruborizado al darse cuenta de la cercanía de sus cuerpos-, sí que creo que estamos atrapados. Lo siento mucho si te estoy incomodando.

- Y lo peor es que dejamos los cascos fuera por ahí perdidos...- dijo Amy deprimida- ¿Qué hacemos?

- No nos queda más remedio que esperar a que nos encuentre alguien. Por mí que tarden un rato...

- Sonic... ¿qué haces?- dijo estremeciéndose por el reguero de besos que le estaba dando en el cuello.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos con el aliento entrecortado y cerraron los ojos. Sonic se inclinó lentamente hacia ella para besarla. Podía sentir el aire que escapaba entre los labios de Amy y el pulso se le aceleró. Ahora era su momento...

- ¡Los he encontrado!- gritó una voz que los hizo envararse y mirar para el exterior. Knuckles estaba mirándolos con una sonrisita en los labios y ambos se pusieron más rojos que el equidna.- ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Si se llega a enterar Sally te despelleja Sonic.

- ¡Tú y yo vamos a tener una pequeña charla en cuanto salga de aquí!- le dijo furioso Sonic.

- ¡Quieren dejarse de peleas y sacarnos de una vez! ¡Me estoy agobiando!- gritó Amy histérica.

Knuckles estiró sus manos para coger las de Amy y tirar con fuerza para que saliesen al exterior. La eriza respiró profundamente el aire frío de la noche y miró a Knuckles con el ceño fruncido. Éste comprendió al instante la situación. Justo en ese momento llegó Sally saltando a los brazos de Sonic entre lágrimas. Había estado muy preocupada por la información que les había transmitido Shadow.

- ¿Estás bien?- dijo ésta- He pasado mucho miedo por ti.

- Tranquilízate, Sally- dijo Sonic- Creo que ya ha pasado el peligro. No sé qué diantres ha pasado para que Metal Sonic saliese de aquí sin capturarnos antes. Creíamos que era nuestro fin.

- ¿Has dicho Metal Sonic?- dijo sorprendido Knuckles- No hemos visto nada cerca de aquí. Tiene que ser muy rápido para haber salido corriendo sin que nos diésemos cuenta.

- Más de lo que te imaginas- dijo Sonic serio-, pero lo mejor ahora es salir de esta ciudad cuanto antes y contarle a Tails todo lo que nos ha sucedido. Tal vez entre todos podamos hallar la mejor solución al tema de Eggman y los Biotech.

- ¡¿Eggman?!- gritaron Sally y Knuckles que no sabían nada.

- Hemos descubierto su marca en uno de esos cyborgs voladores. A nosotros también nos ha sorprendido, pero será mejor que lo dejemos para después y salgamos de aquí antes de que vuelvan a atacarnos.

- Me alegro que de vez en cuando utilices la cabeza a parte de para peinarte las púas- dijo Shadow mirándolo con el ceño fruncido- Se han arriesgado inútilmente cuando se les advirtió que no lucharan contra esas máquinas. Sólo estábamos aquí para ver de primera mano los nuevos modelos.

- Y qué mejor forma de comprobarlo sino probando nuestra fuerza contra ellos.

- ¡Hum!- dijo Shadow mirándolo retador- ¡Te creerás muy listo poniendo en peligro la vida de los demás! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien hubiese resultado herido?

- ¡Herido!- reaccionó Sonic- ¡Amy!, ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Bien, es sólo un rasguño- dijo mostrándole el brazo- El traje paró el golpe.

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo Shadow furioso lanzándose contra Sonic para golpearlo en la cara- ¡Juro que no tendré piedad contigo! ¡Sabía que no podía fiarme de ti!

- ¡No! ¡Detente!- dijo Amy haciéndole de escudo a Sonic- No fue su culpa. Ya habíamos acabado con los que nos perseguían cuando otro robot nos atacó por sorpresa, pero éste era distinto y se movía por tierra. Intentaba matarlo con un láser apuntándole a la frente. No te enfades con él, yo sólo reaccioné y lo empujé como él hizo primero conmigo. Te lo ruego Shadow.

Éste pareció calmarse un poco y miró a Sonic con una mirada asesina mientras Amy y Sally lo ayudaban a levantarse del suelo. Sonic se limpió un hilo de sangre que le corría por la boca tras partirle el labio. Ambos se quedaron frente a frente mirándose retadores y las chicas tuvieron que agarrarlos para que no volvieran a enfrentarse.

- Shadow, te acompaño hasta tu nave- dijo Amy- Me iré contigo si eso te tranquiliza.

- No hace falta que vengas conmigo- dijo soltándose de ella- Seguiré mi camino, así que tú puedes hacer lo que quieras.- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse de allí ante la mirada de todos. Amy reaccionó y se le abrazó por detrás para retenerlo.

- ¡Por favor, te lo ruego, no me dejes ahora!- dijo sollozando- Sabes que sin ti me siento perdida, no quiero que te vayas y me dejes de nuevo sola.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta ante la confesión de Amy. Shadow por su parte se dio la vuelta lentamente algo más relajado para mirar la cara llorosa de la eriza. Se la levantó por el mentón con ternura y se inclinó para lamerle una pequeña lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

- Muy bien- dijo Shadow abrazándola-, pero a partir de ahora las cosas se van a hacer a mi manera y lo primero es que tú vendrás conmigo en todas las misiones. Hablaré con Tails para que esto sea así.

- Me parece bien- dijo con tristeza.

Sonic no podía salir de su asombro. ¿A qué estaba jugando Amy? En el callejón casi lo había besado y ahora se dedicaba a comportarse de aquella manera extraña con Shadow. Apretó los puños con fuerza y tomó a Sally de la mano para alejarse de allí, no volvería a mirarla más a la cara.

- Knuckles, llévate en tu nave a Noah- dijo Sonic-, parece que hemos hecho un intercambio de compañeras. Vamos Sally, salgamos de aquí de una vez por todas.

- Sonic, no me aprietes la mano tan fuerte.

- Lo siento, vámonos.

Todos se pusieron en marcha sin mediar palabra los unos con los otros. Cuando llegaron a las naves comprobaron que algunas de las patrullas ya se habían ido y sólo quedaron algunos para ver si los demás estaban bien, entre ellos quedaron Katy y Ray que se alegraron de verlos sanos y salvos. Se habían temido lo peor cuando encontraron tirados en el suelo los cascos de Sonic y Amy los cuales llevaban en la mano. Se los entregaron contentos de que no les hubiera pasado nada y les preguntaron qué les había pasado. Amy amablemente les contestó a todas sus preguntas, sin embargo Sonic prefirió subirse a su nave con Sally y despegar sin esperar a los otros. Nadie sabía los motivos de su actitud distante salvo Amy y los pocos que habían presenciado la pelea.

- Será mejor que nosotros también nos marchemos. Aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer- dijo Amy apenada con ganas de llorar- Me alegro mucho de que todos estemos bien.

- Y yo- dijo Katy- He pasado mucho miedo pensando que no las volvería a ver.

- Tranquila, ya todo está bien.

Los demás siguieron a Sonic y se marcharon de vuelta al bunker para descansar. Cuando llegaron muchos pasaron por la consulta de Amy con pequeñas heridas sin importancia. La más grave fue la de Amy que le tuvieron que dar puntos de sutura, pero al menos no había pasado a males mayores gracias al nuevo traje que había creado con Tails.

Por su parte, Tails discutía con Sonic en su laboratorio al respecto de la misión. Aún no entendía por qué se habían enfrentado a los droides cuando habían quedado en que se limitarían a observar. Tampoco podía perdonarle que muchos resultasen heridos y sobre todo Amy de la que prometió cuidar. Aquello fue un golpe bajo para Sonic y le entraron ganas de gritar y de salir corriendo lo más lejos posible de allí. Lo que menos quería en esos momentos era pensar en ella y recordar que le había salvado la vida. Si no llega a ser por ella en ese preciso instante estaría muerto.

- Sonic, ¿te sucede algo?- le preguntó Tails preocupado.

- No puedo más- dijo al tiempo que las lágrimas corrían por su cara- No puedo más.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Deberías tranquilizarte.

- Tails, necesito hablar de esto con alguien o me voy a volver loco.

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites. Siempre hemos sido buenos amigos y no te fallaré. ¿Qué es lo que te aflige tanto Sonic? ¡Cuéntamelo!

- Yo...

**Continuará.**

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido más de su agrado y que se hayan quedado con ganas de saber qué sucederá con Sonic y compañía. Nos leemos el próximo lunes.**

**Feliz fin de semana a todos.**

**Saludos de Rinoa83**


	26. Capítulo 26

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 26**

Aquella mirada azul penetrante le estaba poniendo de los nervios, pero no había tenido más remedio que hacerles una pequeña visita a sus superiores para escuchar las ultimas noticias. Parecía que el doctor no era tan inútil como habían supuesto en un principio y la operación había resultado todo un éxito. Scourge lo observaba con una mirada aburrida mientras que Fiona the Fox permanecía a su lado limándose las uñas sin prestarle tampoco atención. Aquello lo estaba sacando de quicio, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer y no podía permanecer mucho más tiempo callado sin preguntar qué demonios estaban esperando.

Antón se puso de pie y Scourge le clavó una mirada airada para que se volviese a sentar en su sitio. El resto de los Aliados permanecía alrededor de la mesa de reuniones sin prestarles atención. No pudo aguantar más aquel insoportable silencio.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que permanecer aquí sentados sin hacer nada?- protestó Antón- Llevamos casi dos horas sin saber lo que quieren de nosotros.

- Tenemos que tener paciencia- dijo Scourge- Es mejor no llevarles la contraria si es que quieres permanecer con vida; pero si quieres contradecirlos...

Antón se lo pensó mejor y se volvió a sentar con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Al momento se abrió la puerta sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, pues vieron entrar a una espectacular rubia que sonreía inocentemente. Scourge no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo para apreciar toda su belleza y silbarle haciendo que Fiona lo mirara con el ceño fruncido.

- Soy la sargento Kaoru- dijo la chica- Los hemos hecho venir hasta aquí porque hemos conseguido una información muy valiosa acerca de nuestros enemigos. Tenemos imágenes de aquellos a los que deben aniquilar sin ningún tipo de reparo. ¡Tú!- dijo chasqueando los dedos y señalando a Scourge que se quedó helado- Apaga la luz y conecta el proyector.- Éste hizo lo que le dijo Kaoru sin protestar y conectó la máquina para ver lo que habían grabado los nuevos droides.

En las imágenes se podía ver a Sonic y sus amigos luchando y corriendo de un lado para otro mientras eran grabados sin percatarse de ello. Todos estuvieron atentos a los movimientos de cada uno y comprobaron con asombro lo buenos que eran en combate.

Scourge no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver uno de los videos que mostraba a Sonic y Amy mientras luchaban. Antón se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos al ver a su querida vecina a la que tenía por un ángel. La chica era pura dinamita cuando estaba en acción.

- ¡Nena!- dijo Scourge lamiéndose el pulgar- ¡No me puedo creer que esa sea la misma Amy Rose!

- ¡Ey! ¡¿Qué le ves de especial a esa?!- dijo con enfado Fiona que lo agarró de la chaqueta.

- ¡Cuidado, Fiona! No me gustan las chicas celosas... y suéltame de una vez- dijo con el ceño fruncido a lo que ésta le obedeció- Tienes que reconocer que esa niñata ha crecido de forma espectacular. No parece la misma cría insoportable que iba a todas partes con ese martillo enorme.

- ¿Ya la conocía jefe?- preguntó interesado Antón- ¿Los había visto antes?

- Por supuesto, tú no conociste al equipo de los Destructix... Nos hemos enfrentado más de una vez a esa pandillita de niñatos. Ese maldito de Sonic no será rival para mí en cuanto tenga la ocasión de ponerle las manos encima.

- Bien- dijo Kaoru sonriente- Me alegra saber que estáis deseando enfrentaros a vuestros rivales, pero eso será cuando yo dé las órdenes. Espero que haya quedado lo suficientemente claro para no tener que volver a repetirlo. Ahora están bajo nuestra voluntad y se hará lo que se os ordene.

Todos permanecieron en silencio y con la mirada gacha ante las palabras de la androide. Ni siquiera Scourge se atrevía a contrariarla. ¿Quién se creía aquella rubia estúpida para hablarle así? Él que había gobernado en el Anti- Mobius no se merecía ser tratado de aquella manera tan humillante. Miró la pantalla y observó a Sonic luchar contra aquellas máquinas y deseó ser él por un momento. Como lo envidiaba...

Kaoru meneó la melena con energía para darse la vuelta y seguir pasando las proyecciones tridimensionales de los demás miembros de la Resistencia, haciendo hincapié en las habilidades de cada uno de sus componentes para que tomaran buena cuenta de todas ellas. Tras ver las últimas imágenes se volvió hacia ellos para mirarlos atentamente.

- Habéis podido comprobar lo ágiles que son, sobre todo estos dos tipos- dijo señalando a Sonic y Shadow.- Deben tener los ojos muy abiertos con ellos.

- ¡Yo conozco a ese sujeto!- gritó Antón- ¡Es el que se hacía pasar por el novio de Amy! ¡Arg!, ¡cuándo lo tenga enfrente se va a enterar!

- No estamos aquí para hacer conquistas- dijo Kaoru-, sino para acabar de una vez por todas con esos incordiantes elementos que pretenden oponérsenos.

- Lo comprendemos- dijo Scourge- No se preocupe por nada, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos personalmente y les haremos pagar caro la osadía de enfrentarse contra ustedes.

- Pareces muy listo- dijo sonriendo con coquetería- Así que estás dispuesto a correr riesgos.

- Yo...

- ¡Muy bien! Si conseguís destruir a los rebeldes se os recompensará, somos bastante generosos en ese aspecto. Pero si fracasas...- dijo con una mirada gélida que lo dejó helado.

- ¿Qué sucederá?- preguntó uno de los componentes del grupo. Ésta sólo sonrió y se apartó la melena antes de encaminarse muy cerca de donde estaba.

- El doctor Eggman ha fabricado una maquinita estupenda para transformar a los idiotas como tú en simples robots. Estoy deseando verla en marcha... ¿Tú no?

Todos se estremecieron al escuchar el comentario de la Biotech. Aquello no era un simple farol, pues ya sabían que Eggman era capaz de eso y mucho más. Ninguno deseaba ser robotizado.

- Bien, ahora capturadlos y traédnoslos vivos. Sobre todo quiero a ese erizo negro que posee una de las Esmeraldas del Caos. ¿Entendido?

Kaoru se dio media vuelta y salió de la sala dando un portazo dejando a todos con los ánimos por los suelos. Les pedía lo imposible, ¿quería que atrapasen a Shadow the Hedgehog?.

Scourge empezó a preocuparse de verdad, ¡no quería ser robotizado!. Observó a su alrededor y ninguno parecía lo suficientemente inteligente como para otorgarles la confianza suficiente para llevar acabo aquella misión. Tendría que ser él mismo quien se encargara del erizo, aunque sabía que sin un Berilo Anarquía no podría hacer mucho contra éste. Suspiró pesadamente y de pronto se acordó de algo. Miró la cara aburrida de Antón que no paraba de juguetear con un anillo entre sus dedos.

- Antón, me dijiste que Amy era tu vecina ¿cierto?

- Sí, aunque pasa poco tiempo en su casa. Ahora entiendo el por qué.- dijo enfadado.

- ¿Qué te referí sobre ella?- dijo conteniendo su paciencia.

- Yo es que para estas cosas... No me acuerdo...

- ¡Idiota! ¡Te dije que la secuestraras!- le gritó al fin descargando toda su frustración- ¡Quiero que la secuestres inmediatamente o estamos perdidos! ¡¿Acaso no han oído lo que nos acaba de decir aquella maldita rubia?!

- Sí, pero...

- ¡No hay peros que valga! Tráela aquí o serás el primero en probar la máquina del doctor. Yo mismo me encargaré de meterte dentro de ella.

Antón tragó pesadamente y asintió ante las amenazas de Scourge. Lo único que podía hacer era traerla como le habían ordenado, pero temía que le hicieran algo horrible a su querida Amy. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado del enemigo?

**Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio de Tails...**

Sonic miraba fijamente al zorro que tenía puesta la mano en el mentón en actitud pensativa. Acababa de contarle todo lo que sentía por Amy y esperaba que dijera algo que le ayudase a templar sus nervios, pero en su lugar había fruncido el ceño y se había puesto a pensar más de un cuarto de hora. No podía ser que estuviese trazando un plan o algo por el estilo. Entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo Tails tan callado? Lo estaba sacando de quicio tanta espera.

- Entiendo...- dijo al fin éste- Sí que tenemos un buen problema con ustedes.

- ¡¿Y para eso tanto rato pensando?!- dijo alterado Sonic- ¡Esa no es ninguna novedad!

Tails lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios, como siempre Sonic era un impaciente y no le había dejado ni siquiera terminar lo que tenía que decirle. Se acercó hasta él para posar sus manos en los hombros del erizo sorprendiéndolo.

- No deberías preocuparte por lo que pasa entre Amy y Shadow- dijo alegremente- Estoy seguro que entre ellos no hay nada más que muchos años de amistad.

- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

- Porque la he estado observando todo este tiempo que has permanecido en el bunker. Amy estaba claramente celosa de Sally, pero se ha creado un escudo en torno a ella para evitar sentir lo que sentía antes por ti. Supongo que piensa que las cosas están mejor como ahora están, o sea, como debieron ser si no hubieras desaparecido.

- Tails, no me estoy enterando de nada. Al grano, por favor.

- Simplemente no se quiere terminar de creer que tú la quieras de verdad, que sólo quieres poner celosa a Sally y no quiere salir herida por amarte de nuevo. Ella prefiere haber amado a una sola persona y tener un bonito recuerdo a que se le rompa de nuevo el corazón. Cree que todavía sigues enamorado de Sally y que lo vuestro son sólo imaginaciones suyas.

- ¿Piensa que ella no me gusta? ¡Pero si se lo he demostrado muchas veces!

- ¿Cómo?- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Pues... he intentado besarla.

- Sonic, te recuerdo que tú ya has besado a unas cuantas y al final siempre volvías con Sally. ¡Sí te besaste con Bunnie y era su mejor amiga!

- Esto...- dijo ruborizado- ¡Tenía 15 años! ¡No me puedes decir que eso cuenta!

- Para ella sí que cuenta- suspiró- deberías aclarar las cosas de una vez y decirle lo que sientes.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Shadow? Porque no me negarás que está enamorado de Amy.

A Tails se le ensombreció el rostro y miró para otro lado.

- En eso si que no te puedo ayudar- dijo recogiendo unos papeles de su mesa- Tendrás que esperar a ver lo que decide hacer Amy, si prefiere estar contigo o permanecer con Shadow.

- Genial...

- ¿Te das por vencido tan fácilmente? ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi amigo Sonic?

- Muy gracioso Tails- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa torcida-, pero tuve suficiente muestra con verla llorosa agarrada a él como si le fuera la vida en ello.

- No sé...- dijo el zorro- Yo creo que Amy es muy buena actriz y sólo lo hizo por el bien de la Resistencia. No creo que quiera permanecer al lado de Shadow toda su vida, no sería congruente con lo que ella siente por él.

- Sí, ya sé... ya sé... Sólo lo ve como un padre- dijo con suspicacia- ¿Y me lo debo creer?

- Si no fuese así ya hubieran estado juntos y no lo están. ¿Por qué te empeñas en ver lo que no hay? Sí realmente te gusta Amy, lo primero que tienes que hacer es hablar con Sally y cortar con ella. Tal vez así Amy sienta que tiene alguna posibilidad de que la quieras de verdad y no te dé esquinazo.

- Para no haber estado con muchas chicas pareces todo un experto en la materia.

- Simplemente no me gustaría que la persona que me quisiera estuviera con otro- dijo seriamente- Como tampoco te gusta a ti verla con Shadow, ¿cierto?

Sonic sonrió a su amigo y le agradeció el consejo que le daba. Si estaba en lo cierto el zorro, debía aclarar la situación con las dos, y como bien había dicho Tails, tendría que cortar su relación con Sally. Aquello iba a ser bastante duro y ya se imaginaba el numerito que le montaría la ardilla cuando le confesara la verdad. Estaba bastante agotado después de pasar la noche en vela hablando con Tails, lo único que quería en ese momento era dormir un rato y ya pensaría más tarde lo que iba a decirle a Sally para romper con ella.

Por su parte, Amy tampoco pudo dormir aquella noche. Había permanecido en el hospital, al contrario que Shadow que se había ido de vuelta al apartamento de ésta para descansar. Después de convencerlo de que debía irse para reponerse del ataque de los droides, Amy se quedó con Cream y Berta hablando un rato sobre la misión y lo que pasó con Sonic. Las chicas la escucharon atentamente y se quedaron con la boca abierta al contarle la parte del callejón. Berta estaba emocionada; sin embargo, Cream se cruzó de brazos y le pareció muy mal por parte de Sonic, pues éste estaba jugando a dos bandas con Amy y Sally. En su opinión estaba siendo un egoísta al engañarlas. ¿Quién se creía el erizo que era para tratar así a su amiga?

- Debería decidirse por una de ustedes- dijo Cream- No es justo que les haga ilusiones.

- Está claro que se quedará con Amy- dijo Berta- Si intentó besarla es porque la quiera a ella.

- Pero también podía ser la tensión del momento- dijo Amy deprimida- No sé qué pensar.

- ¿Tú lo quieres?- indagó Cream- Si es así deberías dejarle las cosas claras.

- ¡¿Qué?!- tartamudeó Amy- ¡¿Quieres que me declare?!

- Sólo dale un ultimátum, o Sally o tú.

- ¡No puedo hacer eso! Seguro que se queda con Sally... y yo volveré a ser la antigua Amy Rose de la que siempre huía. Estamos muy bien siendo sólo amigos.-Berta y Cream la miraron con la cara seria, pues no se esperaban esa clase de contestación.

- Si no te arriesgas nunca lo sabrás- dijo Berta- ¿qué puedes perder? Ya no son unos críos, tienes 24 años y ambos han madurado. Seguro que aunque no sienta lo mismo por ti no se enfadará.

- ¿Ustedes creen eso?

- Completamente- dijo Cream- Sonic puede ser muchas cosas, pero no creo que vaya a dejarte de hablar por algo que uno no puede controlar.

- Puede ser...- dijo pensativa Amy- Creo que necesito descansar y pensarlo más detenidamente. Tal vez lleven razón y sea hora de decirle que aún siento algo por él. Gracias por escucharme.

- De nada.

- Me iré un rato a descansar a mi apartamento. Quiero tomar una ducha y dormir en mi cama unas cuantas horas; espero que no les importe que me ausente un rato.

- En absoluto- dijo Cream- Íbamos a proponerte lo mismo.

- Gracias. Nos vemos dentro de unas horas.

Mientras, Sonic no podía parar de dar vueltas en su cama. Aunque estaba agotado no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza y el remordimiento era más poderoso que el cansancio. Tenía que hablar con Sally o no sería capaz de soportar la espera. Eran apenas las ocho de la mañana, pero de todas formas lo iba a matar después de decirle lo que le tenía que decir. ¿Qué más daba si la sacaba de la cama a esas horas del día? Eso iba a ser anecdótico en comparación a la que se le venía encima.

Cuando llegó a casa de Sally se paró un momento delante de su puerta y respiró hondo para tomar valor y llamar. La voz de Sally contestó del otro lado y abrió sorprendida al ver a Sonic plantado delante de ella. Parpadeó incrédula y se preguntó si aún seguiría dormida.

- Sonic, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Quería verte- dijo con un hilo de voz- Quería que fuéramos a dar un paseo tú y yo juntos.

- ¿A estas horas? ¡Si apenas han encendido las luces del bunker!

- Lo sé, pero... me apetecía estar a solas contigo.

- ¡Pues entra!- dijo abriéndole del todo la puerta- Puedo preparar café.

- No, no... será mejor que paseemos un rato.

A Sally no le dio muy buena espina la insistencia del erizo, pero cogió su chaqueta y ambos se encaminaron juntos al ascensor. Sonic quería llevarla hasta el Jardín Caos para estar más tranquilos. Cuando llegaron, Sonic se sentó en la hierba y Sally lo acompañó. Permanecieron unos minutos callados sin hablar, sólo contemplando a los primeros Caos despertarse.

- Sally- comenzó Sonic- Quería hablarte de algo.

- ¿Sobre qué?- dijo ésta a la defensiva- ¿Sobre la misión?

- Sabes a lo que me refiero. No hagamos esto más difícil, por favor.

- Quieres cortar conmigo, ¿es eso?- dijo con enfado- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no he sido buena para ti?

- No es eso, Sal- dijo cansado- Ya te dije que podíamos intentarlo y así ha sido; pero... aunque lo pasamos muy bien juntos yo ya no siento lo mismo que sentía hace años, ¿comprendes?

A Sally se le empezaron a resbalar las lágrimas por las mejillas. Aquello no era lo que esperaba oír de Sonic. Siempre fue su favorita... y toda la culpa la tenía Amy. No la perdonaría jamás.

- ¡¿Ya no te acuerdas de cuando pensaste que estaba muerta y me besaste?! Siempre luchábamos juntos y sufríamos el uno por el otro si no estábamos cerca.

- Eso fue hace años y las circunstancias han cambiado.

- Para mí no- dijo temblando Sally- Yo te sigo queriendo igual.

- Sally... lo siento, pero esto tiene que terminar. No quiero seguir fingiendo algo que no siento.

- ¡¿Fingiendo?!- dijo alterada poniéndose de pie- ¡¿Estos dos meses has estado fingiendo quererme?!

- No pretendía decir eso... Perdóname- dijo arrepentido Sonic- ¡Trata de calmarte Sally!

- ¡Estás cortando conmigo y dices que me calme! ¡No creas que vas a ser más feliz con ella porque no lo serás! ¿Te enteras? ¡Jamás te perdonaré el abandonarme!

Sally salió corriendo ante la mirada atónita de Sonic. No intentó detenerla porque sabía que lo mejor era dejarla desahogarse sola. Suspiró pensadamente y se tumbó en la hierba para descansar un rato. Ya sólo faltaba hablar con Amy para aclarar la situación entre Shadow, ella y él.

**Mientras todo eso ocurría**, Amy había llegado hasta la puerta de su apartamento. Sentía el corazón pesado y el alma por los suelos. Apenas tenía ganas de mirarse a la cara por todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre ella y Sonic. Para colmo, Shadow estaba presionándola más de la cuenta y quería abandonar la Resistencia si no hacía lo que él exigía. No era posible que los tres conviviesen en paz.

Se paró en la escalera al ver apoyado contra la pared a su vecino Antón. Éste parecía abatido y ojeroso, no como otras veces que lo veía tan descarado y atrevido con ella. La miró de reojo y se sintió incómoda por como lo hacía; pero siguió con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y la mirada baja. Amy estaba intrigada, ¿qué podía estar sucediéndole para que se comportara así? ¿Se habría peleado con Shadow en su ausencia? No le gustaba que los vecinos la criticasen por culpa del erizo negro y si le había hecho algo tendría que disculparse en su nombre. Se acercó hasta él para hablarle.

- Buenos días, Antón- dijo Amy con una sonrisa en los labios- ¿Puedo saber qué te ocurre?

- No es... nada- dijo esquivo y ruborizado- No creo que tú puedas ayudarme.

- Entiendo... pero los vecinos nos debemos ayudar los unos a los otros.

- ¿Tú crees?- dijo al tiempo que la miraba de reojo- Quizás tengas razón.

- Claro que sí, dime.

- Me están presionando en mi trabajo y las cosas no son sencillas para mí. No quiero hacer lo que me mandan, pero... si no quiero acabar mal no tengo más remedio. Debo cumplir sus órdenes.

Amy empezó a ponerse nerviosa y a sudar frío. Antón estaba hablando de una forma muy extraña y lo veía llevarse las manos a la cabeza. Se estaba hablando a sí mismo entre susurros, ¿qué demonios estaba pasándole? Intentó ponerle una mano en el hombro para tratar de tranquilizarlo, pero éste le dio un manotazo y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Amy, tienes que ayudarme- le dijo alterado- Tienes que colaborar conmigo.

- ¿Co... colaborar? ¿En qué si se puede saber?

- Te juro que no te haré daño, sólo confía en mí- dijo agarrándola de improviso y tapándole la boca con un pañuelo impregnado de cloroformo. Amy forcejeó y se sintió cada vez más mareada hasta que perdió la consciencia. Antón la sujetó en sus brazos y la llevó dentro de su casa para posarla en el sofá. Sacó su teléfono para comunicarse con el resto del equipo.

- Ya la tengo- dijo éste serio- Podéis venir sin armar escándalo.-Cortó la comunicación y la miró apenado. Ahora estaba en poder de los Biotech y quién sabe las cosas horribles que le harían para sonsacarle la información. Quiso gritar de la frustración, llevársela muy lejos de allí para ponerla a salvo, pero si lo hacía le esperaba la robotización.

El resto del equipo llegó con un cajón de madera como si fuesen mozos de mudanza y la metieron dentro con cuidado para que no se despertase. Nadie se dio cuenta de lo que transportaban realmente y salieron de allí a toda velocidad.

Cinco minutos después llegó Sonic para hablar con ella pensando que estaría despierta. Pero al llegar al rellano de su apartamento vio tirado en el suelo su bolso y lo recogió. El corazón empezó a bombearle con fuerza en el pecho, tenía un mal presentimiento. Empezó a golpear la puerta llamándola, pero quien le abrió fue Shadow con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡¿Qué diantres crees que estás haciendo?!- le gritó Shadow

- ¿Dónde está Amy?- dijo mostrándole el bolso de ésta- ¿Está contigo? Dime que sí, por favor.

A Shadow se le descompuso la cara y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro.

**Continuará.**

**¿Qué tramará Sally? ¿Qué le sucederá a Amy?¿Podrán encontrarla a tiempo antes de que sea demasiado tarde para ella?. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de mi fics si quieren averiguarlo.**

**Gracias por sus comentario. Nos leemos el miércoles.**

**Saludos de Rinoa83**


	27. Capítulo 27

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 27**

Sentía un dolor de cabeza terrible y muchas nauseas cuando se despertó. Amy abrió los ojos poco a poco y miró a su alrededor desconcertada, pues no podía distinguir con claridad donde estaba por la penumbra de la habitación. Estaba echada sobre una cama plegable y tenía un grillete sujetándola del tobillo izquierdo que estaba fuertemente anclado a la pared.

Empezó a inquietarse por la situación que estaba viviendo. ¿Por qué Antón querría secuestrarla? ¿Para quienes trabajaba? Y la peor sospecha, ¿qué querían hacer con ella?. Todo aquello le sonaba mucho a un plan de esas malditas máquinas. No se podía creer que su propio vecino fuera un enemigo en potencia. Seguramente era parte de los Aliados y trabajaba para los Biotech. Ahora sí que estaba perdida sino conseguían encontrarla a tiempo.

Forcejeó con la cadena que estaba atada a su pierna, pero una risa cínica la detuvo en seco. Reconocía esa voz aunque habían pasado muchos años. Miró de reojo para comprobar que no se equivocaba y vio a Scourge que se apoyaba pesadamente en la puerta con una mirada lasciva. Seguía teniendo la misma apariencia de siempre con sus gafas de sol, sus botas negras y verdes, y su chaqueta de cuero. Aquellos ojos fríos y celestes muy parecidos a los de Sonic la estaban mirando con los párpados entrecerrados. La observó detenidamente de arriba abajo como si estuviera estudiándola al milímetro, y esto la puso muy nerviosa. No podía fiarse de él en lo más mínimo, pues era todo lo contrario a Sonic. Además, ¿cómo se libraría de Scourge encadenada a la pared?. Sintió como una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la nuca al percatarse de que ambos estaban solos.

- Hola, Amy Rose- dijo Scourge- ¿te acuerdas de mí?

- Scourge, ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué me retenéis aquí?

- Algunos amigos nuestros quieren hacerte algunas preguntas. Por tu bien deberías colaborar con ellos si es que quieres seguir con vida, aunque dudo mucho que eso vaya a ocurrir. Se cubren muy bien las espaldas, ¿sabes?. Una pena porque te has convertido en una joven muy hermosa, hacía bastante tiempo que no nos veíamos.

- Pues tus amigos podrán hacer lo que les dé la gana, pero yo no pienso hablar aunque me torturen.

Scourge se acercó lentamente a ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y Amy retrocedió todo lo que pudo hasta chocar contra la pared. No sabía las intenciones que podía llevar el erizo verde.

- Amy...- dijo sentándose muy cerca de ella y acariciándole la rodilla con uno de sus dedos- No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es.

- ¡No me toques!- gritó al tiempo que lo abofeteaba en la cara- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!

Scourge se rió con ganas ante la sorpresa de Amy. Éste la agarró de las muñecas y la tumbó sobre la cama para sentarse a horcajadas encima de ella. La eriza empezó a forcejear horrorizada ante lo que podía hacerle ese canalla y nadie podría ayudarla aunque pidiese auxilio.

- ¡Nena! ¡Eres una auténtica fiera!- rió socarronamente Scourge- ¡Me encanta que me pegues!- le susurró al oído mientras Amy temblaba de terror. Estaba completamente a su merced y cerró los ojos para esperarse lo peor.

De pronto, sintió como el pesado cuerpo de Scourge la liberaba y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. A su lado vio una chica de larga melena rubia que estaba parada de espaldas a ella. Scourge se retorcía de dolor en una de las esquinas de la habitación mientras la miraba irritado por la interrupción. La chica caminó lentamente hacia él y lo levantó por el cuello arrastrándolo a lo largo de la pared, parecía que iba a estrangularlo pero lo soltó cuando vio que el rostro le cambiaba de color.

- ¿Qué pensabas que ibas a hacer con nuestra invitada? -dijo tranquilamente Kaoru.

- Nada de tu incumbencia- dijo tosiendo y llevándose una mano al cuello.

- Ya lo creo que sí. Mientras esté aquí la queremos viva y en perfectas condiciones, no queremos que la traumatices. Creí que estaba perfectamente claro que sólo nosotros podíamos daros las órdenes para actuar. ¿Eres tonto o eres sordo? -Scourge miró para otro lado y se levantó tambaleante para salir de la habitación mientras le seguía la mirada de Kaoru. Ésta se volvió hacia Amy para ver a su prisionera.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras querida?- le preguntó con una dulce sonrisa- Espero que no te haya pasado nada. Algunos hombres no saben tratar con educación a las mujeres, ¿cierto?

Amy no se podía creer que la hubiese defendido del ataque de Scourge y la miró desconfiada, ¿por qué trataba de ser amable con ella? ¿Qué es lo que querían?

- Sí, me encuentro bien. Gracias.

- ¡Bien!- dijo alegremente- Siento que tengas que estar aquí retenida, pero eres muy valiosa para nosotros. Si colaboras no te pasará nada malo.

- ¿Y si me niego a colaborar?- dijo con cautela Amy- ¿Qué puede pasarme?

Kaoru se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y la tomó del mentón con fuerza lastimándola.

- Eso no va a pasar- dijo mirándola fijamente-, creo que eres una chica lista y que no llegaremos a esos extremos. Pero si te negases y no nos fueras de ninguna utilidad acabaríamos contigo.

- ¿Cómo piensan hacerlo? ¿Creen que voy a contarles algo y traicionar a los míos? ¡No me importa morir si eso puede salvar la vida de muchas personas!

- ¡Qué heroicidad!- dijo riéndose- Pero seguramente tus amigos vendrán por ti en cuanto vean que has desaparecido y que tu vida está en riesgo. Nos encargaremos de que les llegue el mensaje.

- ¿Y cómo lo harán si no saben nada de nosotros?

- No seas tan ingenua, por supuesto que tenemos infinidad de medios para que se enteren; pero hemos pensado en lanzar un comunicado a través de todas las televisiones para que así aprendan la lección y no se nos opongan. Será un bonito espectáculo cuando te vean en la pantalla siendo torturada en directo.

- ¿Qué?- dijo temblando- ¡Dijo que no me pasaría nada!

- Yo me refería a dejarte con vida, si es que sobrevives...

Amy tragó pesadamente y agachó la cabeza derrotada. Aquel iba a ser su fin y jamás volvería a ver a sus amigos. Al menos se alegraba de que Nicky no estuviera con vida para poder verla. Por su mente pasó la imagen de Sonic y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Ojalá hubieran tenido tiempo de estar juntos como pretendía y haber disfrutado más de su compañía. También se acordó de Shadow quien seguramente se volvería loco por la rabia y haría cualquier cosa para vengarla. Y no podía olvidarse tampoco de Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Berta... y de todos sus amigos que sufrirían al verla por televisión. Aquello era lo peor de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, lo que le pasara a ella no le importaba; pero saber que sus amigos sufrirían por su causa le destrozaba el corazón.

Kaoru la observaba sonriente con una mirada cargada de diversión. Había conseguido doblegar el espíritu de la eriza y seguramente estaría más receptiva a colaborar con ellos, sino ya se encargaría el doctor Eggman de hacer que las cosas funcionasen bien. Estaba deseando ver en marcha el robotizador como le había comentado, pero éste opinaba que no estaba listo aún para ser utilizado. Estaba aburrida de que todos hicieran lo que les ordenaba y esperaba ansiosa que las cosas cambiaran para su disfrute. La dejó nuevamente sola para que se pensase mejor su situación.

Amy se limpió las lágrimas y miró a su alrededor pensando cómo podría escapar de allí. Si lograra liberarse del grillete que tenía en la pierna tal vez podría utilizar el control de caos para volver a la base aunque sabía el precio que tendría que pagar por ello. Quedaría extenuada pero al menos estaría viva y a salvo. Forcejeó una vez más sin éxito y se tumbó en la cama rendida hecha un ovillo, ya no se le ocurría nada más que hacer.

Por su parte, Sonic y Shadow estuvieron rastreando toda la ciudad sin mucho éxito. Nadie la había visto y la noche se había apoderado ya de Joypolis. Se reunieron en el parque para ver si habían logrado algo, pero al mirarse mutuamente se dieron cuenta de que ninguno tenía nada nuevo. Lo mejor era comunicarse con la base y explicarles el asunto. Aunque sabía que Tails no recibiría la noticia con agrado no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras estaba en juego la vida de Amy. ¿Quién sabe las cosas horribles que le estarían haciendo?

- Shadow- dijo Sonic serio-, será mejor que volvamos y comuniquemos lo sucedido.

Éste permanecía con los ojos cerrados, de cara a una luna brillante y llena. Su rostro estaba impasible y abrió los ojos lentamente para mirar a Sonic. Asintió lentamente y ambos se pusieron en marcha a toda velocidad. Ninguno de los dos habló durante el camino y cuando llegaron encontraron a Tails y a Knuckles hablando en su laboratorio. Ambos se giraron para mirarlos sorprendidos de que viniesen juntos sin pelearse. Tails sintió una corriente eléctrica por su espina dorsal y miró con preocupación a los dos erizos.

- Chicos, ¿sucede algo?- se acercó Tails hasta ellos acompañado de Knuckles.

- Tenemos que decirte algo- empezó Sonic tratando de tener tacto con él- Amy...

- La han secuestrado- dijo Shadow dejando en estado de shock al zorro.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir Shadow?

- ¡Eso no puede ser verdad!- gritó Knuckles alterado- ¡Tal vez esté con las chicas!

- No- dijo Sonic meneando la cabeza de forma negativa- Encontramos su bolso tirado en el suelo y es de ella, estoy completamente seguro que es de ella. Se lo había visto otras veces.

- Yo también lo reconocí.

Tails cayó de rodillas al suelo. No sabía cómo reaccionar, la chica podría estar en cualquier parte de Mobius y no tenían manera de averiguar su paradero. Sólo les quedaba esperar a que se pusieran en contacto con ellos o ponerse en lo peor...

- ¿Tails?- le habló Sonic- ¿Estás bien?

- No, ¿cómo crees que me siento?

- Será mejor que no alertemos a los demás- dijo Shadow mirando al equidna- Mantengamos la calma y pensemos un plan para rescatarla. Pienso que entre los cuatro ya es suficiente, no debemos dejar que los demás se enteren o esto se convertiría en un auténtico caos.

- ¿Y qué planeas hacer para saber dónde la esconden listo?- dijo Knuckles furioso apretando los puños con fuerza- ¡Si no nos damos prisa podrían matarla y sería demasiado tarde!

- Debes tranquilizarte, Knuckles. Todos estamos agobiados por saber si Amy se encuentra bien, pero Shadow tiene razón y debemos mantener la calma- admitió Sonic.

Tails se puso nuevamente en pie y los miró a los tres. Aún podían estar a tiempo para salvarla y traerla de vuelta; pero si esperaban demasiado podían llegar tarde.

- Cogeremos dos Spinners y saldremos a reconocer el terreno por si vemos algo sospechoso. No creo que hayan ido muy lejos con Amy.

- No sé qué pensar- dijo Shadow- No consigo sentirla.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Tails- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Aprendimos a presentirnos el uno al otro. Es bastante efectivo si estábamos en problemas, pero no consigo averiguar dónde está.

- No insinuaras que...- dijo Sonic con la cara descompuesta- ¡No puede ser!

- Será mejor que te tranquilices, yo no estoy insinuando que esté muerta- dijo cruzando los brazos en el pecho- Simplemente digo que no está cerca, sino ya la hubiera localizado.

- Por eso estabas concentrado en el parque, ¿no es así?

- Exacto.

- Pues entonces no perdamos más el tiempo con esta cháchara insulsa y pongámonos en marcha. Cada minuto cuenta para la pobre Amy- dijo Knuckles saliendo corriendo hacia el hangar seguido por Tails, Sonic y Shadow.

Mientras, Amy sentía que un frío helado que no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Por más que intentara decirse a sí misma que todo iría bien no podía engañarse. Si no llegaban pronto a rescatarla sería capaz de suicidarse para evitar que los demás cometieran una locura. Lo más importante era seguir luchando por la libertad de Mobius al precio que fuera, aun a riesgo de perder su propia vida.

La puerta de su celda se abrió lentamente y Amy se quedó estática sin poder mover un músculo. Seguramente iban a por ella para someterla a quién sabe qué horribles torturas. Si tuviese al menos algo con qué defenderse como un trozo de cristal o algo...

- Amy, te traigo la cena- dijo una voz conocida para ella. Lo miró atentamente y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas entre la rabia y el miedo. Antón llevaba una bandeja en las manos con un plato de sopa humeante y una jarra con agua.- Necesitas comer algo, no has comido nada en todo el día.

- Qué más da si voy a morir de todas formas.

- No digas eso- dijo apenado el lobo- Si no opones resistencia seguramente...

- ¡¿Y tú crees de verdad que me van a dejar marchar después de saber que soy una de ellos?!

Las palabras de Amy atravesaron la conciencia de Antón. La chica tenía razón, no se podía confiar en la palabra de aquellas máquinas asesinas. Puso la bandeja encima de una mesa y se acercó hasta ella haciendo que Amy retrocediera por el miedo.

- No voy a hacerte daño- le dijo éste- Te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas?

Amy pareció confiar en las palabras de su vecino y se tranquilizó un poco aunque sin bajar la guardia. Tal vez pudiera convencerlo para que la liberase y poder huir de allí.

- Por favor, te lo suplico- dijo Amy- Suéltame y te juro que haremos todo lo posible por ayudarte.

- ¿Tú a mí? ¿Cómo?- preguntó intrigado Antón.

- Uniéndote a nosotros, aún no es demasiado tarde para ti. Sé que en el fondo eres una buena persona y que puedes llevar una vida mejor que esta. Serías libre y no tendrías que seguir órdenes de nadie.

- Todo parece muy hermoso, pero yo ya no tengo solución.

- Por favor- dijo llorando agarrándose a él- No dejes que me hagan daño.

Antón la abrazó con fuerza y la miró a los ojos decidido. Le asintió haciendo que el corazón de Amy diera un vuelco. Aquello eran al fin buenas noticias, por fin alguien iba a ayudarla.

- Me estoy arriesgando mucho por ti, espero que no seas una desagradecida- dijo el lobo sacando un manojo de llaves que contenía las de su celda y la del grillete- Debemos salir con cautela de aquí si no queremos ser los primeros en probar el robotizador de Eggman.

- Así que ha regresado de verdad...

- Sí, me temo que ahora está de parte de esos androides- dijo al tiempo que le quitaba la esposa alrededor del tobillo y la ayudaba a levantarse- ¡Ya está! Ahora tratemos de pasar desapercibidos.

Amy asintió y lo siguió por los corredores oscuros. La noche había caído fuera y ella no se había dado cuenta de ello. Debían estar muy preocupados por su desaparición y esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde y se delataran por su culpa.

De pronto, sintieron como se acercaban pasos por el pasillo y Antón trató de esconder a Amy en una de las habitaciones que parecían estar vacías. Por suerte les dio tiempo y Scourge se quedó observando al lobo detenidamente, ¿qué estaría tramando? pensó éste.

- ¿Ya le has llevado su cena?- le preguntó Scourge.- ¿Está despierta?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué estás tan callado y mirándome de esa manera?

- Por nada. No me pasa nada- dijo serio- Voy a reunirme con el resto del equipo.

- Muy bien. Nos reuniremos más tarde.

- ¿A dónde...?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo con una mirada airada- ¿Algún problema?

- No.

Scourge le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y se marchó por el pasillo sin mirar atrás. Antón se dio cuenta de las intenciones de éste y sacó a Amy corriendo de la habitación para emprender la huida a toda velocidad por el pasillo. En cuanto se diera cuenta Scourge de que Amy había conseguido escapar, alertaría al resto y los capturarían.

- ¡Amy! ¡Corre!- dijo Antón tirándole de la mano- ¡No pares ni mires atrás!

- ¡¿Qué pretendes hacer?!

- Ganar algo de tiempo para ti- dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Por favor, huye lo más lejos que puedas con rumbo norte y después de tres kilómetros al oeste. Ve lo más rápido que puedas sin detenerte. No creo que nos volvamos a ver.

- ¡Antón! ¿Qué estás diciendo?- dijo preocupada Amy- ¡No voy a dejar que te maten!

- ¡No seas estúpida!- le gritó- ¡Sube a una de estas naves y escapa! ¡Corre!

Justo en ese momento empezaron a sonar todas las alarmas y Amy miró a Antón con los ojos anegados en lágrimas; sin embargo hizo lo que le pedía el lobo y huyó. Sabía que no la volvería a ver nunca más y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Ya no tenía escapatoria y ese sería su fin, pero al menos Amy estaba a salvo.

Cuando llegaron donde se encontraba Antón descubrieron que la chica había escapado y agarraron al lobo para golpearlo y hacer que aullara de dolor. Pero no le importaba porque sabía que ya no podrían localizarla, pues le había arrancado el radar de localización antes de que se pusiera en marcha. Seguramente Amy estaría muy lejos de allí.

- ¡Idiota!- le golpeó con fuerza Kaoru- ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

- No me importa- le dijo sonriente Antón- Nunca más haré lo que me pedís.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te resistes a nosotros?!- dijo incrédula- ¡Bien! Creo que ha llegado el momento de ver al doctor... ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Pero si eres buen chico y colaboras...

Antón le escupió a la cara retándola. Kaoru no se podía creer tanta insolencia de parte de aquel zoomorfo y lo arrastraron hasta una de las salas de mando. Allí estaban reunidos el resto del equipo de los Aliados, el doctor Eggman y algunos miembros de los Biotech.

- ¡Este es el sucio traidor!- dijo empujándolo al centro de la sala- ¡Doctor, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer con él! No quiero más escusas y ponga en funcionamiento su máquina.

Eggman miró seriamente al lobo y después a los Biotech que esperaban ansiosos ver la transformación. Parecía como si aquello les divirtiese y se sintió utilizado por aquellos seres.

- Muy bien- contestó éste ante la mirada aterrada de los demás compañeros de Antón.

Sujetaron con fuerza al lobo que forcejeaba por soltarse de la presa de dos de los androides que estaban en la sala. Lo ataron a una silla con correas que poseía la máquina y Eggman activó el robotizador produciendo un sonido estruendoso. Todos se estremecieron al escuchar gritar a Antón hasta que éste dejó de quejarse y se abrieron las compuertas nuevamente para mostrar a un cyborg con aspecto lobuno. Los Biotech aplaudieron el invento del doctor Eggman y vieron con asombro lo diligente que se había vuelto el lobo. Ya no poseía una personalidad propia y seguiría sus órdenes. Aquello simplemente era una máquina sin corazón dispuesto a hacer lo que ellos quisieran. Kaoru rió con ganas y miró a sus compañeros con una sonrisa despiadada en los labios.

De pronto, cogieron a Fiona por detrás y la arrastraron entre gritos de pánico.

- ¡¿Qué le están haciendo?!- gritó Scourge muy alterado mientras era retenido por otros dos androides- ¡¿Por qué le hacen esto?!

- Ya te dije que pagarías caro el haber fracasado- le dijo Kaoru- Esto es para que aprendas la lección.

- ¡¿Por qué ella?! ¡¿Por qué no yo?!- dijo entre lágrimas.

- Porque es mucho más divertido y más eficaz darte una lección. Ver como tus camaradas desaparecen por tu culpa es mucho más doloroso que convertirte en un ser metálico que ni siente ni padece. ¿No lo creen chicos?

- Claro, debes saber que nosotros no consentimos que nos fallen dos veces. La próxima vez puede que seas tú el que pruebe la máquina del doctor.

- No...- dijo entre lágrimas- ¡Fiona! ¡Fiona!

La metieron en el robotizador entre gritos de angustia y la vieron desaparecer en el interior como le había sucedido primero a Antón. El corazón de Scourge se paró en el mismo instante en que Fiona dejó de gritar para salir convertida en una fría máquina.

Se dejó caer abatido al suelo sin fuerzas para nada y entre lágrimas. No se podía creer que le hubieran hecho esto a la única chica por la que había sentido algo realmente. Ella no había tenido la culpa de nada y esas horribles bestias mecánicas la habían matado delante de sus narices. Se juró que eso no quedaría así y que se cobraría venganza en cuanto tuviese ocasión.

Por el momento, no le quedaba más remedio que seguir sus órdenes y acabar con Sonic y sus amigos para contentarlos. Ya después vería cómo haría para destruirlos aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en esta vida. Miró a los dos nuevos droides que recordaban mucho a sus antiguos yos y no pudo evitar lanzar un grito desgarrador que resonó por todos los rincones de la base secreta de los Biotech. Jamás les perdonaría el daño infligido a los suyos.

**Continuará.**

**Como siempre, gracias por sus críticas y comentarios. **

**Nos leemos el próximo viernes esperando que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.**

**Saludos de Rinoa83**


	28. Capítulo 28

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 28**

Las primeras luces del nuevo amanecer se atisbaban ya por el horizonte. Amy pilotaba la nave de los Biotech con el corazón hecho pedazos. Jamás olvidaría lo que Antón había hecho por ella. Unas finas lágrimas recorrieron sus pálidas mejillas mientras el sol se elevaba lentamente sobre las colinas distantes.

Al fondo pudo ver la ciudad de Joypolis y el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza en el pecho. Por fin estaba de vuelta en casa y no pudo evitar sonreír de la alegría que sentía.

Cogió la radio y buscó la frecuencia en clave que tenían para localizarse. Parecía que en un principio nadie contestaba y empezó a inquietarse; pero momentos después la voz de Tails sonó por los altavoces de la pequeña nave.

- ¿Quién es? Identifíquese- dijo éste serio- Si no lo hace será destruido.

- ¡Tails! ¡Soy Amy!

- ¡¿Amy?!- dijo emocionado el zorro- ¿De verdad eres tú?

- Debemos volver a la base rápido. Te lo explicaré todo después.

- De acuerdo, te escoltaremos hasta ella. Sonic, Knuckles y Shadow están conmigo. Estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo emocionada- ¿Cómo están?

- Amy...- dijo la voz de Sonic tomada por la emoción-, me alegra tanto volver a escuchar tu voz.

- Sonic...

- Bien, no es momento para charlas- dijo Tails- Volvamos enseguida y reunámonos allí.

- De acuerdo- dijeron todos a la vez.

Todos pusieron rumbo a la zona desértica donde se encontraba el hangar del bunker y tras aterrizar se bajaron todos corriendo de la nave para comprobar si de verdad era Amy. Cuando ésta bajó del aparato los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas y salió corriendo hacia ellos. Todos se quedaron estáticos sin poder creerse que Amy estuviese sana y salva, pero sobre todo estaban expectantes por ver a quién se dirigía con los brazos abiertos.

El afortunado esta vez fue Sonic quien la abrazó con fuerza ante la mirada incrédula de Shadow. No se esperaba que fuera a elegirlo a él. Por su parte, Tails y Knuckles se miraron sonrientes y se encogieron de hombros. Amy los abrazó uno por uno después de tranquilizarse un poco.

- ¡No sabéis la alegría que me da volver a veros!

- Y nosotros de que estés con vida- dijo Tails- ¿Cómo lograste escapar de las garras de esos asesinos?

El rostro de Amy se ensombreció y las lágrimas volvieron a correr de sus ojos. Todos se quedaron serios por la reacción de ésta y Sonic se acercó para abrazarla y tratar de tranquilizarla. Shadow permaneció serio con los brazos cruzados mientras Amy se calmaba.

- Fue gracias a Antón- dijo más serena- Él arriesgó su vida para salvarme.

- ¿Quieres decir tu vecino?- dijo Sonic asombrado mirándola a los ojos- ¿El que estaba enamorado de ti?

- Sí- dijo apenada- Seguramente lo haya pagado con su vida y todo por mi culpa.

- No pienses en eso- le dijo Knuckles- Si de verdad te amaba no le importó el sacrificio. Seguramente se sintió feliz de que siguieses con vida.

- Pero eso es muy egoísta.

- Pero es la verdad, Amy- intervino Tails- No te atormentes por algo que no es culpa tuya. No cometas el mismo error que yo cometí contigo. Te destrozará.

- Tails...- dijo asombrada- Siento haberte preocupado todos estos años.

- No importa, los amigos están para eso.

- Será mejor que volvamos a casa- dijo al fin Shadow- Tendrías que descansar un poco, se te ve agotada.

- No creo que eso sea una buena idea- dijo Sonic- Sería mejor que permaneciera aquí con nosotros por si vuelven para buscarla.

- ¿Piensas que no soy capaz de defenderla? ¿Es eso?- dijo retándolo- No soy tan estúpido.

- ¿Quién habla de tu estupidez? Estoy hablando de la seguridad de Amy y de todos nosotros. Saben más de lo que debieran y tenemos que guardarnos las espaldas más que nunca.

- Sonic tiene razón, Shadow- intervino Tails- No deberían abandonar el bunker.

- Que sea Amy quien decida qué debemos hacer.

- Yo... - dijo con la mirada gacha-, prefiero dormir esta noche en mi casa y ya mañana nos reuniremos para ver lo que podemos hacer. No quiero causar molestias a nadie.

- No las das- dijo Tails-, podemos habilitar de nuevo tu antigua casa, ¿qué te parece?

Amy se quedó con la mirada perdida. Aquella casa le traía muchos recuerdos de su esposo y no sabía si estaba preparada aún para volver a ella. Le agradeció a Tails el ofrecimiento pero por el momento volvería a su apartamento con Shadow. Sonic no quiso mirarla y decidió marcharse a desayunar algo mientras los demás lo seguían con la mirada.

- Vaya, ¿por qué está así?- preguntó Knuckles- Hace un momento estaba tan contento y ahora...

- Knuckles, déjalo- dijo Tails seriamente- Será mejor que lo dejéis en paz por un rato.

- ¿Sabes lo que le pasa?- preguntó Amy- ¿Es por algo que he dicho?

- Amy, quiero hablar contigo a solas en mi laboratorio- dijo el zorro- Shadow, no te preocupes, después acompañaré a Amy hasta su casa. Seguramente tú también estarás cansado después de lo de esta noche.

- No importa, esperaré aquí lo que haga falta.

- Como quieras- dijo Tails dándole la espalda ante el rostro serio de Shadow.- Knuckles, puedes decirle al resto que hoy se tomen el día libre, no habrá patrullas hasta que veamos cómo está realmente la situación.

- Bien- asintió éste con los brazos cruzados- No hay problema.

Amy y Tails entraron en el ascensor para bajar mientras Shadow apretaba los puños con fuerza. Estaba claro que el zorro estaría a favor de su querido amigo Sonic y le contaría cualquier cosa para que estuviesen juntos. Ya se encargaría él de quitarle esas ideas de la cabeza.

**En ese momento, en el cuartel de los Biotech...**

El doctor Eggman revisaba planos y bocetos de algunos badniks que tenía en mente mientras que Sato y Kaoru hablaban entre ellos. Scourge permanecía apartado en un rincón oscuro de la sala con la mente en blanco, perdido en sus pensamientos y en cómo se vengaría de esos seres.

De pronto, la enorme pantalla de la sala de reuniones se encendió, haciendo girarse a Sato y Kaoru hacia ella para ver a su superior, el doctor Hikari. Ambos lo saludaron y le contaron las últimas novedades y sobre la nueva tecnología del doctor Eggman. Éstos la alabaron diciendo que fue todo un éxito y que después de todo les sería muy útil para someter de una vez por todas a los mobians.

- ¡Excelente!- rió complacido Hikari- Pero me encantaría ver esos nuevos robots en acción.

- Cierto- intervino Kaoru-, ¿por qué no les encomendamos una misión para ver de qué son capaces?

- Podríamos darles un pequeño susto a esos insensatos- dijo Sato- ¿Un pequeño atentado?

- Doctor, ¿cree que serán capaces de cumplir nuestros deseos?- preguntó Hikari.

Eggman lo miró seriamente y le habló con dificultad por el estado de sus lesiones.

- Si le dan las órdenes precisas harán lo que les mande. Recuerden que ahora son simples máquinas y no tienen voluntad. Son muy leales y no pongo en duda su eficiencia.

- Estamos muy contentos con ese Metal Sonic que ha creado, seguro que estos también nos agradarán.

- No sea ingenuo, Hikari- dijo Eggman con una sonrisa cínica- No se puede comparar la tecnología del Metal con estos seres. Tuve que echar mano de los apuntes de mi gran abuelo Gerald para construirlo. Digamos que Metal Sonic tiene una inteligencia propia y una fuerza sin igual, es capaz de aprender técnicas del enemigo... No creo que encuentren nada igual en todo el universo.

- Entonces, ¿de qué nos sirven esos dos novatos?- dijo con aburrimiento Hikari- Ya tenemos suficientes droides. Destrúyalos.

El corazón de Scourge empezó a latir con fuerza. Iban a destruir definitivamente lo poco que quedaba de Fiona. Se acercó lentamente para poder mirar la pantalla ante la sorpresa del doctor Hikari.

- Señor, si me permite...

- ¿Y tú qué quieres?

- Podrían ser útiles aún- dijo nervioso- He pensado que quizá el droide de Antón... recuerde dónde vive la eriza. Si es así podrían atacarla y destruirla, sería una buena venganza.

- Puede que tengas razón. ¿Cree que lo recordará, doctor?

- Quizá- dijo Eggman pensativo- Es una posibilidad, pero no les prometo nada. Trataré de analizar sus datos en mi computador y para esta tarde puede que tenga algunos resultados. Si es así podremos enviarlos a destruir a esa pequeña rata.

- Muy bien- dijo Hikari- Infórmeme en cuanto tenga algún resultado.

La comunicación se cortó y Scourge pudo respirar algo más tranquilo. Al menos había ganado algo de tiempo y Fiona no sería destruida. Por su parte, el doctor Eggman se llevó a su laboratorio al droide de Antón para su análisis mientras que los Biotech se habían marchado de la sala sin decir una sola palabra.

Amy llegó a su casa bastante tarde después de hablar con Tails aquella mañana. Estaba en estado de shock por lo que le había contado el zorro y no había intercambiado ni una sola palabra con Shadow durante todo el camino de regreso a su casa. Éste la miraba sin saber qué decirle, no parecía que estuviera muy alegre pero tampoco triste. ¿Cómo saber qué era lo que estaba pensando Amy sino era capaz de interpretar sus sentimientos? Lo tenía muy confuso.

- Amy...- comenzó-, ¿sucede algo?

- No- dijo ruborizada- No me pasa nada, es sólo que estoy algo cansada.

- ¿De qué quería hablar Tails contigo?

- Quería interrogarme sobre el secuestro.

Shadow asintió pues estaba claro que no iba a contarle la verdad.

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras, y Amy miró la puerta de su vecino, no pudo evitar recordar que ya nunca lo volvería a ver y se abrazó a Shadow con fuerza entre lágrimas. Lo único que quería ese día era dormir y no pensar más en lo que había pasado. Nunca se repondría del todo al sufrimiento que había sentido al ser secuestrada y casi violentada por Scourge. Shadow la acompañó hasta dentro de la casa y la tumbó en el sofá para que descansara.

- Será mejor que te tomes un par de tranquilizantes y duermas- dijo éste- Yo permaneceré despierto por si necesitas alguna cosa.

- No te molestes, no creo que vaya a despertarme. ¿Puedes traerme del botiquín que está en el baño mis pastillas para el insomnio? Iré a cambiarme mientras tanto.

- Por supuesto- dijo éste encaminándose a por ellas.

- Shadow... Te agradezco mucho lo que haces por mí, en serio- dijo con una sonrisa triste- No sé qué haría yo sin ti. A pesar de lo que piensen los demás tienes un gran corazón y te aprecio.

- ¿Te apetece cenar? Puedo ir a buscarte algo para la cena si estás cansada.

Amy se quedó seria, pues Shadow parecía más distante de lo normal. ¿Sospecharía de ella?

- No es necesario, creo que me iré directamente a la cama.

- Muy bien.- dijo desapareciendo por el pasillo en busca de las pastillas para Amy.

_Lo siento mucho Shadow, pero lo nuestro nunca funcionaría_- pensó Amy con tristeza.

Era de madrugada cuando unas sombras se arrastraron por las calles oscuras de la ciudad a toda velocidad. En el más absoluto silencio se ocultaron tras una esquina con la Quinta Avenida de Joypolis y miraron su objetivo. Era un alto edificio de ladrillos ubicado en una de las zonas residenciales más tranquilas. Nadie sospecharía nunca lo que estaban tramando y tampoco es que la policía fuera a hacer mucho contra ellos. Scourge sonrió malévolamente y se giró para mirar a los dos droides de Antón y Fiona. Estos estaban listos para seguir las órdenes de éste y no se detendrían ante nada.

- Aquí estamos- dijo Scourge dejando en el suelo una mochila- Quiero que escuchen con atención lo que quiero que hagan. Observen bien aquel edificio de enfrente y coloquen estas cargas en los sitios estratégicos de ese bloque. No quiero que fallen y asegúrense de que la eriza no sobreviva esta vez, ¿queda claro?. No quiero que piensen que somos un atajo de inútiles.

Los dos asintieron y cogieron la mochila encaminándose con paso decidido hacia donde les había indicado Scourge. Mientras, éste permanecería escondido en la calle para ver en primera fila los fuegos artificiales. No pudo evitar reírse ante la que le esperaba a esa zorra de Amy.

Por su parte, ésta era ajena a los planes de los Biotech y dormía en su cama teniendo sueños inquietos. En ellos veía el cielo oscurecerse con nubarrones de tormenta y un rayo lo atravesaba formando un gran estruendo. Había caído encima de un árbol y éste se había partido en dos empezando a arder en la lejanía. Rápidamente el fuego se estaba propagando por el suelo gracias a las vastas extensiones de terreno de pasto seco. Amy se sentía asustada y trataba de correr pero las piernas no le respondían adecuadamente. Iba como a cámara lenta y el fuego se acercaba cada vez más y más a ella, incluso podía sentir el calor abrasante.- ¡Amy!- sintió la voz de Shadow entre sueños- ¡Amy! ¡Despierta!- Cuando abrió los ojos no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Shadow estaba en su habitación zarandeándola para que se despertase mientras le costaba respirar. ¿Y ese humo?

Amy tomó conciencia de que todo a su alrededor estaba en llamas, todas sus cosas y el edificio entero estaba ardiendo. Aquello no era un sueño, era real. Varias sirenas de bomberos se acercaban hasta donde se encontraba el edificio alertados por los vecinos de los bloques colindantes y estaban siendo evacuados.

- ¡Amy!, ¿te encuentras bien?- le gritó Shadow tapándole la cara con un trapo para evitar que inhalase el humo- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que el edificio se venga abajo!

Ésta asintió y trataron de salir por la puerta de la calle, pero todo estaba ardiendo y lleno de un humo espeso y negro que no les dejaba ver apenas. Amy se asustó de verdad, pero sobre todo miraba desconcertada como todos sus recuerdos eran devorados por las llamas.

- ¡NO!- gritó al ver el salón- ¡Tengo que rescatar...!

- ¡AMY!- gritó agarrándola por la cintura para que no hiciera una locura.

- ¡Tengo que coger mi foto de boda! ¡No quiero que se queme!

- ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Ya no puedes hacer nada! ¡Debes mirar hacia delante y dejar el pasado atrás!

- Nicky...- dijo llorando y tosiendo por el humo que los estaba mareando.

- ¡CAOS CONTROL!

Ambos cayeron sobre la hierba espesa y Amy miró a su alrededor sin saber dónde se encontraban, dónde la había llevado. Shadow se puso en pie y la ayudó a levantarse.

- Vamos, vas a coger frío- dijo mirándola pues llevaba sólo un fino camisón de dormir.

- Pero esto es...

- Neo Green Hill- asintió- Estarás más segura aquí en el bunker como dijeron los demás, creo que me equivoqué esta vez y sí que van a por nosotros. No esperaba que atacasen tan pronto.

- Tú no los conoces. Son realmente crueles.

Shadow permaneció en silencio mientras caminaban. Amy se dejó simplemente guiar por él hasta llegar a una de las casas. Éste golpeó fuertemente a la puerta y cuando ésta se abrió, Sonic miró con cara de asesino a Shadow. ¿Qué creía que estaba haciendo a esas horas de la madrugada en su casa? Pero antes de poder insultarle miró detrás de él sorprendido de ver a Amy con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y con la ropa de dormir.

- ¿Qué ha...?

- ¿Podemos entrar?- le cortó Shadow- No es muy agradable estar aquí fuera.

- Claro, pasad- dijo cerrando tras ellos.- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Han volado el edificio con nosotros dentro- dijo Shadow- ¡Esos bastardos se acordaran por todo el daño que nos están haciendo!- apretó los puños con fuerza.- ¿Puedes cuidar de Amy?

- Por supuesto, pero ¿tú que vas a hacer?

- Voy a reconocer el terreno por si veo a quienes nos han atacado. No volveré hasta que los encuentre y les haga pagar caro por esto.

- ¡Shadow!- dijo Amy preocupada- ¡Ten cuidado! Y, por favor, infórmame si alguien ha resultado herido de nuestros vecinos. No intentes ninguna locura, te lo ruego- Éste asintió y desapareció ante la mirada angustiada de Amy. Sonic permaneció en silencio mirándola.

- ¿Tienes frío? ¿Te apetece algo de beber o comer? Si quieres...

- No, muchas gracias- dijo pálida- No me apetece nada ahora mismo.

- Estás preocupada por Shadow, ¿no es eso?- dijo seriamente.

- Un poco- dijo con la mirada perdida.

- Si quieres puedo salir a buscarle y ser yo quien...

Sonic apretó los puños con fuerza, aquello era demasiado para él. Por mucho que le dijera Tails que Amy no sentía nada por Shadow aquello no era cierto, estaba claramente interesada en el erizo negro. Podía verlo en cada uno de sus actos y en como lo miraba. Los celos se lo iban a comer por dentro, ya no iba a ser capaz de aguantarse más.

- ¡Si tanto lo quieres por qué no lo dices abiertamente! ¡Si tanto te importa debería ser yo quien fuera en su lugar por si se encuentra alguna de esas malditas máquinas!

- Sonic...

- ¡De todas formas si yo muriera no te iba importar tanto como si le sucediera a él, ¿verdad?!

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Eso es una completa locura!

- ¡¿Piensas que estoy loco?! ¡Tú me vuelves loco Amy!- dijo andando de un lado para otro del salón ante la mirada atónita de la eriza que lo veía caminar en la penumbra de la habitación, pues sólo estaban iluminados por las luces del bunker que imitaban a los tenues rayos de la luna- Pero no te preocupes, lo traeré de vuelta si eso es lo que deseas.

Sonic se encaminó hacia la puerta agarrando el pomo de ésta para salir; pero sintió como Amy lo abrazaba por la espalda para retenerlo. Se quedó quieto y con la respiración retenida en sus pulmones. Podía sentir en su espalda el calor corporal de Amy y la suavidad de su piel rozando la suya pues iba sin la parte de arriba del pijama.

- Amy...- fue lo único que logró articular.

- Sonic, no quiero que te vayas a ninguna parte.

Éste se volvió lentamente para ponerse frente a frente con la eriza y la miró a los ojos. Amy tenía un suave rubor en las mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

- Nunca pensé...- comenzó Amy- Cuando me lo contó Tails no me lo podía creer, es prácticamente imposible que tú...

- Yo... ¿qué?- dijo nervioso sin dejar de abrazarla por la cintura para convencerse de que aquello no lo estaba soñando- ¿Qué es lo que te contó Tails? Acaso...

- Bueno...- dijo ruborizada- Yo esperaba que fueras tú quien me lo dijeras.

Sonic tragó pesadamente y empezó a temblar de arriba abajo. ¡Por Mobius!, al fin estaban a solas y en su casa. No habría una ocasión mejor que aquella para confesarle lo que de verdad sentía por ella. Y para colmo Amy lo estaba alentando a que se le declarase de una maldita vez. ¿Por qué diantres no lo había hecho ya? ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Una invitación por escrito o algo?

- Yo...- tartamudeó- Amy, desde hace algún tiempo quería decirte que...

- Sonic, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás hiperventilando- dijo preocupada- Deberías calmarte.

- Sí... estoy bien- dijo respirando bocanadas de aire- No way! Creo que me estoy mareando.

- ¡Sonic! ¡Vamos a sentarnos en el sofá!- dijo cogiéndolo de la mano y ayudándolo- ¿Estás mejor?

- Soy un desastre- dijo ante la cara divertida de Amy quien lo miraba de una forma extraña- ¿Qué?

- No sabía que fueras tan tímido con las chicas- rió- Pero creo que yo tengo la cura perfecta para esa clase de timidez que te aqueja. Es un remedio casero...- le guiñó un ojo coquetamente.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Sonic mirándola incrédulo- ¿Y cómo piens...?

Amy se abalanzó sobre él para rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Sonic y lo besó en los labios con pasión contenida. Éste jamás se imaginó estar así con ella y profundizó más en el beso mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Cuando se separaron para respirar, Sonic se la quedó mirando a los ojos y sonrió contra su boca- Te quiero- le dijo al fin- Creo que he sido un completo idiota todos estos años por salir corriendo de ti. Si lo hubiera sabido antes que esto era así no habría estado perdiendo el tiempo tontamente- dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios.

- Creo que nos vino bien estar con otras personas para darnos cuenta de que realmente estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Siempre supe que un día serías todo mío.

- ¿Segura? ¿Todo tuyo? ¿Cómo cuanto?- le dijo con picardía.

Amy se ruborizó y le habló en el oído haciéndolo estremecer. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos para hablarse sin palabras. Sonic se levantó del sofá tomando a Amy en sus brazos para encaminarse hacia su habitación y cerrar lentamente la puerta a sus espaldas.

**Continuará.**

**Bueno... que cada uno saque sus propias conclusiones.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy que hubiera quedado muy bien para San Valentín ¡jajaja!. Así que ya saben, cualquier duda, crítica o comentario será bienvenido por una servidora. Les agradezco sus mensajes porque sé que les está gustando y eso me hace muy feliz, ¡en serio!.**

**Feliz fin de semana y nos leemos el próximo lunes.**

**Saludos de Rinoa83**


	29. Capítulo 29

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 29**

La suave claridad de la mañana inundaba ya la habitación de Sonic mientras éste parpadeaba para intentar despertarse del todo. Sentía un agradable calor a su lado y sonrió al comprobar que era la suave piel de Amy Rose. La eriza permanecía aún dormida y su rostro era angelical, parecía tener agradables sueños y le apartó una de las púas de la cara para contemplarla mejor. Todavía no se podía creer que había pasado la noche entre los brazos de Amy y esto le provocó un enorme sonrojo. Cuando lo supiera Tails seguramente se alegraría por ellos, sin su ayuda jamás se hubiera atrevido a declararse y lo más probable es que se hubiesen enojado por cómo le habló la noche pasada. Pero no podía evitar los celos que sentía al verla con Shadow, aunque éste ya no suponía ningún problema después de esa noche.

Le acarició con dulzura el rostro y la miró para darle un tierno beso en la frente. Amy sonrió entre sueños y Sonic salió de la cama para preparar el desayuno, pues estaba muerto de hambre. Lo más probable era que Amy también lo estuviese después de... A Sonic se le escapó una risita floja y se volvió a ruborizar al salir de la habitación; pero su buen humor cambió cuando se encontró de frente la cara seria de Shadow. Éste lo miraba recostado en el sofá quien no perdía de vista al erizo.

- Shadow... ¿cuándo has regresado?- dijo sintiendo un mal sabor de boca.

- No hace mucho- dijo entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Dónde está Amy?

- Descansando- dijo con una sonrisa de lado mientras se servía un vaso de zumo- Es mejor que no la molestes porque está durmiendo; aunque... hace un par de horas estaba muy despierta. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero...

El vaso estalló al chocar contra el suelo haciéndose pedazos mientras Shadow agarraba a Sonic con fuerza por el cuello. Lo tenía contra la pared y Sonic trataba de soltarse pero sin éxito. Shadow lo miraba con los ojos cargados de odio y no tenía intención de soltarlo. A Sonic le estaba faltando el aire y sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la consciencia.

- ¡Escúchame bien, bastardo!- le gritó Shadow- ¡Cómo le pase algo malo a Amy... cómo te atrevas a romperle el corazón...juro que te mataré! ¡La próxima vez apretaré tan fuerte tu cuello miserable que te lo quebraré en dos! ¡¿Está claro?!

Shadow desapareció de la misma forma que había llegado y Sonic cayó al suelo entre toses. Le lagrimeaban los ojos y le costaba recuperar la respiración. Unos segundos más y lo hubiese matado.

- Maldito...- dijo apretando el puño con fuerza.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de pronto para mostrar a Amy con su bata mientras se acercaba a él corriendo preocupada. Todo estaba revuelto y no entendía el por qué, pero tenía una clara sospecha

- ¡Sonic! ¿Estás bien?- dijo agachada a su lado.

- Sí- dijo sintiendo un dolor de garganta terrible- No pasa nada.

- ¡¿Nada?! ¡Mira este desastre!- señalando el vaso roto y todo encharcado de zumo.

- Creo que hoy vas a tener que explicar unas cuantas cosas... Shadow ha estado aquí.

- Shadow...- dijo sintiendo el cuerpo muy pesado- Lo sabe, ¿verdad?

Sonic asintió y se acercó hasta el sofá para sentarse. Cuando llegó se quedó parado mirando lo que había sobre él. Era una fotografía... la recogió para mostrársela a Amy.

- Amy, ¿esta eres tú?- la chica se acercó a mirar y se le anegaron los ojos en lágrimas cuando la tomó entre sus manos para abrazarla contra su pecho y asentir. Shadow había encontrado entre los escombros del edificio su foto de bodas. El cristal estaba un poco ahumado y roto, pero la fotografía permanecía intacta aunque un poco quemada por los bordes. Le quitó el marco y se sentó junto a Sonic en el sofá para mostrársela.

- Es del día de nuestra boda- acariciando la foto- Éste de aquí es Nick.

- Vaya, sí que es verdad que tenemos un cierto parecido.

- Ahora que lo dices...

- Estabas guapísima ese día- dijo pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros para atraerla más hacia él- Algún día estarás igual de hermosa o incluso más...

Amy se ruborizó entera y lo miró a la cara con asombro. ¿Le estaba diciendo lo que creía que le estaba diciendo? Seguro que estaba todavía dormida en su cama y se caería de ella en cualquier momento para darse cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño.

- Sonic, ¿quieres decir qué...?- dijo tartamudeando ésta.

- Bueno, he dicho algún día- dijo ruborizado y rascándose la nariz- ¡No es una cosa inmediata!

- ¡¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio?! ¡Ahhhh!- dijo abrazándolo y besuqueándolo.

- ¡Para! ¡Para!- dijo tratando de apartarla con la mano- ¡Creo que regresó la Amy que conozco!

- ¡Ay!- gritó Amy con los ojos brillantes- ¡Las chicas no se lo van a creer cuando se los cuente!

- ¡¿Eh?!- dijo poniéndose Sonic de pie- ¡Un momento! ¡Para el carro Amy!

- ¡Sonikku estoy tan feliz!- dijo al tiempo que le daba un abrazo rompe huesos.

- Hay amores que matan...- susurró sacando la lengua tratando de recuperarse- Amy, sé que estás muy emocionada pero escúchame atentamente. No podemos decirle todavía a la gente que nos vamos a casar porque ni siquiera llevamos un día de novios. ¿Comprendes?

- Claro que lo entiendo- dijo emocionada- Pero déjame soñar despierta un ratito.

Sonic le acarició la cabeza con dulzura, en el fondo no había dejado de ser aquella niña que iba detrás de él persiguiéndolo con su enorme martillo Piko Piko.

- Debería irme a trabajar... aunque no tengo ropa- dijo pensativa- ¿Qué puedo hacer?

- Hum...- se quedó pensativo Sonic- Podemos pedirle ropa prestada a Cream mientras tú te compras algo nuevo. También sería bueno hablar con Tails para que te habilitara una casa y entre todos podemos ayudarte con los muebles.

- Por la casa y los muebles no hay problema. Tails dijo que podía volver a mi antigua casa y creo que ya no queda más opción que esa. Aunque nunca imaginé volver a habitar en ella.

- Bueno... también puedes quedarte aquí.

- ¿Vivir aquí?- dijo cruzándose de brazos- No way!

- ¡Ey! ¡Esa es mi frase!- ambos se echaron a reír- Pero tienes razón, creo que la gente pensaría mal de nosotros y quiero hacer las cosas bien. Además, seguramente Shadow no soportaría tener que quedarse en el sofá mientras estamos juntos en mi habitación.

- Disfrutas torturándolo, admítelo.

- Un poco, pero si no queremos que se largue será mejor que viva contigo.

- ¿Y no te pondrás celoso?- dijo mirándolo suspicaz.

- Bastante, pero creo que puedo confiar en ti para que me seas fiel.

- Que considerado...

- Iré a por algo de ropa, tardaré poco... aunque primero tengo que vestirme yo, no es normal que salga en pijama. Sólo será un minuto.

Sonic se cambió rápidamente y salió a toda velocidad de la casa para dirigirse a la de Cream. Mientras, Amy se quedó sola sentada en el sofá mirando con tristeza el retrato de Nicky. No pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas silenciosas y acariciar la imagen de éste.

- Te extraño mucho, Nick- pensó para sí misma- Todos los días de mi vida te recordaré. Fuiste un marido excelente y sé que si hubiésemos tenido hijos también hubieras sido un buen padre. Perdóname por lo de anoche, pero no quiero estar sola... Seguro que estarías feliz de haber conocido a Sonic, es un buen chico. Después de ti es el único con el que quiero estar el resto de mi vida. Por favor, perdóname.

Amy permanecía con la mirada perdida en el retrato de bodas cuando Sonic regresó. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que había regresado con la ropa de la conejita. Miró la cara apenada de ésta y retrocedió unos pasos para advertirle que ya había llegado. Amy se limpió corriendo las lágrimas y trató de sonreír disimulando alegría por verlo tan pronto.

- ¿Ya has regresado? ¿Qué me traes?

- Bueno, no entiendo mucho de moda- dijo Sonic mirando la ropa-, pero Cream tiene buen gusto.

- A ver... ¿qué me ha mandado Cream?

Sonic silbó admirando la prenda que tenía en las manos.

- ¡Menudos shorts! ¡Y esta camiseta tampoco está nada mal!- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡No me pienso poner eso! ¿Por qué me manda esas cosas?

- Porque tú eres más corpulenta que tu amiga, por eso. No tiene ropa de tu talla, ¡ni que fuera una boutique! Al menos no irás en camisón por la calle.

- Tienes razón- dijo arrebatándole la ropa de las manos ruborizada-, pero yo soy médico y debo vestir adecuadamente.

- Sí, con esas faldas aburridas hasta las rodillas y tus camisas hasta los puños. ¡Pero si llevas siempre la bata de médico puesta! Seguramente más de un paciente agradecerá el cambio...

- ¡Sonic!- le gritó avergonzada. Éste no pudo evitar reírse ante la cara de indignación de Amy quien se metió en la habitación para cambiarse y salir al momento.

Los pantalones cortos beige le sentaban muy bien, al igual que la camiseta de color negro y las botas altas marrones. En cierta forma se sentía hasta cómoda con el nuevo atuendo y más juvenil. No pudo evitar sonreír para sí al mirarse en un espejo y comprobar que no estaba tan mal como pensaba.

- En fin, me marcho hacia la clínica. Supongo que tú te reunirás con Tails y los demás para ver cómo anda la situación con esos asesinos y mirar las noticias sobre el atentado a nuestro edificio.

- Exacto, nos veremos más tarde.

- Entonces... me voy. Hasta luego- tratando de salir por las puertas pero Sonic la interceptó antes de que pudiera hacerlo dejándola desconcertada.

- ¿Piensas despedirte de esa forma?- dijo bloqueando la salida.

- ¿Y cómo pretendes que me despedida?

- Así...- dijo inclinándose hacia ella para besarla largamente- ¿Mejor?

- Mucho mejor- dijo con una risita tonta- En serio, nos vemos más tarde.

Sonic se la quedó mirando mientras Amy se encaminaba rumbo a los ascensores para bajar hasta su clínica. Tenía que atravesar algunas colinas artificiales para llegar.

Amy iba totalmente distraída tocándose los labios y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, tropezando a su vez con la raíz de uno de los árboles que estaban en el camino y cayendo al suelo aparatosamente.

- Lo único que te faltaba para agravar tu atolondramiento era ese idiota- dijo una voz seria a su lado.

- ¡Ay!- se quejó- Shadow... ¿Sigues hablándome? - éste la miró de reojo y siguió apoyado en actitud distante sobre el árbol. No parecía muy contento, aunque el erizo negro siempre estaba serio por norma general, así que tampoco es que le dijera mucho su cara sobre el estado de ánimo.

Shadow suspiró y la miró con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- Supongo que no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada- dijo finalmente- Me cuesta admitir que Sonic me haya ganado en algo. Yo... aún albergaba esperanzas de que estuviésemos juntos, pero no puedo ser egoísta contigo. Tú esperas mucho más de la vida y yo jamás podría...

- Shadow, no te atormentes más por eso- dijo con seriedad Amy- Si supieras cuanto me dolió saber la verdad; pero como dices yo espero mucho más.

- Entiendo.

- No quiero que te alejes de mí, yo te quiero como el buen amigo que eres; pero sabes mejor que nadie que lo nuestro es imposible. Fuiste tú mismo quien me apartó para que no sufriera.

- Lo sé y es lo más sensato.

- De todas formas seguiremos viviendo juntos, ¿quieres?

- ¿Y qué pasa con Sonic?

- Lo hemos hablado y está completamente de acuerdo. Iremos a vivir a mi antigua casa, la que compartía con Nicky. No habrá ningún problema, sólo... trata de llevarte bien con él.

- ¡Sólo si ese farsante no se entromete en nuestra vida! ¡No lo quiero cerca!

- Muy bien, no pisará la casa si eso te hace feliz. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Shadow asintió- Hay una cosa más- añadió- No quiero ni besos ni arrumacos delante mía.

- ¡Shadow...!- dijo rendida- ¡Prometido! ¡¿Contento?!

- Mucho- dijo sonriendo de lado y abrazándola con fuerza- Bajaré a ver a Tails.

- Prométeme que no pelearán.

- Claro, claro...- dijo con una sonrisa cínica- De ahora en adelante vamos a estar todos juntitos en el bunker y hay que llevarse bien con los vecinos.

- Por qué tengo la impresión de que tramas algo...- lo miró con suspicacia- ¿Shadow?

- ¡Imaginaciones tuyas! Nos vemos en casa- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer.

- No sé yo... Me suena muy sospechosa su actitud.- Amy se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino sin prestarle atención.

Cuando llegó a la clínica, Cream, Berta, Noah, Katy y Vanilla estaban mirando con preocupación las últimas noticias que estaban dando en la televisión. Reconocieron el antiguo edificio de Amy y todas estaban bastante inquietas por los últimos acontecimientos.

Amy las saludó y todas se dirigieron a ella corriendo para abrazarla. Empezaron a hablarle todas a la vez y Amy no sabía a quién contestar primero. Tuvo que tranquilizarlas un poco antes de poder contarles la historia de todo lo que pasó la noche anterior.

- ¡Cuando vino el señor Sonic a casa casi ni me respondían las piernas!- dijo Cream temblando aún con las manos entrelazadas- ¡Creíamos que estabas muerta!

- Querida, tuviste mucha suerte de que Shadow estuviese contigo- dijo Vanilla preocupada- ¿Cómo sabían dónde encontrarte? ¡Creíamos que estábamos a salvo aquí dentro!

- Y lo estamos- la tranquilizó Amy- De momento creo que estamos a salvo. Sólo dio la casualidad que uno de mis vecinos pertenecía al bando de los Aliados y supo de mí. Pero no creo que aún hayan descubierto dónde nos escondemos.

- Entonces, eso significa que nos estuvieron espiando cuando luchamos en Mobotropolis, ¿cierto?- dijo Noah con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo más seguro es que esa fueran sus intenciones. Todo era una trampa de los Biotech para mostrarles nuestras habilidades al enemigo. Son muy astutos y para colmo están en complot nada menos que con el doctor Eggman.

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todas a la vez.

- ¡Eso no puede ser verdad!- gritó Berta asustada- ¡No otra vez él!

- Me temo que así sea- dijo con tristeza Amy- Y lo peor es que ha creado un nuevo robotizador y badnicks mucho más rápidos de los que conocíamos. Ustedes saben lo que nos costó deshacernos de ellos en la última misión.

- Es verdad- intervino Katy- Si no hubiera sido por la velocidad de Ray habríamos estado en serias dificultades. Aún puedo acordarme de esos drones voladores que nos perseguían con los láseres.

- Mejor no pensar más en ello.- dijo Amy- ¿Qué han dicho en las noticias? ¿Hay muchos heridos?

- Por fortuna no- dijo Vanilla- Parece ser que donde más afectó fue en las plantas superiores, que es donde tú vivías. Al resto les dio tiempo a salir.

- ¡Menos mal!- dijo la eriza llevándose la mano al pecho y suspirando de alivio.

- ¿Y qué hacías en casa del señor Sonic? Podías haberte quedado en mi casa a dormir- dijo Cream enfadada- ¿Por qué no viniste si se puede saber?

- Bueno...- dijo ruborizada- La verdad es que fue Shadow quien me condujo hasta su casa.

- ¿Shadow hizo eso?- dijo desconcertada Berta- Creía que ellos eran enemigos mortales.

- La verdad es que no se llevan nada bien, tengo que admitirlo. Pero Shadow pensó que estaría más segura con él mientras intentaba buscar a los que nos hicieron el atentado.

- ¿Logró encontrarlos?- dijo Noah

- Nada, no creo que los haya visto. Seguramente pondrían las bombas y se largarían precipitadamente de allí para que no los vieran huir. Vinieron muchos coches de bomberos y policía. Como es natural no esperarían a que los pillasen in fraganti.

- En eso llevas razón- tuvo que admitir Noah-, pero pensé que a lo mejor debían asegurarse de que no salías con vida. Es sólo una intuición.

- ¡Bueno, lo importante es que la profe está sana y salva que es lo importante!- dijo Katy alegremente- ¿No están de acuerdo chicas?

- Claro que sí- sonrió con dulzura Vanilla- Amy es muy querida por todas nosotras y por sus pacientes. ¿Qué sería de muchos de los que están aquí sin su ayuda?

- Vaya...- dijo ruborizada Amy- no sé qué decir. Aunque si quisieras, Vanilla, tú también podrías ayudarme con los enfermos. Eres tan buena como yo.

- Muchas gracias, Amy- dijo ésta-, pero sabes que prefiero estar en la cocina. No soy ya tan joven como antes y aunque he vivido algunas guerras a mis espaldas no soy tan ágil como antes. No podría llevarme las horas que se llevan ustedes pendiente de los enfermos.

- Vanilla, usted sigue siendo muy joven- dijo Katy.

La coneja rió con dulzura al escuchar los elogios de las chicas y las miró a todas. La verdad es que todas hacían una gran labor en equipo y podía estar muy orgullosa de cada una de ellas como si fuesen sus propias hijas. Después de agradecerles todo lo que le habían dicho, se despidió más tranquila y puso rumbo a las cocinas para preparar el almuerzo de los enfermos ese día.

Mientras, los chicos por su parte se habían reunido con Tails en la sala de reuniones para comentar las noticias de última hora. Sonic lo había encontrado muy alterado porque no sabía que Amy estuvo pasando la noche en su casa. El zorro no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio en cuanto escuchó por boca de Sonic que Amy se encontraba bien, a salvo y viva.

- No sabes el peso que me has quitado de encima- dijo mirándolo con seriedad- No tendríamos que haberlos dejado salir del bunker sabiendo que estaban tras la pista de Amy y que irían a por ella en cuanto tuvieran la ocasión.

- Lo sé, pero fue ella quien eligió permanecer en su casa antes que aquí. No te atormentes por lo que pudo ser y no fue - dijo al tiempo que le daba una palmadita en el hombro- Por cierto, hay viene Shadow. Si quieres respuestas ese cretino te las dará.

- ¿Han vuelto a pelear?- lo miró con suspicacia- ¿Y esta vez por qué fue?

- Te lo contaré todo más tarde. Será mejor que hablemos de eso en privado, aquí hay muchos oídos atentos y no quiero problemas.

- Muy bien- asintió Tails.

Sonic hizo mutis por el foro y se sentó en su asiento mientras veía con malos ojos la actitud distante del erizo negro. No pensó volver a verlo aquella mañana, pues conociendo su orgullo lo más seguro es que se hubiera largado del bunker tras lo sucedido en su casa. Sin embargo, parecía de lo más sereno e incluso parecía hasta más contento. Cuando pasó por enfrente suya, Shadow lo miró de lado y le mostró una sonrisita que le puso de los nervios. ¿Qué es lo que estaría tramando?

Shadow se puso a hablar con Tails en voz baja y ambos parecían tener una conversación bastante seria. ¿Estarían discutiendo por lo del atentado?. -Seguramente- se decía Sonic a sí mismo. Estaba en estos pensamientos el erizo cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Miró con temor por si veía a Sally pero en vez de ésta vio a Knuckles que lo observaba con seriedad.

- ¿Te has enterado?- dijo el equidna serio- Han volado el edificio de Amy. ¡Esos canallas!

- Sí, ya lo sabía- dijo Sonic poniendo las manos por detrás de su cabeza- Amy pasó la noche en mi casa. Shadow tuvo que admitir que se equivocó.- dijo sonriendo con satisfacción.

- ¡¿Amy pasó la noche contigo?!- dijo Knuckles alucinando- ¡¿De verdad estuvieron juntos?!

Sonic se ruborizó y casi se cae de espaldas de su asiento. Le tapó la boca corriendo y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Desde luego el equidna era un bocazas.

- Shhh- le siseó- ¡¿Quieres bajar la voz?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir esas cosas en voz alta?!

- Pero dime la verdad...- indagó éste mirándolo con curiosidad- ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes o no?

- ¡Knuckles!

- Venga- dijo dándole codazos- ¿No le piensas contar a tu colega lo que pasó anoche?

- Bueno, la verdad es que... - se acercó hasta los oídos del equidna para hablarle.

- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Eres un bastardo con suerte!- dijo zarandeándolo.

Sonic tuvo que volver a taparle la boca y disimular ante todos los que estaban en la sala y se habían girado a ver lo que estaba pasando con aquellos dos.

- ¡Ya te dije que no fueres escandaloso!- le susurró- ¡No quiero que nadie se entere que estuvimos juntos! No quiero poner en una situación comprometida a Amy, aquí es muy respetada por la comunidad aunque para nosotros sea la misma Amy Rose de siempre, ¿comprendes?

- Entendido- dijo guiñándole un ojo- Mis labios están sellados.

- _Como si eso fuese verdad...-_ pensó Sonic para sus adentros.

Por su parte, Amy se encontraba ajena a todo lo que estaban hablando los chicos. Permanecía bastante ocupada atendiendo a sus pacientes cuando recibió una visita inesperada. Ante ella tenía a Sally que la miraba de una forma extraña, entre preocupada y triste. No supo qué pensar y trató de hablarle:

- Sally... ¿Necesitabas algo? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

- Amy, yo...- no supo cómo continuar y unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos- ¿Podemos hablar?

**Continuará.**

**¿Qué será lo que quiere Sally? ¿Por qué habrá ido a ver a Amy mientras los demás estaban en una reunión tan importante? ¿Qué será lo que se propone?**

**Si quieren saberlo no tienen más que leer el próximo capítulo. Soy así de mala...**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y nos seguimos leyendo el miércoles. **

**Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son los mejores.**

**Saludos de Rinoa83**


	30. Capítulo 30

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 30**

Amy se había quedado en estado de shock al ver el extraño comportamiento de Sally. En cierta forma, Sally no le desagradaba. Sabía que ella también lo había pasado muy mal, más incluso que el resto tras perder su reino y a sus padres. Su hermano no quería saber nada de ella y se había exiliado. Estaba completamente sola, sin contar con que había perdido a su mejor amiga Bunnie en la guerra. Y para terminarlo de arreglar ella le había quitado el amor de su vida. La vida era bastante injusta, pero Sally tendría que soportar el haber perdido ante ella. Aunque aquel no parecía ser el momento más apropiado, por el estado en el que se encontraba la chica, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de entablar una larga charla con ella. Seguramente la odiaría de por vida, si es que no lo hacía ya...

- Sally si lo deseas podemos hablar a solas en mi despacho, estaremos más tranquilas.

La chica asintió mirándola con agradecimiento. Mientras, Cream y Berta se miraron con curiosidad por saber qué pasaba con aquellas dos y por qué cuchicheaban por lo bajo. Después interrogarían a Amy para averiguar qué estaba tramando otra vez la ardilla.

Ambas, Sally y Amy, pasaron al interior del despacho de esta última e hizo sentarse a Sally para estar más cómodas. El ambiente estaba un poco enrarecido por lo extraño de la situación. Sally jamás requirió antes de ella y eso que había intentado acercarse a la joven cuando todavía no estaba de vuelta Sonic. Pero Sally no podía evitar echarle la culpa de todas sus desgracias a Amy porque Sonic la abandonó, con lo cual, pocas veces habían intercambiado más de dos palabras seguidas.

- Tú me dirás- dijo nerviosa Amy- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

- Verás...- dijo ruborizada- No sé por dónde empezar.

- ¿Es que te encuentras enferma?

- Algo así.

- Sally sino me dices qué es lo que te preocupa no podré ayudarte. Si te sientes mal o te duele algo puedes contármelo abiertamente, ya tengo mucha experiencia con otros pacientes.

- El caso es que es sobre Sonic...

A Amy se le vino el mundo encima. Había querido evitar la conversación pero la chica parecía ir directamente al fondo del asunto. Suspiró pesadamente y la miró apenada.

- Siento mucho que Sonic cortara contigo- dijo seria- Pero por más que me duela admitirlo... yo deseaba que eso ocurriera porque yo lo sigo queriendo, ¿comprendes?. Sé que no entenderás en qué clase de situación me encuentro, es bastante incómoda sabiendo que ustedes tendrán que seguir viéndose en el bunker... No sé qué podemos...

- Amy- la cortó todavía más seria Sally- La que no comprende la situación en estos momentos eres tú. Creo que me has malinterpretado mis palabras.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- No sabía que ustedes dos estaban juntos, al menos no tan pronto. Esto complica incluso más las cosas si ya estaban feas de por sí.

- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que ibas a decirme?

- Amy, yo... creo que estoy embarazada de Sonic.

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo sintiendo que el corazón le iba a reventar en el pecho por el shock sufrido- ¡Eso no puede ser verdad! ¡Me niego a creer en una cosa así! ¡¿Qué pruebas tienes?!

- ¡Cualquier mujer sabría que lo está! ¡No hace falta ser médico para saber si se está o no se está!

- Pero, Sally, muchos de los síntomas de un embarazo pueden parecerse a los de otras enfermedades como por ejemplo los vómitos, las náuseas...

- ¿Y la pérdida de menstruación?

- ¿Cuántas faltas...? ¡Además, puede ser el estrés! ¡Has sufrido mucho por todo lo que estamos pasando entre los Biotech y ahora tu ruptura con Sonic!

- ¿Por qué tratas de convencerme de algo que sé que no es así?

- Sólo te pido que te sometas a las pruebas para descartarlo. Y si es así... hablaré con Sonic.

- Me niego a que me toques tú o tus queridas amigas. Lo único que te pasa es que no puedes reconocer que entre Sonic y yo siempre ha habido algo especial. Ahora que el destino ha querido volver a unirnos tú te haces la mártir y me dices que no crees en mi palabra. ¿Qué ganaría yo con mentirle a Sonic o a los demás? - dijo echándose a llorar ante la mirada apenada de Amy.

¿Qué podía hacer?, la chica parecía muy convencida de su embarazo y no podía pensar en esos momentos con claridad. Todo le daba vueltas alrededor como en un torbellino de confusión. Entonces, ¿qué pretendía que hiciera?. No entendía muy bien las intenciones de Sally al venir a hablar con ella. Trató de serenarla dándole un vaso con agua y ambas se sentaron una enfrente de la otra para mirarse con seriedad. Ninguna de las dos parecía atreverse a hablar.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí Sally?- dijo al fin Amy con dificultad.

- No quisiera tener que recurrir a esto pero... tienes que olvidar a Sonic y dejarlo libre.

- ¿Y eso por qué debería ser así?- dijo con enfado.

- ¿Acaso piensas que Sonic cumpliría con su obligación estando tú cerca?

- ¿Obligación? ¿Cuál obligación?

- ¿Vas a negarle a mi futuro hijo tener un padre? ¡Nunca pensé que fueras tan egoísta Amy Rose!

- Yo no...- dijo ruborizada y arrepentida- No estaba pensando en eso. Lo siento.

- Sé que para ti será duro, pero también sé que tú mejor que nadie sientes que un hijo necesita a un padre. Cuando eras pequeña y perdiste a tus padres... ¿nunca sentiste echarlos de menos?

- Todos los días- dijo al tiempo que se le escapaban unas lágrimas traicioneras.

- Pues piensa como será para mi pequeño cuando vea que su padre no está con él y todo por tu egoísmo. ¿No puedes llegar a entender eso?

- Sí que lo entiendo, pero...

Sally la siguió con la mirada, pues Amy se levantó para pasearse de un lado a otro de la sala pensativa sin saber qué más decirle para convencerla de que debían hablar entre los tres más tranquilos. Aquello era superior a todo cuanto se había imaginado.

- Sally, no es por echarte, pero me gustaría estar sola un rato para meditarlo.

- Te comprendo y sé que al final harás lo correcto- dijo Sally antes de salir por las puertas dejando a Amy nuevamente sola y angustiada. ¿Qué iba a pasar con ellos ahora?

Como bien había dicho Sally las cosas se habían complicado de una manera alarmante. Si era verdad lo de su embarazo, Sonic tendría que casarse con ella y eso sí que no lo iba a poder soportar. Verla feliz al lado de la persona a la que más quería después de su esposo era algo insoportable. En todo caso se marcharía muy lejos de allí antes que presenciar eso.

Amy se limpió las lágrimas y trató de serenarse antes de salir por las puertas rumbo a las cocinas. Necesitaba ver a Vanilla para preguntarle su opinión sobre el tema. No se le ocurría nadie más para tratar de algo tan delicado y como la señora Rabbit había sido madre soltera, o eso pensaba ella, quien mejor para darle algunos buenos consejos. Abrió la puerta con decisión y se encaminó hacia su objetivo sin percatarse de que Cream y Berta le hacían señas para que se acercara a hablar con ellas. Las chicas se quedaron asombradas de que las ignorase y algo no les cuadró. ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido dentro del despacho de Amy?. Esto les empezaba a oler muy mal conociendo a Sally y su interés por Sonic.

Vanilla se inclinaba en una de las ollas que estaban al fuego y no se dio cuenta de cuando llegó Amy. Ésta tuvo que toser para hacerse notar y Vanilla se dio la vuelta sorprendida de que estuviese allí con ella. Normalmente Amy no se acercaba a la cocina casi para nada, excepto cuando no había tenido tiempo de hacer alguna de las comidas del día por estar muy ocupada centrada en sus pacientes. Pero de todas formas se alegró de su visita.

- ¡Amy!- dijo alegremente como ella era- ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

- Verás yo...- dijo tratando de retener las lágrimas.

Vanilla se asustó mucho al ver que Amy se le abrazaba entre lágrimas y no comprendía muy bien lo que le decía con tanto balbuceo. La tuvo que sentar en un taburete próximo y pasarle un pañuelo para que se sonara. Más tranquila empezó a contarle de nuevo.

- ¡Lo siento!- le dijo Amy- Siento venir a contarte mis problemas, pero...

- ¡Cálmate, Amy! No es ninguna molestia para mí en absoluto. Sabes que siempre has sido para mí como una hija más y eres la mejor amiga que Cream pueda tener. ¿Cómo piensas que me vas a molestar tú en algo? ¡Vamos! ¡Cuéntame lo que te sucede!

- Acaba de venir a visitarme Sally Acorn y... me ha dado una de las noticias más terribles de mi vida.

- ¿Cómo dices? Si no me lo explicas mejor no podré ayudarte.

- Me acaba de confesar que puede estar embarazada de Sonic.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero eso es grave! ¡¿Cómo se le puede haber ocurrido decirte una cosa así sin tener pruebas de nada?! No te angusties Amy- dijo tratándola de tranquilizarla- Lo más probable es que sólo quiera volver con él.

- ¡Pero se la veía tan convencida! ¡Y hasta se puso a llorar!

- Bueno... no sé qué pensar- dijo suspirando Vanilla- En todo caso, ¿qué piensas hacer?

- No lo sé. Quería pedirte opinión primero.

- ¿A mí? ¿Sobre qué?

- Vanilla, criaste a Cream tú sola, ¿verdad?- indagó Amy- ¿Fue muy duro para ti no tener a su padre cerca? Quisiera saberlo porque eres la única que conozco que ha pasado por esa situación.

- No te voy a mentir Amy. La verdad es que no es fácil criar a un hijo sola y más cuando hay una guerra de por medio. Por suerte, cuando tuve a Cream la guerra había terminado... Sin embargo, perdí a mi esposo y tuve que cuidar de ella y trabajar a la vez para poder criarla. No es una situación agradable para cualquiera.

- Entonces, ¿qué es lo correcto?

- Ojalá te pudiera ayudar a decidirte, pero tienen que ser ustedes tres quienes se sienten a hablar y decidir qué es lo más adecuado para el futuro de esa criatura.

- Comprendo.

- Siento mucho que las cosas se hayan dado de esta forma. Estaba segura que ustedes dos se habían arreglado por fin. Cuando vi a Sonic esta mañana estaba muy animado, feliz... No sé cómo describirlo y, últimamente estaba como retraído y algo malhumorado. Más como ese Shadow.

- Lo sé, hemos pasado momentos difíciles.

- Es una lástima cuando se entere de que ahora tiene una responsabilidad encima.

Amy se quedó con la mirada perdida. Lo que le acababa de decir Vanilla le había traspasado el corazón, ¿cómo podría poner a Sonic en una situación como esa? ¡Jamás le haría daño!, y si era ella la que tenía que alejarse lo haría cuanto antes.

- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Ya estoy mucho mejor!- dijo alegremente Amy sorprendiendo a la señora Rabbit

- ¿En serio? ¿De verdad ya te encuentras bien?

- Creo que ya sé lo que debo hacer.

Amy se despidió de Vanilla dejando a ésta con muchas dudas sobre el estado de ánimo de la eriza, no parecía estar bien aunque le había dicho que sí. Cuando avanzó Amy por el pasillo a toda prisa para la salida, Cream y Berta la interceptaron para saber qué era lo que se traía entre manos aquella mañana. ¿Por qué había ido Sally a verla? ¿Por qué parecía tan alterada? Pero Amy les dijo que no pasaba nada y que tenía que ir a ver un momento a Shadow para comentarle una cosa. Ambas se miraron muy preocupadas pero la dejaron ir sin más remedio.

La eriza andaba lo más deprisa que podía para que nadie más la parase por el camino, pues no deseaba hablar con nadie excepto con Shadow. Como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos, éste apareció ante ella haciéndola sobresaltarse por el susto.

- Parece que ese idiota todavía no ha llegado- susurró Shadow mirando para todos lados.

- ¿A quién llamas idiota?- dijo Amy mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados por la sospecha.

- No es nada- dijo con una sonrisa enigmática- Amy, ¿te sucede algo?

- Shadow...- dijo sin poder contenerse- Necesito que me ayudes.

- Por supuesto, sólo dime a quién tengo que matar.

- ¡No es broma! ¡Vámonos lejos! ¡Necesito que me saques de aquí!

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Amy?- dijo incrédulo por las palabras de la eriza rosa- ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? ¿Quieres decir...?

- Que te acepto... Quiero empezar una nueva vida contigo a pesar de todo.

- ¡¿Sabes acaso lo que me estás pidiendo?! ¡Si lo hago ya no habrá vuelta atrás!

- ¡Va muy en serio Shadow!- dijo abrazándolo con fuerza- Llévame donde nadie nos pueda encontrar más. No quiero permanecer en el bunker si...- Amy apretó los ojos con fuerza para intentar retener las lágrimas, aunque sin conseguirlo- Te lo ruego, vámonos.

- Como desees- asintió Shadow seriamente.

- Antes me gustaría dejar una carta explicando mis motivos y para pedirle a Vanilla que se haga cargo de los pacientes. No me gustaría desaparecer sin más.

- Comprendo. Te estaré esperando para marcharnos.

Amy corrió a la clínica para meterse rápidamente en su despacho y teclear en su ordenador a toda prisa una misiva a sus amistades. En ella explicaba que no podía estar tranquila sabiendo que ella sería un impedimento en la conciencia de Sonic para hacer lo correcto. No estaba segura de si volvería y solo rogaba que no le guardasen rencor por lo que estaba haciendo. Si se volvieran a ver en un futuro, tal vez sería capaz de mirar hacia delante y hablar abiertamente del tema con los dos. Pero por el momento necesitaba aclarar sus ideas y necesitaba distanciarse del problema. Así que, para evitar que fueran en su búsqueda, no diría ni dejaría dirección alguna. Tampoco sabía muy bien dónde la llevaría Shadow, pero seguramente sería muy lejos. Sabía esconderse muy bien en momentos de crisis pues para algo había servido en G.U.N.

Shadow apareció justo cuando estaba terminando de redactarla y la miró con seriedad para preguntarle por última vez si estaba convencida de lo que estaba haciendo. Amy asintió con seriedad y se agarró a él para desaparecer en el Control de Caos. Minutos más tarde, y al ver que Amy no salía de su despacho, Cream fue a hablar con ella enfadada por la actitud extraña de ese día. Pero para su sorpresa no encontró a nadie allí, sólo la pantalla de su ordenador estaba encendida y ni rastro de ella. Cuando se acercó a ver lo que había escrito en la pantalla no pudo evitar salir corriendo angustiada para llamar a su madre. Amy se había marchado del bunker y todo por culpa de Sally. Cuando le pusiera las manos encima la iba a escuchar- pensó la coneja furiosa.

Por su parte, Sonic había estado hablando con Tails animadamente sobre su relación con Amy y ambos lo estuvieron celebrando. Por fin buenas noticias después de dos días de angustia por los últimos acontecimientos. Ambos reían mientras tomaban algo en la cafetería de Neo Green Hill cuando se les acercó Cream y Berta con caras preocupadas. La conejita no pudo evitar abrazarse a Tails entre llantos y éste se asustó mucho al verla en ese estado. Sonic tampoco comprendía qué les podía estar pasando y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- ¡Cream!- dijo Tails- Por favor, si no dejas de llorar no podré entenderte.

- Lee- dijo mostrándole la carta. Cuando la leyó se tuvo que sentar por el fuerte shock y miró con la boca abierta a Sonic, pues no sabía cómo darle la noticia.

- ¿Qué sucede Tails? ¿Pasa algo malo?

- Bastante- dijo pasándole con mano temblorosa el papel- Será mejor que lo leas tú mismo.

Sonic tragó pesadamente y las letras empezaron a bailarle en los ojos. Todo le daba vueltas y no sabía qué diantres le estaba contando Amy acerca de un embarazo de... ¿Sally?

- ¡Esto es imposible!- dijo alterado- ¡¿Cómo no me lo ha contado a mi primero?! ¿Por qué se lo ha dicho a Amy? ¿Dónde está ella? Necesito hablar con Amy para aclarar esto.

- ¡No está! ¡¿No la has leído?! ¡Se ha marchado sin decir adiós!

- Por favor, decidme que no es verdad- les dijo con mirada suplicante- Berta... Cream...

Pero las dos chicas se les veía muy apenadas y tuvo la certeza de que Amy en verdad los había dejado. No pudo evitar salir corriendo en busca de Sally para gritarle unas cuantas cosas a la cara, pues necesitaba desahogarse; aunque sabía que ya era demasiado tarde y Shadow la habría escondido muy bien lejos de ellos.

**Dos meses después...**

Los meses habían pasado volando en ausencia de Amy y no volvieron a tener ninguna noticia de la eriza ni de Shadow. No se había comunicado con ellos aún, pero Sonic no perdía la esperanza de que se volverían a ver muy pronto. Por eso decidió permanecer en el bunker junto a sus compañeros y seguir luchando contra los Biotech.

Ahora la amenaza de esas máquinas era aún mayor que la de antes, pues habían sacado a las calles las nuevas armas de supresión de la población, creando temor entre los habitantes de Mobius. Todos los días tenían que luchar contra esos malnacidos que intentaban por todos los medios subyugar a los suyos. No les dejarían y para eso tenían que estar muy alerta. Por tanto, Sonic no se podía permitir el lujo de pensar constantemente en Amy.

Pero aquel día no iba a ser como los demás días. Knuckles estaba bastante inquieto y fue a ver al sabio de su clan para contarle los sueños que había tenido. Tal vez le diera una interpretación que le quitara las dudas que su corazón albergaba. En ellos veía una inmensa luz brillante que los envolvía a todos y que provenía de la Esmeralda Maestra. Esta parte del sueño era la que recordaba más agradable y no sentía ningún temor pero, a continuación, el cielo se volvía de color rojizo y todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor. La Esmeralda Maestra se partía en pedazos y ya no podía recordar nada más del sueño. El sabio asintió preocupado pues no eran sueños muy alentadores viniendo del sumo guardián de la Esmeralda.

De pronto, como si de la pesadilla de Knuckles se tratase, la tierra empezó a temblar como si estuvieran sufriendo las embestidas de un fuerte sismo. Todos se asustaron al ver que las joyas empezaban a relucir de una forma muy extraña y a girar en torno a la Esmeralda Maestra. Primero de forma lenta para ir ganando en velocidad. Contra más vueltas daban más brillantes se volvían las esmeraldas y emitía rayos de su mismo color hacia la Esmeralda Maestra. Mientras que ésta se iluminaba con una luz blanca como la del sueño de Knuckles.

Hubo un gran estruendo como si la tierra se partiese en dos y todo se iluminó cegándolos por un momento. Cuando la claridad pasó, y todos recobraron la visión, se pusieron en guardia pues no estaban solos. Ante ellos aparecieron tres figuras desconocidas. Knuckles apretó los puños con fuerza listo para atacar en cualquier momento, pero los tres jóvenes que tenían ante ellos no parecían tener malas intenciones; simplemente miraban a su alrededor perplejos de ver a la tribu de los equidna en actitud desafiante. ¿De dónde habían salido esos tres chicos? ¿Por qué los observaban con tanta pasividad? Y lo que era más extraño, ¿eran máquinas o eran personas?

Los tres chicos tenían apariencia de erizos. Eran dos chicos y una chica que vestían de una manera extraña. La chica era de color dorado, con ojos rojos y vestía completamente de negro con algunos adornos en color rojo. Su mirada era la más seria de todas y los miraba a la defensiva. Los otros dos distaban mucho de la eriza; uno era apenas un niño de ocho años que tenía las púas del color aguamarina, un color bastante raro, sus ojos eran verdes y sonreía con simpatía; mientras que el otro chico que parecía tener unos catorce años era del color de la plata y llevaba una extraña joya en la mano. Knuckles no la reconocía muy bien, pero estaba seguro que aquello no era ni una Esmeralda del Caos ni un Berilo Anarquía.

El joven plateado miró a su alrededor para atisbar por el horizonte y se dirigió a los otros dos.

- No parece que esté aquí- dijo enigmático-, sólo son equidnas. ¿Me habré equivocado de época?

- No- dijo con seriedad la chica- Él ésta aquí. Puedo sentirlo.

- Menos mal- suspiró aliviado el erizo- Ya estaba cansado de dar tantas vueltas.

La eriza puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a bajar las escaleras que conducían a la Esmeralda Maestra cuando fue interceptada por Knuckles. Ésta se paró en seco echándole una mirada retadora y se puso en guardia para atacar en caso de ser atacada por aquel equidna. Por suerte, el chico del color de la plata intervino para calmar la situación.

- ¡Shade!- le gritó- No cometas un error, será mejor que nos presentemos como es debido.

- ¿Shade?- repitió Knuckles mirándola de arriba abajo- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Deben identificarse si quieren permanecer con vida o de lo contrario serán destruidos por nuestro clan.

El más pequeño de los tres se escondió detrás del mayor y éste le dijo que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos y se presentó:

- Mi nombre es Silver. Silver the Hedgehog.

**Continuará.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y no me maten por este nuevo giro de los acontecimientos... sobre todo las fans del Sonamy...u_u**

**Nos leemos el próximo viernes. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Saludos de Rinoa83**


	31. Capítulo 31

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 31**

Knuckles se había quedado serio mirando al joven que se hacía llamar Silver. A simple vista no parecía ser una máquina, pero de esto no podía estar seguro por lo que prefirió observarlos a los tres antes de sacar conclusiones.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- indagó el equidna- ¿Qué es lo que desean?

- Perdón- dijo Silver- No queremos problemas si es a lo que te refieres amigo.

- Cuidado niño, yo no soy tu amigo. Llegar hasta aquí es algo muy serio y no nos dejamos engañar por apariencias infantiles como las vuestras. Sabemos que los Biotech pueden cambiar de forma a su antojo. ¿Quién nos dice que no seáis una de esas malditas máquinas?

- Yo no soy una máquina- dijo el pequeño sacándole la lengua con descaro.

- Serás...- dijo Knuckles apretando los puños- ¿Es que no te han enseñado modales enano?

- Spark, ya basta- dijo Silver poniéndose a la altura de sus ojos para hablarle- No hagas rabiar al equidna. Hemos dicho que no queremos problemas.

- Sí- asintió éste- ¿Perdón?

- Basta de tonterías- dijo Knuckles enfadado- ¡Eh tú! ¡No toques las esmeraldas!

Shade lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras dejaba en su sitio la esmeralda de color dorado. Aquella chica no le daba muy buena espina a Knuckles y la siguió con la mirada para no perderla de vista. Parecía la más peligrosa de los tres, ¿qué es lo que estaban tramando?

- Lo sentimos, pero tenemos que irnos.- dijo Silver avanzando hacia delante seguido por Spark.

- ¡No vais a ir a ninguna parte!- gritó Knuckles saliendo disparado hacia ellos para atacarlos. La chica hizo un rápido movimiento y éste se quedó paralizado sin poder moverse. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué no podía mover ni un sólo músculo del cuerpo?

El clan de Knuckles se levantó en armas contra ellos y Silver tuvo que actuar para evitar la tragedia. Ante el asombro de la tribu equidna, éste empezó a levitar y les quito las armas de las manos con un movimiento del brazo. Todos se asustaron al ver aquella extraña magia que hacía el erizo de color plata y empezaron a correr despavoridos.

- ¡Por favor, no se alarmen!- gritó Silver- ¡No queremos hacerles daño!

- ¡Shade basta!- le pidió Spark preocupado- ¡Libéralo!

- ¡Ja!, con lo que me estoy divirtiendo con este tipo...- sonrió cínicamente.

- ¡Shade! ¡Ya basta!- le ordenó Silver y ésta liberó el cuerpo de Knuckles que recuperó la movilidad.

- ¿Qué es lo que habéis hecho?- preguntó el sabio de los equidnas.

- ¡Oh! ¡Es sólo telequinesia! Es la capacidad de mover los objetos con el poder de la mente.

Todos los equidnas se pusieron a comentar entre ellos admirados por las cualidades de aquél. Los tres permanecieron mirándolos mientras decidían qué hacer con ellos, hasta que finalmente el jefe de la tribu les habló:

- Decidnos, ¿sois acaso viajeros?

- Exacto- dijo entusiasmado Silver- Venimos de un futuro próximo.

- ¿Y por qué habéis hecho un viaje tan largo tres jóvenes como vosotros? ¡Sois apenas unos niños!

- Por desgracia, en nuestro tiempo, las cosas no van muy bien y hemos sido casi aniquilados. Quedamos unos pocos para luchar. Así que tenemos la misión de encontrar a una persona en concreto. Creemos que puede estar con ustedes si es que no equivoqué las coordenadas.

- No lo hiciste, ya te dije que sé que está aquí- dijo la chica con las manos cruzadas en el pecho.

- Bien, ¿y quién es ese alguien?- preguntó Knuckles no muy convencido.

- Buscamos a un erizo llamado Sonic.

- ¿Buscáis a Sonic? ¿Para qué?

- Sin su ayuda no podremos acabar con la amenaza que nos depara en nuestra época.

Los equidnas se pusieron a discutir entre ellos y al final decidieron que era mejor no interponerse en la misión de aquellos tres jóvenes. No parecían tener malas intenciones y mandaron a Knuckles con ellos para que los escoltara hasta Sonic.

Todos tomaron el ascensor para subir al laboratorio de Tails y presentarles formalmente al resto del equipo. Si iban a permanecer allí tendrían que darle cuentas a su capitán.

Cuando Tails los vio llegar se quedó mirando con cara de asombro a Knuckles, pues no entendía de dónde habían salido aquellos muchachos de apariencia extraña.

- Tails- dijo Knuckles- Tenemos visitas inesperadas.

- Ya lo veo- dijo seriamente- ¿Quiénes son estos chicos?

- A mí no me mires- dijo éste cruzando los brazos en el pecho- Yo sólo los escolto. Quieren ver a Sonic. Dicen que vienen del futuro y que tienen una misión.

El zorro se les quedó mirando con atención y los sondeó con la mirada. Parecían muy maduros a pesar de ser sólo un par de adolescentes y un niño. Éste último le sonreía amistosamente y no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

- Mi nombre es Miles Prower, pero aquí todo el mundo me llama Tails. ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

- Nosotros somos Shade, Spark y yo soy Silver the Hedgehog. Un placer.

- Tenéis unos nombres peculiares- dijo Tails riendo.

- No tanto como "Miles Prower". ¿"Millas por hora"?- dijo Shade con seriedad- ¿Quién le puso el nombre? ¿Un mecánico de coches?

- Y a ti te pusieron "Shade" por lo sombría que eres, ¿verdad, guapa?- dijo Tails con la vena saltada en la frente. ¿Quién se creía aquella niñata que era para meterse con su nombre?

- Para su información me lo puso mi padre.

- Shade... por favor- le susurró Silver- Perdónenla, no es muy sociable.

- Ya nos hemos podido dar cuenta de eso...- dijo Tails- Entonces, están buscando a Sonic.

- Correcto- asintió Silver- Necesitamos verlo inmediatamente para tratar de cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos futuros.

- Se te ve muy convencido de que podéis hacer algo. ¿Tenéis algún plan en mente?

Los tres se miraron silenciosos y no abrieron la boca a pesar de que Tails estaba esperando una respuesta. El zorro no sabía muy bien qué pensar de aquellos tres nuevos chicos. Lo mejor sería llevarlos hasta Sonic para ver lo que tenían que decirle.

Tails les pidió que lo acompañaran hasta la sala de entrenamiento, pues a esas horas estaría probablemente allí. Casi todos se reunían para mantenerse en forma y ganar agilidad en el modo lucha. Cuando vio acercarse a su amigo con aquellos desconocidos, Sonic permaneció serio con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. ¿Quiénes serían esos nuevos erizos?

- ¡Sonic!- gritó Tails- ¡Qué bien que te encuentro!

- ¿Ah sí? ¿A mí para qué?

- Estos chicos querían verte.

- No way! Yo no firmo autógrafos.

Shade no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, mientras Silver se ponía rojo y Spark empezaba a reírse por lo bajo. Sonic los miró atentamente y les sonrió al fin:

- ¡Muy bien! ¿Para qué me buscaban?

- Necesitamos de su ayuda- comenzó Silver- Debemos reunir a cierto grupo de gente y usted nos es indispensable. Poco a poco seguiremos reuniendo al equipo.

- Vaya, esto sí que es un misterio- silbó- Mira, chico, no tenemos tiempo para vuestras fantasías.

- Lo que no tenemos es precisamente tiempo- dijo Shade- Si no hacemos algo rápido no habrá futuro para nadie. No crea que me fascina tener que trabajar con usted.

- ¿Qué te he hecho yo?- dijo mirándola con suspicacia. Ésta le volvió la cara con indiferencia y se puso a observar los entrenamientos.

- Mi hermana no es muy agradable, ¿verdad?- dijo el pequeño- Me llamo Spark- dijo al tiempo que le tendía la mano para estrechársela.

- En verdad se llama Pauly- dijo Shade sonriendo de lado- Spark es sólo un apodo.

- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Idiota!- le gritó Spark- ¡¿Por qué se lo has dicho?! No me gusta mi nombre...

- Esto...- dijo Sonic sudando- Mi padre se llama así de casualidad... ¿cuál es el problema?

- No es un nombre molón- dijo el chico- ¡Mis amigos me llaman Spark! ¡Nadie puede ganarme corriendo! ¡Soy el erizo más rápido de todo el universo!

- Así que... "centella", ¿no?- dijo Sonic sonriendo- Que gracioso eres.

- Si quieres podemos echar una carrera tú y yo- dijo llevándose las manos a la nuca- Pero sé que quedaré el primero, siempre lo hago...

Sonic se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Aquel pequeñajo lo estaba retando a una carrera?- _Sonic, cálmate, es simplemente un niño de apenas unos ocho años. No vale la pena molestarse_- pensó para sus adentros mientras Spark y los demás lo miraban con atención.

- Bueno, ¿te decides o qué?

- ¡Vamos Sonic!- le gritó Knuckles- ¡Dale una lección a ese mocoso!

- Knuckles...- dijo Tails apurado.

- Si tanto insistes pequeño- dijo Sonic encogiéndose de hombros- Para comprobar nuestra velocidad debemos traer algo del laboratorio de Tails.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Aunque te advierto que no te voy a dar ventaja!

- ¡¿Quién te has creído que eres?!- dijo Sonic enfadado- ¡Si tan convencido estás de tu rapidez lo veremos ahora! ¡Yo puedo ir a la velocidad del sonido!

- Tails, ¿qué es más rápido?-indagó Spark- ¿La velocidad de la luz o la del sonido?

- Por supuesto, la de la luz.

- ¡Entonces la victoria es mía!- dijo alegremente Spark- ¡Estoy listo!

- Insinúa que...- dijo Tails mirando a Silver- ¡Físicamente nadie puede ir a la velocidad de la luz!

Sonic se puso en posición y lo mismo hizo Spark. Todos se quedaron observando a los dos erizos que estaban en sus marcas para salir disparados al laboratorio de Tails. Knuckles dio la salida y vieron una tenue sombra que se deslizaba hacia adelante para en menos de un minuto gritar:

- ¡Gané!- dijo saltando Spark lleno de alegría ante la mirada atónita de Tails y, sobre todo, de Sonic que no había llegado a salir del recinto. Permaneció paralizado mirando con incredulidad aquél prodigio de la naturaleza. Jamás nadie había conseguido derrotarle en una carrera y un niño lo había logrado. ¿De dónde habían salido esos tres?

- ¡Es imposible!- dijo Tails mirándolo con los ojos como platos- ¡Es imposible!

- Esto es tuyo- dijo lanzándole uno de los destornilladores de su propiedad.

- Mi enhorabuena chaval- dijo Sonic chocando las manos con Spark- ¡¿Cómo puedes ir a esa velocidad sin quemarte los pies?! ¡Sin hablar de tus músculos!

- No lo sé, mamá me hizo así- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Los zapatos me los hizo mi tío T...

Shade y Silver corrieron a taparle la boca ante la mira de asombro de los demás.

- Hablas demasiado- dijo Shade echándole una mirada fulminante a su hermano- Ya hablamos sobre ello... ¿recuerdas?. No podemos revelar nada de nuestro futuro o estaremos en serias dificultades.

- No me había dado cuenta- dijo apenado- Lo siento.

- Shade, no seas así con él- dijo Silver cogiéndolo en brazos- Será mejor que reunamos al resto. ¿Puedes sentir si ella está aquí?

Shade cerró los ojos para concentrarse y todos permanecieron callados mientras la observaban. Sonic ya había visto algo parecido antes y se quedó muy pensativo mirando a la chica en cuestión. Cuando Shade abrió los ojos, sonrió de lado y silbó con asombro.

- Sí que se ha ido lejos...- dijo mirando a Silver con una mano en la cintura- Creo que tendremos que dar un largo paseo para encontrarla. Parece que hemos llegado algo tarde y ya no se encuentra en el bunker. No iba a ser todo miel sobre hojuelas.

- ¡De qué te quejas!- dijo Silver- Soy yo quien los transporta de un lado para otro.

- Volveremos enseguida con refuerzos- dijo sonriendo Shade- No tardaremos mucho.

Los tres chicos desaparecieron en un destello que Sonic reconocía muy bien, era el Control de Caos.

Aquellos chicos eran más de lo que aparentaban ser y los tres; Sonic, Knuckles y Tails, se quedaron mirando entre ellos seriamente. Debían estar alerta por si todo aquello era una trampa más de los Biotech.

**Holoska**

Aquella región del planeta no era muy adecuada para vivir, pero al menos sabían que estarían a salvo mientras tanto de la amenaza de los Biotech.

Amy observaba a su alrededor con la mirada perdida. Todo cuanto veía era el blanco de la fría nieve y suspiró pesadamente para preguntarse a sí misma, por enésima vez, si realmente valía la pena permanecer allí aislados del mundo. Shadow ya había obtenido lo que él quería y ella estaba preocupada por los demás. Fue una egoísta al salir de allí corriendo sólo porque Sally le había contado su triste historia. Tendría que haber esperado la reacción de Sonic para ver cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos y, en lugar de eso, había salido despavorida y sin mirar ni una vez hacia atrás. Suspiró nuevamente y fue a meterse dentro de su nueva casa, aquel iglú que se habían construido entre los dos.

De pronto, sintió algo dentro de ella que la hizo permanecer quieta un instante y se giró para ver qué era. Ante su asombro vio a tres desconocidos y se volvió para encararlos. Se dio cuenta de que apenas eran unos críos que la miraban con la boca abierta y no entendía la razón de tanto asombro.

- ¡Hola!- le dijo Amy al grupo- ¿Queréis alguna cosa?

- ¿Es ella?- preguntó Silver a Shade quien asintió lentamente.

- ¿Qué?- dijo preocupada Amy- ¿Por qué me miráis así?

- Queremos que vengas con nosotros. Te necesitamos... Amy- dijo Shade lentamente.

- ¿Quiénes son? ¡Identifíquense ahora mismo!- dijo ésta nerviosa poniéndose a la defensiva.

Silver avanzó unos pasos hacia ella cuando una fuerza lo empujo hacia atrás haciéndolo rebotar en la nieve. No había visto a su atacante y se preguntaba qué o quién lo habría tomado desprevenido. Spark se asustó y fue a esconderse detrás de Amy, mientras que Shade permanecía alerta mirando hacia todos lados. Ésta consiguió ver al intruso y se quedó paralizada, lo que le costó que Shadow la golpeara con fuerza y la dejara dolorida junto a Silver. Después, Shadow se dirigió hacia Spark con una mirada asesina que lo hizo temblar.

- Shadow, cálmate, son sólo niños- le suplicó Amy.

- Quién sabe...- dijo mirando al pequeño con los ojos entrecerrados- Tal vez sean esas máquinas infernales que han cambiado de aspecto para ablandarte el corazón. No podemos fiarnos, debemos destruirlos a todos...

Shade tomó fuerzas y, al ver que Shadow levantaba la mano para asestarle un golpe a Spark, lanzó toda su energía en crear un escudo contra él. Shadow la miró sorprendido y se acercó hasta la eriza dorada que estaba en el suelo para cogerla de la chaqueta de cuero negro.

- ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Y qué habéis venido a hacer aquí?

- Necesitamos de vuestra ayuda... Shadow- dijo con dificultad Shade.

Shadow se quedó asombrado de que la chica supiera su nombre. Aquello no podía ser buena señal y la lanzó con fuerza haciéndola golpear contra un bloque de hielo. Dolorida como estaba, se puso de nuevo en pie y Shadow sonrió de lado. Al menos la chica tenía agallas y sería un placer acabar con aquella mocosa que se atrevía a enfrentarse a él.

- Siento tener que hacer esto- dijo Shade- Pero no me has dejado elección.

Shade concentró todo su poder y un aura dorada la envolvió ante el asombro de Shadow. Esta hizo un rápido movimiento y lanzó una onda expansiva que lo dejó paralizado por un momento, pero ante el asombro de la chica logró liberarse.

- ¿Has intentado paralizar el tiempo a mi alrededor?- preguntó con asombro Shadow- Conmigo eso no te servirá de nada, niña.

- Al menos tenía que intentarlo- dijo seriamente.

- ¡Basta ya, Shadow!- dijo Amy- No creo que sean máquinas.

- No lo somos- intervino Silver- Sólo queremos que colaboréis con nosotros para salvar nuestro futuro. Hemos podido hablar con Sonic y está de acuerdo en ayudarnos.

- ¿Sonic?- dijo conmocionada Amy- ¿Está bien?

- Sí, claro...- dijo Silver confuso- Permanece en el bunker con los demás. Lo que me extraña es que vosotros dos estáis aquí fuera con esa amenaza biónica. Si os descubren...

- Si nos descubren eso es asunto nuestro- dijo Shadow- ¿Por qué deberíamos colaborar con ustedes y ese cretino de Sonic? Necesito una explicación razonable antes de que les acompañemos.

- Aún no es el momento de dar detalles, no hasta que estemos todos juntos- dijo Shade mirándolo a los ojos- Si nos quieres creer te estaremos muy agradecidos de no ponernos las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya están de por sí. Lo único que te podemos decir es que no pertenecemos a esta época. Tuvimos que viajar en el tiempo hasta retroceder al momento justo en el que podemos cambiar la historia de Mobius. No podemos deciros más, así que... ¿Qué vais a hacer?

Shadow se quedó pensativo un momento y asintió lentamente para indicarles que los seguirían. Amy lo miró con incredulidad y su pulso se aceleró al percatarse de que volvería a ver a Sonic. No estaba preparada aún para afrontar su reencuentro y tragó pesadamente.

- Un momento- dijo ésta sorprendiendo a todos- Vuelvo enseguida.

Amy se metió dentro del iglú y sacó un espejo de uno de los cajones de los pocos muebles que tenían. Su cara estaba un poco más morena por el reflejo del sol en la nieve y sus púas necesitaban un retoque con urgencia. No quería presentarse ante todos hecha un adefesio y suspiró largamente. Aquello ya no tenía solución posible y sólo trató de alisar las púas con cuidado.

- Estoy lista- dijo Amy- Cuando quieran.

Silver asintió mientras tomaba de las manos a Shade y a Spark para desaparecer en el Control de Caos. Aparecieron delante de Tails, Sonic y Knuckles que no se esperaban verlos llegar tan pronto. Se preguntaban dónde se habían metido los chicos cuando, de repente, surgió otro resplandor de la nada y ante la mirada de incredulidad de los tres aparecieron Amy y Shadow.

A Sonic se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho. La miró boquiabierto sin saber si correr a abrazarla o esperar a que fuera ella la que diera el primer paso. Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para averiguarlo pues Amy saltó a los brazos primero de Tails y luego de Knuckles dejando para el final a Sonic. Amy lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin atreverse a acercarse y finalmente no pudo aguantar más saltando a sus brazos. Shadow permanecía serio con la mirada impasible mientras veía aquella escena tan enternecedora; aunque sólo para algunos...

- Parece que ya sólo nos queda uno- dijo Silver- Seguramente nos resulte complicado convencerlo; no sé qué podemos hacer.

- ¿A quién se refieren?- dijo Sonic- Todo esto me tiene intrigado.

- No eres el único- intervino Shadow- Si no nos explican pronto lo que están tramando ustedes tres, creo que Amy y yo nos vamos por donde vinimos.

- Será si yo la dejo marchar- le amenazó Sonic- Ahora que ha regresado no la pienso volver a perder.

- ¡Sonic!- dijo sorprendida Amy- ¿Y qué pasa con Sally? ¿Qué hay de tu responsabilidad?

Sonic se quedó con la mirada sombría y agachó la cabeza ante la preocupación de ésta.

- No me digas que ella...

- No, Sally sigue viva pero...

- Entonces...

- Desgraciadamente lo perdió. Vanilla hizo todo lo que pudo pero no está muy cualificada para hacer de médico. Sally está realmente arrepentida de haberte hecho ir precipitadamente del bunker.

- Cuanto lo lamento, Sonic- dijo Amy apenada- ¿Se encuentra ya bien?

- No creo que se reponga del todo- dijo mirándola a los ojos- Si te refieres físicamente está muy repuesta, pero psicológicamente... Por tu bien será mejor que no te acerques a ella.

- Comprendo.

Shadow la miró y después se dirigió a Tails para hablarle.

- Necesitamos habitar en algún lugar, ¿podemos ocupar la antigua casa de Amy?

- Por supuesto, está a su disposición.

- ¿Y qué va a pasar con estos chicos?- preguntó Amy mirándolos- No pueden quedarse en la calle.

- Podemos repartirlos si queréis- dijo Tails- ¿Qué tal si Shade se va contigo Amy?. Creo que Silver se puede venir a mi casa y Spark a la de Sonic. Al menos estarán más recogidos.

- Me parece una excelente idea- dijo Silver aprobando la iniciativa de Tails- ¿Qué dicen ustedes?

- Me parece un reparto estupendo- dijo feliz Shade.

- Es la primera vez que te veo animada- dijo Knuckles- Si hasta pareces menos sombría.

- No tientes a tu suerte equidna- dijo echándole una mirada asesina.

- Esta chica me empieza a caer bien- dijo Shadow sonriendo de lado.

- ¿Y tú qué me dices colega?- dijo Sonic- ¿Te vienes a mi casa? ¡Vamos a pasarlo bien juntos!

Spark asintió sin convencimiento y miró como su hermana se alejaba con Amy y Shadow. Agarró el pequeño colgante dorado que tenía al cuello y lo apretó con fuerza. Sonic le guiñó un ojo para tratar de animar a su pequeño amigo y Spark le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

**Continuará.**

**Como siempre, les deseo que pasen un feliz fin de semana y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Nos leemos el lunes sin falta. :)**

**Saludos de Rinoa83**


	32. Capítulo 32

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 32**

Sonic abrió la puerta de su casa haciendo pasar a Spark dentro. El chico miró a su alrededor con asombro, pues desde hacía algunos años los pocos supervivientes que quedaban en su tiempo tuvieron que resguardarse en muchas cuevas y subterráneos. Aquello era lo más parecido que recordaba a un hogar de verdad y se volvió con una enorme sonrisa hacia Sonic.

- ¡Tú casa es genial!

- Bueno...- dijo Sonic rascándose la nariz algo ruborizado- no es muy grande, pero...

- ¡Para mí es estupenda! Si vieras en el sitio en el que vivíamos...

Sonic se le quedó mirando con asombro. Seguramente lo habían pasado muy mal aquellos tres muchachos. Apenas eran sólo unos niños y habían hecho un largo viaje para evitar que su gente sufriera en el futuro; aquello era digno de admiración.

- Seguramente tengas hambre.

- Pues...- se escuchó un gruñir de tripas y Spark se ruborizó- un poco.

- Yo creo que bastante- rió Sonic- No soy un gran cocinero, pero te puedo preparar mi especialidad.

- ¡¿Ah sí?! ¿Y cuál es?

- ¡Los Chilidogs!- dijo guiñándole un ojo- ¿Los has comido alguna vez?

- Creo que no- dijo mirándolo no muy convencido- ¿No será un perro?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No me digas que en el futuro no existirán los perritos picantes!

- No sé... - dijo dudoso- La verdad es que las provisiones escasean. No creo que tengamos de esas cosas. Pero recuerdo que mamá cocinaba muy bien antes de...- Spark calló de momento.

- ¿Qué le pasó a tus padres chico?

- Murieron- dijo apenado agarrándose el colgante. Sonic se percató de esa acción y se quedó pensativo. Seguramente era algún recuerdo de su familia, parecía una especie de portarretrato y Sonic le preguntó por él. Spark pareció volver a la realidad y se sonrojó ante la pregunta de Sonic, ya le había advertido su hermana que no podía revelar nada de su futuro a nadie.

- ¿No me piensas enseñar lo que llevas ahí dentro?

- Lo siento, si lo hiciera Shade dejaría de hablarme- dijo con tristeza- Ella es la única familia que me queda y aunque a veces se porta mal conmigo yo la quiero.

- ¿Por qué se comporta así contigo? Acaso, ¿no sois hermanos?

- Mamá decía que sí que lo éramos, pero ella dice que no podemos ser hermanos si no tenemos el mismo padre. ¿Es eso cierto Sonic?

- Bueno...- dijo dudoso- Para ser hermanos no se necesita incluso ser de la misma familia, ¿sabes? Para mí Tails es como mi hermano porque lo quiero mucho, si tú quieres mucho a Shade no importa que tengáis diferente padre. ¿Comprendes?

- Es lo que yo pensaba- dijo sonriendo- Gracias, Sonic.

- Será mejor que llenemos esa barriguita gruñona, pareces muerto de hambre- dijo Sonic cogiéndolo en brazos para sentarlo en una de las sillas de la cocina mientras le enseñaba a preparar los Chilidogs.

Mientras, Tails conversaba animadamente con Silver sobre las habilidades de cada uno de ellos y le interrogaba para saber más. Era una conversación fascinante y cada vez que Silver movía algo con el poder de su mente no podía dejar de exclamar admirado.

- ¡Sería genial que todos tuviéramos tu poder! Parece resultar muy útil.

- Sí, se puede decir que hemos salvado la situación en más de una ocasión gracias a nuestras habilidades. Nos complementamos muy bien entre los tres. Shade es capaz de paralizar el tiempo aunque todavía está desarrollando su fuerza mental y no consigue retener lo suficiente al enemigo, son realmente poderosos.

- ¿Y qué me dices de ese niño? ¡Es alucinante! ¡Ni siquiera Sonic podría ir jamás a esa velocidad!

- La verdad...- se quedó un momento dudoso Silver- Tails, si te soy sincero, Spark no nació con esa habilidad sino que la adquirió por una extraña mutación.

- ¿Cómo?- dijo sorprendido.

- Verás, poco antes de desaparecer las Esmeraldas del Caos...

- ¡¿Dices que las esmeraldas van a desaparecer?! ¡Eso no puede ser verdad! ¿Qué va a pasar con todos nosotros? ¿Y éste refugio? ¡Creí que estábamos a salvo!

- Vaya, creo que estoy hablando más de la cuenta- suspiró- Shade se pondrá furiosa cuando lo sepa.

- No le comentaré nada, puedes estar tranquilo. Mis labios están sellados.

- Gracias, eso me conviene mucho- dijo seriamente el erizo- Te decía que Spark no nació así, ya que su cuerpo absorbió la energía de una de las esmeraldas caos. Su pelaje se volvió de ese extraño color aguamarina y su velocidad se multiplicó. Si ya era un niño especial ahora lo es mucho más.

Tails se llevó la mano al mentón pensativo y miró a Silver. Aquello le sonaba bastante, pues algo parecido le había pasado a Scourge al manipular la Esmeralda Maestra. Su historia parecía tener cierto sentido y no quiso interrogarlo más sobre Spark. Mejor era estudiar al chico por él mismo para evaluar sus capacidades, estaba muy intrigado por aquél pequeño.

- ¿Y qué es lo que tienen planeado hacer ahora?- interrogó Tails a Silver.

- Aún queda un último componente para poder restablecer la armonía a nuestro universo.

- ¿Quién es? ¿Es de esta época?

- Me temo que es complicado- dijo Silver apurado- Si tenemos suerte y él sigue en esta dimensión...

- Aguarda... aguarda...- dijo Tails deteniéndolo- Ni siquiera es de esta dimensión, ¿cierto?

- Sí, así es.

- Genial... ¿Y cómo daréis con él si se puede saber?

- Cómo hemos hecho con todos vosotros, lo rastrearemos. Shade es buena rastreando gente.

- ¿Viajáis de un universo paralelo a otro y a través del espacio-tiempo así sin más?

- Esa es la idea- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Al principio tuve que echar mano de los manuscritos ancestrales para poder localizar a Shade y Spark. ¡No sabes las dificultades que pasé para encontrarlos! ¡Tuve que hacerlo todo solo o casi!- dijo ruborizado.

- ¡¿No son de la misma época?!- dijo sorprendido Tails

- ¡Vaya! ¡Se me ha vuelto a escapar!- dijo sudando- En fin, no lo somos. Yo vengo de un futuro todavía más lejano que el suyo; pero los conocía por las leyendas locales.

- ¿Tan importantes son en tu época?

- No sabes hasta qué punto son valiosos esos dos chicos, por sus venas no corre sangre corriente sino de auténticos héroes. Sus antepasados fueron grandes guerreros o al menos eso dicen las crónicas que los recogen. Pero no hay nada más que verlos para darse cuenta de que son muy especiales.

- Sí que lo son- dijo Tails coincidiendo con Silver- Será mejor que descanses y comamos algo para recuperar fuerzas. Pareces agotado.

- Si te soy sincero, bastante- dijo suspirando- Viajar en el tiempo no es como ir de excursión, ¿sabes?

- ¿Y cómo podéis trasladaros si las esmeraldas desaparecieron?

- Con esto- dijo mostrándole una extraña gema de color violeta. Parecía una esmeralda pero su forma era más rectangular y no cónica como las Esmeraldas del Caos.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó con curiosidad Tails.

- Esto es una Esmeralda del Sol.

- ¿Una qué?

- Fueron descubiertas hace relativamente poco tiempo... en mi época. Tienen el mismo poder de las legendarias esmeraldas caos, aunque si te soy sincero creo que son las mismas.

- ¿Cómo puede ser?

- ¿Se reconvirtieron? ¡No lo sé!, ya te dije que es una teoría mía nada más.

- Entiendo- dijo Tails pensativo- Pero sí que da la impresión de ser poderosa.

- Una amiga mía me la prestó para poder viajar entre épocas.

- Es interesante. ¿Tú amiga también las puede utilizar?

- Supongo, ella es su guardiana. La verdad es que es muy reservada y apenas habla de ella, así que no tengo ni idea de si ha probado su poder.

- Bueno, lo mejor será que no se lo contemos a nadie por si van detrás de esa esmeralda también.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Tails. Si cayera en malas manos estaríamos perdidos y atrapados...

- Sí- sonrió Tails-, pero al menos ya no estáis solos.

- Y no sabes lo agradecido que estoy por ello.

Por su parte, Amy llegó ante las puertas de su antiguo hogar y sintió como si le faltara la respiración. Aquella casa estaba llena de bellos recuerdos de su esposo y de ella, y de las grandes ilusiones que habían depositado en el futuro. Incluso habían construido una pequeña habitación por si algún día aumentaba la familia.

Shadow y Shade permanecían a la espera de que Amy abriera la puerta para poder entrar. Cuando al fin se decidió la siguieron al interior para comprobar que todos los muebles estaban cubiertos con sábanas polvorientas por el paso de los años. La eriza fue abriendo puertas y ventanas para ventilar un poco la casa y retiró las sábanas levantando nubes de polvo que la hicieron estornudar.

- Vaya, esta casa necesitará una buena limpieza- dijo Amy sonriendo.

- No te preocupes, estaré encantada de ayudarte- dijo Shade- Lo que necesites.

- Eres muy amable Shade- dijo Amy con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Shade miraba a su alrededor y pasaba la mano por los muebles para tocarlos. Aquella actitud dejó desconcertados a ambos. La chica abrió la puerta de la pequeña habitación del fondo y entró sola mirando en torno suyo.

- Está igual...- susurró para sí misma.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás murmurando?- dijo Shadow apoyado sobre la jamba con la mirada seria- Acaso, ¿ya conocías este lugar?

- No puedo hablar sobre ello.- dijo ruborizada Shade- Siento tener que ser tan críptica.

- ¿De qué habláis?- intervino Amy- ¿Necesitáis algo? No tenéis más que decirlo.

- ¡Oh! ¡No es nada!- dijo Shade- Esta habitación está bien para mí.

- No...- dijo Amy ruborizada- Creo que tú y yo dormiremos juntas. Shadow podrá estar más cómodo en esta habitación que durmiendo en el sofá. Siento la confusión.

- ¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida Shade- ¿Es que no van a dormir juntos?

- ¡¿Cómo?!- dijo ardiendo de vergüenza Amy- ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!

- ¡Tengo catorce años para comprender que una pareja debe dormir junta! ¡No soy una niña!

- Supongo que la chica tiene razón Amy- dijo Shadow divertido- ¿No es lo normal?

- Sabes muy bien lo que hablamos tú y yo...- dijo ésta seria- Shade, dormirás conmigo.

Ésta miró a ambos sin comprender muy bien la situación y salió para el salón con la mirada seria. Amy se quedó mirando a Shadow desconcertada por la actitud de la adolescente y éste solo pudo encogerse de hombros y seguir a la eriza dorada.

Amy se cruzó de brazos y suspiró largamente al ver la actitud de la chica sentada en el sofá de la sala con la cara seria. La verdad es que no iba a soportar mucho estar encerrada con aquellos dos y decidió que era hora de hacer una visita a sus amigas. Estarían deseosas tanto como ella de reencontrarse después de dos meses de ausencia. Además, estaba curiosa por saber las últimas novedades y sobre el estado real de Sally. Sólo esperaba no tener que encontrársela de camino hasta la clínica, aunque a esas horas de la tarde era poco probable.

- Voy a salir- mencionó Amy haciendo que los dos se volvieran al unísono.

- ¿Adónde vas?- dijo Shade- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

- Claro, te presentaré a mis mejores amigas.

- Pues yo me quedaré aquí viendo las noticias- dijo Shadow- No se preocupen por mí.

- Lo siento, Shadow- dijo Amy apurada-, no es que no quiera estar contigo; es sólo que necesito ver a las chicas, las echaba mucho de menos.

- Ya lo sé...- dijo suspirando- No regreses muy tarde.

- Claro, vamos Shade.

Ambas se pusieron rumbo al pequeño hospital de Amy en silencio. Shade parecía pensativa y poco comunicativa por lo que Amy prefirió dejarla a su aire. Era bastante extraña su actitud dado que se acababan de conocer. Sin embargo, no era nadie para meterse de esa forma en su relación con Shadow. Aquello la había molestado un poco, pero podía perdonarle el error cometido pues en verdad eran una pareja ahora y se suponía que eso era lo normal... ¿Pero enfadarse? ¿Sería por la crítica?. Amy suspiró largamente haciendo que Shade se girara hacia ella y la mirara con curiosidad.

- Pareces algo cansada- comentó Shade- ¿De verdad quieres ir allí?

- Sí, me fui sin despedirme y quisiera verlas de nuevo. Te caerán muy bien, son unas chicas excelentes todas ellas y muy profesionales.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Amy?- dijo dudosa ésta.

- ¡Claro! ¿Qué es?

- Es que no he podido evitar darme cuenta de que Shadow y tú parecéis una pareja, yo...- dijo ruborizada- quería preguntarte si lo quieres de verdad.

Amy se paró en mitad del camino asombrada por el descaro de aquella chica, ¿por qué tanta insistencia en su relación? No quería ponerse desagradable pero...

- ¡Claro que le quiero!- dijo molesta- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no es así?

- ¡No!, por favor, no te enfades- dijo apurada- Es sólo que también me di cuenta de que te sientes más feliz con ese Sonic. Por eso me lo preguntaba.

- ¿Y qué hay de malo en ello? Sonic es un buen amigo que conozco desde hace años. He estado enamorada la mayor parte de mi vida de él. Es normal que me haga feliz cuando está cerca, pero... ahora está con otra persona que lo necesita mucho más que yo porque no tiene a nadie más en este mundo. La vida le ha tratado injustamente y no puedo quitárselo.

- ¡Y si pudieras se lo quitarías!, ¿cierto?- dijo enfadada la chica ante el asombro de Amy- ¡No pienso quedarme aguantando más el daño que le estás haciendo!

Shade salió corriendo dejando a Amy sola en medio del camino con la mirada perdida. ¿A quién se estaba refiriendo con eso? ¿Hacerle daño a quién? ¿Por qué estaba tan agresiva?

Amy prefirió ignorarla y seguir caminando hacia la clínica sin dejar de pensar en las palabras de Shade. Aquella chica era un misterio y ya hablarían seriamente en su casa en cuanto tuviera ocasión de pillarla a solas. No se iban a quedar así las cosas y tendría mucho que explicarle.

Cuando llegó a la clínica, tomó una profunda respiración y abrió las puertas. Muchos de los pacientes y las propias chicas se quedaron pasmados de ver a Amy Rose allí en medio del pasillo. Cream no pudo evitar tirar una bandeja con gasas y salir corriendo a abrazar a su querida amiga entre lágrimas mientras los demás también se acercaban a saludarla después de dos meses de larga ausencia. Vanilla también se encontraba allí y la abrazó con fuerza como si fuera su hija pródiga que había regresado.

- ¡Amy!, ¿dónde has estado?- preguntó Berta- ¡No sabes lo que te hemos echado de menos!

- ¡Y yo a todas ustedes!- dijo con las lágrimas saltadas- ¡Lo siento mucho por cómo me fui!

- Eso que importa ahora, ¡estás con nosotras de nuevo!- dijo Cream feliz- Noah y Katy tienen hoy su día libre, pero mañana las podrás ver. Se alegraran mucho de que hayas regresado tan pronto. ¿Te enteraste de la noticia?

- Si te refieres a lo de Sally...- dijo tristemente- Sonic ya me lo ha contado todo, la verdad es que parecía deprimido.

- Bueno...- dijo Cream- Parece que le ha afectado bastante la noticia, en cierto modo estaba feliz por ser padre, no es que sea un niño, tiene casi treinta años. Supongo que no le importaría crear una familia aunque fuese con Sally.

- Supongo que no- dijo suspirando Amy- ¿No hace calor aquí?

- Está puesto el calefactor como siempre, pero es que tú vas muy abrigada. ¿Por qué no te quitas ese jersey tan enorme que le estaría bueno hasta a Berta?

- ¡Ey!- se quejó ésta- ¿Insinúas que estoy gorda?

- Para nada...- sudó Cream ante la mirada de enojo de la gata.

- Por desgracia no tengo más ropa que esta. Y pensar que me había hecho un nuevo guardarropa...

- No te preocupes Amy- dijo Vanilla- Puedo prestarte algo mío o de Cream.

- ¡No es necesario!- dijo apurada.

- Insisto- dijo la coneja- Vamos a mi casa y te cambias.

Amy se quedó un momento dudosa pero finalmente la acompañó hasta la pequeña casita que compartía con su hija. La hizo pasar al interior y le ofreció algo de beber mientras tanto. Amy aceptó encantada la invitación pues estaba sedienta y después siguió a Vanilla hasta su cuarto. La madre de Cream sacó un montón de vestidos de ella para que pudiese escoger. Eligió uno de falda roja y corpiño negro que parecía venirle bien. Se quedó un poco ruborizada al tener que cambiarse delante de la señora Rabbit, pero no tenía derecho a echarla de su habitación. Cuando se quedó en ropa interior, Vanilla no pudo evitar darse cuenta del verdadero problema de Amy.

- Sabía que algo te pasaba- le dijo seria- Amy, tú estás...

- No quiero que nadie se entere aún- dijo con seriedad- Tenía pensado casarme pronto con Shadow, pero las cosas no han salido como esperábamos... No quiero que piensen mal de mí. No después de haber criticado a Sally por lo mismo.

- ¡Tú no le faltaste al respeto! ¡Ella vino buscándote a ti para restregártelo en la cara!

- Pero estaba desesperada porque no le quitara a Sonic.

- ¿Y eso es una excusa para hacer daño a otra persona?

- Claro que no- dijo mirándola-, pero ya no tiene a nadie. Y no digo que Sally me caiga bien porque nunca hemos sido buenas amigas, pero sí que estamos en el mismo bando y sentimos lo mismo por el mismo chico. ¡Es tan complicado!

- Si estás decidida a arruinar tu vida por el bien de esa chica, que en mi opinión se ha portado egoístamente, no soy nadie para reprochártelo. Pero debes pensar qué es lo mejor para el futuro de ese pequeño ser que llevas en tu vientre.

Amy permaneció con la vista perdida sin saber qué contestarle a Vanilla. Ésta sólo pudo suspirar y mirarla con pena para preguntarle una última vez:- Amy, dime la verdad, ¿ese niño es de...?

Sonic se quedó mirando a través de la ventana de la cocina cómo el programa había cambiado a una noche luminosa llena de estrellas. La verdad es que era cautivador ver aquella bóveda que cambiaba a lo largo del día.

Había dejado a Spark viendo la tele y comiendo perritos picantes. Al chico le habían entusiasmado tanto que había tenido que hacer finalmente dos bandejas para que le dejase algo. No pudo evitar una sonrisa al pensar en que hacía bastante tiempo que no cuidaba de nadie. Podía recordar como Tails lo seguía en todas sus aventuras a lo largo de Mobius y las veces que tuvieron que acampar al aire libre. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo también con Spark y mostrarle los hermosos paisajes que aún quedaban en su planeta. Tal vez podría convencer a Tails y a los demás de hacer una pequeña excursión como en los viejos tiempos. Podría ver el verdadero cielo sobre él y no aquél holograma por muy bien hecho que estuviera.

Sonic terminó de fregar los platos y se dirigió al salón para sentarse junto a Spark cuando se quedó mirando para todos lados sin comprender dónde podía haberse metido el chico. Tocó la puerta del baño pero allí no había nadie.- No me digas que...- dijo pensando para sus adentros con cierta suspicacia. Cuando fue a su habitación se llevó una mano a la cara y puso los ojos en blanco. Spark se acababa de adueñar de su cama y él tendría que pasar la noche en el sofá. Aquello no podía ser verdad, tendría que dejar en claro cuál era el lugar de cada uno; pero por esa noche lo dejaría descansar tranquilo ya que parecía estar agotado. Ni siquiera se había quitado las botas antes de subirse a la cama y quedarse dormido al instante.

- En fin, será mejor que lo acomode un poco- dijo quitándole las pesadas botas de color negro y turquesa- Pero, ¿de qué diantres están hechas estas botas? ¿De hierro?- Sonic miró con la boca abierta que efectivamente la suela parecía una aleación de algún metal pesado y la piel de las mismas le recordaban mucho a sus trajes de patrullar. Realmente, ¿sería el mismo material?

Sonic se le quedó mirando con pena y lo tapó con cuidado para no despertarlo. No pudo evitar sentarse en la orilla de la cama para observarlo mientras dormía. Le acarició con suavidad las púas y no pudo reprimir sentir cierta ternura por aquel pequeño. Se le veía tan indefenso y en cierta forma se parecía tanto a él. Sonic se levantó con cuidado para salir de la habitación cuando sintió que Spark estaba hablando entre sueños. Parecía estar llamando a su madre y se le ocurrió que podría echarle un vistazo al colgante sin que éste se diese cuenta de nada. Se agachó delante de él y le quitó de entre los guantes negros el dije con forma de corazón. Lentamente lo abrió pero con aquella luz no podía ver nada, así que se lo sacó por el cuello y lo llevó hasta el salón. Cuando la claridad incidió sobre los retratos que contenía... Sonic dejó caer al suelo el colgante pesadamente.

**Continuará.**

**¿De quién será el hijo que está esperando Amy? ¿A quién se referirá Shade? ¿Qué es lo que ha visto Sonic en el colgante de Spark?**

**Pues si quieren saberlo... ¡sigan leyendo! ¡Ya casi llegamos al final de esta historia pero aún queda mucho por descubrir!**

**Nos leemos el miércoles.**

**Saludos de Rinoa83**


	33. Capítulo 33

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 33**

Amy había permanecido un buen rato en casa de Cream y Vanilla conversando con esta última. Mientras tomaban un poco de té y se ponían al día, Amy le contó todo lo referente a lo que habían estado haciendo durante estos dos meses. Ambos estuvieron viajando de un sitio a otro observando cómo la amenaza de los Biotech se hacía cada vez más fuerte en territorios que antes estaban menos controlados o incluso donde todavía no había llegado la amenaza robótica por estar más aislados. Sin embargo, parecía que estaban terminando de colonizar el planeta con oscuras intenciones.

En su huida pudieron ver máquinas y naves nunca antes vistas, lo que los preocupó y pensaron en alertar al resto; pero Amy empezó a encontrarse mal y tuvieron que ocultarse lo mejor que pudieron. Así es como llegaron a la casi desértica Holoska, aquel rincón del mundo helado que pocos se atrevían a habitar en él. Por suerte, Shadow era bueno en cuestión de supervivencia y ambos se construyeron un refugio seguro lejos de todas las miradas.

Amy recordaba apenada el miedo que había sentido al estar sola y no poder contar con sus amigas, sobre todo, ahora que sabía que estaba encinta. Shadow no era la mejor compañía por su carácter serio y reservado, pero era bastante protector con ella y estaba segura que llegaría a ser incluso buen padre si continuaban con su relación. Pues ahora que habían vuelto al bunker empezaba a tener dudas otra vez sobre si era mejor permanecer alejada de Sonic o si realmente merecía la pena luchar por él.

Vanilla la escuchó atentamente todo el tiempo y suspiró al no comprender a la chica. Sabía que Amy era una joven impulsiva y se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos tan variables. Podía ser la más agresiva e insegura como la chica más dulce, pasando por la más feliz sobre la tierra a la más desdichada y salir corriendo sin pensar. Aquello iba a traer más de un problema ahora que estaban todos juntos nuevamente.

Amy miró el reloj en la pared y vio que se había hecho bastante tarde y seguramente Shadow estaría preocupado, así que era mejor volver a su casa antes de que fuese a buscarla no se sabe dónde.

- Ha sido una delicia estar contigo de nuevo Vanilla- dijo Amy despidiéndose- Tus pasteles son siempre los mejores y he podido desahogarme un poco después de todo. Me ha venido bien, gracias.

- No hay de qué. Cuando quieras puedes pasarte a hacerme una visita y seguimos hablando. Sobre todo quiero ver como evoluciona esa criaturita, seguramente será una monada cuando nazca.

- Vaya...- dijo ruborizada llevándose las manos a la cara-, yo también estoy deseando verla.

Ambas se despidieron en la puerta y Amy tomó el camino de la derecha para volver a su casa. Ya era bastante tarde para pasarse nuevamente a despedirse de las chicas. De todas formas se pasaría en unas cuantas horas para retomar su trabajo ahora que estaba de vuelta y no le dejaría toda la responsabilidad al resto de sus compañeras.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa, Shadow se asomó para verla llegar y se sorprendió de observar que venía sola. Amy no entendía por qué la estaba mirando de aquella forma hasta que no hablaron:

- ¿Dónde está la chica?-preguntó éste mirándola preocupado- ¿No estaba contigo?

- ¿No está aquí...? Espero que no haya hecho ninguna locura- dijo preocupada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nada; aunque discutimos un poco- dijo desconcertada- No sé qué le pasa a esa tal Shade.

- Hum- dijo cruzando los brazos en el pecho- ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla?

- Por favor, yo me encuentro muy fatigada por el día de hoy. No me acostaré todavía hasta que no regreséis los dos bien. No quiero pensar que haya podido escaparse a la superficie ella sola.

- Buscaré primero en el bunker sino saldré fuera para tratar de localizarla. No avisemos todavía a los demás, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo poniéndole las manos en los hombros- No te preocupes.

- Entendido- dijo Amy metiéndose dentro de la casa para aguardar ansiosa alguna noticia de Shade.

Shadow salió corriendo en su búsqueda mientras veía como casi todas las plantas estaban apagando las luces para el ahorro energético. Tuvo un mal presentimiento y se detuvo en seco. Si hubiera estado en el bunker habría regresado a la casa pues ya era tarde, lo más seguro es que hubiera salido al exterior para alejarse lo más que pudiera de ellos. Shadow apretó los dientes con fuerza maldiciendo para sus adentros la inconsciencia de aquella niña. No le iba a quedar más remedio que ir a buscarla. Se concentró y realizó un Control de Caos para ir más rápido pues cada minuto contaba

Por su parte, Shade se encontraba en un barranco cercano en las afueras de Joypolis. La noche había cubierto con su manto negro el cielo y apenas se atisban unas pocas estrellas luminosas. Sin embargo, la luna era grande y redonda cautivándola con su brillar misterioso. Una suave brisa le alborotó las púas y Shade cerró los ojos extendiendo sus brazos para sentirla en la cara y sonreír. De pronto, sintió como alguien se paraba detrás de ella y se volvió lentamente para encararse con Shadow que la miraba con seriedad. Ambos permanecieron en silencio y Shade se sentó en el suave pasto para contemplar el bello horizonte que se extendía a sus pies. Aquello era el espectáculo más hermoso que había contemplado en su vida. El erizo negro se acercó hasta ella para pararse justo al lado con los brazos cruzados mirando también a la lejanía.

- No deberías andar sola por la superficie. No sabes qué peligros pueden acecharte aquí fuera.

- No me hagas reír- contestó con descaro ésta- Aún no ha pasado nada en comparación con mi mundo. Nunca había sentido tanta paz como hasta ahora, la brisa es tan fresca aquí.

Shadow no le contestó y sólo la miró de reojo. Contempló el bello rostro iluminado de la chica y se quedó sorprendido de la serenidad y madurez que transmitía. En su interior sintió unas ansias enormes por protegerla sin saber por qué.

- Amy estaba preocupada por ti, ¿sabes?- dijo Shadow sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ésta lo miró con algo de sorpresa y arrancó una florecilla cercana para deshojarla.

- No sabía que se preocupara por alguien más que por ella misma o ese Sonic.

- ¿Por qué odias tanto a Sonic si se puede saber?

- No lo entenderías- dijo misteriosa- Es un asunto personal entre él y yo.

- ¿Lo conociste en el futuro?

- No debería estar hablándote de esto- suspiró- Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, ahora me siento mucho más tranquila y creo que podré asumir con responsabilidad la misión que se me ha encomendado- dijo mientras se levantaba para encaminarse de nuevo al refugio.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó sobre el cielo como una especie de trueno lejano y ambos se volvieron con preocupación. Sobre el horizonte de nubes se estaban acercando unas manchas oscuras que no podían ver con claridad. Shade se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo agarrándose a sí misma entre temblores. Aquello era una mala señal y Shadow la agarró con fuerza de los hombros para que se pusiera en pie, si era algo grave tendrían que salir de allí corriendo, no era momento para sufrir un ataque de pánico. Pronto aquellas manchas empezaron a tomar forma y Shadow pudo comprobar que lo que había estado observando eran en realidad enormes naves de combate. Éstas empezaron a sobrevolar el área de Joypolis oscureciéndola más todavía. Abrieron sus compuertas una vez que estuvieron encima de la ciudad para lanzar algo sobre ella.

- ¡¿Qué diantres es eso?!- le gritó zarandeándola para que reaccionara.

- Son los Eyepatrol...- dijo mirando el cielo con temor- Ya está comenzando...

- ¿Comenzando?- dijo Shadow mirándola con preocupación- ¿Qué son esas cosas?

- Son los centinelas... se encargan de avisar a unas máquinas abominables. Si te alcanzan estás muerto- dijo con la mirada perdida- Me capturaron una vez y fue algo horrible... aún recuerdo los gritos.- Shade se llevaba las manos a la cabeza como si sufriera un dolor terrible.

- ¿Qué es lo que hacen exactamente esas máquinas?

- Te muestran los peores recuerdos de tu subconsciente para torturarte hasta la muerte. No sienten piedad y no les importa cuánto supliques porque paren, ellos no se detendrán.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste escapar?

Shade se echó a llorar abrazada a Shadow mientras lo miraba con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

- Fue por el sacrificio de mi madre... Ella concentró toda su energía para inmolarse y llevarse con ella a esas bestias mecánicas. ¡Ojalá hubiera muerto yo en su lugar!

- No es momento de pensar en eso ahora- dijo Shadow agarrándola con fuerza mientras miraba el cielo de Mobius oscurecido por aquella especie de ojos con tentáculos que sobrevolaban la ciudad.

Shadow tomó en brazos a Shade y se concentró en la casa de Amy para aparecer poco tiempo después allí. La eriza se sobresaltó al ver que ambos regresaban y que la cara de Shade estaba surcada por las lágrimas. Amy miró a Shadow con preocupación y ambos se quedaron mirando seriamente. Éste no pudo más y la abrazó con fuerza contra él en medio del salón.

- Tengo que salir a advertir a Tails de que tenemos una amenaza aún mayor de la que preocuparnos. Acabamos de ver cómo han dejado caer sobre Joypolis una nueva especie de guardianes; pero estos vienen con compañía.

- ¿Qué clase de compañía?- preguntó asustada.

Shadow y Shade se miraron a los ojos permaneciendo en silencio haciendo que Amy se pusiera nerviosa y alerta. Aquellos dos estaban callándose algo muy gordo y no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras su mundo se venía abajo.

- ¡¿Quieren explicarme de una vez qué es lo que está pasando?!

- Shade, quédate con Amy y trata de calmarla. Volveré lo más rápido que pueda, aunque no me esperen despiertas. Lo más seguro es que tengamos que patrullar para reconocer el terreno y ver cómo está la situación ahora con ese nuevo enemigo.

- Shadow... por favor...- suplicó Shade- Tened cuidado si salís fuera.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?- gritó Amy- Shadow...- pero éste había salido de la casa rumbo a la de Tails dejándola con el corazón en un puño. Shade la miró silenciosa mientras rezaba internamente porque no los descubrieran hasta estar todos reunidos según los planes de Silver.

Shadow llegó a las puertas de la casa de Tails llamando con violencia haciendo que se levantara malhumorado. Cuando vio que era el erizo no comprendía muy bien qué estaba haciendo a esas horas de la noche en su casa.

- ¿Shadow?- dijo bostezando- Ya me había acostado. Ahora estoy bastante agotado después de llevarme todo el día trabajando en el laboratorio, si quieres podemos hablar por la mañana.

- Me temo que es un asunto importante y además me gustaría hablar con el muchacho.

- ¿Te refieres a Silver? Creo que también está durmiendo, pero ¿qué puede ser tan importante para venir a estas horas?

- Shade salió a la superficie aunque conseguí traerla de nuevo- dijo seriamente Shadow.

- Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

- Esos malditos han lanzado algo contra la población y me temo que es algo mortal.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?- dijo Tails con cara de preocupación- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Shade me lo contó, por eso quiero saber algo más sobre esas máquinas y necesito hablar con Silver.

- Supongo que tienes razón y que deberíamos tener una reunión de urgencia con todos los del grupo. Si es así debemos estar prevenidos. Pasa dentro para que podamos hablar más tranquilamente.- Shadow asintió y entró dentro de la casa de Tails para cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente mientras conversaban y ya era de mañana en el exterior. La discusión había durado largas horas y todos decidieron descansar para recuperar las fuerzas. Cuando Sonic llegó a su casa tenía unas grandes ojeras y bostezaba sonoramente. Se dejó caer en el sofá del salón rendido y se quedó traspuesto. No hacia ni cinco minutos que había cerrado los ojos cuando...

- ¡AH, NO ESTÁ!

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo alertado por los gritos que provenían de su habitación. Salió corriendo a ver a Spark que había deshecho la cama y tenía su habitación patas arriba.- Pero, ¿qué es lo que sucede Spark? ¿Por qué esos gritos?

- ¡El colgante de mamá! ¡Lo he perdido!

Sonic empezó a sudar y se dio cuenta de que la noche anterior se lo había dejado en la mesita de café del salón. Lo miró disimulando interés y le dijo que buscara bien entre las sábanas por si se había soltado de casualidad.

- ¡Ya he mirado!- dijo con una almohada en las manos y el ceño fruncido- ¡No está aquí!

- Sigue mirando.- dijo al tiempo que salía a velocidad supersónica para cogerlo con disimulo.

- No lo encuentro...- dijo con las lágrimas saltadas.

- Déjame a mí- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Revolvió un poco las sábanas y...- ¡Tachan! ¡Lo encontré!

- ¡Mi colgante!- dijo feliz saltando a sus brazos- ¿Dónde estaba?

Sonic sudó frío y dijo algo entre dientes que Spark no pudo comprender pero al menos estaba de vuelta su tesoro más preciado. El niño lo miró preocupado al ver que Sonic no paraba de bostezar y que se tiraba en la cama deshecha ante sus ojos sorprendidos.

- ¡Eh! ¡Despierta!- dijo Spark subiéndose en su espalda para tirar de él- ¡No te duermas!

- Necesito descansar...- dijo Sonic abrazándose a la almohada.

- ¡Jo!- dijo cruzándose de brazos- ¿Quién me va a preparar el desayuno?

- Amy...- dijo Sonic entre murmuraciones.

- ¡Claro!- dijo feliz Spark- Oye, ¿qué número es la casa de Amy?

- No sé...

Spark se puso sus botas y miró a Sonic con los ojos en blanco. Desde luego no comprendía la actitud de algunas personas mayores. Salió con cuidado sin hacer ruido y cerró la puerta de la habitación para no molestar. Después se dirigió a la puerta de la calle para salir en busca de Amy.

No hizo falta buscar mucho, pues la gente de Neo Green Hill eran todos conocidos y le indicaron el camino que tenía que tomar. En menos de un minuto se plantó frente a la puerta de ésta y llamó nervioso por si aún le daba tiempo a desayunar. Amy abrió la puerta y escuchó un "hola" entusiasmado.

- ¡Buenos días!- dijo alegremente Amy- ¿Quieres pasar?

- ¡¿Puedo?!- dijo Spark con la mirada cargada de emoción.

- Claro que puedes- dijo al tiempo que se apartaba de la puerta para dejarlo entrar- Tú eres el chico que fue con Sonic a su casa. ¿Dónde está él?

- Durmiendo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Parecía muy cansado.

- Es normal. Esta noche no han podido dormir nada los chicos.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Da lo mismo- dijo agachándose a su altura- ¿Has desayunado ya?

- Nop- dijo meneando la cabeza negativamente.

- Tails ha pasado hace rato para traerme algunas cosas para comer, tal vez podamos hacer algo. Qué tal si te preparo algo rico para desayunar.

- Sí, por favor- dijo con la mirada brillante.

- Spark, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo la voz de su hermana que acababa de levantarse- ¿Por qué no estás con Sonic? ¿Shadow regresó Amy?

- Sí, ahora está descansando. Iba a hacerle el desayuno a tu hermano, ¿te apetece algo?

- Lo que le prepares a él está bien para mí- dijo seriamente mientras se sentaba a ver la televisión.

Amy se le quedó mirando con la mano en la cintura y la cara enfurruñada, pensaba que iba a ser más colaborativa en la casa mientras estuviera con ellos; pero seguramente se comportaba como cualquier otra adolescente aunque viniera del futuro.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?- dijo Spark sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Eres un cielo- dijo acariciándole la cabeza- Si quieres puedes ayudarme a batir huevos. ¿Te apetecen unas tortitas? ¿Quieres tortitas Shade?

- Ajá.

- No sé para qué me molesto en preguntarle, si no fuera imposible diría que es un clon de Shadow.

Shade la miró de reojo y siguió observando las noticias para ver qué decían sobre los nuevos robots. Fue cambiando de cadena y todo parecía relativamente en calma. Aquello no tenía sentido a menos que las emisoras estuvieran siendo fuertemente manipuladas por los Biotech. En su época tenían su propio canal de noticias para transmitirse información importante. Eran jóvenes valientes que informaban al resto aun a riesgo de perder sus propias vidas.

Mientras, Amy y Spark estaban preparando el desayuno ajenos a lo que estaba haciendo Shade.

- Esta primera tanda será para ti- dijo Amy sacando unas tortitas de la sartén calentitas- Y... la vamos a decorar un poquito con lo que te guste.

- ¡Sirope!- alzando las manos al aire.

- Muy bien, aquí tienes tus tortitas con una carita feliz de sirope- dijo Amy sonriéndole con dulzura.

Spark las miró con atención en su plato y sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Amy se asustó cuando vio que el chico tenía las lágrimas saltadas sin saber por qué.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Amy seria- ¿Es que no te gustan así?

- Vamos Spark- dijo Shade cogiéndolo en brazos- Hablemos un momento tú y yo a solas.

- ¿Hice algo malo?- preguntó preocupada Amy.

- En absoluto- contestó Shade- Volveremos en un minuto.

Amy se quedó muy desconcertada con la actitud del pequeño. Lo único que ella quería era alegrarlo pero no entendía muy bien qué tenían de malo sus tortitas. Se las acercó a la nariz para olerlas pero no le encontró nada extraño. Al momento salió Shade acompañada por su hermano ya más tranquilo y éste le sonrió como si no hubiese pasado nada.

- No es nada malo- dijo Shade antes de que Amy preguntase- Es sólo que nuestra madre también las preparaba así y se le ha venido el recuerdo a la mente. No es por nada que hayas hecho.

- No lo sabía, perdona.

- No te disculpes- dijo Shade seria- Será mejor que desayunemos y volvamos a nuestras obligaciones; aunque supongo que tendremos que esperar a que el resto descanse, ¿no?

- Supones bien; sin embargo yo tengo que volver a la clínica sin falta.

- ¿Puedo ir yo también?- dijo Spark sentado a su lado- No seré un estorbo.

- Me parece estupendo que me acompañes, así dejarás descansar tranquilo a Sonic.

- Yo permaneceré aquí por si despierta Shadow y necesitamos salir a patrullar o algo.

- ¿Es que piensas luchar?

- Llevo casi toda mi vida luchando contra esas máquinas. No les tengo ningún miedo, sólo no hay que perderles el respeto y saber guardar las distancias. Es una cuestión de supervivencia.

- Sabes mucho del tema. Creo que no me debo preocupar entonces de ti.

Shade la miró y acto seguido se puso de nuevo a mirar hacia la pantalla de televisión.

Amy se metió en su habitación para ponerse uno de los vestidos que le había regalado Vanilla y después se fueron rumbo al hospital. Spark caminaba al mismo paso de Amy mientras miraba a su alrededor sorprendido por las casitas y los verdes pastos que allí crecían. Era como si el mundo estuviera concentrado en aquel rinconcito subterráneo. En su mundo las cosas no eran tan bonitas ni coloridas y todo eran puras ruinas.

Spark miró la mano de Amy y tuvo el impulso de cogérsela pero no sabía si aquello era correcto o no. Ésta lo miró de reojo y sonrió al notar las intenciones del pequeño, tomándole de la mano ella misma para ver la carita de asombro del chico. Éste se ruborizó un poquito y sonrió feliz mientras caminaban cogidos de la mano. La eriza no sabía por qué pero aquel pequeño paseo estaba resultando muy agradable y nunca antes se había sentido así. También se preguntaba si ella tendría un hijo como aquél, sería fantástico tener a un chico tan encantador como Spark y, sobre todo, guapo porque tenía una sonrisa dulce y unos ojazos verdes esmeralda brillantes que no podía dejar de admirar. Sólo resultaba un poquito chocante el color de sus púas tan llamativo, pero también era parte de su encanto personal.

- Ya casi hemos llegado. Cuando te vean las chicas les vas a encantar.

- ¿Ah sí? - dijo sorprendido- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que no hay más niños en este bunker?

- Claro que sí- dijo riendo-, pero ninguno tan adorable como tú.

Spark no pudo evitar sonrojarse y rascarse por debajo de la nariz. Aquel gesto... pensó Amy para sus adentros. No le había pasado desapercibido y se quedó muy pensativa mirando al chico con renovado interés. Si lo miraba bien si que tenían cierto parecido, pero...

- ¿Sucede algo?- dijo Spark sacándola de sus pensamientos y haciéndola sobresaltarse por su voz.

- No es nada- dijo apurada- Estaba pensando en cosas mías.

- ¿Es esa tu clínica?- dijo señalando al fondo del pasillo.

- Así es. Ya verás como te gusta; también hay una sala con juegos para que no te aburras y podrás estar con otros niños de tu edad mientras yo atiendo a mis pacientes. Si quieres después podemos ir a almorzar a la cafetería de Green Hill, ¿te parece bien?

- ¡Me parece fantástico!- dijo guiñándole un ojo sonriendo de lado.

**Continuará.**

**Hola, a ver... sí, los Eyepatrol están basados en los centinelas de Matrix. Si alguien todavía no ha visto la película entonces no saben de lo que estoy hablando. Muy mal, corran a verla.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que sigan leyéndome un poquito más. Les agradezco sus mensajes de apoyo a mi fics. Nos leemos el viernes.**

**Saludos de Rinoa83**


	34. Capítulo 34

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 34**

Cuando Amy y Spark entraron por las puertas del hospital fueron recibidos con efusividad por parte de Noah y Katy quienes hablaron con Cream en el cambio de guardia. Aún no se podían creer que estaba de vuelta su querida profesora y se sorprendieron mucho más al verla acompañada de aquel niño desconocido para ellas. Ambas se agacharon a la altura de éste y empezaron a mirarlo con curiosidad. Spark empezó a sudar al ver a aquellas dos chicas mirarlo con los ojos brillantes.

- ¡Qué monada de crío!- dijo Katy agarrándolo de las mejillas para pellizcárselas.

- ¡¿De dónde has sacado a esta ricura Amy?!- dijo cogiéndolo en brazos para abrazarlo y darle unos cuantos besos para disgusto de éste. Spark empezó a revolverse entre sus brazos y logró liberarse al final. Se puso en guardia ante la mirada atónita de las chicas.

- ¡Ey! ¡¿Qué creen que hacen?!- dijo limpiándose la cara- ¡Dejen de besarme! ¡Y no soy una ricura!

- Tranquilízate Spark, te presentaré a estas chicas- dijo Amy apurada- Ellas son Noah y Katy the Hedgehog. Chicas, él es Spark the Hedgehog y ha venido del futuro para evitar una catástrofe. Ha venido con su hermana y otro chico.

- ¡¿En serio?!- dijeron sorprendidas éstas.

- ¿Y qué se supone que nos pasará en el futuro?- preguntó Noah incrédula.

- No lo quieras saber.- dijo Spark con el ceño fruncido- Si crees que estamos jugando te equivocas.

- Vaya, parece que las cosas no andan muy bien en su tiempo- dijo Katy- Será mejor que no le hagamos rabiar más, parece molesto Noah. Si Amy dice que es verdad...

- Claro que es cierto- agregó Amy- Knuckles y su clan los vieron aparecer.

- Bueno, pero con Sonic y Shadow estamos seguras de que todo irá bien.

- ¿Y si no estuvieran?- dijo Spark misterioso.

- ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?- preguntó inquieta Amy- ¿Es qué en tu futuro ellos no están?

- Yo... no puedo decir nada aún.

- Tienes razón- dijo Amy-, no queremos que te riña tu hermana. Pero es una lástima que les pase algo a las personas que quieres... Ellos son mis amigos y no quisiera que les pasara ninguna desgracia. Sobre todo a Sonic... ¿no crees Spark?. También es tu amigo, ¿no?

- Bueno...- dijo dudoso mirando a las chicas- La verdad es que no sé lo que les pasó realmente.

Amy se dio cuenta de que el chico sabía más de lo que decía y si lograba sonsacarle algo, ahora que su hermana no estaba presente, tal vez comprendiera mejor la situación y podrían trazar un plan mejor que el de unos niños. Ésta se llevó a Spark con ella a su despacho para que no se sintiera tan cohibido por la presencia de las dos erizas.

Una vez que estuvieron solos trató de convencerlo para que le contase todo lo que pudiera del futuro. Para ello se tuvo que mostrar bastante amigable con él y ganárselo poco a poco con pequeños regalos como golosinas. Cuando estuvo segura de que éste iba a colaborar lo miró sonriente:

- Tu hermana es bastante seria, sabes, por eso tú me caes mucho mejor.

- ¡¿En serio?!- dijo feliz éste.

- Sí, creo que podemos llegar a ser buenos amigos mientras permanezcamos en la misma época.

- Sí...- dijo con tristeza éste.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan deprimido?

- No es nada.

- Puedes contármelo pues ahora somos amigos, ¿verdad?

Spark la miró con la mirada triste y las orejas gachas. Amy estaba segura de que lo tenía entre las cuerdas y pronto le contaría todo lo que ella quisiera saber. _Sólo un poco más...-_ pensó Amy.

Sonic se removió inquieto en la cama y abrió los ojos lentamente para mirar la hora en el reloj de la mesita de noche. Apenas pasaban del mediodía y sentía un hambre atroz, pues se había acostado aquella mañana sin siquiera desayunar. Miró a su alrededor desconcertado, no sabía por qué pero la casa estaba bastante silenciosa. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y se acercó una manzana del frutero que había encima de la mesa. La limpió un poco y le dio un gran bocado para masticarla lentamente mientras pensaba qué era lo que no encajaba allí. De repente se dio cuenta de qué era aquello y casi se atraganta tosiendo efusivamente. ¡Spark no estaba en la casa! ¿Dónde se había ido?

Corrió a su habitación para comprobar que no estaban sus botas y que podía haberse ido a cualquier sitio del bunker en el mejor de los casos. - ¡Sonic eres un irresponsable!- se dijo a sí mismo saliendo corriendo de la casa para ir a mirar al laboratorio de Tails. Seguramente se encontraba con el otro chico, Silver, y no habría de qué preocuparse. Pero cuando llegó y no lo vio allí el mundo se le vino encima y empezó a ponerse nervioso.

- Sonic, ¿ya estás despierto?- dijo Sally mirándolo preocupada- ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿No has visto por casualidad a un niño de este tamaño?

- ¿Un niño dices? No, ¿por qué?

- ¡Haz memoria! ¡Es un erizo, con botas negras, púas aguamarina y ojos verdes!

- Nunca he visto a ese chico. ¿Quién es?

- Todavía no hemos tenido ninguna reunión, pero ha pasado algo en el bunker. Hemos recibido la visita de tres chicos que dicen provenir del futuro. Tails está con uno de ellos llamado Silver y Shadow y Amy...- a Sonic se le vino un flash- ¡Amy!

- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?- dijo alterada- ¿Amy y Shadow han regresado?

- Ahora no tengo tiempo para explicaciones- saliendo corriendo ante la cara pasmada de la ardilla.

Sonic corrió a casa de Amy para llamar formando un gran escándalo. Ante su insistencia salió Shade con la cara seria y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados apoyada en la jamba de la puerta.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Tirar la puerta abajo?- dijo con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

- No tengo tiempo para tus comentarios sarcásticos- mirando hacia dentro- ¿Has visto a tu hermano?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso lo has perdido?

- Mira- dijo Sonic un poco más que harto de la actitud de la chica- No sé qué es lo que te pasa conmigo pero alguien tendría que enseñarte modales y a respetar a tus mayores. A mí no me hables en ese tono y ya puedes decirme si has visto a Spark sí o sí.

Shade resopló con fuerza mirándolo a la cara retándolo, pero al final cedió.

- Para tu información está con Amy.

- ¡Menos mal!- suspiró llevándose una mano al pecho- No era tan difícil decir la verdad.

- Sonic tiene razón, Shade- dijo Shadow a su espalda que había presenciado todo- Debes respetar a tus mayores y lo más importante es no inquietar a los demás en estos momentos de tanta tensión. Bastante tenemos ya con esa amenaza robótica como para desestabilizarnos entre nosotros. Creo que Sonic se merece una disculpa de tu parte.

La chica lo miró de reojo incrédula y luego se volvió a Sonic con una medio sonrisa en los labios.

- Perdón- dijo ésta sin convencimiento- ¿Vale así?

- A mí no- dijo Shadow acercándose- ¿Qué clase de padres tuviste para ser así de descarada?

Shade se quedó en estado de shock al oír aquellas palabras de Shadow. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar por la rabia que le recorría y le echó una mirada cargada de veneno.

- ¡¿Qué sabrás tú de quiénes fueron mis padres?! Si lo supieras jamás me tratarías así...

- ¿Tratarte?- dijo Shadow con toda tranquilidad- No te estoy tratando de ninguna manera.

- Deberían calmarse ustedes dos- intervino Sonic- No hace falta que se disculpe si no quiere, tampoco me importa mucho quién sea esta chica. No estarán aquí mucho tiempo pues su sitio no está entre nosotros. Deberán volver a su época tarde o temprano.

Shade se quedó con la mirada en blanco por las palabras de Sonic y ante la sorpresa de ambos se echó a llorar. Ambos se miraron sin entender lo que le estaba pasando a la eriza pero parecía muy alterada. Sonic se acercó para tratar de hablar con ella, pero cuando le puso una mano en el hombro ésta le dio un manotazo para que dejara de tocarla.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme otra vez!- gritó Shade- ¡Tú tienes la culpa de que mis padres se separaran!

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo desconcertado- Aguarda... ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!

- ¡Te odio con todas mis fuerzas!

Shade se quedó callada por la bofetada que Shadow le propinó en plena cara y ésta pareció calmarse un poco. Se llevaba la mano a la mejilla por el picor que sentía y los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor ahora?- dijo Shadow.

- Sí- dijo entre hipidos- Lo siento.

- Mucho mejor- dijo mirándola con seriedad- Ahora, vamos a tener una pequeña charla entre los tres y no quiero una excusa más o no contéis con que os ayudemos en lo que estáis planeando hacer.- Shade asintió rendida y ruborizada al ver que la tenía acorralada. Le había fallado a todo el mundo...

Amy resbaló por la pared de su despacho con las lágrimas cayéndole por sus suaves mejillas. Se llevó una mano a las púas de su flequillo incrédula aún por lo que acababa de contarle Spark. Éste la miraba lloroso y con el corazón encogido. Sin darse cuenta se lo había dicho absolutamente todo y seguramente estaría horrorizada de él. Amy lo miró de arriba abajo y le abrió los brazos para que se abrazara a ella. El chico no se lo pensó dos veces y ocultó su cara en el pecho de Amy para desahogarse a gusto. Ésta tampoco pudo evitar acariciarlo y colmarlo de besos.

- Lo sabía...- dijo Amy llorosa- Algo me decía aquí dentro que tenías que ser hijo mío.

- Mamá...

- Puedes estar tranquilo de que no le diré nada...- Amy se quedó con la mente en blanco- No puede ser. Entonces, Shade...- Spark asintió abrazado aún a ella y ambos se miraron a los ojos con comprensión. No hacía falta más palabras para saber que ella también era hija suya.

Amy se puso de pie y se limpió las lágrimas para que no notasen nada las chicas. Debía hablar con ella de inmediato y le apenaba tener que salir tan a la ligera de la clínica, pero aquello era de suma importancia. Si todo lo que le había contado Spark era cierto, quería saber la versión de la chica para estar segura de que no le estaba mintiendo. Lo que le había dicho era muy serio y aún estaban a tiempo de cambiar las cosas y de evitar muchas muertes innecesarias.

- Vamos a ir en busca de tu hermana- dijo ante la mirada de asombro del chico- No te preocupes porque tú no has hecho nada malo. En todo caso, son esos dos los que nos tienen a todos desconcertados y tanto misterio nos está haciendo perder el tiempo. No podemos continuar con sus intrigas y debemos avisar al resto rápido.

- Sí- asintió conforme-, pero sé que se va a enfadar conmigo.

- Pero ahora tienes a mamá para defenderte- dijo guiñándole un ojo para tranquilizarlo.

Éste sonrió contento y la acompañó fuera para ver a Noah y Katy trabajando con los pacientes. Amy le pidió a Spark que la esperase unos minutos ya que tenía que hablar con las chicas para explicarles que tenía que tratar un asunto muy urgente con respecto a los nuevos chicos. Éstas la miraron algo extrañadas pero no le pusieron impedimento en que fuera y Amy les prometió aumentarles el sueldo. Ambas se miraron alegres al recibir la noticia de su recompensa.

Por su parte, los tres se habían reunido en la cafetería para poder comer algo pues no habían comido todavía con todo el jaleo que habían formado en casa de Amy. Cuando estuvieron un poco más tranquilos, Shadow y Sonic la miraron con seriedad esperando una respuesta de la chica. Pero cuando ésta iba a empezar a hablar, miró por encima del hombro de los dos chicos y se quedó sorprendida de ver a Amy y Spark que venían por el camino en dirección hacia ellos. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza y quiso salir de allí corriendo, pero Shadow le lanzó una mirada amenazadora para evitar que se fugara de nuevo.

- ¡Spark!- dijo Sonic levantándose del asiento y cogiéndolo en brazos para abrazarlo- ¡Gracias al cielo que estás bien! ¡Me tenías tan preocupado!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Cuando no te he visto esta mañana en mi casa me he asustado.

- Tú me dijiste que fuera a casa de ma...

- ¡Spark!- le gritó Shade.

- Lo sé todo...- dijo Amy con tranquilidad- Tu hermano no ha tenido la culpa de nada, yo le insistí.

- Y ahora es tu turno- dijo Shadow- Queremos saber qué es lo que pasa.

- ¡Wow!, ¿hay una reunión y no nos invitan?- dijo Knuckles acercándose con Sally quienes se habían encontrado por el camino. Sally estuvo buscando a Sonic para que le contase sobre el regreso de Amy pero ahora la tenía frente a frente. Ambas se quedaron mirando a la cara con seriedad.

- Supongo que no falta nadie más- dijo suspirando Shade rendida.

- Te equivocas- dijo Tails con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y acompañado de Silver que estaba muy serio. Parecía muy tranquilo a pesar de todo y Shade sólo pudo agachar las orejas avergonzada.

- Creo que ya nos puedes explicar tus orígenes- dijo Shadow- Estoy deseando saberlo todo.

- Muy bien, sino queda más remedio- dijo la chica- Lo siento mucho Silver.

Éste asintió lentamente para permitirle que empezara a contar su historia. Tal vez fuera mejor que todos supieran la verdad de una vez por todas y así evitarse problemas y malos entendidos.

- Por lo que puedo observar, Amy, ya sabes que Pauly y yo somos tus hijos.

Todos gritaron un "qué" asombrados, excepto Amy que la miraba impasible pues lo sabía.

- Lo que nadie sabe hasta ahora es quién fue mi verdadero padre- hizo una breve inspiración para tomar aire y continuar- No recuerdo muchas cosas felices de mi infancia por estar en guerra y tener que huir de un sitio a otro, pero sí que me acuerdo del hombre que estuvo conmigo cuidándome y ese es... Eres tú Shadow- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Aquello los dejó a todos en estado de shock. Pero, de pronto, se escuchó una enorme carcajada que los dejó a todos helados. Jamás habían visto a Shadow reírse de aquella manera tan escandalosa. No sabían de qué se estaba riendo pero era algo siniestro que ponía los pelos de punta. Amy se unió a él ante el asombro de todos que no entendían de qué se podían estar riendo esos dos.

- ¿Qué os hace tanta gracia?- preguntó Shade enojada.

- Eso es imposible, niña- contestó Shadow- Yo no puedo ser tu padre.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Ambos estaban casados en mi tiempo!

- ¿Y eso es suficiente para saber que soy tu padre?

Shade trató de contestar algo pero simplemente no tenía más argumentos que esos.

- Creo que ha llegado el momento de contarles la verdad sobre mí al resto.

- ¿Estás seguro Shadow?- dijo Amy preocupada- ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?

- Sí, pienso que han habido demasiados malos entendidos entre nosotros.

- Yo te apoyaré siempre- dijo ésta animándolo.

- Shade, siento mucho la confusión que te hayamos podido crear en tu futuro pero simplemente yo no puedo ser tu padre porque ni siquiera estoy "vivo".

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y prestaron mucha atención a lo que estaba diciendo el erizo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no estás vivo? No lo entiendo- dijo Shade confusa.

- Os lo explicaré. Hace algún tiempo descubrí mis verdaderos orígenes y fue muy duro, incluso para mí, saber que era una máquina. Sí, lo que ves es sólo mi apariencia externa pero por dentro soy metálico. Cuando desperté por segunda vez de la invernación gracias a los cuidados del doctor Eggman no recordaba muy bien quién era y lo primero que me encuentro es que otra de las creaciones de Eggman quería acabar conmigo. Fue así como conocí a Omega y a Rouge, aunque se suponía que ya la conocí antes. Sonic, creo que recuerdas nuestra lucha contra el Metal Sonic.

- Sí, lo recuerdo.

- En esa base descubrimos muchas más réplicas mías. Eggman estaba haciendo un ejército de Shadows para conquistar el mundo. No quería creerme que yo era parte de ellos y seguí mi camino sin pensar mucho en eso. Pero cuando fuimos invadidos por Black Doom descubrí por fin la verdad. Eggman me lo contó todo y me confirmó mis peores temores de que yo era en verdad una máquina más creada por los Robotnik. Tras la lucha, me teletransporté a ARK para averiguar la verdad y descubrí los archivos secretos de Gerald Robotnik, el abuelo de Eggman y María. Rebusqué en las bases y por fin di con el proyecto Shadow. Gerald descubrió por casualidad una máquina antigua llamada Gizoid y la compró para investigar sobre ella. Lo que tenía entre las manos era una de las armas más poderosas que se habían creado jamás. Fue construida por antiguas civilizaciones equidnas, posiblemente antepasados de Knuckles. Estás máquinas eran capaces de copiar las técnicas de lucha de cualquiera, pero lo más asombroso es que podían utilizar la energía de las esmeraldas caos para aumentar su poder. No sé si Gerald consiguió alguna vez reunirlas todas, pero era un arma peligrosa. El gobierno se enteró de este nuevo hallazgo y quiso presionar al buen doctor para que construyera réplicas para crear un ejército poderoso. Sin embargo, la pasión del doctor era la ciencia y se negó a darles el prototipo porque sabía lo peligroso que podía ser si caía en malas manos. Fue por eso que mandaron a los G.U.N para destruir todo lo que él había creado y de paso mataron a María. Gracias a ella se salvaron dos de las cápsulas que se encontraban en el laboratorio. Una era la del Gizoid y la otra fue la mía. Gerald quiso mejorar de alguna manera el androide Gizoid dándole una apariencia externa. Para ello tomó ADN del alien Black Doom y creó mis tejidos y me denominó la "Última Forma de Vida Suprema", ya que poseo el poder de los gizoid y la apariencia de un ser zoomorfo. Jamás podré morir si no soy destruido y después de mi última evolución me quedé tal y como me veis ahora. Por eso es que me es imposible estar con Amy en la forma que yo querría estar. Aunque descubrí que el doctor Gerald Robotnik nos dio un "alma" y que sentía lo mismo que ella, no podía negarle el regalo de dar vida. No era justo que ella envejeciera sola mientras yo me conservaba siempre igual. Y lo peor es que me negaba a verla morir un día u otro cuando su vida tuviese que acabar. Pensaba que lo mejor era autodestruirme si eso tenía que ocurrir; así que para no sufrir ambos decidí contarle la verdad y que se alejase de mí.

- ¿Y por qué se casaron al final?- preguntó Shade con la cabeza gacha- ¿Qué cambió?

- Cuando viniste a buscarnos con Silver y tu hermano estábamos pensando en casarnos. Supongo que ya han empezado a cambiar las cosas. Creo que Amy debería contar el resto de la historia.

- Tienes razón, Shadow, ha llegado el momento de contar la verdad aunque sé que le voy a hacer mucho daño a otras personas- dijo Amy mirando a la cara de Sally.- Toda la culpa es mía por ser tan cobarde y salir corriendo sin pensar las cosas antes. Cuando la princesa Sally me contó que estaba esperando un hijo de Sonic no pude soportar la noticia y huí cobardemente para no sufrir. Prefería empezar una nueva vida lejos antes que verlos felices. Yo siempre lo había amado y tampoco quería ser un impedimento para que hiciese lo correcto. De todas formas yo sentía algo por Shadow y me dije que eso era mejor que nada. No quería estar sola y él era un buen compañero. Fue entonces cuando descubrí que me había quedado embarazada.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?- dijo Shade hablando por todos los presentes que estaban allí pasmados por la nueva noticia. Amy suspiró pesadamente y continuó su relato.

- Así es, aún no se me nota; pero la noche antes de irme tu verdadero padre y yo estuvimos juntos.

- ¿Soy yo?- dijo Sonic sorprendido- ¿Dices que estás embarazada de mí y no pensabas contármelo?

- Comprende que si no llega a ser por estos chicos yo nunca hubiera sabido que Sally perdió su bebé. Pensaba que os habríais casado de inmediato para no avergonzar a Sally. Por eso íbamos a criar a Shade como hija nuestra.

- Pero todavía hay una cosa que no entiendo- dijo Knuckles pensativo- Si Shade y Spark son hermanos, pero se supone que Shadow por su condición androide no puede tener hijos... ¿Quién es su padre? No puedo llegar a comprenderlo.

- Yo puedo contaros el resto de la historia- dijo Shade seriamente- Fue entonces cuando mi vida se convirtió en un verdadero infierno. Me sentí tan desplazada y traicionada.- Todos se la quedaron mirando atentamente y en silencio para que contará de una vez por todas el misterio de los orígenes del chico.- Cuando tenía 6 años estuvimos viajando un tiempo por Mobius buscando un lugar seguro en el que escondernos del ataque de los Biotech. Fue entonces cuando el destino quiso jugarnos una mala pasada y mi madre se reencontró con su antiguo amor, Sonic. No sé cómo sucedió todo porque yo era apenas una niña para comprender lo que estaba pasando entre ellos; pero de pronto, un buen día, Shadow se fue de nuestras vidas. Lloré suplicándole a mi madre para que volviera el que yo creí que era mi verdadero padre pues siempre me cuidó, pero en vez de eso me decía que ahora íbamos a ser una verdadera familia y ambos se casaron al poco tiempo de reunirse. Al cabo de un año nació Pauly y yo no pude soportar tener que compartir a mi madre con aquellos dos desconocidos para mí. Cuando Pauly cumplió los tres años de edad pasó algo en nuestras vidas. Sin querer, mi hermano tomó una de las Esmeraldas del Caos en sus manos sin que mis padres se dieran cuenta. Aún no comprendo que llegó a pasar pues la esmeralda reaccionó de una forma extraña y empezó a emitir radiaciones, como si quisiera liberar toda su energía. Sonic se dio cuenta tarde y vio como mi hermano se estaba transformando en lo que veis; pero al arrebatársela algo salió mal y la esmeralda se activó creando un campo de fuerza enorme y provocando una onda expansiva de energía pura. Sonic falleció ese día y mi madre quedó destrozada por la pena. Nosotros éramos unos niños sin padre en un mundo totalmente desolado. Tuvimos que aprender a defendernos solos y a buscarnos el sustento pues ya nadie cuidaba de nosotros. Y lo peor fue cuando mi madre murió ante mis ojos tres años después por salvarme la vida. Por eso no puedo perdonar a Sonic el haberse inmiscuido en nuestras vidas que era perfecta. Jamás será para mí un verdadero padre aunque llevemos la misma sangre. De hecho...- Shade se levantó ante la mirada atenta de todos. ¿Qué estaba pensando hacer?. Shade se relajó y el brillo dorado de sus púas desapareció dejando ver un pelaje rubio más claro que el anterior y sus ojos eran de color ambarino y no rojo- Este es mi verdadero yo. Prefiero conservar mi súper forma para parecerme a Shadow antes que formar parte de tu familia. No quiero saber nada de ninguno de ustedes.- Dijo Shade transformándose y elevándose en el aire para largarse lo más lejos de allí.

**Continuará.**

**Alguna que otra me va a matar, pero... para este capítulo me he basado en todos los juegos donde aparece la historia de Shadow: Hereos, Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic Chronicles y Sonic Battle. Explican más o menos lo mismo que yo he contado, así que no es mi culpa que SEGA nos tenga un poco confundidos con nuestro querido erizo negro.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Nos leemos el próximo lunes.**

**Buen fin de semana a todos.**

**Saludos de Rinoa83**


	35. Capítulo 35

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 35**

La reacción de Shade les había tomado a todos por sorpresa y ni siquiera se molestaron en ir detrás de ella. Silver suspiró pesadamente y se cruzó de brazos sin saber qué es lo que iba a suceder ahora. Sonic, por su parte, no podía dejar de mirar a Amy con incredulidad al conocer el estado de ésta y no podía pronunciar palabra alguna por todos los acontecimientos que se acababan de dar.

Para sorpresa de todos, fue Sally la primera que se movió dirigiéndose cerca de Amy para mirarla a los ojos. Amy se temía lo peor y estaba esperando a que la ardilla le gritase cualquier cosa delante de todo el mundo; pero no fue así. Al contrario, Sally agachó la mirada avergonzada y le pidió perdón:

- Quiero que me perdones si realmente te hice sufrir con mis palabras. No sabía que te fuera a afectar tanto como para abandonar el bunker a tu suerte. Siento que te lo tomases tan a pecho todo lo que te dije pero no lo hice con esa intención. Tengo que reconocer que estaba muy celosa de ti porque Sonic se había enamorado de otra que no era yo, pero yo no soy así... Nunca antes me había pasado esto- dijo reteniendo las lágrimas- ¿Podrán perdonarme?

- Sally...- dijo Amy apenada- Supongo que yo también me hubiera puesto celosa.

- Me alegro mucho de que por fin entiendas las cosas Sal- dijo Sonic abrazándola- Siempre fuiste una buena chica y no entendí por qué te volviste tan posesiva.

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo- dijo la ardilla-, pero quiero cambiar.

- Esa es la Sally que conocemos y por la que daría mi vida si hiciera falta- dijo Sonic mirándola a los ojos contento- Siempre nos quedará una bonita amistad que nos une.

- Gracias Sonic.

Ambos se abrazaron y se sonrieron. Cuando se separaron Sonic no pudo evitar mirar a Shadow a la cara. Era el único que faltaba por dar el visto bueno a su relación con Amy.

- ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros tres?- preguntó Sonic seriamente.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Amy es quien tiene la última palabra.

- Pero sabes que ella está temerosa porque puedes enfadarte y abandonarla.

Shadow miró a la eriza que lo miraba con ojos suplicantes y algo en él se ablandó. No pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa y los miró a ambos- Pueden estar tranquilos de que no me meteré más en su relación y que continuaré con ustedes. De todas formas las cosas se han puesto muy mal en la superficie y es mejor permanecer unidos ahora que está comenzando la verdadera batalla.

- ¿Lo dices de verdad Shadow? ¿De verdad no te importa que esté con Sonic?

- Amy, lo hemos intentado y con eso me conformo. Además, no quiero que Shade... o como la queráis llamar nazca en una familia que no le corresponde.

- ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces!- dijo saltando a sus brazos entre lágrimas- ¡Gracias por todo!

- Entonces... eso significa...- dijo Sonic en estado de shock- que podemos estar juntos...

- ¡Claro que sí idiota!- dijo Knuckles golpeándolo en un brazo- ¡Ya era hora de que se aclararan!

- ¡Enhorabuena chicos!- dijo Tails feliz- Creo que lo mejor será celebrarlo en otra ocasión y pensar ahora qué es lo que va a pasar con estos muchachos. Y lo más urgente es encontrar a esa chica lo antes posible o me temo que pueda hacer cualquier locura.

- No teman- dijo Shadow- No ha salido a la superficie. He creado un enlace con ella y presiento que está en este bunker todavía. Está en el Jardín Chaos, no le va a pasar nada por estar un rato sola.

- Supongo que es lo mejor por el momento- dijo Amy-, pero tendrá que asumir que Sonic es su verdadero padre y no tú. No sé qué podríamos hacer para que se sintiera integrada y supiera que puede contar con todos nosotros. Está como deprimida y decepcionada con todo lo que ha pasado en su mundo, pero las cosas no tienen por qué terminar así. Para eso han venido a avisarnos con tiempo y creo que está siendo demasiado pesimista.

- Shade siempre ha sido así- dijo Silver suspirando- Para que negar la evidencia. Tarde o temprano lo iban a descubrir. Shade y yo estamos emparentados... es mi madre.

- ¡¿Shade es tu futura madre?!- dijeron todos al unísono.

- ¡¿Qué les parece tan extraño después de lo que os han contado?!

- Eso quiere decir que tú... - dijo Sonic señalándolo incrédulo- ¡Eres mi nieto! ¡Soy abuelo!

- Somos abuelos- dijo Amy orgullosa- Y me parece perfecto que Silver sea un nieto tan lindo.

- Bueno- dijo ruborizado éste- En fin, a lo que iba, mi madre siempre ha sido una persona muy reservada y callada. Supongo que ya sé los motivos visto el carácter de Shadow aquí presente. No se deben preocupar por ella y seguir con el plan que tenemos trazado para ustedes.

Todos se miraron a la cara los unos a los otros esperando que Silver contara al fin qué se disponían a hacer. Pero Tails prefirió que todos fueran a la sala de reuniones lejos de las miradas de los curiosos. No era un tema para tratarlo a la ligera y se pusieron en marcha rumbo a la quinta planta.

Una vez que llegaron y se acomodaron alrededor de la mesa pudieron empezar a aclarar la situación. Silver se encontraba nervioso por tener que hablar delante de tanta gente, aunque sus rostros eran atentos y amigables y se sentía como en casa. Carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención del resto y habló con la voz más clara que pudo:

- Aunque Shade no se encuentra aquí creo que ha llegado la hora de contar nuestros planes.

- Te apoyamos Silver- lo animó Tails- Continua.

- Existe en mi mundo una leyenda ancestral que ha pasado de generación en generación sobre las misteriosas Esmeraldas del Caos y sus guardianes, y no me estoy refiriendo al clan de Knuckles.

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso?- dijo éste ofendido- Mi clan las ha custodiado durante siglos.

- Lo sabemos- dijo Silver-, pero no sois lo que llamamos los "Guardianes de la Fuerza".

- ¿Qué es eso de los _Guardianes de la Fuerza_?- preguntó Tails con curiosidad.

- Son seres con una gran fuerza interior que están destinados a ser los custodios de las esmeraldas. Son los únicos capaces de controlar su poder y utilizarlo para crear o destruir, dependiendo de la fuerza positiva o negativa del ser. Como comprenderéis existen siete guardianes y un controlador. Y es ahí donde intervienes tú Knuckles.

- Al menos cuentan conmigo para algo- dijo cruzándose de brazos enojado.

- No lo comprendes del todo, pues tu papel será fundamental para que las joyas se activen en el momento decisivo.

- ¿Activarlas?- dijo Knuckles pensativo- ¿Estás diciendo que tenemos que utilizar nuevamente las Esmeraldas del Caos? No creo que eso suponga ningún problema.

- Es algo mucho mayor que eso- dijo el erizo- Estoy hablando de desatar su poder para reiniciar el mundo. Las esmeraldas deben desaparecer.

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!- gritó Knuckles enfurecido- ¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?!

- Siento tener que contaros esto pero es la única solución posible. Ni siquiera convertido en mi súper forma logré hacerle daño a esos malditos invasores. Cada vez se harán más poderosos y conseguirán arrebatárnoslas si no somos precavidos. Lo mejor es que todo vuelva a empezar y que sea lo que tenga que ser.

- Quieres decir con eso que no estás seguro de que volvamos a existir, ¿cierto?- preguntó con seriedad Sonic ante el asombro de todos los presentes. Silver agachó la cabeza derrotado y asintió una vez dejando a todos con el corazón paralizado.

- No es seguro de que volvamos a ser los mismos o que nos reencarnemos. No sé lo que pasará con nuestra existencia, pero ¿qué diferencia hay?- suspiró Silver- Sé que lo que les estoy pidiendo va más allá de toda lógica, pero tienen que pensar que tenemos que liberar nuestro mundo de esa plaga y si esa es la única manera prefiero luchar hasta el final.

- Para eso vinieron- dijo Sonic- No debes tener pena por contárnoslo. Si no hay más remedio yo también lucharé por Mobius y su libertad. Era uno de los Freedom Fighters, "Luchadores de la libertad", pues es en lo que creíamos y ahora no es muy distinto.

- Sonic...- dijo Silver sorprendido ante sus palabras.

- Puedes contar con todos nosotros- añadió Shadow- Tenemos que hacer algo o no habrá futuro para nadie. Qué diferencia hay entre morir a manos de esos asesinos o abandonar esta existencia. Además, no es seguro que vayamos a desaparecer.

- Shadow tiene razón- dijo Amy- Yo me uno al grupo.

- ¡Genial!- dijo Silver entusiasmado- No saben cómo me facilitan las cosas pues sin ustedes no podríamos activarlas. Son los legendarios guardianes de los que les he hablado, incluidos Shade, Spark y yo.

- Pero todavía falta uno- dijo Tails pensativo-, aunque recuerdo que me hablaste un poco de él no llegaste a decirme quién era. ¿Tenemos que ayudarte a buscar?

- No creo que eso sea necesario- dijo Silver- Ya lo conocen.

- No tengo ni idea de quién estás hablando- dijo Tails.

- Pero yo sí...- dijo Sonic serio- Y no me gusta nada que tengamos que recurrir a él.

- ¿A quién te refieres Sonic?- dijo Sally- No será...

- ¡Scourge!- gritaron todos al unísono.

- ¡Eso no puede ser verdad!- dijo indignado Knuckles- ¡Ese tío está loco! ¡Es malvado!

- No es tan malo como todos piensan- dijo Silver- Sólo está algo torturado por cómo le ha tratado la vida. Porque tiene celos de Sonic, su alter ego, él hubiera deseado tener la vida que Sonic tuvo pero no fue así. Su padre ni siquiera tenía tiempo para él. Su mundo cayó en decadencia... En fin, ya saben de sobra su historia. Pero por alguna extraña razón es capaz de desatar el poder de las esmeraldas y si se nos uniera incluso podría utilizarlas para el bien como Sonic, pues ambos son el mismo en diferentes realidades.

- Me estoy mareando de tanta realidad alterna- dijo Knuckles.

- No es tan complicado como parece. Las esmeraldas eligen a sus guardianes- continuó Silver- Son algo así como los Chaos. Cada uno adquiere la personalidad de su esmeralda.

- ¿La esmeralda que utilizó Spark no sería por casualidad la aguamarina?- dijo Sonic

- Veo que lo has comprendido muy bien- dijo Silver animado- Tu piedra es la esmeralda azul. Todos se identifican con cada una de ellas y son los únicos que pueden utilizarlas para desatar su verdadero poder, o eso es lo que cuentan las leyendas.

- ¿Y qué papel juego yo en todo esto?- dijo Knuckles- ¡Todos son erizos!

- Tú eres el guardián de la Esmeralda Maestra. Cuando llegue el "final" tendrás que desatar todo su poder para que el mundo se reinicie. ¿Comprendes ahora por qué eres tan importante?

- Bueno, supongo que no me puedo quejar; aunque esto no le va a gustar mucho a mi clan.

- No tenemos por qué alertar innecesariamente a nadie. Podemos hacerlo nosotros solos.

- Sí, pero...- dijo Tails pensativo.

- ¡No le des más vueltas Tails!- dijo Sonic animado- Ya sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer. Lo primero es encontrar a Scourge y convencerlo de que se nos una en la batalla contra los Biotech. Por fortuna tenemos todas las Esmeraldas del Caos en nuestro poder y la Esmeralda Maestra. No tenemos que preocuparnos por nada. Cuando llegue el momento de utilizarlas... supongo que estaremos preparados para lo que tenga que ser.

Todos permanecieron con la mirada gacha ante el futuro incierto que se les planteaba, pero ya estaban de acuerdo en que aquello tenía que suceder por el bien de la humanidad. Amy miró a Sonic con una mirada cargada de preocupación y éste sólo pudo sonreír para infundirle ánimos.

- He estado pensando- dijo de repente Sonic- ¿Qué les parece si hacemos una fiesta para animar a todo el personal? Creo que a Shade le gustaría ya que es joven y no ha disfrutado mucho de las cosas que corresponden a su edad.

- No está mal pensado- dijo Tails sonriente- Podríamos celebrarlo en la sala de entrenamiento, hacer una especie de concierto o algo así para que la gente se divierta. ¿Qué te parece Sonic?

- Me lo has quitado de la mente, Tails.

- ¡Me apunto a la fiesta!- dijo Knuckles- ¡Hacía bastante tiempo que no nos tomamos un descanso!

- ¿Qué dices tú Shadow? ¿Te animas?

- Me parece un poco frívolo de nuestra parte estar festejando aquí abajo mientras en la superficie pueden estar muriendo personas. Sin embargo, supongo que todos nos merecemos descansar en algún momento. Les ayudaré en lo que pueda pero no pienso participar.

- Como desees...- dijo Sonic apurado.

- No te lo tomes a mal, así es Shadow- dijo Amy- No va a cambiar porque se quede con nosotros.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

- Entonces está decidido- dijo contenta Sally- Vamos a preparar todo lo necesario para la fiesta.

Por su parte, Shade se encontraba en una pequeña colina en la colonia Chaos. Allí se respiraba paz y tranquilidad, jamás se había sentido tan serena como en ese preciso instante; aunque le costaba creer que Shadow no era su verdadero padre y se negaba a reconocer a Sonic como éste. Suspiró pesadamente y se llevó las manos a la nuca para tumbarse en el mullido césped con los ojos cerrados. De pronto, sintió una presencia a su lado y cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver la figura del erizo negro de pie quien la miraba desde arriba. Shade le volvió la cara ignorándolo, pero Shadow decidió sentarse en silencio junto a ella. Aquella situación le estaba resultando incómoda a la eriza y se incorporó para largarse de allí, pues no tenían nada de qué hablar. Sin embargo, Shadow la tomó de la mano para evitar que se marchase y Shade se volvió sorprendida a mirarlo.

- ¿Por qué huyes de todos tus problemas? No es una actitud muy madura por tu parte.

- No necesito que me des sermones y menos sabiendo ahora que no eres mi padre.

- ¿Sigues con eso? Le has hecho mucho daño a Amy con tus actos.

- ¿Y qué?- dijo apartando la mirada.

- ¿Y qué?- Shadow se levantó furioso para encararla- ¿Ya no recuerdas que tu madre se sacrificó por ti para que siguieras viviendo? ¿Esa es la clase de gratitud que le muestras?

Shade lo miró sorprendida y apenada pues tenía mucha razón el erizo. Aquello había sido un golpe bajo y las lágrimas acudieron a sus bellos ojos color ámbar pues no seguía en su súper forma.

- Claro que lo sé, pero...- dijo Shade- No me puedo creer que me mintiera todos estos años.

- Para qué hacerte sufrir si no pensaba volver a ver a Sonic. Nadie elige su destino, el destino lo encuentra a uno mismo.

- Shadow...

- Van a dar una fiesta en el bunker, vine a que lo supieras.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Necesitamos relajarnos todos un poco antes de la batalla final. Silver ya nos ha contado todo sobre vuestros planes y si es verdad que no sobreviviremos a la explosión es mejor disfrutar del poco tiempo que nos queda.

- Me parece algo absurdo. No hay tiempo...

- Tú sólo ve- dijo seriamente Shadow- Tus padres lo han hecho especialmente para ti.

- ¿Para mí?- dijo sorprendida- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Querían animarte, así que si de verdad le estás tan agradecida a tu madre por todo lo que ha hecho por ti, empezando por darte la vida, será mejor que vayas.

- No estoy obligada a ir- dijo dándole la espalda.

- Te veré en la fiesta.

Shade se volvió sorprendida y ya no lo vio detrás de ella, se había ido quién sabe dónde. Se quedó pensativa y se ruborizó un poco ante la insistencia de Shadow. Jamás pensó que a éste le gustasen esa clase de eventos pues siempre fue muy serio.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y las cosas habían cambiado en la vida de todos ellos.

Sonic y Amy habían decidido irse a vivir juntos el tiempo que les quedase de vida para disfrutar esos últimos momentos de intimidad. Así que se trasladaron a la casa de Amy por tener más espacio mientras que Shadow cambió su residencia a la de Sonic. Spark estaba feliz por permanecer junto a sus padres mientras que Shade se trasladó a casa de Vanilla y Cream pues aún no soportaba la presencia de Sonic en su vida. Simplemente lo toleraba y entrenaba sola para no tener que abrirle su corazón a un completo desconocido para ella. Shadow tampoco se había acercado más y se sentía más sola que nunca en el mundo. Por su parte, Silver seguía en casa de Tails quienes se dedicaban a investigar sobre las Esmeraldas del Caos y sus energías por si quedaba alguna posibilidad de utilizarlas sin que se produjera una reacción nuclear en ellas. Los demás lo llevaban lo mejor que podían y los habitantes del bunker simplemente estaban ajenos a todo lo que estaba aconteciendo dentro y fuera de su mundo idealizado.

Por fin llegó el gran día del concierto y cientos de jóvenes mobians que se encontraban en el bunker se agolpaban para entrar a disfrutar de la fiesta. Hacía bastante tiempo que no se celebraba algo allí y menos para su diversión. Siempre la novedad era algo bien recibido por todos. Se había instalado un gran escenario circular en medio de la sala de entrenamiento para que todos pudieran ver el espectáculo y las gradas estaban llenas a rebosar. Se habían habilitado también dos enormes pantallas de televisión para poder ver a los cantantes. Una de las actuaciones principales era la de Mina the Mongoose quien fue convencida de inmediato por Sally Acorn. También estaban invitados el Team Chaotix y una sorpresa especial que nadie sabía.

Cream estaba entusiasmada junto a Tails quien fue su acompañante, y junto a éstos estaba Amy guapísima con un traje nuevo de color rojo que le sentaba muy bien. A su lado estaban Spark y Shade que la habían arreglado para la ocasión. Había costado convencerla pero al final cedió ante la insistencia de sus nuevas amigas Cream, Noah y Katy. Sus ropas negras habían sido cambiadas por un elegante vestido en color azul claro y zapatos de tacón bajo a juego; también la habían maquillado un poco y le habían dejado las púas recortadas a la altura de los hombros como a su madre. Estaba muy cambiada y no parecía la misma eriza que vino del futuro. Ahora no solía permanecer tanto tiempo en su súper forma, síntoma de que se estaba relajando y eso era algo bueno.

La actuación dio comienzo entre los vítores entusiastas de los allí reunidos y todos pudieron disfrutar con la actuación del Equipo Chaotix que tocaron muchas piezas distintas de jazz, rock y tecno. La gente saltaba entusiasmada en las gradas e incluso Shade estaba empezando a disfrutar del ambiente rodeada de sus amigas. Luego llegó el turno de Mina quien fue aclamada pues era una estrella conocida de la canción y nadie se esperaba una sorpresa así. Disfrutaron con sus temas y gritaron entusiasmados con sus bailes. Aquello era una fiesta por todo lo alto. Pero lo más sorprendente fue cuando apagaron las luces para cambiar de actuación y cuando volvieron a encenderse vieron a Sonic the Hedgehog a la guitarra delante de un micrófono. Le acompañaban por su parte en los teclados Vector, a la batería Knuckles y a los bajos Shadow the Hedgehog. Shade se quedó boquiabierta al contemplar la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos, pues nadie le había comentado nada. La luz se centró en Sonic y éste se acercó hasta el micrófono para poder hablar.

- Muchas gracias a todos por haber venido en esta fantástica noche. Quiero agradecerles su apoyo incondicional y sabemos que siempre rezan por nosotros en cada una de nuestras misiones. Por ello, hemos querido darles esta sorpresa e invitarlos a celebrar con nosotros el regalo de seguir viviendo.- Todos aplaudieron sus palabras y corearon su nombre como en los viejos tiempos.

- Quisiera dedicar esta canción a una persona muy especial para mí y que sé que nos está viendo esta noche. La he compuesto yo mismo y su letra tiene un significado que seguramente le dirá muchas cosas, pero sobre todo habla de la esperanza en el futuro para todos.- La luz se expandió por el escenario y todos pudieron ver al resto de la banda que empezó a acompañar a Sonic mientras cantaba ante la incredulidad de la chica que se había quedado en estado de shock. Permaneció escuchando la letra y su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza pues hablaba de sus sentimientos y comprendía cómo se estaba sintiendo ella, pero también le decía que no se rindiese. No estaba preparada para algo así y se sintió como una niña indefensa. Lo mejor de todo fue ver a Sonic y Shadow espalda contra espalda tocar un solo con los instrumentos y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que aquellos dos se habían unido sólo para sacarle una sonrisa a sus labios. Cuando la actuación terminó todos se pusieron de pie para aclamarlos y aplaudirles con euforia. Una vez terminado el concierto todos se fueron a celebrarlo al Jardín Chaos donde se había levantado una enorme carpa para comer y bailar durante el resto de la noche mientras los Chaos cantaban dulces melodías que los transportaban a un mundo de ensueño.

Sonic y Amy no perdieron el tiempo en salir a bailar a la pista. A Spark se lo había llevado Vanilla para que pudieran estar un poco más tranquilos y que el chico descansase pues era aún pequeño. Los mayores disfrutaban de la fiesta y salían a bailar en parejas. Shade permanecía sentada en una de las mesas mientras veía bailar a Cream con Tails. Suspiró pesadamente y se preguntó si se notaría mucho el irse de la fiesta. Para su asombró alguien le tendió la mano y se ruborizó al comprobar que era nada menos que Shadow. Por primera vez en su vida sintió mucha vergüenza de él y dudó, pero finalmente la tomó para salir al centro.- Ya creía que no me concederías ni siquiera un baile- dijo Shadow mirándola a los ojos- Yo...- dudó ésta- No sabía que supieses bailar- dijo Shade. Shadow la miró sonriente y se le acercó al oído- Yo tampoco- le dijo éste en un murmullo- Pero por ti haría cualquier cosa. Siempre podrás seguir contando conmigo, Shade, pase lo que pase.

La eriza no pudo evitar mirarlo agradecía y su corazón dio un brinco al comprender que no había perdido a un padre sino que había ganado a un buen amigo.

**Continuará.**

**Nota: Para la canción que le canta Sonic a Shade me he basado en una que me encanta. Si quieren pueden escucharla en Youtube, es esta: Maldita Nerea- La respuesta no es la huida.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y nos leemos el próximo miércoles. **

**Saludos de Rinoa83**


	36. Capítulo 36

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 36**

Las alarmas empezaron a sonar por toda Joypolis y sentía su respiración ardiente golpeando en sus pulmones. Corría todo lo que podía mientras era perseguida por aquellas máquinas provistas de tentáculos. Sentía que iba a perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento y, sin embargo, no se rendiría tan fácilmente. A su lado, muy cerca de ella, le seguía su fiel compañero y éste la tomó en brazos al ver que le estaban fallando las fuerzas. Todo aquello fue inútil pues les dieron alcance y ambos trastabillaron en el suelo, rodando y lastimándose más de lo que ya estaba. Una enorme garra mecánica la cogió por la cintura y creyó que aquello era el final pues la apretaba sin compasión haciéndola gritar de dolor. Su compañero reaccionó lanzándole un par de misiles al eyepatrol pero éste sólo se molestó en darle un golpe para lanzarlo unos metros más lejos.

Una risa siniestra se escuchó entre las sombras de aquella ciudad maldita y se escuchó un sonido de turbinas acercarse hasta ella. La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa al contemplar frente a ella la figura del que menos se esperaba encontrar. El doctor Eggman sonreía cínicamente al ver a su prisionera.

- Rouge... ¡cuánto tiempo sin vernos! Los años no pasan para ti- mirándola con malicia.

- Eggman...- dijo con dificultad la murciélago- ¿qué quieres de mí?

- ¿Yo? ¡Oh, nada querida!, pero mis amigos quieren una profesional para un trabajito y estarán encantados de que una cazatesoros como tú les haga el encargo.

- ¿Por qué no te pudriste en el infierno de Marble Zone, Eggman?

- No tientes a tu suerte Rouge- dijo chasqueando los dedos y ante ella aparecieron tres cyborg que la miraban fríamente con sus miradas muertas. Ésta no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío por el cuerpo y se calló de inmediato.- Buena chica.

- No voy a colaborar con esos asesinos, así que será mejor que me mates de una vez.

- Mejor que eso desmontaré a ese montón de tornillos que tienes por amigo. Siempre desee deshacerme de él de una vez por todas y por fin voy a acabar con Omega.

- ¡No, por favor!- dijo angustiada- Suéltalo.

- ¿Y perderme toda la diversión?- dijo riendo éste- Además siempre me ha odiado e intenta acabar conmigo cada vez que me ve, ¿crees que se me va a ablandar el corazón porque me supliques?

Rouge agachó la cabeza derrotada, pues entendía en qué posición se encontraba. No podía exigirle nada a ese maldito de Eggman; sobre todo ahora que era mitad máquina. Si ya estaba deshumanizado de por sí, ahora las cosas eran mucho peor. Miró apenada a su amigo Omega y vio cómo sufría fuertes descargas por parte de los otros robots. No estaba segura de si podría sentir el dolor o el sufrimiento pero por si acaso no se iba a quedar a averiguarlo.

- ¡Tú ganas Eggman! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Libéralo!

- Así me gusta- dijo chasqueando los dedos una vez más para que parasen de torturarlo. Omega cayó al suelo entre descargas y no se movió más. Rouge estaba temerosa de que le hubieran fundido algún componente pero vio como se movía una de sus manos mecánicas y pudo respirar más tranquila. Miró con furia a los ojos del científico que le sonreía victorioso.- Vamos a dar un largo paseo. Espero que seas educada con nuestros anfitriones.

- Conozco de sobra a esos tipos- dijo Rouge con una sonrisa de suficiencia- No hace falta que me des tus consejos. Guárdatelos para ti.

- Sí, estarán encantados de ponerte las manos encima cuando sepan que trabajabas para G.U.N y que te hacías pasar por una de los Aliados. Nos vamos a reír todos mucho...

Rouge empezó a sudar frío mientras era conducida a la nave de Eggman para ser transportada quién sabía dónde. También cargaron en la nave a Omega aún inconsciente y se pusieron en marcha elevándose alto por encima de los rascacielos.

Mientras todo aquello sucedía, Silver miraba atentamente a la pantalla en el computador central junto a Tails. Su semblante no podía ser más serio ante los datos que le llegaban de la superficie. Como se había temido, la población estaba menguando lentamente para no llamar mucho la atención, pero las primeras desapariciones no cabía duda de que eran una mala señal de los Biotech. Silver ya les había contado todo lo referente a los nuevos drones y máquinas de combate que utilizarían contra ellos. Ponía los pelos de punta nada más mencionar las clases de torturas que podían llegar a emplear para sumir a la población bajo el yugo de aquellas máquinas. Silver se llevó las manos a los ojos cansado de tanto fijar la vista en la pantalla y Tails se volvió preocupado hacia él. Apenas habían dormido en las últimas horas.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó el zorro- Si necesitas un descanso...

- No, muchas gracias- suspiró- Es sólo que llevamos muchas horas trabajando sin parar, pero estoy acostumbrado a permanecer varios días trabajando descansando muy poco.

- No creo que eso sea saludable.

- ¿Quién dice que lo sea?- sonrió Silver- Pero es mucho menos saludable que te maten.

- Si te pones así...

- Siento que tengamos que darnos prisa, pero contra antes terminemos con esas horribles máquinas mucho mejor. No queremos ser una molestia para todos vosotros.

- Al contrario, creo que los chicos están realmente animados de teneros aquí.

- Ya...

- Cambiando de tema- dijo Tails mirando a la pantalla- Háblame de tu mundo.

- No hay mucho que contar- dijo éste seriamente- Qué puedo decirte que todavía no sepas; no es un sitio agradable para vivir. Cuando yo nací el planeta ya era puras ruinas y la gente se ocultaba de esas máquinas para no ser capturados quién sabe con qué intenciones, pues poseían un poder ilimitado. Me dan escalofríos sólo de pensar que nos cazaban para diversión suya, pero es lo más probable visto que no tenía ningún sentido el temer cualquier resistencia por nuestra parte.

- Entiendo.

- Las cosas hubieran sido bastante distintas de no haber desaparecido las esmeraldas caos, pero por alguna extraña razón dejaron de existir o tal vez nosotros no logramos encontrarlas. Mi amiga Blaze y yo tratamos de localizarlas por todo Mobius junto con otros compañeros, sin embargo todo fue infructuoso. No conseguimos absolutamente nada y tuvimos que recurrir a las Esmeraldas del Sol.

- Aún no me has contado qué son.

- Ya has visto una de ellas. No son muy distintas a las esmeraldas caos pero su poder está más limitado. Será porque no posee un controlador como la Esmeralda Maestra o simplemente son imitaciones muy bien hechas de las Esmeraldas del Caos. Al menos nos permitían luchar con más ventaja contra los Biotech y pudimos colarnos en sus bases un par de veces.

- ¿No sientes miedo de luchar contra ellos?

- Estaría loco si no lo tuviera- dijo sonriendo Silver-, pero no podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras nuestro mundo desaparecía lentamente.

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué permanecían en Mobius si no iban a conseguir las esmeraldas. ¿Por qué permanecían en un planeta en ruinas cuando había otros mundos que conquistar?

- Para ellos éramos su diversión como ya te he explicado. No creas que no seguían conquistando planetas, pero ¿quién se les iba a oponer? Se habían hecho poderosos y sospecho que si no encontramos las Esmeraldas es porque las habían encontrado ellos primero.

- ¡Eso sería terrible!- dijo preocupado Tails- Tenemos que evitar a toda costa que encuentren las joyas o por lo que relatas sería muy difícil acabar con ellos.

- No sabes cuánto amigo...- dijo Silver son el ceño fruncido.

**Base espacial SIGMA**

Rouge fue conducida por los oscuros pasillos de la estación mientras miraba para todos los lados temerosa, pues aunque gritase nadie podría ayudarla en esa situación. Ni siquiera sus dotes de espía o sus técnicas de combate le serían útiles en un momento así contra aquellos cyborg.

Iba escoltada por el Metal Sonic y dos androides más que no le eran familiares. A su espalda la seguía Eggman silencioso, pues incluso él estaba temeroso de aquellas máquinas. Omega parecía más sumiso que de costumbre y caminaba detrás de ella custodiado por dos centinelas que flotaban lentamente uno a cada lado. Lo tenían fuertemente vigilado para que no intentase una fuga.

La murciélago suspiró pesadamente al comprender que no tendría más remedio que acatar las instrucciones de los Biotech aunque los odiara, pero era mejor permanecer con vida a desaparecer del mapa como muchos otros de sus compañeros de G.U.N lo habían hecho antes. Seguramente ya estarían muertos o suplicando por estarlo. Aquello le hizo estremecer de arriba abajo todo el cuerpo y Eggman lo notó sonriendo cínicamente para acercarse hasta ella.

- Veo que te mueres de ganas por ver a tus viejos amigos.

- No sé de qué me hablas- dijo seria- Lo único que quiero es terminar con esto cuanto antes para largarme de aquí, tengo negocios que dirigir.

- Me parece que ya no- dijo misterioso- Si te refieres a tus casinos estás muy equivocada. Ahora sus dueños son tus nuevos amos.

- ¿Amos dices? ¡Yo no soy esclava de nadie!- le gritó furiosa ésta- El trato es conseguir el objeto de sus deseos y después me largaré.

- Eso si nosotros lo permitimos- dijo una voz femenina.

Kaoru los esperaba en la puerta de la sala a la que se dirigían con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. La miró desde lo alto, pues Rouge era considerablemente más baja que la Biotech, y ambas cruzaron miradas de odio.

- ¡Ja! No seas tan engreía- le dijo Rouge- Yo no trabajo bien bajo presión, así que las cosas se harán a mi modo o no hay trato.

- ¿Tú nos vas a poner condiciones rata voladora? ¡No me hagas reír!

- ¡¿Qué me dijiste?!- dijo Rouge apretando los puños con fuerza.

- Señoritas...- dijo Eggman- deberían ahorrar sus fuerzas para la lucha que se aproxima. No debemos subestimar a esos rebeldes sobre todo si cuentan con Sonic y Shadow.

A Rouge se le aceleró el corazón al escuchar sus nombres. Si lograra contactar con ellos de alguna manera... Pero por desgracia Shadow abandonó G.U.N y cortó toda comunicación con ella para no ser descubierto, pocas veces había ido a verla y en esos meses nada. Temía que le hubiera pasado algo terrible a su compañero de equipo, pero sabía que era capaz de cuidarse solo.

- Ah... Shadow the Hedgehog- dijo con nostalgia Eggman- Una máquina perfecta capaz de controlar el Caos. Es una lástima no contar con él en nuestro equipo...

- ¿A quién se refiere doctor Eggman? preguntó intrigada Kaoru- ¿Algún invento suyo?

- Fue una creación de mi admirado abuelo Gerald Robotnik. Lo llamaba la "Última Forma de Vida Suprema" y no es para menos. Su poder es asombroso.

- ¿Tan poderoso es?- dijo preocupada- ¿Por qué no nos avisó de algo tan trascendental?

- Querida, ustedes guardan sus secretos y yo tengo los míos- dijo con una sonrisa- Además posee un "alma" y puede tomar sus propias decisiones. Nunca lo convenceríamos.

- ¡Ni siquiera nosotros podemos tomarlas!- dijo alterada- ¡Es imposible! ¡Sería como estar vivo!

Eggman sonrió misteriosamente y miró a Rouge que observaba sorprendida por la conversación que estaban manteniendo.

Entonces, ¿aquellos seres dependían de algún programa o un Cerebro Madre que los controlaba?. Si aquello era verdad todavía podían tener una posibilidad para acabar con ellos y salvar al planeta de su aniquilación. Pero seguramente estaba muy bien escondido y nunca rebelarían nada aunque fuesen torturados. Esos seres eran malvados y desprovistos de cualquier tipo de "humanidad".

Rouge fue empujada dentro de la sala circular donde se encontraban varios paneles de mando. Miró a su alrededor sorprendida de ver Mobius a través de la inmensa cristalera y se preguntó si aquello era una especie de ARK como la que construyó Gerald Robotnik. ¿Sería ese el cuartel general de aquellas bestias mecánicas o sólo era otra de las bases estratégicas del enemigo?

Estaba pensando en estas cosas cuando hizo su aparición el doctor Hikari con el semblante serio aunque no crispado, sino sereno. Parecía tenerlo todo bajo control y esto ponía a Rouge de los nervios. Nunca le habían gustado esos tipos perfectos que parecían pagados de sí mismos.

La miró atentamente de arriba abajo y sonrió de lado para volverse hacia Eggman. Caminó unos pasos hacia él y ambos se miraron frente a frente para hablar.

- Veo que ha realizado con éxito la captura de la agente Rouge. ¡Buen trabajo!

- Gracias, ha sido bastante sencillo con los nuevos Eyepatrol. Debo reconocer que me he superado a mí mismo con esta creación.

- Por supuesto, no cabe duda de que es usted un genio doctor Robotnik. Aquellos científicos se equivocaban con usted... por eso es que le permito permanecer con nosotros.

Eggman se quedó bastante serio con la confesión de Hikari pero era mejor no llevarle la contraria.

- Y ahora... pequeña amiguita... vamos a hablar un rato sobre lo que planeo que hagas para mí.

- ¿Creen que voy a cooperar por nada?- dijo con descaro- No seas absurdo cielo.

- ¡Oh! Claro que cooperarás... ya lo creo que lo harás después de recibir lo tuyo.

Rouge miró aterrada al Biotech que se echó a reír estridentemente y cerraron las puertas tras de sí para no dejarla escapar. Desde el interior pudo escucharse un grito de agonía que helaba la sangre.

Amy caminaba de camino a su casa, por aquel día ya era suficiente trabajo y estaba deseando llegar para ver a sus chicos. Estaba muy contenta de tener a Sonic y Spark bajo el mismo techo; aunque todo sería ideal si Shade estuviera con ellos. Aún se negaba a llamar a Sonic "padre", pero al menos lo toleraba un poco más a su lado y entrenaban de vez en cuando para desarrollar sus habilidades. No pudo evitar suspirar cansada y cuando entró a la casa se quedó con el ceño fruncido. Sonic y Spark estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala jugando con los videojuegos y habían dejado la cocina hecha un desastre tras prepararse una montaña de perritos picantes y un par de pizzas.

- Sonic...- dijo furiosa Amy.

- Amy, ¿has vuelto?- dijo mirando la hora en el reloj- No sabía que era tan tarde.

- ¡Hola mamá!- dijo Spark quien iba a darle un beso pero retrocedió atemorizado cuando vio el semblante de Amy y salió corriendo a su cuarto para encerrarse.

- ¡¿Me puedes explicar qué es todo esto Sonic?!

- Ups...- dijo sudando- Lo recogeré todo en unos segundos.

Sonic salió a velocidad supersónica y limpió todo lo que había puesto por medio, no tardó nada más que un par de minutos en dejar la casa impecable.

- ¡Cómo nueva!- dijo Sonic sonriente- ¡No era tan grave!

- Se suponía que me ibas a ayudar con la casa y a cuidar de Spark mientras estaba trabajando. Estoy muy cansada y lo menos que quiero es encontrarme todo patas arriba mientras te dedicas a jugar.

- Tienes razón, no ha sido un buen ejemplo para el chico.

- Tengo la impresión de que me estás siguiendo el rollo pero no tengo ganas de discutir, ha sido un día muy largo y quiero descansar.

- Pues entonces yo haré la cena para ti- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- Spark ya puedes salir, tú madre nos perdonó la vida.

- ¡Sonic!- le gritó Amy

El niño abrió un poco la puerta y salió a saludarla con un cariñoso abrazo. Desde que se había ido a vivir con ellos se sentía como en una verdadera familia. Lástima que Shade no estuviera allí para estar todos juntos; a veces incluso la echaba de menos.

- ¿Qué han hecho hoy en mi ausencia?- dijo Amy sentándose con él en el sofá.

- Hemos estado probando algunos de los radares de Tails y nos ha tomado medidas para los trajes protectores. Dice que le gustaría investigar mis botas pero son demasiado pesadas para el resto, así que lo hará sólo por curiosidad.

- Entonces, ¿habéis estado con Shade y Silver?

- Sí- dijo Sonic desde la cocina- Parece algo más tranquila desde que se queda en casa de Vanilla; incluso llegó a saludarme, ¿te lo puedes creer?

- Hay que darle tiempo para asimilar todo lo que se le ha venido encima.

- Ya... pero no me gusta que ande de un lado para otro con Shadow.

Amy se rió ante la mirada de asombro de Sonic quien la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

- ¡Pareces un padre celoso! ¡Ni que fuese a salir con Shadow!

- Es demasiado mayor para ella...- dijo enojado- Si se atreve a ponerle una mano encima a Shade...

- ¡Sonic!- dijo Amy asombrada- ¡¿No lo dirás en serio?! ¡Shadow no es así!

Sonic no supo qué pensar y torció el gesto no muy convencido por las palabras de Amy.

Mientras, unas plantas más arriba, Shade y Shadow se miraban a los ojos con la respiración entrecortada y sudorosos; ambos se sonrieron y abandonaron la posición de defensa en la que se encontraban. Habían estado entrenando hasta tarde en la sala de entrenamiento.

- Creo que por hoy ya es suficiente- dijo Shadow satisfecho- Estás mejorando notablemente.

- Tú tampoco lo haces nada mal- bromeó Shade-, pero tienes razón, ya es bastante tarde y Vanilla seguramente me esté esperando para cenar juntas.

- Podemos continuar mañana si no tenemos que salir a patrullar para ver cómo están las cosas. Estoy realmente sorprendido de tu evolución en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, sin contar con que estás mejorando en tus dotes extrasensoriales y ya casi eres capaz de paralizarme por completo.

- Sí, aunque se lo debo todo a Tails- dijo mirando la joya que tenía entre sus manos- Nunca pensé que se pudieran hacer réplicas tan perfectas de las Esmeraldas del Caos. Son realmente útiles.

- Ese chico es un genio y gracias a él estamos todos con vida. No hay que dejarse llevar por las apariencias supongo.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso- dijo Shade asintiendo- Bueno, qué, ¿nos vamos?

Shadow asintió lentamente con el rostro serio. Cuando fue a moverse se quedó estático en el sitio con la mirada perdida y Shade se volvió a mirarlo. Era una actitud muy extraña en él y se preocupó considerablemente. Shadow apretó los puños con fuerza y se concentró.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?- indagó Shade preocupada- ¿Shadow?

- Siento algo que...- dijo misterioso- Necesito subir a la superficie para comprobar algo.

- ¡Sabes que no podemos salir solos! ¡Lo tenemos prohibido!

- Pero es necesario que vaya sino...- dijo apretando los dientes- ¿Puedes acompañarme?

Shade se quedó con la boca abierta pero al final asintió con seriedad.

Ambos se concentraron para aparecer a las afueras del bunker. Todo era oscuridad en las calles de Joypolis y Shade se acercó lo más que pudo a Shadow. Aquello no le daba muy buena espina y presentía que algo no andaba bien allí. Éste miró a su alrededor y contuvo el aire en sus pulmones.

- ¡Rouge!- dijo al tiempo que salía corriendo hacia la murciélago que permanecía inconsciente en el suelo. Estaba toda ensangrentada y con varios cortes por todo el cuerpo. Shade llegó a su lado y miró con desconcierto a aquella mujer que Shadow sostenía entre sus brazos.

- ¿Quién es ella? ¿La conoces?

- Es una vieja amiga. Formamos equipo cuando trabajaba para G.U.N. junto con...- Shadow se calló y miró a su alrededor en busca de Omega pero no veía rastro del robot por ninguna parte.

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Shade ante su silencio.

- No, nada- dijo pensativo- Tenemos que llevarla al bunker para que se recupere.

- ¡¿Estás loco?!- dijo alterada- ¡Esto me huele muy mal! ¡Mira esos cortes! ¡Yo los conozco!

- ¿Qué son?- preguntó intrigado Shadow.

- ¡Marcas de los _Castigadores_! ¡Nunca dejan a nadie con vida! ¿Cómo logró escapar?

- Rouge es fuerte- la defendió Shadow- Además, no tenemos elección.

- Shadow...

- ¡No podemos dejarla morir desangrada!- le gritó Shadow- ¡Hay que ayudarla!

Shade lo miró con el ceño fruncido; sin embargo, aceptó acompañarlo al bunker con la chica murciélago que permaneció todo el tiempo inconsciente mientras era trasladada. Aquello no iba a traer nada bueno, pensó Shade, quien la miraba con muy malos ojos. Echó una última mirada a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie los seguía y ambos se pusieron en camino.

Una sombra los observaba detrás de una de las esquinas de un oscuro callejón. Sonrió con maldad y se frotó las manos al comprobar que habían picado el anzuelo, ya sólo tenía que tirar del sedal para recoger su jugosa pieza. Scourge rió con ganas y miró a sus nuevos acompañantes- Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer ahora chicos- dijo mirando al Metal Sonic y a sus compañeros Fiona y Antón- Es la hora de darles una lección a esos niñatos. Sólo esperen a que Rouge les dé la señal para atacar y las Esmeraldas del Caos serán nuestras. Y cuando digo nuestras... quieren decir mías. Los cyborg parecieron entender el chiste y los tres empezaron a emitir sonidos con sus circuitos como si estuvieran riendo con él. Ahora sólo les quedaba esperar, pero ¿sería Rouge capaz de traicionar a sus antiguos amigos para liberar a Omega y evitar su destrucción?

**Continuará.**

**Les dejo con la intriga de saber qué pasará con Rouge y los demás. **

**Nos leemos el próximo fin de semana. **

**Saludos de Rinoa83**


	37. Capítulo 37

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 37**

Alguien empezó a golpear con insistencia la puerta de la casa de Sonic y Amy. Cuando abrió el erizo se quedó sorprendido de ver la cara preocupada de Shade quien parecía muy nerviosa.

- ¡Shade! ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche? ¿Ha sucedido algo malo?

- Necesito que Amy venga conmigo a la clínica. Me manda Shadow porque hemos encontrado a una amiga suya en muy mal estado.

- ¿Te refieres a Rouge?- dijo con el ceño fruncido- Avisaré a tu madre enseguida.

- Gracias.

- Pasa mientras tanto- dijo abriéndole la puerta para que pasara. La chica pareció pensárselo pero al final entró y se acomodó en el sofá de la sala para esperar a que Amy se cambiara de ropa. Unos minutos después salió ésta vestida de calle para dirigirse a toda velocidad a su consulta.

Cuando llegaron el corazón de Amy casi se para al ver a su amiga llena de cortes e inconsciente. Le preguntó a Noah y Katy por el estado de la paciente, pero lo único que le pudieron decir es que la habían limpiado un poco la sangre y enchufado los monitores para ver sus constantes vitales. Su pulso era bajo pero estable, y aunque tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo no eran muy profundas y tampoco había perdido mucha sangre. Parecía que le habían dado una tremenda paliza y después se habían deshecho del cuerpo para dejarla morir a su suerte. Amy se inclinó sobre ella para tratar de hablarle a ver si reaccionaba.

- Rouge, ¿puedes oírme?

- Hum...- la murciélago parecía estar reaccionando- Amy...

- No te preocupes por nada. Ahora estás a salvo con nosotros.

Shadow las miraba atento pues aunque le habían insistido en que debía marcharse no quiso despegarse del lado de Rouge. Éste se inclinó un poco sobre la chica para hablarle.

- Rouge, ¿dónde está Omega?

- ¿Qué?- dijo abriendo un poco los ojos desconcertada- ¿Omega?

- Shadow, es mejor que la dejemos descansar ahora porque está aturdida. Ha perdido sangre y está débil. Mañana podrás verla y preguntarle lo que desees.

- Amy...- dijo éste- Tienes razón, será mejor que la dejemos descansar.

- ¿Rouge recuerdas lo que ha pasado?- dijo Amy- ¿Quién te hizo esto?

- No recuerdo nada y siento un dolor de cabeza terrible.

Shade frunció el ceño y la observó mientras Amy la reconocía.

- ¿Quién es esta chica?- preguntó Rouge con debilidad- ¿Por qué me mira así?

- ¡Oh, lo siento! Déjame que te presente a mi hija Shade- dijo Amy sonriéndole.

- ¿Tu hija?- repitió desconcertada- Eso no puede ser...

- Ha venido del futuro para advertirnos del peligro que corremos. Sabes, tengo otro hijo más y cuando te recuperes te lo presentaré.

- ¿Quién es su padre?

Amy se sonrojó y Rouge miró de reojo a Shadow que permanecía serio junto a Shade.

- Es... Sonic obviamente- dijo al fin Amy-, aunque a mí también me costó asumirlo al principio.

- Esas son buenas noticias Rosita...- dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor por estar revisándole las heridas. - La verdad es que la chica es muy guapa, se parece mucho a su padre.

- Sí que es verdad- dijo Amy mirando de reojo la reacción de Shade quien se quedó con la vista fija en el suelo avergonzada.- Pero si vieras a Spark... ¡son prácticamente idénticos!, excepto por el color del pelaje; aunque yo pienso que no le queda del todo mal.

- Me encantará ver a esa monada de crío.- dijo sonriendo- Tiene que ser muy guapo.

- Me alegro de que estés bien, Rouge- dijo Amy- Todo va a ir bien ya lo verás.

- Siento tener que molestaros mientras estamos en guerra.

- Nunca has sido una molestia. Será mejor que descanses ahora y por la mañana vendré para verte y hacerte más pruebas.

- Muchas gracias, Amy- dijo Rouge cerrando los ojos para descansar.

Amy le pidió a todos que la dejaran sola para que pudiera reposar el resto de la noche. Shadow de todas formas iba a permanecer en la sala de espera por si necesitaba algo, aunque Amy le dijo que para eso ya estaban Noah y Katy. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de convencerlo y ambas se fueron solas dejando al erizo al cuidado de Rouge. Por el camino permanecieron un rato silenciosas pues Shade parecía algo preocupada y Amy la miró para preguntarle.

- ¿Pasa algo que quieras contarme Shade?

- No es nada; sólo que... me resulta extraño todo esto.

- ¿Qué es extraño?

- He visto muchas veces esas heridas en mi mundo. Muchos de nuestros amigos han caído en combate por culpa de las máquinas que las provocan. No dejan a ninguno vivo jamás, pues su mayor fuente de energía en nuestra propia sangre. Suena horrible pero son como unas especie de sanguijuelas... van rasgando la piel y absorbiendo la sangre de los tejidos mientras te desangras poco a poco. Nunca dejarían una presa viva mientras les quedara algo en el cuerpo.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Qué Rouge es una espía?

- Tú lo sabrás mejor que yo- dijo mirándola de reojo y comprobó como el semblante de Amy se tornaba muy serio y pensativo. Aquello era muestra inequívoca de que dudaba de la chica.

- Por el momento la vigilaremos de cerca. Me encargaré de que sea escoltada en todo momento para que no nos juegue una mala pasada; aunque dudo mucho que llegara a traicionarnos hasta el punto de poner en juego su propia vida sólo para que esas máquinas infernales ganaran. Rouge podrá ser muchas cosas pero nunca una traidora a su patria.

- Espero que tengas razón- dijo seriamente Shade- Volveré a casa de Vanilla.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche con nosotros? Me gustaría que estuviésemos todos juntos por una vez, ¿tan malo es estar cerca de Sonic?

- Supongo que no es tan malo si todo el mundo lo aprecia aquí- suspiró-, pero nunca me aceptó como una verdadera hija en mi mundo. Para él sólo existía Pauly pues eran idénticos, además yo me comportaba como Shadow y le hacía desconfiar de mí. Simplemente me apartó de su lado o yo lo entendí así. Sólo recuerdo una vez que me sentí bien estando con él...

- ¿Cuál fue?

- Me había escapado de casa y caí en una emboscada de los Eyepatrol. Estaban a punto de llamar a los Castigadores cuando Sonic apareció para salvarme. Relucía como el sol y me cegaba su brillo dorado, fue la única vez que lo vi transformarse en su súper forma. Cuando me cogió entre sus brazos sentí un calor suave que me envolvía. Parecía un ángel protector...

- Sonic te aprecia mucho y te quiere de verdad.

- Puede ser- dijo mirando para otro lado-, pero prefiero no encariñarme con ustedes si hemos de desaparecer. Necesito tener mi espacio, lo comprendes ¿verdad?

- Como quieras- dijo seria-, pero es mejor haber querido a alguien a encerrarte en ti misma para no sentir el dolor. Eso es ser demasiado egoísta con los que realmente te quieren.

Shade se quedó mirándola pero no dijo nada y se dio media vuelta para marcharse y dejar sola a Amy. Ésta sólo pudo suspirar y ponerse rumbo a su casa cabizbaja pues esperaba que la chica entrara en razón. Shade era demasiado rencorosa.

Por la mañana, Rouge se encontraba algo mejor después de haber pasado la noche en la enfermería. Amy había ido a visitarla la primera para ver su evolución y pudo comprobar que se encontraba bastante animada e incluso habladora. Sin embargo, no recordaba apenas nada de lo que había hecho en las últimas veinticuatro horas y tampoco sabía lo que podía haberle pasado a Omega.

- Shade me habló de las cosas que provocan esas heridas- dijo Amy- ¿cómo escapaste?

- No lo sé- dijo llevándose la mano a la frente- Lo cierto es que tengo la mente en blanco y me preocupa que le haya podido suceder algo terrible a Omega.

- Es mejor que no pienses en eso ahora. Debes descansar para que regrese tu memoria; después ya veremos cómo hacemos para averiguar dónde se encuentra Omega.

- Siempre tan amable Rosita- dijo sonriente Rouge.

Amy le devolvió la sonrisa y se encaminó hasta donde estaba Shadow quien le indicó que la siguiera con un gesto de la cabeza. Éste comprendió al instante y la acompañó hasta su despacho para poder estar a solas. La chica cerró la puerta tras de sí y le pidió que tomase asiento.

- ¿Sucede algo malo?- indagó éste- ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

- Shade me ha contado que teme que todo esto sea una artimaña de los Biotech.

- Me niego a creer en una cosa así- dijo enojado- Estamos hablando de Rouge. Hemos vivido durante años todos juntos y nunca tuvimos que desconfiar los unos de los otros.

- Lo sé, pero...- suspiró- Ya no sé lo que pensar. Realmente es muy sospechoso todo esto.

- ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos con ella? ¿Echarla a la calle herida?

- No, claro que no. Simplemente quiero que la vigiles de cerca y no la pierdas de vista.

- Sospechará.

- Da lo mismo- dijo Amy- Si no quieres hacerlo tú se lo pediré a Knuckles.

- Ese tipo no sabe ni donde está parado. ¿Piensas confiar en él?

- Si tú no lo haces...

- Muy bien- dijo serio cruzándose de brazos- Sólo te advierto que no es agradable esta situación para mí y tampoco lo será para Rouge. Me parece increíble que desconfíes de ella después de todo.

- Siento que te haya molestado mi forma de proceder en esta situación, pero estamos amenazados de muerte por esas cosas de ahí fuera. No desearía tener que recurrir a esto pero no hay elección.

Shadow pareció conformarse y asintió de mala gana.

Mientras, en el exterior, Scourge estaba echado en uno de los portales esperando noticias. Una llamada a su localizador le hizo despertarse y gruñir ante la interrupción de su sueño. Miró la pequeña pantalla de su muñeca y vio al doctor Eggman que lo miraba con seriedad.

- ¿Aún no has activado el rastreador?

- No, pienso que aún es un poco pronto para delatarnos.

- ¿Quién te ha pedido que pienses idiota?- gruñó Eggman- Lo único que debías hacer era seguir a Rouge hasta la base rebelde y colarte con los androides que te he prestado para que acabes con ellos y nos traigas las esmeraldas. ¿Tan complicado es de entender para esa cabeza de chorlito?

- Mucho cuidado como me hablas Eggman- dijo furioso Scourge- No creas que soy un simple. Te recuerdo que más de una vez me he enfrentado a Sonic y sus amigos. Sin mí no conseguiríais nada.

- Pues si eres tan competente, ponte a trabajar de una maldita vez en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo echándote la siesta.- le gritó Eggman cortando la comunicación sin darle tiempo a replicar.

Scourge apretó sus afilados dientes y miró a los robots que permanecían en guardia a su lado. Esperaban ansiosos sus órdenes y éste no tuvo más remedio que actuar.

Sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta un pequeño aparato de forma rectangular con una pantalla y tres botones. Presionó uno de ellos para activar el localizador que le habían implantado a Rouge. Justo en ese mismo instante, la chica soltó un grito de dolor llevándose las manos a la cabeza y Amy la miró con preocupación. Les pidió a Noah y a Katy que preparasen la sala de urgencias por si tenían que operar, mientras que Shadow la ayudaba a llevarla para hacerle un scanner cerebral. Cuando vieron los resultados se dieron cuenta de que Rouge tenía algo metálico y pequeño detrás de una de sus orejas. Acto seguido, se la llevaron para tratar de quitárselo lo antes posible pues parecía estar sufriendo mucho dolor. Tuvieron que sedarla para que se pudiese estar quieta.

Scourge sonrió con malicia al ver en la pantalla un pequeño punto de luz que le indicaba el sitio exacto donde se encontraba la murciélago y por ende la base de la Resistencia. Al fin iban a ser suyas las Esmeraldas del Caos y podría vengarse de esos malditos asesinos que se habían atrevido a robotizar a Fiona y reírse de él. Corrió todo lo deprisa que podía a velocidad supersónica seguido de sus metálicos compañeros que eran igual de rápidos. Pronto estuvo delante de la zona exacta donde se encontraba el bunker. Pulsó otro de los botones y el Metal Sonic empezó a escanear el suelo para encontrar la entrada al mismo. Un sonido de excitación se apoderó de la máquina al descubrir el punto débil de la base y los tres cyborgs empezaron a golpear con fuerza la zona para abrir la entrada. Estaba fuertemente blindada y les quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer. Para entonces, Tails estaba recibiendo del ordenador central toda la información necesaria para repeler el ataque y advirtió urgentemente a los demás. Sonic y Knuckles estaban con él mirando las pantallas y no pudieron evitar horrorizarse al ver al Metal Sonic y los otros dos nuevos. Pero nunca pensaron que Scourge estaría con ellos. Aquello podía ser un golpe de suerte y no tendrían que salir a buscarlo, sino que podrían capturarlo si se descuidaba. Silver estaba convencido de que sería fácil si unían sus fuerzas y fue corriendo a llamar a Shade; pero ésta se personó en la sala sin que tuviesen que llamarla. Miró los rostros preocupados de los chicos y se dirigió a Tails.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Podemos ayudar?

- ¡Me vienes genial!- dijo Silver guiñándole un ojo- Creo que podremos acabar con todos ellos en un santiamén si logramos paralizarlos y convertirlos en cubos metálicos.

- Sí, ya sé a lo que te refieres...- dijo sonriente.

- ¡Un momento!- gritó Sonic- ¿Acaso se han vuelto locos ustedes dos?

Shade y Silver se miraron sin comprender.

- ¡Metal Sonic es muy poderoso y ni siquiera yo pude acabar con él! ¡Casi me mata!

- Tranquilo- dijo Silver- No creo que sea mucho peor que esos Biotech.

- Ahora verán de lo que somos capaces de hacer- dijo Shade transformándose delante de todos. Silver hizo lo propio y ambos salieron volando hacia los niveles superiores para salir a su encuentro.

- Será mejor que ustedes también vayan a ayudarles por si necesitan refuerzos- dijo Tails con tranquilidad mientras blindaba una por una todas las salas.

- ¡Vamos a patearle el culo a Scourge!- dijo entusiasmado Knuckles- ¡Ya tenía ganas de acción!

- Pero sobre todo no bajes la guardia en ningún momento. Let's go!

Shade y Silver llegaron enseguida a la primera planta que era la zona del arsenal. Miraron al techo y vieron como se estaba abollando cada vez más por los embates de aquellas máquinas y se prepararon para el ataque inminente. Sobre todo no debían perder la concentración y estar alerta para que no los cogiera desprevenidos, pues si Sonic tuvo problemas seguramente eran bastante fuertes.

- ¡Atenta!- gritó Silver esquivando una bola de energía que terminó por abrir una brecha en lo alto del recinto para ver entrar a los tres cyborgs seguidos de Scourge.

Sonic y Knuckles acudieron enseguida donde estaba la pelea y vieron a los dos chicos esquivar los ataques de las máquinas con agilidad pasmosa.

- ¡Mira quién tenemos aquí!- dijo la voz socarrona de Scourge-, pero si es mi viejo amigo Sonic.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Por qué estás ayudando a esos asesinos?

- ¿Quién dice que los esté ayudando? ¡Lo que quiero es venganza!- dijo apretando los puños.

- ¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Knuckles desconfiado- ¿Acaso no eres el jefe de los Aliados?

- Aún no os habéis dado cuenta- dijo cabizbajo- No la habéis reconocido, ¿verdad?

Sonic y Knuckles lo miraron sin comprender para después mirar a los androides que luchaban contra Silver y Shade. Sonic se quedó pasmado al reconocer la figura de la zorra.

- ¡Esa es Fiona!- dijo asustado- ¡La han robotizado! ¡Seguro que todo esto es cosa de Eggman!

- ¡Exacto!- dijo furioso- ¡Necesito esas esmeraldas para acabar con todos ellos!

- Un momento...- dijo Knuckles- ¿quieres las esmeraldas? ¡Ni en tus sueños llegarás a verlas!

- Knuckles... no queremos que se enfade- le dijo Sonic entre dientes.

- ¡Basta de tonterías!- dijo Scourge- ¡Voy a acabar con ustedes!

Scourge se lanzó contra ellos mientras los chicos esquivaban los ataques droides lo mejor que podían. Shade ya estaba más que harta de que la persiguiera Fiona y se volvió hacia ella para encararla. Ambas se pararon frente a frente en el aire.

- ¡Toma esto montón de chatarra!- dijo lanzándole una onda expansiva de energía que la hizo chocar contra la pared que estaba detrás de ella.- Así aprenderás a no meterte conmigo.

- ¡Shade no es momento para bromas!- dijo Silver perseguido por los otros dos- ¡¿Quieres ayudarme de una maldita vez?! ¡Son bastante rápidos!

- ¡Perdona! ¡No me había dado cuenta!

- ¡Intentemos atacar entre los dos!

Shade se concentró para ralentizar el tiempo y hacer que no se movieran mientras Silver concentró toda su telequinesia en elevar a los dos androides para estrellarlos contra una de las paredes. Ambos robots se quedaron estáticos y apagaron las luces de sus ojos. Parecía que los habían derrotado.

- ¡Buen trabajo Shade!- dijo Silver chocando sus manos.

- Ahora ayudemos a esos dos.

Mientras ellos habían estado luchando contra los metálicos, Sonic y Knuckles se partían la cara con Scourge quien parecía haber ganado fuerza en los últimos tiempos. Les estaba costando acabar con él entre los dos y estaban cansados. ¿De dónde podía sacar tanta energía el erizo verde?. Éste sonrió cínicamente al comprobar que los tenía contra las cuerdas pero cuando iba a darles el golpe de gracia, apareció Shade delante de él sorprendiéndolo. Nunca había visto a aquella chica y se quedó con la boca abierta sin poder reaccionar; momento que aprovechó Shade para paralizarlo.

- ¡Ya eres mío!- le dijo a Scourge que trataba de deshacerse de su presa.

- ¡¿Qué me pasa?!

- Acabo de paralizarte- dijo pagada de sí misma- No podrás escaparte de... ¡Ahhhh!

- ¡Shade!- gritaron todos al ver que era atacada por Fiona que le dio un zarpazo en medio del pecho haciéndola caer en picado ante la mirada atónita de todos. Scourge se liberó al fin del campo de fuerza en torno a él y se lanzó a por la chica quien estaba siendo atacada sin compasión por Fiona.

- ¡Basta Fiona!- le gritó éste agarrando a Shade entre sus brazos- ¡Te ordeno que pares!

La versión robótica de la zorra pareció comprender el mensaje de Scourge y se paró en el acto. Éste miró a la joven que tenía entre sus brazos y la observó con descaro.

- Sabes, nena, para ser tan joven estás muy bien desarrollada- dijo mirándole el pecho que se le entreveía por el desgarro de la ropa. Shade se puso roja y se tapó corriendo al tiempo que le daba una tremenda bofetada en la cara.- ¡Nena, ¿a qué ha venido eso?!

- ¡Deja de mirarme descarado! ¡Y yo no soy tu nena!

- ¡Qué chica tan desagradecida!- dijo ruborizado- ¡Encima de que te he salvado la vida!

- ¡Para tu información me sé cuidar sola! ¡Únicamente me ha pillado desprevenida!

Scourge gruñó dejándola en el suelo mientras ésta permanecía ruborizada tapándose.

- Puedes utilizar esto para taparte- dijo tirándole la chaqueta.

- Al menos se puede decir que todavía te queda algo de decencia.

- Podías simplemente ser un poco más agradecida- dijo mirándola con enojo.

Shade resopló y le dio las gracias de mala gana. Aquel tipo no le caía nada bien.

- ¿Y ya está?- dijo Scourge mirándola suspicaz- Sólo un triste "gracias".

- ¿Y qué más quieres?- dijo ésta poniendo los brazos en jarras. Scourge sonrió para tomarla desprevenida del brazo y acercarla hasta él. Ante la mirada incrédula de todos se inclinó hacia ella para robarle un beso de sus labios. Shade abrió los ojos como platos y sintió que todo empezaba a darle vueltas en la cabeza. Cuando se separaron, ésta se cayó al suelo tapándose la boca con las manos sin poder creerse que le había besado ese canalla.

- ¡Ahhhh!- gritó Sonic alterado- ¡Voy a matarte bastardo! ¡Esa es mi hija!

- ¡¿Tu... qué?!- dijo asustado Scourge quien empezó a ser perseguido por toda la sala por Sonic.

- ¡Shade! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Silver mirándola preocupado pues la chica permanecía embobada con las mejillas muy rojas.

- No me lo puedo creer- dijo aturdida- No me puedo creer que ese haya sido mi primer beso.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó Knuckles intrigado.

- ¡Cállate!- dijo Silver- ¡No ves que está la pobre en shock!

- ¡No voy a dejarte vivir después de esto Scourge!

Sonic lo acorraló contra una de las paredes del bunker cuando vio pasar algo a toda velocidad por delante de él. Shade se puso a hacerle de escudo a Scourge ante el estupor de los chicos que la miraban sin entender nada. La chica miraba con seriedad a Sonic que se había quedado boquiabierto.

- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Shade?!- preguntó su padre.

- ¡Sabes que lo necesitamos vivo! ¡Es uno de los guardianes!

- ¿Un qué?- preguntó Scourge sin entender.

- ¡Pero te ha besado! ¡¿No estás enfadada?!

Shade se volvió con una mirada asesina y le propinó a Scourge un puñetazo en plena boca del estómago haciéndolo doblarse sobre sí mismo. Ahora ya estaban en paz.

- Creo que con esto hemos zanjado el asunto del agradecimiento.

- Nena, estoy de acuerdo- dijo Scourge dolorido- Me queda claro que somos muy agradecidos.

- Ahora será mejor que nos acompañéis tú y tus amigos.- dijo ésta mirándolo- ¿Algo que objetar?

- Absolutamente nada, reina mía- dijo Scourge sonriéndole- Creo que me acabo de enamorar.

La eriza lo paralizó nuevamente para que no se atreviese a tocarla más sin su consentimiento. Tendría que andarse con mucho ojo ahora que permanecería con ellos en el bunker.

**Continuará.**

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy. Más la próxima semana, nos vemos.**

**Saludos de Rinoa83**


	38. Capítulo 38

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 38**

Scourge y los cyborg fueron conducidos hasta el laboratorio de Tails. Éste permanecía retenido entre Shade y Silver que lo llevaba flotando delante suya para evitar que se escapase de ellos. Cuando llegaron, Tails se volvió sorprendido de ver que habían regresado tan pronto y a salvo. Lo que era mejor todavía, parecían tener controlados a los androides que les acompañaban; pero para mayor seguridad los metió en varias cápsulas de cristal blindado para su posterior análisis. Por su parte, Scourge fue esposado antes de ser liberado del campo de fuerza de Shade quien lo miraba de reojo vigilante para que no se acercase a ella.

- Puedes tomar asiento si lo prefieres- dijo Tails a Scourge- Total, no vas a ir a ninguna parte.

- Eso ya lo veremos...

Sonic y Knuckles lo obligaron a sentarse en una de las sillas para que atendiera lo que tenían que decirle. Scourge los miró con rabia y luego miró a Shade con una sonrisita en los labios.

- Bueno, tal vez no sea tan mala idea permanecer aquí después de todo.

- Cuidado con pasarte- dijo Tails- No veo que tengas la suerte a tu favor, Scourge.

- Hum...- dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Y qué es lo que quieren de mí?

- Queremos que te unas a nosotros- dijo Silver.

Scourge lanzó una risotada ante el comentario del chico. Aquello debía ser una broma pesada.

- ¿Unirme a ustedes?- dijo riendo- Chico, ¿en qué mundo vives?

- Yo...- dijo ruborizado Silver- Tenemos una misión importante que cumplir si no queremos acabar todos muertos a manos de los Biotech. Hemos venido del futuro para evitar que ellos ganen y tener una última oportunidad de sobrevivir.

- Me estás tomando el pelo... ¿verdad?- dijo mirándolo suspicaz.

- Por desgracia no- habló Sonic- Esos tipos son verdaderamente poderosos y si no unimos nuestras fuerzas como ellos han hecho... acabaremos todos como Fiona.

Scourge miró con pena el robot de Fiona que estaba en estado de standby. Luego miró a Tails que se había quedado estupefacto por la noticia de que Fiona había sido robotizada.

- ¿Es ella de verdad?- preguntó con tristeza el zorro.

- No me digas que todavía sentías algo por Fiona.

- En absoluto- se giró a mirar a Scourge-, sólo siento pena por cómo ha terminado. Era una buena chica en el fondo, lástima que no supo escoger bien sus compañías.

- Lo que tú digas chico...

- ¿Qué debemos hacer con él Tails?- preguntó Sonic- No podemos dejarlo ir de todas formas pues ya conoce la ubicación de nuestra base.

- Supongo que no queda más remedio que retenerlo aquí- dijo suspirando- Scourge, debes escoger entre unirte a nosotros o permanecer encarcelado en el bunker. ¿Qué decides?

Éste apretó los dientes con fuerza, estaba acorralado y seguramente Eggman lo robotizaría si volvía con las manos vacías. Todos lo miraban atentamente con el ceño fruncido esperando su respuesta.

- ¿Qué gano yo a cambio de unirme a ustedes?

- Aparte de tu libertad...- dijo Shade-, podrás vengarte por la muerte de tu amiga.

- No está mal para empezar...- dijo con una sonrisa mirándola de arriba abajo.

- Debería custodiarlo Shadow- dijo Shade-, seguramente no será capaz de ninguna artimaña por su parte si está bajo su atenta mirada.

- Muy buena idea, Shade- dijo Tails- ¿Podrías ir a buscarlo?

- Encantada- dijo echándole una mirada retadora a Scourge. Éste la siguió con el rabillo del ojo mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta para cruzarla y desaparecer por ella.

- Sabes, azul, me encantaría llamarte suegro...- dijo riendo-; es muy guapa.

Sonic fue retenido por Knuckles, Silver y Tails para evitar que éste lo estrangulase.

- ¡Cuidado como hablas de mi hermana!- dijo una voz infantil haciendo que todos se volvieran. Spark había llegado al ver que estaba solo en la casa cuando se despertó tarde.

- ¿Y éste mocoso quién es?- preguntó Scourge- ¿Acaso tienes otro hijo Sonic?

- ¡Eso no te incumbe!- le gritó- ¡Cómo te acerques a alguno de ellos...!

- ¿Qué harás? - dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

- Mi padre nada- dijo Spark con voz sombría-, pero no tientes a tu suerte.

- Spark...- dijo asustado Silver- deberías calmarte...

Éste parecía en trance, sus ojos se volvieron de color violeta, sus púas se tornaron del color añil de Sonic y un aura plateada lo envolvió. Todos se quedaron petrificados en el sitio sin saber qué era lo que le estaba pasando al chico pero por la cara de Silver no debía ser nada bueno. Este último corrió a la bandeja del almuerzo de Tails que estaba sobre una de las mesas y agarró el pimentero. Se colocó detrás de Spark y le espolvoreó un poco encima haciéndolo estornudar. El chico pareció volver en sí y miró a todos con desconcierto.

- ¡Hey! ¡Qué no soy un filete!- le gritó a Silver- ¡¿A qué ha venido eso?!

- ¡Menos mal!- suspiró éste llevándose la mano al pecho.

- ¿Qué diantres le pasa a este niño? - gritó Scourge asustado- Me miraba como si quisiera matarme.

- De hecho, es lo que pretendía hacer- dijo Silver- Rara vez ocurren estas cosas, pero debemos mantenerte con vida sino habrá sido todo en vano.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?- dijo incrédulo Sonic- ¿Por qué le pasa eso?

- ¡Sólo mira a Scourge!- dijo Silver- ¡Todos poseen un lado malvado!

- Incluso tú Sonic- dijo Tails serio- Cuando os enfadáis...

- ¿Yo me vuelvo así?- dijo incrédulo éste- ¡Eso no es posible!

- Me temo que no os podéis controlar y sacáis lo peor de vosotros mismos...-dijo apurado el zorro.

Sonic se quedó mirando a Spark y a Scourge alternativamente. Le parecía imposible y monstruoso perder la conciencia de aquella manera. Él luchaba por la libertad y la justicia; jamás le haría daño a nadie y menos matarlo a sangre fría.

Mientras, Amy miraba apenada la cara de Shadow que permanecía tomado de la mano de Rouge. La chica permanecía inconsciente después de ser intervenida de urgencia para quitarle el implante que había sido guardado en una probeta de laboratorio para entregársela a Tails en cuanto lo viese. Le puso una mano en el hombro para darle apoyo moral y éste se volvió a mirarla preocupado.

- ¿Se pondrá bien?

- Eso espero- dijo no muy convencida- Hemos hecho todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance, pero Rouge estaba bastante débil después del ataque de esas malditas máquinas.

- ¿No se va a despertar más? ¿Es lo que me quieres decir?

- Claro que no- dijo sonriéndole para darle ánimos- Sólo ten un poco de paciencia para que se recupere de sus heridas y de los traumas que ha sufrido. Estoy segura de que muy pronto estará dándonos órdenes a todos.

- Te agradezco mucho todo lo que haces por ella.

- Sabes que para mí también es una buena amiga.

Shadow asintió lentamente mirando la cara serena de Rouge que permanecía con los ojos cerrados como si tuviera un sueño apacible. Justo en ese momento escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban hasta ellos. Cuando se volvieron a mirar, vieron a Shade que los observaba con seriedad.

- Espero no interrumpir nada- mirando directamente a Shadow que no dejaba de tomar de la mano a la chica murciélago- Si quieren puedo volver más tarde.

- En absoluto- dijo Amy-, ya casi es la hora de terminar las visitas. Los enfermos necesitan descansar y espero que comprendas, Shadow, que no te puedes quedar. Más tarde puedes venir a visitarla de nuevo si te apetece estar otro poco con ella.

- Supongo que debo seguir tus órdenes- dijo con seriedad- Sé que cuidarás bien de ella.

Shadow se inclinó para darle un suave beso en la frente a Rouge. Shade, por su parte, se cruzó de brazos y salió fuera para esperarlos.

Una vez salieron fuera, miraron a Shade que permanecía callada y en actitud distante. La chica se volvió a verlos y miró a Shadow a los ojos para hablarle.

- Te necesitamos en el laboratorio de Tails.

- ¿A mí?- dijo éste- No entiendo el por qué.

- Tenemos un invitado inesperado. Mientras permanecían aquí hemos sido invadidos.

- ¡¿Qué dices?!- dijo éste alertado.

- Supongo que estabas demasiado ocupado con tu amiga como para darte cuenta de lo que pasaba a tu alrededor- dijo Shade en tono mordaz- Será mejor que vayas cuanto antes.

- Shade, ¿y esa chaqueta? - preguntó Amy- ¡Se parece mucho a la que usa...!

Shade se ruborizó intensamente y se miró los zapatos sin saber cómo explicarse.

- Es la chaqueta de Scourge- dijo la chica- Me la ha prestado.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Por qué?- dijo impresionada Amy- ¡¿Desde cuándo se desprende de sus cosas?!

- Mi vestido ha sufrido un percance, así que...

- ¿Qué clase de percance?- preguntó intrigado Shadow quien la miraba a la cara serio.

Shade se quedó callada sintiendo como el calor de la vergüenza invadía su cuerpo.

- Será mejor que vaya a cambiarme a casa de Vanilla para poder devolvérsela. No quiero nada suyo... por supuesto. Ya nos veremos más tarde- se despidió Shade ante la mirada de asombro de los dos erizos que se quedaron parados viendo como se alejaba a toda velocidad de allí.

Shadow se había quedado desconcertado ante la información que le acababa de dar Shade. ¿Sería cierto que estaba tan preocupado por Rouge que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo atacados por el enemigo mientras él permanecía ajeno a todo esto?

- Shadow- dijo Amy trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad- Será mejor que te acerques a ver qué es lo que quieren los demás. Espero que no tengamos problemas con Scourge ahora que está en el bunker, ese tipo no me gusta nada. No sé por qué pero... he encontrado a Shade muy extraña, ¿tú no?

- No me he dado cuenta, perdona.

- No sigas pensando en Rouge- dijo cansada Amy- verás cómo se pone bien.

- Intentaré que no se acerque mucho a Shade si eso es lo que te preocupa.

- Te lo agradezco mucho- dijo sonriéndole al ver que le cambiaba la conversación. Shadow no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos en público y menos por la murciélago.

- Será mejor que me ponga en camino. Te veré más tarde.

- Hasta luego.

Por su parte, Shade había llegado a casa de Vanilla pero no estaba cuando llegó; seguramente estaba en las cocinas del hospital trabajando. Por suerte tenía una llave y abrió para encaminarse a su habitación. Abrió el armario y cogió el conjunto que había traído del futuro, era con lo que se sentía más cómoda. El conjunto estaba compuesto por unos leggins negros por encima de las rodillas, una falda de gasa negra plisada, un corpiño de licra negro y rojo, y su chaqueta de cuero negra. Remataba el conjunto con un par de botas altas de cordones con dibujos tribales de rosas negras y rojas. Se miró al espejo y se contempló por unos instantes. Aquella Shade parecía mucho más madura que la de esa misma mañana o esa era la impresión que tenía de ella. Ahora el traje de color azul claro estaba esparcido sobre la moqueta de la habitación y las manoletinas a su lado.

Retrocedió un poco para sentarse al borde de la cama y mirar la chaqueta con llamas dibujadas a su lado izquierdo. Se quedó un momento pensativa y la tomó entre sus manos para contemplarla de cerca. Parecía haber sufrido muchas batallas y por instinto se la llevó a la nariz para olerla. Le pareció que olía muy agradable y a su mente le vino unos ojos azules profundos como el mar. Sacudió la cabeza incrédula de pensar que le había afectado tanto el beso de ese tipo. Simplemente no podía estar pasándole a ella que era una chica seria y responsable. Se dejó caer en la cama de espaldas y cerró los ojos tratando de canturrear una canción en su cerebro para olvidar, pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso y los labios empezaron a hormiguearle por el recuerdo. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida con la chaqueta entre las manos.

**En el laboratorio de Tails, **Shadow había llegado para comprobar que era cierto lo que les había contado Shade. Allí se encontraba Scourge esposado y se quedó realmente sorprendido al ver las cápsulas que contenían a los androides. Su cara se tornó seria al ver que había fallado y todo por sus sentimientos hacia Rouge.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido?- le preguntó el equidna mirándolo con superioridad- Te has perdido toda la diversión. ¿Se te pegaron las sábanas?

- Cállate si no deseas morir idiota- le contestó Shadow- He estado con Amy.

- Shade me contó algo- dijo Sonic- ¿Es verdad? ¿Rouge está herida?

- ¡¿Rouge?!- se volvió Knuckles hacia el erizo negro para mirarlo a la cara- ¿Le sucede algo malo?

- Está inconsciente y creo que aquí nuestro amigo sabe algo.

Scourge miró hacia otro lado para ignorarlo, pero Shadow se acercó hasta él para propinarle un puñetazo en plena cara y hacerlo sangrar por la nariz. Tuvieron que retenerlo entre Tails y Knuckles para que no se ensañara con él. Sonic permanecía de brazos cruzados con una leve sonrisa en los labios, al fin alguien había hecho justicia después de todo.

- Ya vale Shadow- dijo Tails- no sirve de nada que se peleen entre ustedes.

- ¡Por culpa de ese maldito y sus amigos ella está en coma!

- Pero así no va a volver a despertar aunque lo desees- trató de tranquilizarlo Silver- Necesitamos estar todos juntos para poder derrotar a esos tipos y así nunca lo conseguiremos. Debemos colaborar con Scourge te guste o no Shadow.

- Espero que todo esto termine pronto- echándole una mirada amenazante a Scourge.

- Muy bien- dijo Sonic- Ahora tenemos que confiar en que no nos traicionarás y que te ha quedado claro que todos buscamos lo mismo que tú. Vengar a todos nuestros seres queridos por las obras de esos seres. ¿Estamos de acuerdo Scourge?

- Claro que sí- dijo al fin- No soy tan idiota de presentarme ante ellos para que me roboticen.

- Genial.

Sonic le quitó las esposas y Scourge se frotó las muñecas mirando con resentimiento a Shadow que no paraba de fijar su vista en él. Como había dicho la chica, parecía su perro guardián y tendría que andarse con mucho ojo con Shadow. Tails se acercó hasta él para tenderle una mano amistosa y éste la miró con desagrado al principio pero al verse rodeado tuvo que aceptarla.

- Seguro que no te arrepentirás de estar con nosotros.

- ¿Alguien me va a explicar por qué soy tan imprescindible para ustedes?

- Por supuesto, pero todo a su debido tiempo. No queremos que te emociones demasiado- dijo Sonic.

- Ahora será mejor que descansen un rato y yo me pondré a revisar estas máquinas. Siento bastante curiosidad por su composición y tal vez nos sean de utilidad.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Fiona!- le gritó Scourge.

- No voy a hacerle nada malo, puedes confiar en mí. Seguirá funcionando una vez que revise sus datos y le haga unos pequeños ajustes...

- ¡Nada de ajustes! ¡Aún conserva su alma!

- Eso es imposible Scourge- dijo Tails apurado- Es una máquina.

- Pero ella me entiende... sé que me entiende y me recuerda- dijo apenado.

- Tal vez tenga algo de razón- dijo Shadow- Tails procura no tocar mucho su CPU.

- De acuerdo...- dijo dudoso el zorro- creo que no habrá ningún problema.

Scourge pareció tranquilizarse un poco y salió junto con Shadow, Sonic y Spark fuera del laboratorio, mientras que Silver y Knuckles se habían quedado para ayudar a Tails en lo que le hiciera falta.

Una vez fuera, Sonic tomó en brazos a Spark para irse los dos a ver cómo estaba Amy y si podía hacer algo por ella. Sabía que Rouge había sido una buena amiga en otro tiempo y si podía animarla de alguna manera, aunque fuera visitándola, no dudaría en hacerlo. Se despidieron de Shadow y Scourge que se quedaron solos. Ambos se miraron seriamente y Scourge le dio la espalda.

- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?- preguntó hastiado- ¿Me vas a seguir como mi "sombra"?

- ¿Eso ha sido un chiste?- dijo cruzando las manos en el pecho- No me gustan los payasos.

- Y a mí mucho menos- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica- ¿Y bien?

Shadow suspiró cansado y le propuso ir a entrenar al nivel 2 para distraerse un poco. Scourge pareció no encontrarlo muy entretenido pero no tendría más remedio que ganarse la confianza de esa pandilla de estúpidos. Aquello iba a ser una auténtica tortura, excepto por aquella chica que lo tenía intrigado. ¿Dónde se habría metido la tal Shade?. Además, tenía su chaqueta...

Shade se removió inquieta en la cama y abrió los ojos lentamente para darse cuenta que se había quedado dormida sin querer. No estaba tan cansada como para echarse a dormir la siesta. Se preguntó si alguien la estaría buscando o si la necesitaban para algún ejercicio.

Se levantó y tomó la chaqueta para salir de la casa. Se encaminó al laboratorio de Tails, pero cuando llegó allí sólo estaban él y Silver desmontando por piezas el Metal Sonic. Miró a todas partes inquisitiva y Silver se acercó a saludarla.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Estaba preocupado por ti.

- Me he ido a cambiar- dijo algo roja- Por lo del ataque.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo mirándola preocupado-, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo.

- Silver... sabes que te aprecio muchísimo, ¿verdad?

Éste se puso rojo sin saber qué contestar. ¿A qué venía eso?

- Claro... yo también.

- Hace relativamente poco tiempo que nos conocemos, pero es como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida y te aprecio porque eres muy especial para mí.

- ¿Qué?- tartamudeó Silver- Oye... Shade...

- Sólo quería que supieras que eres un gran amigo- dijo Shade dándole un beso en la mejilla ante la mirada atónita de Tails y el desconcierto de Silver- Si no me necesitan estaré en el Jardín Chaos.

Silver se quedó mudo ante la muestra cariñosa de Shade, ¿qué diantres estaba pasando con ella?

Tails se había quedado pensativo y después sonrió al ver la cara del erizo. Era cómico verle con la boca abierta mientras veía como se alejaba la eriza.

- Creo que deberías aclarar un poco la situación entre ustedes antes de que se pongan mucho peor.

- ¡¿Peor?!- gritó de forma estridente Silver- ¡¿Es mi imaginación o mi propia madre estaba coqueteando conmigo?! ¡¿Cómo va a ver algo peor que eso?!- Tails no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario de Silver, pero pensándolo bien era algo realmente problemático.

Mientras, ésta se había acercado hasta el Jardín de los Chaos donde podía relajarse un poco. Esa mañana no podía concentrarse en nada y todo por culpa de aquél patán.

Siguió caminando por una de las lomas hasta que se quedó parada de repente al verlo allí tumbado. Miró para todos lados para ver si había alguien con él, pero no vio a nadie más. Su instinto le prevenía que era un tipo peligroso, pero ella era mucho más fuerte y podría paralizarlo si intentaba algo con ella. Se acercó lentamente para mirarlo desde lo alto. Scourge se levantó las gafas de sol rojas y la miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

- Nena, ¿me buscabas?

- Ya te dije que no soy tu nena- dijo enojada- Mi nombre es Shade.

- Shade- repitió Scourge- la verdad es que no te pega nada. Cuando te vi por primera vez relucías como el Sol. De hecho, tu pelaje es rubio y no oscuro como las sombras.

- Me lo puso mi... padrastro.

Scourge la miró serio y se tumbó de nuevo en la hierba.

- ¿A qué viniste Shade? ¿Es que acaso no te han advertido sobre mí?

- Tenía tu chaqueta- dijo entregándosela al tiempo que éste se la ponía nuevamente.

- Veo que te has cambiado de ropa. Tienes buen gusto vistiendo- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

Shade se sentó a su lado sorprendiendo a éste que no entendía la actitud de la chica.

- Estoy curiosa.

- ¿Sobre qué?- preguntó a la defensiva.

- Scourge significa "Azote". ¿Realmente te llamas así?

- ¿Y qué importancia tiene mi nombre?- gruñó Scourge ante la mirada inquisitiva de la chica. Éste suspiró pesadamente y miró hacia otro lado para contestarle- No, mi padre me puso otro distinto.

- ¿Me lo vas a decir? Yo ya te dije el mío.

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Si no quieres que te pase algo horrible es mejor que te alejes de mí y créeme que estoy siendo muy amable contigo.

- Como quieras- dijo levantándose para marcharse.

Scourge se le quedó mirando de reojo para ver cómo se marchaba.

- Sonic- dijo éste- Mi nombre es Sonic.

Shade se quedó paralizada ante la confesión de Scourge quien miraba atentamente la reacción de la chica. Jamás le había gustado su nombre por compartirlo con su alter ego y ser un recuerdo borroso de lo que fue un día su vida. No sabía aún por qué se lo había revelado, pero no quiso que se fuera sin saberlo.

**Continuará.**

**Buen inicio de semana a todos. Nos leemos el miércoles sin falta.**

**Saludos de Rinoa83**


	39. Capítulo 39

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 39**

Shade se quedó parada contemplando a Scourge con la boca abierta. Aquella confesión la había tomado totalmente desprevenida y no se había parado a pensar ni por un instante en la posibilidad de que se llamase como su padre. Resultaba extraño que ambos compartiesen el mismo nombre y no supo cómo reaccionar. Se sentó nuevamente cerca de él para mirarlo.

- ¿Así que es verdad que eres otro Sonic?

- Eso es relativo- dijo molesto por la comparación- Cambié mi nombre cuando me transformé en lo que ves. Ahora no comparto nada con Sonic. Somos totalmente distintos él y yo.

- Supongo que tienes razón; no os parecéis en nada.

- Me alegra que tengas esa visión de mí porque no soporto al "Sonic Prime". Pensar que éramos iguales y que a él le tocó ser mejor que yo...

- ¿Nunca te han dicho que la vida no es justa?

- ¿Por qué? Acaso tú sabrás mucho de ella mocosa. No eres más que una niña.

- Soy... bastante adulta para entender las cosas y he tenido que sufrir mucho en mi mundo.

- No me digas- dijo mirándola por encima de las gafas- ¿Qué sabrás tú de lo que es pasar por una infancia infeliz como la mía? Mi padre nunca tuvo tiempo para mí y me dio de lado. Se le subió la gloria a la cabeza... aunque fue interesante ver cómo la perdía.

Shade se quedó aturdida al escuchar esa confesión. ¿Era posible que Scourge matase a su propio padre? Aquello no le gustaba ni un pelo a Shade y trató de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

- Sabes, tú y yo no somos tan distintos al fin y al cabo. Yo tampoco tuve una buena infancia. Shadow me crio como su hija y después Sonic prefirió a mi hermano; así que...

Scourge la escuchó atentamente y serio. ¿Qué es lo que quería de él aquella chica? Si había sido idea de Sonic para tratar de ganárselo estaban listos. Éste sonrió con malicia y se acercó un poco hasta ella para hablarle más de cerca. Shade tragó pesadamente y lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Shade?, si que es verdad que nos parecemos mucho- dijo tomándola de la barbilla- Creo que serías una reina excelente en mi mundo.

- ¿Qué?- dijo desconcertada la chica- ¿De qué hablas?

- Salgamos de esta dimensión y abandonémoslos; ellos no se han portado bien contigo. Ya no necesito más a Fiona cuando puedo tener a alguien tan interesante a mi lado.

- Eso... no está bien- tartamudeó- ¿Qué pasará con la misión?

- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?- le sonrió- No les debes nada.

- ¡Shade!- le gritó una voz conocida- No le escuches y aléjate de él.

- ¡Shadow!- rió Scourge- ¡Sabía que nos estabas espiando!

- No la toques- dijo remarcando cada sílaba.

- Es ella la que me ha venido a buscar. Puede irse si le place.

- Shade, no quiero que te acerques más a este tipo. No sabes lo malvado que puede llegar a ser. Estuvo encarcelado en la Zona Prisión.

- Siento mucho esto Shadow- dijo arrepentida- Juro que no era mi intención...

- Eso no importa- la cortó- Ahora ven conmigo, necesito hablarte un rato.

- ¿No es muy joven para ti Shadow?- dijo con maldad Scourge.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo- se volvió para mirarlo- Además, para mí no existe el tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Scourge suspicaz.

- Shadow...- Shade se quedó asombrada por su confesión.

- Sigamos nuestro camino Shade- le dijo éste- No importa lo que diga Scourge, tú siempre serás especial para mí. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el baile?

- Sí, pase lo que pase siempre estarás a mi lado.

Sonic había llegado donde Amy que estaba pendiente de sus pacientes como siempre. Se alegró mucho de verlos allí pues no había sido una mañana especialmente agradable para ella o alguna de las chicas.

Spark estaba siendo mimado por Katy y Noah quienes se lo habían llevado al ala infantil para que dejase a solas a Sonic y Amy un rato.

- No deberías exponerte tanto en tu estado- le dijo Sonic.

- Estoy perfectamente. Soy médico y sé que es lo que me conviene; así que no te preocupes.

- Pero estás sometida a mucho estrés e infecciones. Amy, ¿por qué no descansas?

- Esta gente me necesita y así no pienso en otras cosas.

- ¿Cómo qué?- dijo cruzando los brazos en el pecho.

- Como en todas esas desapariciones de las que nos informáis día sí y día también. La televisión no dice nada, pero es obvio que está muriendo gente.

- Hacemos todo lo que podemos.

- Lo sé- dijo suspirando.

Sonic la miró resignado y cambió el tema de conversación.

- ¿Cómo está Rouge?

- Sigue inconsciente- dijo preocupada- Mientras saliste a comer con Spark vino Knuckles. Ahora está con ella a solas.

- ¿Knuckles está con ella? Creo que le gusta más de lo que admite.

- Bastante, pero Rouge no se queda atrás. Lástima que los dos sean tan duros de mollera; harían buena pareja si dejaran su orgullo de lado.

- ¿Tú crees?- preguntó Sonic sonriendo. Amy se encogió de hombros y siguieron caminando.

Por su parte, Knuckles permanecía sentado junto a Rouge observándola como descansaba. Se la veía muy serena tumbada en la camilla y deseó que se recuperase pronto. Siempre le había fascinado y aunque lo sacaba de sus casillas al intentar robar una y otra vez la Esmeralda Maestra, en el fondo sabía que era una buena chica. No pudo evitar coger su mano entre las suyas para poder sentir al menos su calor y saber que estaba viva, pues no soportaba contemplarla en aquel lamentable estado. A pesar de todo seguía conservando su belleza. Tenía múltiples cortes y la cabeza vendada, pero aún así seguía siendo su Rouge.

Rouge pareció reaccionar un poco y apretó suavemente la mano del equidna que se sobresaltó emocionado. La llamó quedamente por temor a molestar al resto de pacientes. Ésta empezó a parpadear como haciendo un esfuerzo por despertarse hasta que consiguió al fin entreabrir los ojos con dificultad para mirar a Knuckles con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Hola guapo!, ¿qué haces ahí tan serio?

- ¡Rouge, has despertado!- dijo emocionado.

Ésta lo miró con una mirada algo extraña, pero le sonrió amablemente. Le habló con algo de dificultad por su estado.

- Me alegra saber que estás a mi lado.

- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Tú eres muy importante para mí.

- Eso lo dices porque estoy tumbada en esta camilla.

- En absoluto- dijo serio- Haría lo que fuera por ti.

- Ya me podrías dar algunas joyas...

- Rouge- dijo enojado- te estoy hablando en serio.

- Y yo. ¿Es que una chica no puede ser feliz con unos cuantos diamantes o una enorme esmeralda?

- Muy graciosa.

Rouge se rió con algo de trabajo y lo miró a los ojos profundamente.

- Sabes, Knuckles, ojalá hubiéramos tenido más tiempo para estar juntos. Tengo que reconocer que siempre me he sentido atraída por ti. Fui una tonta al no darme cuenta antes por mi orgullo.

- Aún somos jóvenes- dijo ruborizado- Tenemos toda la vida por delante.

La chica le sonrió y una pequeña lágrima escapó de uno de sus verdes ojos. Intentó levantar una de sus manos doloridas a la cara del equidna para poder acariciarlo. Éste se la llevó a su mejilla con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación, Rouge parecía muy débil.

- Tengo que confesarte algo.

- Dime.

- He recordado que Omega fue destruido.

- ¿Qué?- dijo horrorizado- Eso no puede ser verdad.

- No se lo digas a Shadow, por favor.

- Claro que no. Te prometo que no se lo diré- dijo éste seriamente.

- Gracias, no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima.

- Rouge...

- ¿Puedo pedirte otro favor?- dijo en un susurro.

- Lo que quieras- le respondió Knuckles tragando pesadamente pues sentía la boca seca.

- ¿Puedes darme un beso?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- Me gustaría sentir tus labios sobre los míos

- Yo...- dijo ruborizado, pero asintió y se inclinó sobre ella para cumplir su deseo. Knuckles posó suavemente sus labios sobre los labios fríos de Rouge mientras sostenía su mano entre las suyas. Sintió como poco a poco la chica iba relajando su mano y cuando se separó la contempló con el corazón acelerado. Rouge tenía una bella sonrisa en los labios pero no se movía.

Knuckles meneó la cabeza negativamente sin poder creerse lo que estaba sucediendo. La zarandeó un poco tratando de despertarla de nuevo, pero la chica ya no reaccionó más. Gritó su nombre con todas sus fuerzas entre lágrimas al comprender que la había perdido para siempre. A los gritos de éste acudieron corriendo las enfermeras, Sonic y Amy que vieron inclinado sobre Rouge a Knuckles quien no podía dejar de llorar por la muerte de ésta. Amy se abrazó a Sonic entre lágrimas y éste se la llevó de allí mientras Noah y Katy trataban de tranquilizar al equidna.

Shadow sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y Shade lo miró extrañada. Ambos habían permanecido en silencio durante un buen rato mientras contemplaban el atardecer de aquel día en el exterior. Necesitaba despejarse de las tensiones de aquel día y sobre todo alejar a Shade del alcance de Scourge; aún no sabía qué pretendía ese tipo con ella pero lo que fuera no sería bueno para ella.

- ¿Shadow? ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Shade.

- Estaba sólo pensando en que hace una tarde agradable.

- Te has llevado mucho tiempo callado- dijo apenada- Si es por lo de Scourge... no volverá a pasar.

- Eso espero- dijo mirándola al fin- No debes fiarte de él.

- Me han quedado claras sus intenciones. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

- No hay nada que perdonar- dijo con una leve sonrisa- Con los años ganarás experiencia en la vida y no serás tan confiada con los demás.

- Es la primera vez que me pasa- dijo ruborizada- Y dime, ¿sigues preocupado por tu amiga?

- Un poco, pero Rouge es fuerte.

- ¿Es un antiguo amor?

Shadow se quedó con la vista perdida y la miró incrédulo. La pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa.

- No - dijo éste- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Parecías muy preocupado por ella y ambos aparentaban tanta complicidad que yo pensé...

- ¿De verdad?- suspiró- Supongo que es bastante atrayente; pero por encima de todo yo amaba a tu madre. Ambas son muy distintas en carácter y Rouge es sólo una buena amiga aunque parezca otra cosa. Creo que hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos y por eso aparentamos estar tan unidos pero...

- Entiendo- dijo mirándolo de reojo. Una brisa fría se levantó haciendo que Shade se estremeciera de frío y Shadow la atrajo un poco hacia él.

- Será mejor que volvamos ya al bunker antes de que se den cuenta de que hemos desaparecido. No quiero problemas con el resto y estamos saltándonos las normas.

- No creo que digan nada- dijo Shade- Lo necesitabas por todo lo que has pasado.

- Vamos- dijo convocando el Control de Caos.

Cuando llegaron al bunker fueron directamente al laboratorio de Tails por si necesitaban algo de ellos. Encontraron a éste muy serio y a Silver a su lado también pensativo. Miraron hacia uno de los laterales y vieron a Sonic consolando a Spark que tenía las lágrimas saltadas. Aquello era un mal signo de que algo no iba bien en el bunker. Shadow se acercó a Sonic para preguntarle por Amy si es que le había sucedido algo malo, pero éste movió la cabeza negativamente.

- Amy se encuentra descansando- dijo en un susurro- Shadow, tengo malas noticias.

- ¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido- ¿Pasa algo Sonic?

Éste lo miró apenado a la cara y no pudo retener las lágrimas más en sus ojos.

- Rouge... ha fallecido esta misma tarde. Lo siento.

Shadow se quedó en estado de shock y miró sin comprender a su alrededor. Aquello debía ser un error, ella no podía morir, era demasiado joven. Sintió como las fuerzas le abandonaban y cayó de rodillas al suelo entre lágrimas. Era la primera vez que veían a Shadow llorar en su vida...

- Shadow...- se acercó Shade hasta él para arrodillarse a su lado y abrazarlo con fuerza mientras éste lloraba contra ella. No se podía creer que los hubiera dejado.

- Primero María y ahora Rouge...

- Sentimos mucho la pérdida- dijo al fin Tails acercándose hasta él para hablarle- Si hay algo que podamos hacer por ti, lo que sea, puedes pedirlo.

- ¿Puedes devolverle la vida a los muertos?- contestó éste sombríamente.

- Desgraciadamente no- dijo serio Tails- No es como arreglar una máquina.

- Entonces es mejor que me dejen en paz, ustedes no la conocían como yo.

Sonic negó con la cabeza a Tails quien iba a replicarle. Lo mejor era dejarlo solo para que llorase la pérdida y después olvidaría si es que lo lograba.

- ¿Qué va a pasar con el cuerpo de Rouge?- preguntó Silver.

- Hemos pensado en incinerarla- dijo Tails- No podemos arriesgarnos a salir a la superficie para enterrarla en el cementerio de Joypolis. Alguien podría estar vigilándonos.

- ¿Tienen que hablar de eso ahora?- gritó Shade- ¡No ven que Shadow no se encuentra bien!

- No importa- dijo éste- ella no va a regresar aunque lo desee.

- Shadow...- dijo ésta apenada.

- Estoy deseando ponerle las manos encima a esos bastardos para acabar con ellos- dijo éste sintiendo como su poder crecía. Sentía unas ganas tremendas de salir a la superficie y acabar con ellos él solo. Sin embargo, fue retenido entre Shade y Sonic que lo abrazaron con fuerza ante el asombro de Shadow.

- ¡No debes!- gritó Shade- ¡Acabarán contigo y con todas nuestras esperanzas!

- ¡Haz caso a Shade!- dijo Sonic- ¡No vale la pena perder la vida y dejar que ellos ganen!

Shadow pareció relajarse ante las súplicas de los dos y los miró a los ojos.

- No les puedo perdonar el que le hayan hecho esto a Rouge.

- Ni nosotros- dijo Sonic mirándolo-, pero el momento de vengarla llegará muy pronto.

- Por favor...- suplicó entre lágrimas Shade- no me dejes. Dijiste que no me dejarías.

- Y no pienso hacerlo- dijo limpiándole las lágrimas con su mano.

Sonic miró para otro lado avergonzado por la actitud extraña de aquellos dos. Tendría que hablar muy seriamente con Shadow para aclarar la situación con su hija.

Escucharon unos pasos acercarse hasta ellos y todos se volvieron para contemplar a Scourge apoyado sobre una de las paredes con aspecto relajado. Éste no sonreía pero tampoco parecía que el tema fuese con él.- Que escena tan conmovedora- dijo mirando a los demás.

- No llegas en muy buen momento- dijo Silver- Será mejor que permanezcas callado o te alejes si no quieres quedarte aquí, pero acabamos de perder a uno de los nuestros.

- Cálmate- dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido- No he venido a reírme de vuestras desgracias. Simplemente me aburría de estar solo y vine a ver cómo iba el genio con los androides.

- He acabado con el Metal Sonic y ahora iba a ponerme con Fiona si no te importa.

- Como quieras- dijo con un gesto de la mano para quitarle importancia- Sólo ten cuidado de no hacerle algo extraño o no respondo de mis actos chico.

- No me gustan las amenazas y yo mando aquí- replicó Tails- Espero que no tengamos que encerrarte por tu bien.- Scourge lo miró con resentimiento pero no le contestó. Luego miró a Shade que permanecía abrazada a Shadow y fue a sentarse en una silla para permanecer distante del resto.

En la enfermería, Knuckles permanecía sedado a causa del shock sufrido y más tarde fue Amy a ver como se encontraba. Fue a hablar con Noah y Katy quienes permanecían sentadas con la vista perdida en la nada. Nunca antes habían perdido un paciente y había sido una experiencia terrible para ellas. Amy trató de animarlas un poco como era su obligación y se recuperó para darles ejemplo

- ¿Están bien chicas?- preguntó algo preocupada al ver las caras de éstas.

- Amy, no deberías estar levantada- dijo Noah- ¿Qué pasa si te estresas y pierdes el niño?

- Eso no va a pasar- dijo sonriendo- Tranquilízate.

- No puedo creer que no hayamos podido hacer nada por esa mujer- dijo dolida Katy- Me siento tan impotente e inútil...

- De eso nada- dijo Amy consolándola- Hicimos todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance; pero por desgracia la vida no es justa y su momento había llegado. No deben culparse.

- Amy... no creo que pueda soportar esta situación- confesó Noah entre lágrimas.

- Debemos ser fuertes y estar unidas. Ahora más que nunca las necesito a mi lado.

- Profe...- dijo Katy- ¿Qué hacemos con el equidna?

- Yo hablaré con él , no deben preocuparse por eso, déjenmelo a mí.

Ambas asintieron lentamente mientras Amy se levantaba para ir a ver a Knuckles que permanecía tumbado en una de las camillas sedado. La eriza lo miró con una pena tremenda pero tuvo que respirar hondo para no terminar llorando delante de él. Ante todo debía mostrar serenidad.

- Knuckles, ¿puedo pasar?- dijo con timidez entre las cortinillas separadoras.

- Amy...- dijo éste en un susurro- Claro que puedes.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- ¿Cómo crees que me siento?- dijo soltando algunas lágrimas- Yo la amaba.

- Lo sé- dijo reteniendo su propio llanto- Era una buena amiga también para mí.

- No dudaré ni por un instante en utilizar las esmeraldas para acabar con esa plaga inmunda.

- Es lo que todos esperamos que hagas. No nos queda otra solución más que sacrificarnos.

- Eso ya no tiene importancia para mí. Si muero no habrá mucha diferencia entre vivir sin Rouge.

- No pienses en eso, te lo ruego- dijo suplicante Amy- Yo también pasé por lo mismo que tú con mi esposo y eso es un parco consuelo. Seguramente a Rouge no le gustaría escuchar eso de ti y se enfadaría poniendo los brazos en jarras.

- Sí- sonrió éste- seguramente se pondría a gritar histérica que soy un cobarde.

- Seguramente- dijo sin poder contener más las lágrimas- ¡Oh, Knuckles!

Ambos se abrazaron para llorar la muerte de su amiga una vez más antes de despedirse definitivamente de ella, pues a partir de ahora tendrían que mirar al futuro con toda la valentía que pudieran reunir.

Al día siguiente, el bunker se engalanó de luto para despedir a Rouge. Todos se reunieron en el Jardín Chaos para darle una misa por su alma y después fue escoltada hasta el séptimo nivel donde sería incinerada por el rito del clan equidna para que su alma formara parte de la tierra de donde salió. Todos sus amigos la despidieron entre lágrimas, sobre todo Knuckles, Amy y Shadow quien no pudo evitar soltar alguna que otra lágrima durante el funeral mientras era acompañado por Shade que no se separaba de su lado.

Sonic sostuvo la mano de Amy en todo momento para darle apoyo moral. Ésta lo miró con agradecimiento e inclinó su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras caminaban de regreso a su casa tras la ceremonia.

- Sonic...- dijo quedamente.

- Dime.

- Tengo que confesarte que siento mucho miedo- dijo con la voz tomada- No quiero perderte nunca.

- No lo harás- dijo abrazándola por encima de los hombros- Aún me queda mucho por demostrar a esos tipos quien es realmente Sonic the Hedgehog.

- Pero y si...- Amy calló al ponerle Sonic un dedo en sus labios para acallarla mientras la miraba profundamente a las lagunas verdes que eran sus ojos y le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

- No pensemos en eso- dijo inclinándose lentamente hacia ella- El futuro es ahora y estamos vivos para contarlo. No vamos a rendirnos sin presentar batalla; te lo juro- dijo Sonic al tiempo que tomaba los labios de Amy entre los suyos para besarla.

**Continuará.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios. Ya casi hemos terminado con este fics, así que no se pierdan el final. Nos leemos el viernes.**

**Saludos de Rinoa83**


	40. Capítulo 40

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 40**

Aquel día había amanecido de un extraño gris oscuro que hacía que la ciudad fuera incluso más sombría que de costumbre. Las nubes lo cubrían todo en apretados cúmulos y empezaron a descargar con fuerza sobre la ciudad de Joypolis. Sonic y Knuckles estaban en la superficie vigilando en su ronda. Ambos se inclinaban en la esquina de uno de los callejones mientras las gotas de agua resbalaban por sus cascos y trajes. Era un día horrible para salir a patrullar, pero no les quedaba más remedio que permanecer vigilantes si no querían que los tomasen por sorpresa.

Habían conseguido evitar el ataque de los eyepatrol a una pareja que paseaba tranquilamente. Cada vez era más difícil salir a la calle con seguridad y los ciudadanos permanecían encerrados en sus casas por temor a ser las próximas víctimas. Ya nadie se creía lo que contaban las noticias y los rumores de que estaban siendo aniquilados sin ningún motivo se extendió casi por todos los rincones del planeta Mobius. Aquella amenaza invisible les oprimía más que nunca el corazón y deseaban que muy pronto todo esto terminase.

Sin embargo, no sabían que contaban con la ayuda de la Resistencia quienes aún velaban por su seguridad a costa de sus propias vidas. Knuckles se cruzó de brazos y miró al cielo con nostalgia. Ya hacía una semana desde que incineraran a Rouge y aún no se había recuperado del todo, por eso le habían encomendado aquella misión; para que al menos saliese del bunker y pensara en otras cosas. Sonic lo miró disgustado y se llevó una mano a la cintura para reprenderlo.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? No estamos de paseo- dijo en voz baja- Debemos estar alerta por si alguien se acerca a la base. No nos podemos fiar lo más mínimo ahora que lograron penetrar en nuestras defensas. Además, Tails ha tenido que reparar la primera planta corriendo y no sabemos si es segura todavía o no. ¿Me estás escuchando?

- Lo sé- suspiró-, pero es que a mí estos días me ponen melancólico.

- Pues espabila de una vez- dijo mirándolo de reojo- No eres el único que ha perdido a alguien.

- ¿Qué sabrás tú de perdidas?- le dijo enojado- ¿Ya no recuerdas que nos dejaste porque pensaste que Amy había muerto en Marble Zone? No seas tan hipócrita...

- Yo...- dijo avergonzado- Lo siento, Knuckles.

- No importa- dijo vigilando su lado- sigamos vigilando como buenos mercenarios que somos.

Sonic se quedó impresionado por el calificativo que había empleado Knuckles. Él no se sentía en absoluto así, nadie los compraba ni esperaba nada de nadie. Lo hacía por la creencia de un mundo mejor lejos de las amenazas de seres exteriores. Lo miró una vez con el ceño fruncido y le dio la espalda durante el resto de la ronda. Si se iba a poner en ese plan era mejor no hablarle.

Su comunicador sonó una vez y pulsó uno de los botones de su casco para responder.

- Al habla Sonic- dijo serio- Dime, Tails, ¿sucede algo?

- No. Es sólo por saber qué tal vais.

- Fenomenal- dijo sarcástico- Estábamos pensando en salir a tomar unas copas con los amigos que nos hemos encontrado por el camino. Lo que pasa es que esos pulpos gigantes tienen muy mala hostia y no creo que los dejen entrar en ningún local decente.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tú decente para entrar en ese tipo de locales?

- Muy gracioso- dijo riendo- ¿Cómo va todo por ahí?

- Bien, parece que Shadow y Scourge no se llevan del todo mal.

- Supongo que Shade está con ellos- suspiró.

- Bingo.

- ¿No podías hacer que se viniese en la misma ronda que yo? No me gusta que ninguno de esos tipos se acerquen a ella. Scourge es un demente y Shadow es... mayor... siniestro... emo...

- ¡Jajaja!- rió Tails

- ¡Podría matarte bastardo!- dijo la voz de Shadow por el comunicador- ¡¿Algo más que decir contra mi persona?!- le gritó.

- I love you?- dijo Sonic muy apurado- ¡Era una broma! ¡Si sabes que somos como hermanos!

- Más te vale no aparecer delante de mí o vas a ver lo que te quieren mis puños.

Sonic tragó pesadamente y se alegró de no estar en la base en esos momentos. Seguramente Scourge estaría rechinado sus colmillos ante lo que acababa de decir, sumado a Shadow...

Tails recuperó por fin el comunicador tras una pequeña lucha con éste que no quería soltarlo para seguir insultando a Sonic; pero no estaban para permanecer entre risas mientras siguieran en la superficie ante la vista de cualquiera de esas máquinas.

- Bien, basta los dos- dijo Tails poniendo paz- ¿Cómo va Knuckles?

- Pues está... ¡¿Dónde está?!- gritó Sonic asustado al no verlo a su espalda. No le había comentado cuándo había decidido marcharse sin él y se empezó a preocupar seriamente por su seguridad y la suya propia. No podían separarse bajo ningún concepto.

- ¿Sucede algo, Sonic?- preguntó preocupado Tails.

- ¡Ese idiota se ha marchado sin mí! ¡¿Dónde habrá ido?!

- Debes ir a buscarlo de inmediato si no queremos tener problemas.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Voy a cerrar la comunicación y en cuanto tenga noticias de él os avisaré. Cambio y cierro.

Sonic empezó a preocuparse de verdad por si le había pasado algo malo. Fue corriendo a buscarlo por las calles de la ciudad hasta que dio con él sentado en un banco del parque. Sonic iba a reprenderlo de nuevo cuando se quedó parado mirando la cara entristecida de éste. Parecía haber estado llorando e hizo como si no lo hubiera notado.

- Se supone que debes avisarme cuando decides irte- dijo Sonic- ¿Por qué...?

- ¿Necesito dar una explicación para estar solo?

Sonic se sentó a su lado en silencio y lo dejó que se tranquilizara. Sabía que el equidna no era muy dado a expresar sus sentimientos y que iba de tipo duro por la vida. Así que era normal que quisiese un momento de intimidad para poder llorar y desahogarse a gusto.

- ¿Puedo al menos comunicarle a Tails que estás bien? Estábamos preocupados... no es seguro estar aquí y por eso no podemos separarnos. No te preocupes si necesitas desahogarte, no se lo contaré a nadie, puedes estar tranquilo por eso.

- Gracias - respondió Knuckles.

Sonic tocó el botón del comunicador y la voz preocupada de Tails resonó dentro de su casco. Éste lo tranquilizó diciendo que sólo se había alejado unos metros pues le había parecido ver algo sospechoso. Tails respiró tranquilo al saber que no había pasado a males mayores y les pidió precaución durante la misión. Ya casi habían terminado su ronda, pues por la noche no era seguro patrullar. Además, se había instaurado el toque de queda y la gente estaba obligada a permanecer en sus casas si no querían sufrir una muerte horrible.

Knuckles se colocó nuevamente el casco y se puso de pie para seguir patrullando las calles con Sonic. Ambos permanecieron el resto del camino en silencio y ya se dirigían a la entrada secreta del bunker cuando las alarmas empezaron a sonar por toda la ciudad sobresaltándolos y preguntándose qué diantres podría estar pasando. Tanto Knuckles como Sonic se quedaron medio cegados al ser iluminados por unos enormes focos que procedían de las alturas. No se habían percatado de la avanzadilla silenciosa de naves de combate que estaba sobrevolando Joypolis. ¿Qué estarían tramando esos tipos ahora? Aquello no debía ser nada bueno y vieron con horror como algo era lanzado desde lo alto. Parecían badnik de Eggman y se miraron a la cara con preocupación, aquello era lo último que se esperaban de ese día.

Sonic y Knuckles corrieron a esconderse en uno de los callejones oscurecidos por las sombras siniestras de aquellas gigantescas naves y observaron en silencio como cyborgs armados buscaban alguna señal de vida por las calles. Aquello cada vez iba de mal en peor.

- ¿Qué hacemos? Debemos cruzar al menos dos cuadras más para llegar a puerto seguro.

- Lo sé- contestó Sonic- Tratemos de pasar a toda velocidad por entre esos tipos o bien saltar de edificio en edificio, pero sería arriesgarnos a que nos viesen con esos malditos focos apuntando a cada rincón de la ciudad. Estamos en un buen lío.

- Llamemos a Tails para informarle de esto. Seguramente se le ocurra alguna idea.

- Tienes razón- dijo asintiendo Sonic- Tails, ¿me recibes?. Cambio.

- Te recibo perfectamente, Sonic. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Acabamos de ver como lanzaban una especie de robots sobre la ciudad, como si no fueran suficientes...

- Dime de qué especie son- dijo Tails tecleando a toda velocidad en su base de datos.

- Te los puedo describir porque no sé qué modelo pueden ser. Eggman parece estar divirtiéndose últimamente porque no para de crear máquinas nuevas para esos tipos, ¿cuántas llevamos en este mes? ¿Dieciséis? ¿Diecisiete?

- Treinta y dos- dijo Tails con seriedad- No sé qué podemos hacer aparte de que salgáis de ahí inmediatamente y si es sin presentar batalla mucho mejor. Sonic, no vayas a tratar de enfrentarte tú solo contra esas máquinas hasta que no esté seguro de qué tipo son. Sabes que muchas cuentan con armas sofisticadas y la rapidez puede que no te salve de uno de sus ataques.

- Entendido- dijo éste-, pero date prisa o nos descubrirán.

- ¿Cómo son exactamente?

- Parecen... un tipo de escorpiones. Son de unos 3 metros de alto y otros 5 de largo; además cuentan con una especie de aguijón laser o algo en la cola. No se ve bien desde aquí pero estoy casi seguro de que ese es el punto fuerte de ese bicho asqueroso.

- Creo que lo tengo.- dijo Tails desplegando varios paneles en la pantalla del enorme ordenador central- Se trata de un Lancer y es de nivel 2 por lo que me describes. Su punto débil está en la cabeza, pero debéis tener cuidado con su aguijón pues lanza ráfagas eléctricas de varios amperios. Si no queréis morir carbonizados ya os podéis andar con ojo.

- ¿Son rápidos?- preguntó preocupado Sonic.

- No mucho- dijo tranquilo Tails- Si no han sufrido modificaciones... son bastante pesados por su armazón metálico y les cuesta reaccionar a los ataques. Sin embargo, no sé si Eggman ha podido arreglar esta carencia.

- Muy bien- dijo Sonic- Entonces creo que podremos atacar entre Knuckles y yo.

- Se me ocurre otra idea.

- Dime- dijo Sonic- Estoy abierto a cualquier sugerencia.

- He reprogramado a los androides y creo que podrían haceros de escudo mientras vosotros intentáis huir del lugar. Como no estáis muy lejos podemos probar al fin su eficacia.

- Será genial ver al Metal Sonic defendiéndome delante de las narices de Eggman.

- Muy bien, entonces no os mováis de dónde estáis.

- De acuerdo- dijo Sonic mirando a Knuckles con una media sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

Varios minutos después vieron sobrevolando a toda velocidad a tres máquinas hacia donde estaban ellos y comprobaron que eran los metálicos. Sonic asintió a Knuckles con la cabeza para que se preparase para la huida. Tal vez tuviesen que luchar contra alguna de aquellas máquinas pero al menos estaban apoyados por los Metal.

- ¿Listo?- preguntó Sonic.

- Cuando quieras- respondió con seguridad Knuckles.

Ambos salieron de su escondite a toda velocidad mientras empezaba una batalla campal entre las máquinas de Eggman y los androides. Knuckles esquivó por muy poco una de las ráfagas de las que les había hablado Tails, pues eran bastante numerosos y se lanzó contra uno de los Lancer para asestarle un puñetazo en la cabeza y clavarle sus nudillos con toda la rabia que contenía dentro de él. El bicho empezó a emitir cortocircuitos por todas partes antes de explotar ante la expresión triunfante de Knuckles. Por fin se estaba desquitando con algo toda la amargura que llevaba dentro.

- Knuckles, debemos continuar mientras los tengan entretenidos- dijo Sonic metiéndole prisa.

- Estas cosas no son tan terribles como parecen- dijo el equidna- podríamos divertirnos un rato.

- Eso no es posible, y siento mucho tener que decirte esto, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a desaparecer ninguno de los dos. No tendré más remedio que llevarte a la fuerza si te opones.

- No hará falta aguafiestas- dijo resentido Knuckles- Continuemos de una maldita vez.

Sonic relajó los puños al ver que el equidna colaboraba y salió corriendo junto a Knuckles que lo seguía de cerca. Ya estaban casi en la entrada del bunker y permanecerían a salvo un tiempo más.

Mientras, en la base de los Biotech, Eggman daba golpes a los reposabrazos de su asiento al ver manipuladas a sus máquinas más perfectas. ¿Cómo habían podido capturar al Metal Sonic y reconfigurarlo para atacar a otras de sus creaciones? Aquello era el mayor ultraje que había sentido en su vida. Miró con atención cada movimiento de los cyborg y se quedó pensativo.

- Así que ese maldito zorro ha intentado robarme mis creaciones- dijo sonriendo- Todavía no ha nacido ser quien pueda igualarse a mi genio intelecto. Por mucho que los haya modificado no creo que sea difícil reconfigurar nuevamente a mi Metal Sonic. ¡Estúpido Tails!- rió con ganas.

Se acercó a la consola del ordenador y empezó a teclear claves y códigos binarios para mandar los datos configurados al robot que permanecía luchando ajeno a que estaba siendo nuevamente manipulado por Eggman. Aquella secuencia de números haría que, una vez más, fuera capaz de aniquilar a su peor enemigo, Sonic, y más tarde podría acabar con el resto.

El Metal Sonic se quedó un momento estático y sus ojos brillaron con un fulgor rojizo que pasó desapercibido para Tails, quien estaba expectante mirando a la pantalla junto con los demás. Sonic y Knuckles llegaron corriendo aún con el equipo puesto para observar la batalla en directo a través de los monitores. El Metal Sonic siguió luchando como si nada le hubiese pasado y tras acabar con los Lancer volvieron al bunker. Tails estaba eufórico al comprobar que eran armas excepcionales y que les serían de gran utilidad para batallas futuras.

- ¡Genial, Tails!- dijo Silver- ¡Nunca pensé en ver una batalla como esa!

- Sí, la verdad es que ha sido toda una suerte contar con los cyborg de Eggman.

- No está nada mal- dijo Scourge- Parece que aún responden a nuestras órdenes.

- Te dije que estarían en perfecto funcionamiento. No seas tan desconfiado y para de hacerte el duro con nosotros; ahora estamos todos en el mismo equipo.

- Bien- dijo cruzándose de brazos- Pero no pienses que me voy a volver tan blando como Shadow.

- No querrás que te muestre lo blando que soy- dijo éste con una mirada seria que petrificaría a las rocas. Shade lo miró de reojo y sonrió un poco ante la cara asustada de Scourge.

- Nena, podrías decirle a tu guardaespaldas que no sea tan categórico.

- Te lo has buscado- dijo sonriéndole- Además, yo no necesito guardaespaldas.

- Lo sé, preciosa, pero aún así...

- ¿Qué es eso de preciosa?- dijo Sonic mirándolo con cara asesina- ¿Me lo pueden explicar?

- Intenté advertirla pero no me hizo caso- dijo Shadow molesto-, parece que le van los tipos duros.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!- dijo ruborizada- ¡Sólo es una amistad! ¿No puedo tener amigos?

- Todos menos ese tipo- dijo Sonic- ¡Tú maldito pedófilo! ¡Cómo te acerques a ella!...

- Calma, papi, que se te salta la vena del cuello.- dijo Scourge sonriendo- No la he tocado.

- ¡Más te vale!- dijo Sonic retenido entre Shadow y Knuckles- ¡Sólo tiene 14 años!

Shade puso la vista en blanco ante el espectáculo mediocre que estaba dando el erizo. ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba tanto por ella?. Además, no era ya ninguna niña y podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana aunque no quería defraudar a Shadow. Tails no pudo evitar menear la cabeza derrotado, aquello no podía acabar bien.

Justo en ese momento llegaron los Metal y vieron como aterrizaban con suavidad delante de ellos. Apenas habían recibido un rasguño y Tails no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho por los resultados. Después de limpiarlos un poco, los guardaría en sus cápsulas para mantenerlos en buen estado.

- Creo que por hoy será suficiente- dijo éste- Ahora pueden ir a descansar si lo desean.

- ¿Qué harás tú Tails?- le preguntó Sonic- Podemos salir a tomar algo a Neo Green Hill si te apetece.

- Bueno, no estaría del todo mal.

- ¡Vamos, te mereces un descanso después de una semana intensa de trabajo!

- ¡Está bien!- dijo sonriente- Pero primero quiero terminar algunas cosas aquí y ahora les alcanzo.

- Estupendo, pero no tardes- dijo Knuckles saliendo con Sonic y los demás.

Tails los miró como se alejaban y luego observó a Silver que aún permanecía allí. El erizo no era muy extrovertido, sino más bien tímido y le costaba hacer nuevas amistades. Tails era algo así como su mejor amigo y podía confiar en él para hablar de todo lo que le preocupaba y, por eso, casi siempre permanecía junto al zorro.

- Si quieres tú también puedes ir.

- Prefiero esperarte- dijo sonriendo Silver- Si te ayudo creo que terminaremos mucho antes.

- Muchas gracias, Silver.- le sonrió- Sabes, todo este tiempo has sido una grandísima ayuda.

- No exageres- dijo Silver cogiendo una enorme caja con el poder de su mente- Es lo menos que podemos hacer después de recibirnos con los brazos abiertos aunque os hayamos traído noticias tan nefastas de nuestro futuro. Temí que no os lo tomarais bien o que pensaseis que estábamos locos.

- Tengo que reconocer que al principio un poco- dijo Tails metiendo a Fiona en la cápsula-, pero se te veía tan preocupado y tan seguro de ti mismo que no tuve dudas sobre la veracidad de tus palabras. Siempre podrán contar con nosotros para lo que necesiten.

- Te lo agradezco Tails.

El zorro se dirigió lentamente donde estaba el Metal Sonic para limpiarlo y contenerlo en su cápsula cuando un ruido le llamó la atención. Se quedó mirando al robot con extrañeza y éste iluminó su mirada de forma siniestra. Tails se quedó sorprendido y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando el Metal Sonic lo tomó con fuerza del cuello ante la mirada aterrada de Silver. Éste reaccionó a tiempo antes de que la máquina estrangulase a Tails y le lanzó una enorme pieza de metal que le hizo soltar su presa. El metálico se levantó acelerando las turbinas de su espalda a toda potencia y salió disparado fuera del laboratorio. Silver corrió hasta donde estaba Tails quien se llevaba la mano al cuello dolorido sin entender qué es lo que había pasado.

- ¡Tails! ¡¿Estás bien?!

- ¡Sí! ¡Tenemos que huir de aquí!- dijo el zorro alarmado- Creo que Eggman se ha dado cuenta de nuestro engaño y controla al Metal Sonic a distancia. No me extrañaría nada que supiera dónde nos encontramos ahora, este lugar ya no es seguro. Y lo que es peor... creo que va por Sonic.

- ¡Da la voz de alarma! ¡Yo iré a ayudar a Sonic y los otros!

- ¡Dile a Knuckles que coja las esmeraldas! ¡Después reuníos conmigo en el hangar!

- ¡De acuerdo!- le gritó al tiempo que salía volando para Neo Green Hill.

Las alarmas resonaron por todo el bunker emitiendo una luz roja intermitente y una voz empezó a dar instrucciones sobre el protocolo de emergencia a seguir. Aquello no era un simulacro y todo el mundo se asustó gritando y corriendo hacia las escaleras y ascensores para poder tomar los transportes de evacuación.

Amy abrazó con fuerza a Spark y miró las caras preocupadas de Cream y Berta que le acompañaban en ese día. Estaban preparadas para una eventualidad así y les ordenó con el mayor aplomo del mundo que ayudaran a transportar a los más enfermos. Noah y Katy llegaron casi al instante para echar una mano con la evacuación y todas se pusieron a trabajar lo más rápido posible.

Mientras, Silver veía a su paso el rastro de destrucción del Metal Sonic. Obviamente se dirigía veloz a Neo Green Hill- ¡Maldición!- dijo entre dientes y aceleró la velocidad. Cuando llegó aquello era el caos total y vio como Shadow, Scourge, Shade, Knuckles y Sonic trataban de detener a aquella máquina. Sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió hacia ellos llamando al equidna para transmitirle el mensaje de Tails. Éste reaccionó al momento saliendo disparado al séptimo nivel mientras Silver lo relevaba. Tails ya se encontraba preparando las capsulas para los mobian que se encontraban en el refugio y recibió aliviado la ayuda de las chicas.

Eggman reía satisfecho por el logro de haber invadido al fin el escondite de su peor enemigo, ahora estaba acabado y ya no sería más un estorbo para sus futuros planes. Se giró levemente al comprobar que no estaba solo en la sala y que el doctor Hikari se encontraba con él.

- Me alegro de que haya venido para ver el fin de esas alimañas. Cuando mande a mis badniks de apoyo todo habrá acabado para esos...- Eggman abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se desplomó en su asiento ante la mirada triunfante de Hikari. Éste empezó a reír con fuerza al mirar el cuerpo inerte de su interlocutor. Se miró la mano ensangrentada con la que lo había traspasado y sonrió.

- Que iluso pensar que íbamos a compartir la gloria con un ser inferior. Ha sido de gran ayuda doctor, pero creo que ya podemos prescindir de sus servicios- miró la enorme pantalla en la que estaba trabajando Eggman y tecleó los comandos necesarios para poner en marcha un dispositivo de ataque a la base. Al fin la victoria sobre esos malditos rebeldes sería suya junto con las Esmeraldas del Caos.

**Continuará.**

**Hola, espero que no me hayan echado mucho de menos. Gracias por su espera y sus mensajes de apoyo a mi fics. Nos leemos el próximo día y un fuerte abrazo.**

**Saludos de Rinoa83**


	41. Capítulo 41

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 41**

Knuckles corría a toda velocidad hacia el séptimo nivel mientras veía pasar a la multitud despavorida en la dirección contraria hacia la salida. Todo era un autentico caos a su alrededor y empezó a preocuparse realmente. ¿Qué pasaría ahora con todos ellos? ¿Dónde podrían esconderse? Pero eso ahora no era lo más importante sino poner a salvo las Esmeraldas del Caos y a la Esmeralda Maestra.

Cuando llegó pudo observar como su pueblo se mantenía firme ante la adversidad y protegían las joyas a pesar de las advertencias de evacuar el bunker. Knuckles se dirigió corriendo hacia el sabio de su tribu para hablarle.

- ¡Canek, tenemos que salir de aquí rápido!

- Sabes que tenemos la misión de custodiar las esmeraldas incluso a costa de nuestras propias vidas. ¿Cómo el sumo guardián puede decir semejante disparate?

-¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! ¡Debemos entregarles las esmeraldas a los _Guardianes de la Fuerza_ sino estaremos perdidos! Así que será mejor que no me hagáis perder más el tiempo- dijo apartándolo para encaminarse hacia las joyas cuando dos guerreros le cortaron el paso. Knuckles se quedó un momento sorprendido pero sonrió ante el reto de pelear por las esmeraldas. Se lanzó al ataque con todas sus fuerzas y esquivó con agilidad los golpes de los equidnas. Sus puños eran más poderosos y los noqueó con un par de golpes. Los demás se alertaron de este hecho y trataron de detenerlo, pero el jefe de la tribu los detuvo para que Knuckles cumpliera su misión. Éste lo miró agradecido y tomó las esmeraldas fusionándolas con su propio cuerpo para guardarlas. Después miró a su clan y se dirigió a ellos.

- Debéis iros todos de aquí, ya no estamos a salvo. Huid lo más lejos que podáis y que el dios Chaos os proteja. No sé si nos volveremos a ver, pero os aseguro que haremos justicia en Mobius.

- Estamos muy orgullosos de ti Knuckles- dijo el jefe- Ve y cumple con la misión que te ha sido encomendada.- El equidna asintió y salió corriendo para reunirse con los demás mientras que su clan se ponía también en marcha para abandonar el refugio.

Mientras, Tails estaba metiéndole prisa a la gente que llegaba para montarlos a bordo de los transportes y haciendo que estos se fueran de inmediato para evitar muertes innecesarias. Estaba completamente seguro que en cuestión de minutos serían invadidos y ya nada más se podría hacer.

Miró a Amy y las chicas con preocupación. Sería mucho mejor que ellas también se pusiesen a salvo; pero la determinación de Amy de esperar a Sonic podía con todo lo demás. Cream tampoco le había hecho ningún caso alegando que prefería morir junto a él antes que vivir con su pérdida. Tuvo que resignarse y esperar que Sonic y los demás no perdiesen mucho el tiempo. Habían salido ya unas cuantas decenas de naves al exterior y rezaba para que todo estuviese bien.

- ¡Tails!- gritó alguien por el comunicador. Era Sonic que se veía sudoroso y agitado por la lucha que mantenían contra el Metal Sonic. A pesar de ser unos cuantos contra él, la máquina estaba desplegando todo su potencial para acabar con ellos. Parecía estar descontrolada.- ¡Tails, ¿puedes oírme?! ¡Te necesitamos!

- ¡Sonic! ¡¿Qué sucede?!

- No conseguimos detener al Metal Sonic- dijo al tiempo que esquivaba un ataque y era protegido a su vez por Shadow- ¿No tienes algún plan?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Crees que voy por ahí haciendo planes por si me ataca una máquina fuera de control?

- ¡Tú siempre guardas algún as en la manga! ¡No nos falles ahora!

Tails suspiró pesadamente y frunció el ceño pensando en algo que les pudiese servir. Las armas parecían no hacerle nada y no veía el modo en que pudiera controlarlo de nuevo sin abrirlo. Tampoco tenía ocasión de crear un controlador a distancia... ¿qué debía hacer? No tenían tiempo que perder o de lo contrario los atraparían.

- ¡Ya sé!- dijo el zorro iluminándosele la cara- ¡Chicas sigan evacuando gente! ¡Tengo que volver al laboratorio y ayudar a los otros!

- ¡Tails daos prisa!- le gritó apurada Amy- ¡No pienso irme sin vosotros!

Tails asintió seriamente y se lanzó a la carrera para atravesar varios niveles en contracorriente de la gente. Le costó bastante esfuerzo pero una vez llegado a los niveles inferiores donde ya no quedaba nadie era algo más rápido. Se metió dentro de su laboratorio y tecleó rápidamente varios comandos para tratar de dar órdenes a los cyborg de Fiona y Antón; eran su última esperanza. Si eso no detenía al Metal Sonic nada lo haría ya. Al menos les daría tiempo para huir si es que no lograban derrotarlo definitivamente.

Las cápsulas se abrieron y ambos robots se pusieron en marcha rumbo a Neo Green Hill. Tails los siguió para tratar de ayudar en lo que pudiera aunque sabía que nunca se le había dado bien la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Cuando llegó hasta la zona aquello no parecía el lugar idílico que ellos habían creado sino un devastado clon de la Green Hill Zone original. Todo estaba en llamas y el holograma del cielo había desaparecido en una lluvia de cristales que se esparcía por el suelo. Aquello era una terrible pesadilla de la que no se podía despertar.

Miró hacia arriba y vio a los chicos luchando contra su metálico enemigo. Se les habían unido Fiona y Antón que iban detrás del Metal Sonic pero, obviamente, no eran tan rápidos como éste. Muchas veces lo perdieron de vista y recibían algún que otro golpe del androide, pero se levantaban nuevamente para atacar con vehemencia.

- ¡Sonic!- gritó Tails- ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!

- ¿Y qué pasa con el Metal Sonic?

- ¡No podemos hacer más por el momento! ¡Ya pensaremos en algo cuando estemos a salvo!

- Tails tiene razón- dijo Shadow- Será mejor que terminemos esto cuanto antes.

Shadow miró a Shade a los ojos y ésta asintió con comprensión.

- Deben salir de aquí enseguida- dijo Shadow- Intentaremos detener el tiempo entre Shade y yo para que nos dé tiempo a escapar. Al menos un par de minutos.

- ¿Será suficiente?- preguntó Sonic mirando a Tails.

- No sé cuánta gente puede quedar en el bunker pero no nos queda mucho tiempo. Seguramente nuestros enemigos han localizado esta base y se dirigen aquí. Lo más importante es ponerlos a salvo o no podrán desatar el poder de Chaos de las esmeraldas.

- Tails tiene razón- intervino Silver- Si no nos largamos de aquí ellos vendrán por nosotros y será el fin de toda esperanza por salvar Mobius.

- ¡Muy bien!- dijo Sonic- ¡En marcha!

Hicieron justamente lo que les había pedido Shadow y ambos, cuando estuvieron solos, se concentraron para crear una enorme bola de energía para ralentizar el tiempo dentro de aquella sala. Su plan parecía estar funcionando y todo a su alrededor quedó estático con en un mundo irreal.

- Salgamos de este maldito infierno- dijo Shadow seguido por Shade.

Cuando llegaron al hangar buscaron a Tails y los demás. Quedaban alrededor de unas veinte personas por subir a las naves y el tiempo se les estaba agotando.

- Será mejor que empiecen a subir a sus transportes cuanto antes- dio Tails nervioso- Creo que nuestras defensas no aguantaran mucho más. Sonic ve con tu familia.

- ¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- ¡Olvídate de mí! ¡¿Aún no comprendes que eres muy importante para la humanidad?!

- Tails...- dijo asombrado- no quiero dejarte... eres como mi hermano...

- ¡No pierdan el tiempo! ¡Ya están aquí!- gritó Shade desde la nave que estaba lista para partir junto con Shadow y Scourge. Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó por encima de sus cabezas y vieron como derretían las enormes placas de acero con sus láseres para poder penetrar en el bunker.

- ¡Sonic, por favor!- le gritó desesperada Amy quien estaba ya sentada con Spark a la espera de éste.

Los demás ya habían despegado, incluso Cream entre protestas, pero Vanilla y Berta la hicieron subir a la fuerza para ponerse a salvo. No podían aguardar más a los otros.

Sonic corrió a su nave y vio como despegaba la de su hija; al menos Shade estaría a salvo. Sin embargo, miró a Tails con preocupación al ver que éste no se dirigía todavía a su nave.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Tails?- se preguntó a sí mismo Sonic. Sintió un escalofrío por el cuerpo al darse cuenta de que no los iba a seguir y que pretendía hacer de cebo para que no siguiesen al resto. Se iba a quedar para tratar de ponerles resistencia a esas malditas máquinas. ¡¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?! ¿Qué es lo que pretendía hacer con ese acto suicida? ¡No aguantaría ni dos segundos!

- ¡AMY NO DESPEGUES!- dijo Sonic tarde pues los motores se pusieron en marcha ante la conmoción del erizo que se quedó mirando la cara sonriente de su mejor amigo y hermano. Éste lo saludó con la mano militarmente y lo perdieron de vista.- ¡TAILS! ¡DA LA VUELTA!

- ¡No puedo!- dijo Amy llorando- ¡No me deja dar la vuelta! ¡Parece estar programado con un destino fijado! ¡Lo siento mucho Sonic!

- No puede ser verdad... - dijo llorando éste- Tails...

Todos se quedaron a la escucha por radio de lo que estaban hablando Amy y Sonic. No sabían cómo encajar aquel golpe trágico del destino. Su capitán iba a desaparecer del mapa para siempre y ya nunca más lo verían. Shade estaba conmocionada y, sobre todo, Silver que le tenía una gran estima.

- ¡Qué chico más estúpido!- dijo Shadow enojado concentrándose.

- ¿Qué vas a...? ¡Shadow!- gritó Shade viéndolo desaparecer del asiento trasero.

Casi al instante reapareció con Tails sobre su regazo que no sabía qué era lo que había pasado.

- ¡Espero que disfrutes del viaje porque vamos a estar un poco apretados aquí dentro!- dijo Shadow reprendiéndole por la insensatez que acababa de cometer el zorro.

- ¿Tú... me has salvado? ¿Por qué?

- No hace falta ser un genio para saber que te necesitamos. Eres el único capaz de crear armas y munición necesarias para defendernos. Acaso, ¿no eres nuestro capitán?

- Yo...- dijo ruborizado- Siento haberos asustado chicos.

- Será mejor que hables con Sonic- dijo Shade- Estaba bastante disgustado.

Tails se acomodó como pudo en el asiento con Shadow y cogió el comunicador de la radio para hablar a la nave de Sonic. Las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta por la emoción de permanecer aún con vida y saber que ya todos estaban de camino a un lugar seguro.

- Sonic, ¿me recibes?- dijo tímidamente.

- ¡TAILS!- le gritó por radio- ¡¿Cómo lo has...?!

- Shadow ha regresado por mí.

- ¡Voy a matarte!- dijo llorando- ¡No vuelvas a hacer una cosa así!

- Lo siento. ¿Están bien por ahí?

- No sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado todos por tu culpa- dijo Amy- Jamás me habías contado tus planes... ¿por qué Tails?

- No quería que se preocupasen por mí... supongo que me equivoqué.

- Supones bien- dijo ésta sonriendo al fin- casi me pongo de parto por el disgusto. Será mejor que permanezcamos callados durante un rato mientras permanecemos al descubierto por si tienen radares o forma de localizarnos. Cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino ya ajustaremos cuentas tú y yo.

- No seas así Amy...- dijo el zorro asustado-, ya te dije que lo sentía mucho.

- Más lo vas a sentir en tu cabeza cuando me líe a golpes contigo.

- No seas tan agresiva Amy- dijo Sonic- Podemos respirar tranquilos ya que estamos a salvo.

- Todavía no- dijo Silver- Mirad hacia delante.

Varios droides de combate se dirigían hacia ellos para cortarles el paso y no dejarlos huir así como así. Empezaron a dispararles y tuvieron que esquivar varias ráfagas de metralla que iba dirigidas contra ellos. Shade era bastante habilidosa en el manejo de la aeronave y lo mismo se podía decir de Amy quien manejaba el aparato con maestría y esquivó dos ataques bastante potentes. Sonic estaba impresionado mientras que Spark se agarraba a los laterales de su asiento con un poco de temor por la velocidad a la que pilotaba su madre. Jamás pensaron que Amy tuviese tan buenos reflejos cuando conducía una de esas naves.

- ¡Sally! ¡Cuidado! ¡A las tres en punto!- gritó Amy por su comunicador alertando a la ardilla de que era seguida por dos cazas. Gracias a esta acción pudo evadirlos sin problemas.

- ¡Gracias Amy!- contestó aliviada ésta- Será mejor que acabemos pronto con ellos o de lo contrario se les unirán más a la fiesta.

- Estoy de acuerdo- dijo con seriedad Amy- Contraataquemos entre todos, destruyamos esos aparatos de una maldita vez y huyamos de aquí.

Las aeronaves giraron en redondo para ponerse en formación de ataque y, a una señal, todos se lanzaron contra los droides. La batalla estaba bastante igualada en cuanto a despliegue de armamento. Tails no había escatimado en munición y armas ocultas en las naves. Poseían ametralladoras, láseres, lanza granadas, escudos... Aquel movimiento era bastante arriesgado pues en cualquier momento podrían presentarse más cyborgs y ellos eran escasos, pero tenían que luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias si no querían ser derrotados.

La lucha era cada vez más intensa y no sabían muchas veces de dónde les venían los ataques, pero al contrario que los droides ellos contaban con el trabajo en equipo y pronto obtuvieron resultados muy positivos. Parecía que estaban acabando con la amenaza aérea y Tails habló al grupo.

- Será mejor que emprendamos la retirada ahora que son pocos.

- Estoy de acuerdo, Tails- dijo Amy- Pongamos el piloto automático.

- Eso mismo iba a decir yo- dijo Tails derrotado- Se supone que yo doy las órdenes.

- Lo siento...- dijo apurada ésta-, siempre se me olvida.

- Da lo mismo. ¡En marcha!

Las naves se elevaron sobre las nubes y atisbaron un bonito cielo que amanecía a esas horas de la mañana. Hacía bastante tiempo que no veían un sol tan brillante y les alegró los corazones después de tanta oscuridad vivida en las últimas horas. Por fin podrían relajarse un rato y contemplar desde las alturas algunos de los paisajes todavía vírgenes de Mobius. Ya eran pocos los que quedaban por la invasión pero al menos todavía les quedaba un rayito de esperanza.

Se dirigieron un buen rato hacia el norte para girar luego hacia la derecha y continuar por varias horas surcando el cielo sin descanso. Ahora podían hablar más abiertamente lejos de las amenazas de los Biotech que ya no los perseguían. Estaban emocionados por ver el nuevo lugar donde habitarían pero sentían tristeza y temor al mismo tiempo. Tristeza porque habían creado en el bunker sus nuevos hogares y se sentían cómodos a pesar de estar a cientos de metros bajo tierra como si aquello fuese una tumba, pero Tails creó algo maravilloso con su tecnología y ya no la podrían igualar. Y temor porque ahora eran mucho más vulnerables al no contar con un refugio propio blindado pero seguían teniendo a Tails para suplir cualquier deficiencia. Sin él hubiesen estado perdidos y se ganaba a pulso el título de Capitán. Era un líder inigualable y se sentían a salvo estando cerca de él.

A lo lejos pudieron atisbar una cadena montañosa a la que se iban acercando cada vez más. Las naves empezaron a descender lentamente a medida que se aproximaban y miraron con asombro el paisaje que había a sus pies. Hubo tres personas que se quedaron muy serios al contemplar el lugar al que se dirigían y sus corazones empezaron a bombear con fuerza.

- Silver, ¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo?- dijo Shade muy seria.

- Sí...- dijo escuetamente el chico que iba acompañado por Vanilla y Cream.

- ¿Qué es eso que están viendo?- preguntó la conejita que ya estaba más repuesta del susto inicial- ¿Acaso ya conocían este lugar? ¡No nos dejen con el suspenso!

- Yo diría que la conocemos demasiado bien- dijo Shade- Les damos la bienvenida a _Lost Labyrinth_.

- No me digas que ustedes vivieron aquí en su futuro- dijo Tails asombrado.

- En efecto- contestó Silver- Aquí es donde nos criamos. Creo que ya sé dónde nos dirigimos...

Tails no dijo nada y permaneció en silencio mientras las naves automáticamente descendían hasta el nivel del suelo. Ahora estaban ocultos por un bosque espeso en la ladera de una de las montañas y cuando aterrizaron se bajaron todos para poder hablar.

- Bien, más arriba de esta montaña se encuentra una entrada secreta a una cadena de cuevas subterráneas. Creo que estos chicos ya saben a lo que me refiero, ¿cierto?

- Sí- asintió Silver- Tengo que admitir que ya echaba de menos mi casa.

- Será una broma- dijo Shade- Es bastante lúgubre y húmeda- suspiró- ¡Volvemos al principio!

- Ya verán como todo se soluciona- dijo Tails alegremente- Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante, así que pongámonos en marcha antes de que caiga la noche.

**Continuará.**

**Hola a todos, aquí les dejo un capítulo más. Ya sé que el de hoy es cortito pero últimamente estoy algo más ocupada. Espero que como siempre les agrade.**

**Nos leemos el próximo viernes sin falta. Les mando muchos abrazos y gracias por leer.**

**Saludos de Rinoa83**


	42. Capítulo 42

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo 42**

Cuando llegaron a la ladera más alta ya había caído la noche sobre ellos. Muchos de los mobian los esperaban impacientes en la entrada de las cuevas, expectantes por saber qué sería ahora de sus vidas. Lo habían perdido todo nuevamente y sus ánimos se estaban viniendo abajo por momentos.

Tails y los demás vieron las caras angustiadas de muchos de ellos, y no pudieron nada más que apenarse por lo dramático de la situación. Sobre todo Knuckles que no veía a nadie de su pueblo entre los allí congregados. Suponía que se sabrían cuidar ellos mismos; pero aún así era triste no saber nada de su gente.

Sonic se volvió hacia Tails con una mirada inquisitiva, pues estaba deseando saber qué planes tenía ideado el zorro para ellos. ¿Cómo es que conocía aquel lugar?. Pero alguien se le adelantó a todas estas interrogantes.

- Tails, ¿desde cuándo visitas estas montañas?- dijo Sally impresionada por el espléndido paisaje que se mostraba a sus pies. Todo en la lejanía era un espeso bosque oscuro que se extendía por kilómetros. El cielo estaba despejado aquella noche mostrando una luna clara y brillante como un enorme faro en la oscuridad de la noche. Las estrellas titilaban como pequeñas joyas en el terciopelo negro del firmamento, y Sally sonrió reconfortada por tan bello espectáculo.

- Hace muchos años- comentó éste- Creo que desde que Sonic nos dejó para vivir por su cuenta. Sí, fue en esa época ya que no podía permanecer quieto ni un segundo, pues echaba mucho de menos a mi hermano; así que salía con el Tornado para seguir explorando por mi cuenta y tratar de vivir mi vida independientemente de Sonic. Ya no era tan niño después de todo y pensaba que, tal vez, nos encontrásemos por el camino si él también se dedicaba a explorar nuevos territorios.

- ¿Y cómo fue que descubriste estas cuevas?- preguntó Sonic con curiosidad.

- Bueno, eso fue por pura casualidad. Obviamente no iba buscándolas, pero me pareció buen sitio para pasar la noche. No me negarán que la vista desde aquí no es hermosa.

- Mucho- contestó Vanilla- Aquí se respira tanta paz.

- Pero no nos engañemos- intervino Shadow- Esas cosas estarán tratando de rastrearnos y más ahora que hemos logrado escapar con las esmeraldas.

- Tienes razón- dijo Tails seriamente- Tendremos que andarnos con mucho ojo si no queremos que nos capturen. Seguramente estarán furiosos después de nuestra jugada maestra.

- En fin, aquí va haciendo frío- dijo Shade abrazándose a sí misma- Será mejor que entremos de una vez a nuestro "nuevo hogar".- Tails sonrió misteriosamente y asintió encabezando la marcha hacia el interior.

Cuando entraron aquello estaba más oscuro que la boca de un lobo. Silver y Shade se miraron con desgana, para acto seguido quedarse con la boca abierta. Tails encendió las luces de lo que parecía una nueva base subterránea.

- ¿Qué es todo esto Tails?- preguntó asombrado Silver.

- Durante años me he estado dedicando a construir una segunda base por si, como es el caso, nos atacaban. Era de esperar que un día u otro nos invadieran.

- ¡Eres un genio Tails!- gritó entusiasmada Amy.

- No digan eso- rió éste-, únicamente soy previsor.

- Pero este nuevo refugio es mucho mejor que el que nosotros conocimos- dijo Shade- Apenas estaba construido.

- Bueno, lo cierto es que hay cuevas todavía sin explorar y algunas le faltan algunos detalles como darles corriente eléctrica, pero creo que podré arreglar eso en unas pocas semanas.

- Te ayudaremos- dijo Sonic- ¡Cuenta con nosotros para lo que haga falta! No sé qué sería de nosotros sin ti Tails.

- Se los agradezco mucho chicos- dijo ruborizado.

Mientras, en el cuartel general de los Biotech, el doctor Hikari maldecía arrojando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso por los aires. Kaoru lo miraba aburrida con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Esquivó con agilidad una silla que le pasó rozando la cabeza sin siquiera inmutarse o moverse de su sitio. Jamás había visto a su jefe así antes.

- ¡Malditos rebeldes!- gritó furioso éste- ¿Cómo han podido escapar de todos nuestros ataques?

- Seguramente utilizaron esas esmeraldas que les dan tanto poder.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Nadie ha pedido tu opinión!

- Si no te hubieses cargado a ese viejo nos habría contado más a cerca de esos seres. Ya te advirtió que no debías subestimarlos y que en más de una ocasión él mismo había perdido contra ellos incluso utilizando sus mejores armas.- Hikari la miró con el ceño fruncido y le volvió la espalda irritado. Justo en ese momento sintieron una presencia con ellos y miraron hacia abajo para ver al Metal Sonic que aún seguía intacto. Aquella máquina traía en sus manos lo que parecían las cabezas de los androides de Fiona y Antón. Ambos se miraron a los ojos al ver que, al menos, todavía podían contar con aquella joya del doctor Eggman.

- Bien hecho, pequeño amiguito- dijo Hikari contento- veo que has traído un trofeo de caza.

Los ojos del Metal se iluminaron con maldad y ante ellos destrozó con sus manos lo que quedaba de los androides. Kaoru se acercó hasta él para observarlo con detenimiento.

- Puede que no todos los inventos del doctor sean tan inútiles después de todo. Podríamos mandarlo a rastrear la presencia de esos animales.

- Mejor será que empecemos a matarlos en masa para que nos entreguen las malditas esmeraldas de una vez por todas. Si los amenazamos con destruir su planeta seguramente se rindan tarde o temprano. Total, apenas nos sirven como esclavos pues tenemos máquinas muy superiores a su inteligencia o fuerza. Si se pierde una especie más o menos en el universo no será una gran pérdida.

- Como desees- dijo Kaoru seria-, pero no creo que cedan tan fácilmente aunque vean a los suyos morir. Creo que les llaman daños colaterales o algo así...

- Hum... De todas formas ya estoy cansado de este sucio planeta. Me está empezando a cansar tanta mansedumbre por parte de estos mobian. Si al menos no fuesen tan sumisos...

- Sí, yo también estoy deseando que empiece la guerra. Es tan aburrido que te aclamen como si fueses una diosa- rió- Pero al menos le he cogido gusto a las compras.

- Te has vuelto mundana- dijo con desprecio Hikari- Somos guerreros y nacimos para destruir todo a nuestro paso. No te acostumbres a esta clase de vida o lo pagarás caro.

- No pienso renunciar a mis hobbies- dijo malhumorada- Así que o me buscas una distracción mejor o me dará igual lo que pienses de mí.

- No te preocupes, tengo un plan en mente...

Shade suspiró pesadamente al contemplar su nueva habitación. Aquella no era tan bonita como la casa de Vanilla pero al menos podrían descansar tranquilos lejos de los ataques de los droides. Alguien tocó a su puerta y dio el pase extrañada, ¿quién podía ser a esas horas?

- ¿Puedo pasar?- dijo la voz de Tails.

- Claro- dijo sorprendida- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- En absoluto- la tranquilizó éste- Sólo quería que hablásemos un rato.

- Nunca hemos cruzado más de dos palabras. ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo precisamente ahora?

- Estoy bastante intrigado por vuestro futuro.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué no interrogas a Silver? Él puede contarte lo mismo que yo.

- Pero tu futuro es mucho más cercano que el suyo y me gustaría saber algo más de tu vida. Jamás nos has contado cómo os criaron a ti o a Spark.

- No hay mucho que contar- dijo mirando al suelo- Como ya dije fui criada por Shadow y mi madre durante mis primero años de vida. Estuvimos viajando de un sitio a otro por todo Mobius donde pudiésemos permanecer a salvo. Tiempo después llegamos a Joypolis y mi madre se reencontró con Sonic. Shadow se fue de nuestras vidas y yo permanecí con mi madre... aunque no me pareció del todo justo porque yo quería a mi padrastro mucho.

- Y fue así como llegaste a conocernos a todos, ¿no es cierto? Tuve la impresión de que ya me conocías de algo, sobre todo Spark... es como un libro abierto.

- En efecto- dijo sonriéndole un poco avergonzada- La verdad es que eras algo así como un tío para nosotros. Cuidaste de mamá y de nosotros como si fuésemos tu familia.

- Cuando Sonic murió- dijo ahora serio.

- Sí.- dijo escuetamente.

- ¿Qué pasó después?

- Mi madre falleció por mi culpa al tratar de salvarme de una de esas malditas máquinas y nos criaste lo mejor posible. Fuiste muy gentil con dos huérfanos como nosotros.

- ¿Cómo logró ponerse Silver en contacto con vosotros? ¿No os pareció raro que un chico que levita y que decía venir del futuro os llevara de un tiempo a otro? A mí me daría mala espina.

- Supongo que no puedo engañarte- dijo suspirando- La verdad es que nosotros provocamos esa rotura en el tiempo.

- ¡¿Cómo?!- dijo alertado Tails- Cuéntamelo todo.

- Pues... creo que es mejor no jugar con las Esmeraldas del Caos.

- No me digas que tú... ¡¿Desaparecieron por vuestra culpa?!

- Por favor, baja la voz- dijo apurada- No quiero que Silver se enoje conmigo por contarte esto.

- Pero lo que me estás diciendo es muy grave. ¿Qué pasó?

- Cuando murió nuestra madre nos dedicamos a vivir independientemente nuestras vidas. Spark me seguía a todas partes claro está... así que estaba decidida a encontrar las Esmeraldas del Caos para devolver la vida a mi madre.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? ¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Las esmeraldas no tienen ese poder!

- ¡Sí que lo tienen!- dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido- No son únicamente una fuente de poder sino que también poseen poder para sanar, teletransportarte o incluso dar vida.

- Eso me parece imposible.

- Pues créelo- dijo Shade- Sin embargo, no todo el mundo está capacitado para devolver la vida y si se manejan mal...

- ¿Qué?- dijo expectante Tails.

- Pues que abrimos una brecha en el tiempo sin darnos cuenta y las esmeraldas se resquebrajaron ante nuestras narices. No pudimos recuperarlas...- dijo muy apurada.

- ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Viajaron en el tiempo?

- Así es. Fue así como conocimos a Silver y Blaze- dijo pensativa- Ambos parecían sorprendidos por vernos, pero lo más importante fue que Blaze era una de las guardianas de las Esmeraldas del Sol. Nos quedamos muy sorprendidos al comprobar que existían más esmeraldas caos. Fue toda una suerte porque no podíamos volver a nuestra época.

- Entiendo.

- Blaze nos habló de una antigua profecía y estaba convencida de que habíamos sido llamados a salvar el planeta. Mi hermano y yo nos miramos a la cara casi entre risas porque simplemente aquello era algo totalmente ridículo. ¡Éramos unos niños! ¿Cómo íbamos nosotros a salvar Mobius?

- Pero al final os convencieron, ¿no?

- No nos quedó más remedio que acompañar a Silver hasta vuestra época para hallar a los demás guardianes. Por mí me hubiera vuelto a mi futuro pero Silver suele insistir mucho... Es bastante optimista y la verdad es que terminas por contagiarte y creer que en verdad hay alguna esperanza para nosotros. No sabría qué pensar...

- No estés tan decaída Shade- dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro- Ahora nos tienes a nosotros y ya ves que hemos conseguido adelantar mucho. El futuro ya está cambiando y seguro que es para mejor. Ya verás como todo se arregla al final.

- ¿Y si no fuese así? ¿Y si todos morimos en el intento y cambiamos el futuro para peor?

- Es un riesgo que debemos correr- dijo Tails encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia- De todas formas me alegro de haberos conocido. Sois unos chicos estupendos y cada uno aporta mucho en estos tiempos que corren.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? No creo aportar nada al grupo.

- ¡Claro que sí!- dijo animado- Por ejemplo, mira a Scourge.

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- Sin ti no se hubiese calmado.

- Yo...- dijo ruborizada- No he hecho nada.

- No te subestimes Shade. Scourge es el lado oscuro de tu padre, Sonic, pero me he estado fijando y creo que está cambiando. No sabes la importancia que tiene eso a la hora de utilizar las esmeraldas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pues que si se utilizan para el mal, las esmeraldas mostrarán su lado negativo. Por el contrario, si las esmeraldas las utiliza un corazón puro como el de tu padre...

- Mostrarán el verdadero poder que contienen.

- ¡Exacto!- dijo alegremente- ¡Ves como es algo muy importante!

- Muchas gracias por los ánimos tío Tails.

- ¡Vaya! Es la primera vez que te oigo decirme tío- rió el zorro.

- Bueno...- dijo avergonzada-, supongo que ahora que lo sabes puedo decírtelo, ¿no?

- ¡Claro que puedes! Me hace mucha ilusión- contestó abrazándola fuertemente- Pero creo que deberías ir pensando mejor en dejar de llamar Sonic a tu padre.

- Tks! ¿Es necesario?

- Bastante- dijo apenado- Aunque no me creas, él se preocupa mucho por ti y te quiere de verdad. No para de pensar ni un minuto en su hija; sobre todo ahora que estás en el vientre de tu madre y está deseoso de verte nacer.

- ¿Sabes que lo que acabas de decir es muy raro verdad?- dijo mirándolo de reojo.

- Tienes mucha razón- dijo rascándose la cabeza pensativo- Será mejor que me vaya para dejarte descansar. No quiero entretenerte mucho y ya me has aclarado bastantes dudas que tenía.

- ¿Por qué tenías esas dudas? ¿Por qué las preguntas ahora?

- Supongo que hemos estado demasiado ocupados combatiendo diariamente contra esas máquinas que nunca tuvimos ocasión de poder hablar con tranquilidad.

- Eso es muy cierto- dijo sonriendo-, pero me gusta hablar contigo.

- A mi también- dijo Tails desde el umbral de la puerta- Que descanses.

Tails salió al pasillo que permanecía encendido precariamente por una línea de faroles. Hasta que no pudiera habilitar esa zona tendrían que andar casi en la penumbra. Se sorprendió al ver tanta gente en el pasillo a esas horas de la noche hablando entre ellos. Miró a su derecha y vio apoyado a Shadow contra la pared con los ojos cerrados y justo enfrente suyo a Scourge que lo miraba fijamente. Era obvio que Shadow seguía custodiando a Shade sin que ella lo supiera.

Sonic se acercó hasta él para hablarle en voz baja e indicarle que le acompañara a una de las salas. Allí se encontraban varios mobian del equipo que escuchaban las retrasmisiones por radio y controlaban lo que estaba pasando en otras ciudades.

- Tails, esto va de mal en peor- dijo Sonic muy serio.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó éste preocupado.

- Nos están invadiendo. Finalmente ha estallado la guerra en Mobius y todo el planeta está recibiendo ataques indiscriminados. No respetan nada y estamos saturados como ves con llamadas de auxilio por todo el planeta. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

- De momento permanecer ocultos hasta que estemos preparados- dijo angustiado- Tenéis que estar muy seguros de cómo utilizar las Esmeraldas del Caos para no causar daños mayores.

- ¿De qué hablas?- dijo curioso- Siempre hemos utilizado las esmeraldas y hemos vencido.

- Pero esto es muy distinto... Sonic, vais a desatar un enorme poder sobre esta tierra y si no controláis esa energía con cuidado las consecuencias pueden ser muy graves.

- Ahora comprendo- asintió Sonic- Tienes razón, lo mejor sería entrenar antes de manipular las esmeraldas y cometer algún tipo de error fatal, pero... no puedo permanecer indiferente mientras gente inocente está muriendo a manos de esas bestias mecánicas.

- Lo sé- dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro-, pero por el momento no podemos hacer otra cosa nada más que esperar y rezar por las víctimas.

- No quiero ni pensar cómo acabará todo esto- dijo asustado por primera vez- Temo que no seamos lo suficientemente poderosos como para acabar con todos ellos y restablecer la paz. Ahora que conseguí permanecer cerca de Amy no quiero perderla. Y si todo esto acaba mal...

- Es mejor no pensar en eso- dijo sonriendo levemente- No es seguro que todo termine aquí. Ya verás que todo se soluciona como siempre hemos hecho. Nunca te has dado por vencido y siempre has confiado mucho en ti mismo... ¡No nos falles ahora que te necesitamos tanto Sonic! ¡Todos contamos contigo para salvar una vez más a Mobius de la destrucción!

- Tienes razón colega- dijo sonriendo- Mientras me quede un atisbo de vida seguiré luchando hasta el final. Y espero que tú sigas a mi lado para poder celebrar la victoria sobre esos malditos Biotech.

**Continuará.**

**Buen fin de semana a todos y ¡Felices Pascuas para los creyentes!**

**Que tengan unas felices vacaciones de Semana Santa.**

**Como siempre nos leemos el próximo lunes. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y agradecerles como siempre por sus comentarios. **

**Saludos de Rinoa83**


	43. Capítulo 43- FINAL

**RENACER**

Algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de SEGA.

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA.

**Capítulo Final**

El cielo de Mobius se había teñido de rojo por las muertes de miles de mobian en las últimas semanas. Cada día era una lucha constante entre máquinas y habitantes del planeta que intentaban por todos los medios sobrevivir un poco más. La población había disminuido drásticamente y crecido el número de Biotech que se adueñaban de todo lo que pisaban a su paso.

Nadie comprendía el motivo por el que estaban siendo masacrados, pero la situación se estaba volviendo crítica por momentos. Ya ni siquiera estaban seguros en sus casas y muchos tuvieron que huir de las ciudades para esconderse en los pocos rincones del planeta que quedaban sin presencia droide. Aquello era el fin de Mobius si alguien no lo remediaba rápidamente.

Las noticias que les llegaban a Tails y los demás los hacían vivir en una tortura constante, pero no podían lanzarse a un ataque desesperado o todo por lo que habían luchado durante años se perdería en el olvido de un mundo destruido y finalmente ganarían aquellas malditas máquinas.

Durante varias semanas habían estado entrenando duramente para poder controlar el poder de las Esmeraldas del Caos. A unos les constaba más que a otros pero en conjunto parecían coordinarse cada vez más. Quien lo llevaba peor era Scourge quien todavía no había logrado transformarse en su súper forma y esto hacía desesperar al resto que no veía el momento de atacar de una vez por todas.

La frustración que sentía el erizo era tan grande que muchas veces había dejado el entrenamiento de lado ante las miradas enojadas de sus compañeros. Sólo Shade sentía que no era justo criticar a Scourge por no poder conseguir concentrarse, pues tenía que cambiar su forma de pensar y sus sentimientos como le dijo Tails. Esto le sobrepasaba pues lo único que sintió durante toda su vida fue el rechazo, el odio, la pena y el miedo. Scourge se apoyó pesadamente contra una de las paredes con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada clavada en el suelo cuando sintió que alguien se paraba a su lado. La vio allí seria y silenciosa. Shade nunca se rendía con él.

- Será mejor que te vayas- dijo éste en tono amargado- No es buen momento.

- No me voy a ir y lo sabes. ¡No puedes rendirte ahora!

- ¡Claro que puedo! ¡Yo tengo una realidad paralela! ¡Puedo volver cuando me apetezca!

- ¡¿Y por qué no lo has hecho ya?!- dijo con las lágrimas saltadas- ¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Creí que querías cambiar y hacer algo bueno por una vez en tu vida!

- No me hagas reír Shade- dijo éste con sorna- Ya te dije que soy el alter ego de tu padre. No soy bueno y nunca seré la persona que tú quieres que sea. Nadie, óyeme nena, nadie me hará cambiar jamás y menos una cría como tú.- Estas palabras dejaron en shock a Shade que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Estaba convencida de que al menos con ella lo hacía sentir mejor persona pero estaba totalmente equivocada.

Shade tenía unas ganas inmensas de pegarle por todo el daño que le estaba haciendo. Lo miró a la cara furiosa y ambos se intercambiaron una mirada retadora, pero ésta no lo pudo soportar más y salió corriendo entre lágrimas pues era mucho más fuerte que ella. Scourge apretó los puños con fuerza y maldijo en voz baja mientras veía alejarse a la chica. No tuvo más remedio que ir detrás de ella por los pasillos en penumbras.

La verdad es que la joven eriza era bastante rápida pero no tanto como él que podía utilizar su velocidad supersónica para alcanzarla en un santiamén. En cuestión de un segundo se plantó delante de ella haciéndola chocar contra él y cayendo los dos al suelo. Shade no sabía muy bien contra qué había chocado pero cuando levantó la vista y miró aquellos ojos azules su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. ¿Por qué la había seguido hasta allí?

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo ayudándola a levantarse.

- Como si acaso te importase algo más que tú mismo- dijo sacudiéndose la ropa.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me gusta que me hablen en ese tono?

- Si no fueras tan idiota no tendría por qué hablarte así- dijo ésta a la defensiva.

- No tientes a tu suerte Shade- dijo apretando los dientes- Si te lo consiento es porque tú me...- Scourge calló de repente y se quedó un tanto ruborizado. Miró para otro lado cuando sus miradas se cruzaron en medio de aquel pasillo lleno de gente.

- ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir?- dijo lentamente ésta- Por favor, no me ignores.

- Nada, será mejor que lo olvides- empezando a caminar- No te conviene insistir...

- ¡Me gustas!- le gritó Shade sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que se detuviera allí mismo. Se volvió para encararla sin poder creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.- Sólo quería que lo supieras aunque creo que de eso ya te habías dado cuenta. No soy buena ocultando mis sentimientos.

- Shade... yo...- dijo un tanto avergonzado- Ven, tenemos que hablar.

Tomó de la mano a Shade para conducirla por los pasillos lejos de todas las miradas. Se metieron por unas cuantas galerías que no estaban habilitadas todavía y ambos se sentaron casi en la más absoluta oscuridad frente a frente.

Shade no pudo evitar ponerse muy nerviosa estando a solas con él, allí no había nadie, sólo ellos dos.

Scourge la miró con atención en silencio y después suspiró ante el asombro de ésta. Parecía muy distinto al de siempre mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa que le hizo acordarse de su padre.

- ¿Sabes que estás completamente loca?- le dijo éste- No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo.

- ¿Por qué? No entiendo qué es lo que tiene de malo que tú me gustes.

- Shade, para empezar soy algo así como tu padre aunque no sea él, ¿me entiendes?

- No - negó mirándolo fijamente.

- Yo soy "otro" Sonic. Es algo complejo de entender pero genéticamente somos exactamente iguales, se podría decir que somos gemelos. ¿No puedes entender que somos la misma persona en realidades distintas? ¡Es como si te hubieses enamorado de tu propio padre!

- ¡No me importa! ¡Tú para mí eres simplemente Scourge!; aunque tengo que reconocer que es bastante extraño mirarte a la cara y ver reflejada en ella el rostro de Sonic.

- Y no sólo es eso- suspiró- Shade, tienes 14 años mientras que yo tengo 27.

- ¡No son tantos años de diferencia! Al menos no en esta realidad...

- ¿No piensas que soy demasiado mayor para ti? Me sorprende que pienses así- dijo alzando una ceja

- Ya estoy cansada de ser una buena chica- dijo acercándose hacia él- Si vamos a desaparecer me va a dar lo mismo enamorarme de un chico de mi edad o de otro mucho mayor. Quiero saber lo que se siente al menos una vez en la vida lo que es estar enamorada de alguien y ser correspondida. No me importan las advertencias de los demás, yo sólo quiero estar contigo.- dijo agachándose frente a él para besarlo en los labios. Scourge no permaneció quieto y la atrajo hacia él para profundizar en el beso y acariciarle las púas que las sentía muy suaves al tacto.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí Shade?- dijo separándose de ella con la voz enronquecida.

- Lo quiero todo...- le dijo en un susurro mientras volvían a besarse en la oscuridad.

Mientras, Sonic y los demás se miraban unos a otros desesperados porque los avances que lograban eran muy lentos. Tails estaba allí para supervisar los entrenamientos pues casi nada más podía hacer por ellos. Estaba creando suficiente armamento para luchar contra aquellas máquinas pero, aparte de eso, se sentía bastante inútil. Estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes cuando vino corriendo Bean para avisarle de que le necesitaban urgentemente en la sala de radio. Parecía que estaban dando un comunicado a través de las ondas y tenían que escucharlo. Todos salieron corriendo para no perderse detalle. Cuando llegaron subieron el volumen de los altavoces para escuchar la voz de uno de los Biotech que le estaba dando un ultimátum al planeta.

- Seres inferiores, escuchad a la voz de vuestros amos. Durante años os hemos perdonado vuestras miserables vidas pero ha llegado la hora de poner las cosas en claro. En este momento están llegando naves desde nuestro propio planeta para acabar de una vez por todas con todo rastro de existencia mobiana. No vamos a tener ningún tipo de compasión a menos que nos entreguen las místicas Esmeraldas del Caos. Si colaboran tal vez tengamos algún tipo de piedad con ustedes y les consintamos seguir existiendo en este rincón del universo, pero si se oponen las consecuencias serán nefastas y los aniquilaremos. Tienen 24 horas para decidirse o morirán.

La comunicación se cortó y todos se quedaron muy consternados por lo que acababan de escuchar. Aún no estaban preparados para enfrentarse a ellos y Sonic maldijo entre dientes. No podía soportar la idea de perder y menos estando tan cerca de la solución. Si sólo lograran concentrarse y coordinarse para poder controlar el Caos...

Volvieron a la sala de entrenamientos y se miraron entre ellos con preocupación. Sonic miró a Knuckles seriamente y éste le devolvió una mirada igual de seria, pues ambos entendían la situación.

- ¿Crees que estamos preparados para utilizar las esmeraldas con seguridad?

- No estoy muy seguro- dijo Knuckles-, han avanzado mucho en el control de Caos y en sus transformaciones... o casi. Pero la activación de las esmeraldas debe ser perfecta y sincronizada, no puede haber errores o volaríamos todos en pedazos. Estamos hablando de una energía descomunal y todos deben poseer la misma fuerza o se descompensaría el Caos.

- Sabes que no podemos perder más tiempo- dijo Sonic apretando los puños- ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¡Tenemos sólo 24 horas o todos vamos a desaparecer!

- ¡¿Y qué deseas que haga yo?!- le gritó éste- ¡¿Quieres que diga:_ "¡Oh, Esmeralda Maestra, haz que Scourge se transforme de una maldita vez!"_?!

- Creo que nos estamos poniendo nerviosos- intervino Silver- Será mejor que se tranquilicen o...

- ¡TÚ CÁLLATE!- le gritaron al unísono.

- ¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡Ya me callo!- dijo con cara asustada.

- Pero si no hacemos algo pronto lo vamos a pasar muy mal- dijo Tails- No se me ocurre nada para ayudaros en estos momentos. Me siento un poco impotente ante esta situación.

- No te preocupes Tails- dijo Sally que también miraba los entrenamientos-, nosotros estaremos ahí igual para luchar juntos. No nos rindamos tan fácilmente, ya verás como tu plan da resultado.

- Gracias, Sally- dijo Tails sonriéndole.

- Muy bien todos- dijo Shadow- Será mejor que volvamos al entrenamiento y no perdamos más el tiempo en charlas insustanciales. Empecemos contigo una vez más Scourge...- Shadow miró a su alrededor sin poder localizarlo. Hasta ese momento no se habían percatado que faltaban dos de ellos.

- ¿Alguien sabe dónde se ha metido ese tipo?

- Se fue hace rato enfadado como siempre- dijo Amy- Estaba bastante disgustado, pero Shade salió a buscarlo para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

- Pues ya están tardando en regresar- dijo Sonic nervioso- No me gusta nada que estén a solas.

- Hay mucha gente en el pasillo y se sabe cuidar sola- dijo Amy- De todas formas iré a ver dónde se encuentran.- Salió por las puertas para tratar de localizarlos pero aunque se llevó más de cinco minutos buscando no pudo hallarlos. Cuando regresó miró a su alrededor por si habían regresado en su ausencia.

- ¿No los has encontrado?- preguntó Sonic preocupado- Voy a ir a buscar a ese cabrón y cuando lo encuentre se acordará del día en que nació.

- Voy contigo- dijo Shadow- Como le haga algo a Shade...

- ¡Ya estamos aquí!- dijo ésta entrando con Scourge tomados de la mano. Se la veía algo ruborizada y a él bastante serio pero, a la vez, avergonzado. No era capaz de mirar a los demás a la cara.

Sonic sintió como una rabia interna se apoderaba de él al verlos asidos de la mano como si fuesen una pareja. Por su parte, Shadow miraba con el ceño fruncido a los dos sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo. Sonic se acercó hasta ellos y se puso justo enfrente de Scourge para encararlo. Éste intentó hablar pero Sonic le pegó un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estómago haciéndolo doblarse sobre sí mismo. Shade ahogó un grito de horror al ver lo que le estaba haciendo Sonic e intentó ponerse delante de Scourge para que dejara de pegarle, pues ni siquiera se estaba defendiendo.

- ¡Basta!- le gritó entre lágrimas- ¡Ya basta!

- ¡Apártate Shade!- dijo dándole un empujón hacia Shadow quien la retuvo entre sus brazos para que no interviniera. Shade intentaba liberarse mientras le suplicaba que lo dejara en paz.

- Por favor, ya no más...- dijo derrotada- Todo es mi culpa...- Sonic se volvió a mirarla incrédulo y después miró el rostro de Scourge que no se había defendido ni siquiera una sola vez. Tenía un ojo cerrado y le sangraba el labio partido por los golpes recibidos.

- Dime que tú no has...- dijo Sonic con un nudo en la garganta- ¡¿Sabes que eres menor de edad?!

- ¡Yo le quiero!- le gritó ante el asombro de todos. Sonic abrió los ojos con sorpresa y no pudo evitar darle una sonora bofetada en la cara que la hizo tambalearse y caer al suelo.

- Suficiente...- se escuchó una voz ronca llena de rabia- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla maldito bastardo!- dijo Scourge mirándolo furioso. Sintió como algo en él iba creciendo poco a poco; como un calor intenso se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo y su corazón estalló en llamas. Scourge se transformó ante la mirada atónita de todos. El halo dorado que lo envolvía brilló intensamente cuando se lanzó para atacar a Sonic con todas sus fuerzas. Éste reaccionó a su vez transformándose y lo mismo hizo Shadow que se unió a la pelea. Los tres empezaron una lucha de golpes y patadas por toda la habitación mientras que Amy corría junto a Shade para ver cómo se encontraba.

- Mamá... haz que se detengan- le suplicó.

- Shade...- Amy se puso en pie y se concentró para transformarse. Se elevó sobre las cabezas de los demás que contemplaban el espectáculo. Creo tres bolas de energía para lanzárselas contra las espaldas de los tres erizos que se detuvieron para mirarla.

- ¡Amy! ¿Qué crees que haces?- gritó Sonic.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Es que no ves que tu hija está mal!

- ¡Sí! ¡Y todo por culpa de éste!

- ¡No!- negó Amy- ¡Es tu culpa! ¡En el corazón nadie manda!

- Amy...- la miró consternado mientras Scourge corría hacia Shade para ver cómo se encontraba.

- Nena, ¿estás bien?- abrazándola ante los allí presentes.

- Sí, ahora estoy mucho mejor. ¿Sabes que estás muy guapo cuando brillas así?- dijo sonriéndole.

- Vamos, no digas esas cosas delante de todos que tengo una reputación que mantener.

- ¡No seas tonto!- le dijo ésta riendo con él.

Tails se acercó hasta ellos para ver de cerca a Scourge. Aquello era absolutamente increíble; era idéntico a Sonic excepto por los ojos que se le habían tornado verdes. Tails no pudo evitar sonreírle y darle la enhorabuena por el progreso conseguido en su transformación. Lo había logrado justo a tiempo y todo gracias al poder del amor que sentía por Shade.

Sonic se acercó también algo más tranquilo y lo miró a los ojos retador, pero después desvió la mirada avergonzado y le extendió la mano ante el asombro de Scourge y Shade que no lo comprendían.

- Siento haberme pasado de la raya, así que acepta mis disculpas.

- Claro, papi, ahora seremos todos una familia feliz.

- ¡No vuelvas a llamarme así!- dijo histérico.

- Era una broma- dijo Scourge- Entonces, ¿aceptan nuestra relación? ¿Podemos estar juntos mientras dure la batalla y lo que venga después?

- Es un tanto extraño- dijo Amy- pero sí... ¿verdad Sonic?

- Hum...- asintió éste de mala gana.

- ¡Pero yo no!

Todos se volvieron a mirar la cara ensombrecida de Silver que apretaba los puños con fuerza. Shade se ruborizó y se quedó con la boca abierta mirándolo fijamente. Se acercó hasta él para quedar frente a frente. Silver no podía dejar de fruncir el ceño.

- Silver yo...- dijo avergonzada- Tengo que confesarte que siempre me has gustado desde que te vi.

- ¿Que tú qué?- dijo éste mirándola con cara de póquer.- Pero Shade...

- Déjame hablar, por favor- dijo ésta ruborizada- Sé que eres un chico muy interesante, guapo, alegre y un poquito ingenuo. Contigo todo es positivo y me haces reír como ningún otro pero... yo no estoy enamorada de ti y siento mucho no poder corresponderte.- Silver se había quedado con la boca abierta sin poder reaccionar. Casi le da un infarto cuando trató de besarlo en la cara y tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitar malos entendidos.

- ¡¿De qué diantres me estás hablando?!- dijo rojo como la grana- ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?!

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- le gritó ésta- ¡¿Es que no te gusto?!

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Estás enferma?! ¡Es antinatural!

- ¡¿Qué dices?!- Shade se llevó la mano a la boca- ¡Ay no! ¡Eres gay y te gusta Scourge!

- ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!- dijo tartamudeando- ¡Yo no soy gay!

- ¿Entonces?

- ¡No puedes gustarme porque tú eres mi propia madre!

- ¡¿QUÉ?!-gritó asombrada- ¿Eres hijo mío? ¿Pero cómo?

- No te voy a dar los detalles...-dijo Silver ruborizado- ¡Pero ese tipo no es mi padre! ¡Mi padre se llamaba Silvan y os conocisteis cuando teníais 21 años! ¡Además yo quiero a Blaze!

- ¡Oh, vaya!- dijo muy ruborizada- Lo siento.

- Sí es que hermanita...- dijo Spark mirándola de reojo con las manos en la nuca- Ya me parecía a mí bastante extraño que te abrazaras por las noches a la almohada diciendo: "Silver..." y empezaras a babear- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.- Que calladito te lo tenías...

- ¡Niño, tú cállate!- le gritó histérica- ¡Voy a matarte renacuajo!

Mientras los hermanos se peleaban para diversión de algunos; Sonic, Shadow, Tails y Knuckles se acercaron a hablar con Scourge para informarle de las últimas noticias que acababan de escuchar por la radio. Aquello lo dejó muy consternado y miró de reojo a Shade que estaba maltratando de broma a su hermano ajena a lo que les esperaba. Se puso muy serio y les habló:

- Será mejor que no le contemos nada a ella. No nos queda demasiado tiempo por lo que veo y no quiero que se preocupe por lo que nos pueda pasar. Lo más seguro es que no sobrevivamos.

- Eso no podemos saberlo- dijo Tails para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

- Será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar enseguida ahora que estás aquí- dijo Shadow- Knuckles, ¿tú estás preparado? Eres el controlador, ya lo sabes.

- Sí, no hace falta que lo repitas- suspiró- Cuando vosotros queráis.

- Bien- dijo Sonic- Chicos, preparados para invocar el Control de Caos.

Los siete se pusieron alrededor de Knuckles formando un círculo manteniendo entre sus manos cada una de las esmeraldas caos. Todos se concentraron y Knuckles empezó a recitar su plegaria:

_"Los servidores son los 7 Caos. ¡Caos es poder, poder enriquecido por el corazón!¡La Esmeralda Maestra es la única que controla y unifica el Caos!¡Su luz siempre será el más poderoso elemento del universo y siempre será eterna! Esmeralda Maestra, te llamo por tu inmenso poder para proteger todo el universo. ¡Incluso si es a costa de mi vida, te ruego, escúchame, necesito tu ayuda! ¡Esmeralda Maestra, te lo ruego, dame toda tu fuerza!"._

- Muy bien- dijo Tails- creo que ahora vendría la parte en que la esmeralda nos daría el poder necesario para acabar de una vez por todas con esos seres. Tendrán que estar muy alerta cuando vayamos a combatir allá fuera. Sobre todo, no deben dejar que los capturen o los maten sino estaremos totalmente perdidos. Sólo lucharan en última instancia cuando ya todo esté casi perdido.

Bean regresó de nuevo para comunicarle a Tails que había ejecutado sus órdenes como le había pedido y les había mandado aviso a los Biotech de que los esperaban en una gran explanada para retarlos. Tails asintió con seriedad y miró a los demás para tratar de infundirles ánimo; pero no podían ocultar el miedo que sentían en sus miradas ante lo que les esperaba al día siguiente.

- Será mejor que se vayan a descansar para el combate de mañana. Por fin les daremos lo que se merecen a esos tipos y la paz volverá a nuestro mundo- dijo sonriente.

- Tails, amigo- dijo Sonic- Será un honor luchar a tu lado hasta el fin.

- Lo mismo digo... Sonic.

Todos estuvieron esa noche intranquilos y durmieron apenas unas horas. Pronto amanecería y sabrían al fin si sus esfuerzos servirían para algo. Se reunieron muy temprano con Tails para darles las últimas instrucciones y se quedaron sorprendidos de ver a tanta gente allí reunida. Entre ellos estaban sus viejos amigos del Team Chaotix que los saludaron con alegría. También estaban Noah, Katy, Berta... incluso Cream y Vanilla. Todos estaban allí para luchar a su lado una vez más.

- ¿Estamos todos listos?- gritó Tails a la concurrencia y todos aclamaron a su líder.- Jamás nos rendiremos y les enseñaremos a esos asesinos quienes son los habitantes de Mobius. Por toda la gente inocente que nos ha dejado, por los que están por venir... ¡Lucharemos todos juntos! ¡La victoria será nuestra! ¡En marcha hacia nuestro destino!

Se lanzaron todos a ocupar sus naves y encendieron los motores para salir al exterior con el corazón cargado de esperanza por un futuro mejor. La batalla sería cruenta pero eso ya no les importaba, sólo la dicha de esperar un mañana en el que la luz del Sol los iluminaría y no tendrían que andar más entre las sombras del miedo y la desesperación.

Cuando llegaron se quedaron pasmados de ver el despliegue de los Biotech. El cielo estaba oscurecido por cientos de naves que se dirigían lentamente hacia ellos y Tails tragó pesadamente. Aquello le desbordaba, jamás pensó que hubiera tantos droides de combate. Una voz los llamó captando su atención.

- Al fin han aparecido- dijo la voz de Hikari- Ya temí que no nos dignaran con su presencia en el día más importante de sus miserables vidas. En el que serán por fin aniquilados y la raza de los Biotech se hará sumamente poderosa gracias a las Esmeraldas del Caos que nos traen tan amablemente. No sé cómo debemos agradecerles que las reunieran todas para nosotros y ahorrarnos el trabajo de buscar por todo el planeta. Espero que hayan rezado todo lo que sepan.

- No le tenemos ningún miedo doctor Hikari- dijo Tails- ¿Le sorprende que sepa su nombre? He investigado mucho sobre usted y su gente. No nos subestime tan rápido o podría arrepentirse pronto de su falta de previsión.

- Qué interesante- dijo riendo- Parece que entre los mobian hay algunos que todavía se las dan de listos. Mucho mejor, esto se va a poner realmente interesante... pero acepto el reto con gusto. Nos divertiremos mucho matándoos lentamente. Prepárense estúpidos animales para morir.

- ¡ATENTOS!- gritó Tails alertando a sus tropas- ¡FUEGO!

- ¡FUEGO!- gritó Hikari a su vez para empezar una lucha encarnizada en el aire.

Los disparos se sucedieron en las alturas y varios misiles fueron lanzados contra los dos bandos que estaban en igualdad en cuanto armamento. Tails había realizado un enorme esfuerzo en desplegar todas sus dotes para las armas y las municiones. Sus aeronaves eran mucho más rápidas y ligeras que la de los Biotech y los esquivaban con agilidad; pero en su contra tenían que muchos de los allí presentes eran novatos en cuanto a la lucha y muchos de los mobian cayeron derrotados menguando el ya de por sí número de aliados. El zorro apretó los dientes con fuerza al ver que aquello no estaba dando resultado y que pronto tendrían que bajar al suelo para intentar detenerlos en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Los chicos tenían que estar preparados para cuando tuvieran la oportunidad de emplear las esmeraldas. Su plan era distraer a esas malditas máquinas todo lo que pudiera para darles una oportunidad y así convocar el poder del Caos.

- ¡Hikari!- gritó Tails-¡Si quieres las esmeraldas tendrás que enfrentarte a nosotros cara a cara!

- ¿De verdad están dispuestos a luchar contra nosotros? ¡No me hagas reír!

- ¡No es broma! ¡Te reto a luchar en tierra!

- No tienen ninguna posibilidad, pero si es lo que desean...

Varias naves aterrizaron en la enorme explanada y se bajaron ante la mirada atenta de los mobian. Aquellos seres no eran tan hermosos como aparentaban ser y mostraron su verdadera naturaleza. Eran una especie de humanoides de color metálico, con enormes brazos y elevada estatura. Sus bocas estaban provistas de doble juego de afilados dientes y sus ojos eran negros y vidriosos.

- Me haré un bonito abrigo con tus pieles zorro- dijo Kaoru-, espero que estés listo para morir.

- Eso ya lo veremos...- dijo retador Tails apuntándole con un arma y disparando. Su tiro fue certero y la cabeza de Kaoru explotó ante la mirada atónita de Hikari. Todos los Biotech lanzaron una especie de aullido feroz y se lanzaron al ataque. Se montó tal algarabía que ya no se distinguían los dos bandos. Todo eran gritos y disparos mientras corrían de un lado a otro del campo de batalla. Algunos huyeron pero otros se subieron a las naves para seguir combatiendo en el aire. Ahora había dos focos de lucha abiertos a cual más sangriento. Las explosiones de los misiles les pasaban muy cerca tanto a unos como a otros y les costaba mantenerse en pie. Justo en ese momento vieron surcar una enorme nave sobre sus cabezas. Sonic y los demás se lanzaron desde las alturas portando con ellos las místicas joyas. Ante el asombro de los Biotech estos empezaron a transformarse en el aire y subieron alto atravesando las naves enemigas. Parecían siete estrellas fugaces doradas y Hikari no soportó más aquel espectáculo. Toda la culpa la tenía aquel maldito zorro... Lo vio a lo lejos que disparaba con aquella arma nunca antes vista. No era un farol cuando dijo que se había informado bien sobre su gente y se lanzó contra él para acabar con su impertinencia. Cream estaba disparando también cuando vio lo que pretendía hacer Hikari y salió corriendo de su escondite ante los gritos de súplica de su madre que fue retenida por Vector que permanecía a su lado disparando.

- ¡Tails!- dijo apartándolo de un empujón- ¡Cuida...do!

- ¡CREAM!- dijo horrorizado por la enorme herida que sangraba con profusión del corte en horizontal sobre el abdomen de ésta. Hikari reía ante la cara descompuesta del zorro que veía como estaba perdiendo por momentos a su amada- ¡Cream no! ¡No puedes morir, por favor!

- Tails...- dijo acariciándole el rostro- yo te quie...

- ¡Cream!- gritó abrazándola contra él entre lágrimas- ¡Monstruo! ¡Pagarás por lo que le has hecho!

- Adelante zorrito. Haré que te reúnas muy pronto con esa niñita.

Éste se levantó con la cara enfurecida y se lanzó a atacar al Biotech que esquivaba sus ataques uno por uno. Tails no se iba a rendir y vengaría la muerte de Cream aunque fuese a costa de su propia vida. No sería muy fuerte, pero le sobraba el valor y el coraje.

Mientras, los demás no lo pasaban mejor y veían como muchos de los suyos habían perecido. Entre ellos Noah y Katy quienes fueron cercadas por varias de esas máquinas. Lucharon con valor todo el tiempo, pero eran demasiado para ellas y las fuerzas les flaquearon. Ambas hicieron un último sacrificio concentrando toda su energía vital para crear un enorme campo de fuerza e inmolarse llevándose con ellas a todos los seres que las rodeaban. Por su parte, Sonic y los demás seguían combatiendo en el aire o en tierra según las necesidades. Hubo un momento de especial tensión al ver cómo Shade era perseguida y atacada por uno de los Biotech más poderosos y Sonic se lanzó contra él con todas sus fuerzas para quitárselo de encima. El impacto fue tan fuerte que se creó una onda expansiva que hizo temblar los cimientos de la tierra. Shade salió corriendo hacia Sonic para ver cómo se encontraba.

- ¡Papá! ¡¿Estás bien?!- dijo muy preocupada- ¡¿Estás malherido?!

- Shade, ¿me acabas de llamar papá?

- Yo...- dijo entre lágrimas- Sí, no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho antes.

- No te preocupes- dijo sonriendo y abrazándola- Debemos seguir...

Shadow y Scourge aparecieron de la nada para darle una patada combinada a uno de los Biotech que se había acercado a ellos para atacarlos mientras estaban en el suelo.

- ¿Siguen bien?- gritó Scourge- ¡No es momento para reuniones familiares!

- ¡Me lo has quitado de la boca!- dijo sonriendo Shadow- ¡Adelante!

Amy, luchaba por su parte acompañada de Silver y Spark quienes trataban por todos los medios de protegerla, pues con lo avanzado de su embarazo era una presa fácil para los Biotech. Aunque ésta repelía muchos de los ataques, se cansaba y tenían que ayudarla. Estuvieron a punto de darle un golpe mortal cuando de la nada apareció Spark creando un enorme campo de fuerza en torno a los tres. Amy se quedó impresionada por el poder que llevaba dentro su propio hijo; jamás lo había visto luchas antes pero no siquiera aquellas máquinas tan poderosas eran capaces de tirar aquella barrera de energía. Spark apretó los dientes con fuerza, le estaba costando mucho retenerlos del otro lado.

- ¡Silver! ¡Avisa a mi hermana y dile que estamos en problemas! ¡Sabes que puedes usar la telepatía con ella! ¡No aguantaré mucho tiempo más así que date prisa!

- ¡Entendido!- dijo éste concentrándose para comunicarse con Shade. Ésta captó el mensaje y todos se lanzaron para ayudar a los tres erizos.

Mientras tanto, Tails seguía luchando sin descanso y miraba enfurecido a Hikari que empezó a sentirse también cansado, el zorro era un rival digno para él. De pronto, Tails sintió algo a su espalda y se giró para comprobar con horror que el Metal Sonic lo miraba con aquellos ojos siniestros. Sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas, aquello era su fin; sin embargo, se quedó petrificado al ver que Hikari se lanzaba contra el Metal Sonic y lo destruía de un solo golpe.

- No quiero que nada se interponga en mi camino zorro, tú eres mío...- dijo con una sonrisa malévola- Espero que estés preparado para morir porque ya se han acabado los juegos.

Aquella máquina se puso muy seria y salió disparado hacia Tails que se preparó para recibir el golpe fatal. Ambos chocaron y se les escuchó gritar a la vez. Tails había preparado la última carga que le quedaba en su rifle para traspasar el cuerpo de Hikari mientras que éste había utilizado su brazo a modo de cuchilla para traspasar el de Tails. Hikari había perdido la mitad del cuerpo para abajo y murió en el acto. Sin embargo, Tails resistió un poco más y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Knuckles salió corriendo donde estaba su amigo quien lo cogió entre sus brazos y lo miró a los ojos sin poder resistir derramar lágrimas por él.

- Knuckles... es el momento- dijo Tails con dificultad.

- Tails...

- Devuelve la paz a nuestro mundo- dijo sonriente- Ha sido un honor tener amigos tan buenos como vosotros. Dile a Sonic que siempre fue un hermano para mí y le deseo lo mejor. Ojalá nos volvamos a reencontrar.

- Por favor, Tails... no nos dejes. ¡TAILS!

Pero Tails murió con una bella sonrisa en los labios y todos llegaron a su alrededor para ver consternados como su amigo los había dejado. Sonic se abrazó a él entre lágrimas y lamentos por haber perdido al mejor amigo que nunca pudo tener.

- ¡Vais a pagar caro lo que le habéis hecho!- gritó Sonic.

- ¡Debes tranquilizarte o todo podría salir mal!- dijo Silver- Ya verás como todo sale bien.

- Estamos contigo hasta el final Sonic- dijo Scourge mientras abrazaba a Shade por los hombros.

- Yo creo en ti mi amor- dijo Amy mirándolo con dulzura.

- ¡Vamos papá! ¡Sé que eres el mejor!- dijo Spark guiñándole un ojo.

- Concéntrate- dijo Shadow

Sonic pareció contener su rabia y asintió con energía.

- Shade, ¿estás preparada?- le dijo Shadow mirándola. Ésta miró a Scourge que le sonrió para darle ánimos.

- Lista.

- ¡CONTROL CAOS!- gritaron deteniendo el tiempo a su alrededor. Todos se quedaron impresionados por la fuerza de los dos erizos.

- Es el momento- dijo Knuckles sacando de su cuerpo la Esmeralda Maestra. Todos formaron un círculo en torno a él con las joyas en la mano y se concentraron. Uno a uno fueron recitando su plegaria:

_- Caos es poder.._

_- Poder que nace del corazón..._

_- Que nos une en una sola luz..._

_- La luz que nos guiará a través de las sombras..._

_- Pues las sombras nunca podrán vencer..._

_- Si nos mantenemos unidos..._

_- A través de la fuerza del Caos._

Las esmeraldas emitieron una intensa luz irisada que apuntaba directamente a la Esmeralda Maestra quien recibió toda la energía de los 7 Caos. Knuckles alzó las manos en posición de plegaria y recitó así: - _"Los servidores son los 7 Caos. ¡Caos es poder, poder enriquecido por el corazón!¡La Esmeralda Maestra es la única que controla y unifica el Caos!¡Su luz siempre será el más poderoso elemento del universo y siempre será eterna! Esmeralda Maestra, te llamo por tu inmenso poder para proteger todo el universo. ¡Incluso si es a costa de mi vida, te ruego, escúchame, necesito tu ayuda! ¡Esmeralda Maestra, te lo ruego, dame toda tu fuerza!"._

La Esmeralda Maestra emitió una luz que los envolvió a todos en una _Nada absoluta_. Sintieron al principio como la tierra vibraba bajo sus pies para después flotar en un limbo blanco. Nada quedaba a su alrededor, todo estaba envuelto en una luz blanca y las Esmeraldas del Caos giraban lentamente alrededor de la Maestra.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Silver.

- Dentro del Control de Caos- contestó Shadow.

- Mirad, las esmeraldas se están cuarteando. ¡Se están rompiendo!- dijo Amy.

- Es lo que me esperaba- habló Knuckles- Todo termina aquí, ahora el Caos se restablecerá y un mundo nuevo renacerá.

- Entones...- dijo Sonic apenado- será mejor que nos vayamos despidiendo.

- Sonic...-dijo Amy entre lágrimas abrazándose a él- No quiero que esto acabe. Te quiero.

- Y yo- dijo para después besarla- Si te vuelvo a ver no querría separarme nunca de ti.

- Shade, nena- dijo Scourge- Gracias por darme la oportunidad de haber querido a alguien. Te recordaré siempre esté donde esté.

- ¡Calla y bésame!- dijo entre lágrimas besándose con él. Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos y sólo sonrieron- ¡Yo también te recordaré!

- Knuckles- dijo Shadow- fue un placer luchar contigo.

- Lo mismo digo- estrechándole la mano- Al final va a resultar que no eres tan mal tipo como pensaba.

- Al final resulta que no eres tan idiota como decía Rouge.

- ¿Qué?- dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Olvídalo.

Sonic abrazó con fuerza a Spark quien no pudo soportarlo más y se echó a llorar. Sonic le sonrió amablemente y le habló:

- Eres todo un orgullo para mí. Eres el mejor hijo que jamás tendré.

- Papá, sé que te olvidarás de mí...

- Eso no sucederá.

- Quiero que le des esto a mamá- dijo quitándose el colgante del cuello para dárselo- Si volvemos a vivir dáselo para que no nos olvidéis.

- Spark...- lo miró sorprendido y orgulloso de aquel niño.

- Papá...- dijo Shade con timidez.

- Ven a mis brazos- dijo Sonic entre lágrimas- Te quiero mucho Shade.

- Y yo a ti. Ojalá tuviésemos más tiempo para conocernos mejor, pero...

- Lo sé- dijo mirándola a los ojos- ¿No quieres despedirte de alguien más?

Shade buscó la mirada de Shadow quien la miraba serio y ésta echó a correr a sus brazos. Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza. Shadow sonrió y la miró a los ojos.

- Gracias, eres lo más parecido a una hija que he tenido en mi vida...

- Chicos...- dijo Silver- No queda mucho tiempo...

- ¡Silver!- gritó Sonic- ¡Te aguarda un gran futuro!

Éste sonrió y levantó el pulgar agradeciéndole sus palabras. Shade y Spark se pusieron al lado de Silver mientras que Sonic y Amy se abrazaban tomados de la mano.

- ¡Cuida de mamá!- gritó Spark- ¡Y dile siempre que la quieres!

- ¡Lo haré!- dijo sonriente Sonic mientras miraba a Amy con dulzura y la besaba en los labios cerrando sus ojos.

Las joyas se rompieron estallando en una lluvia multicolor de cristales y una claridad los envolvió. Después todo fue oscuridad...

Sonic abrió los ojos lentamente para contemplar un bello cielo de color azul entre las ramas frondosas del árbol donde descansaba. El sol brillaba y le calentaba los miembros haciéndole bostezar y estirarse para desentumecerlos.

- ¡Sonic!- gritó una voz desde abajo- ¡Sonic!

Miró de reojo y se encontró con el rostro serio de Sally. Frunció el ceño una vez pensativo y perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo de cabeza.

- ¡Sonic!, ¿estás bien?- preguntó ésta preocupada.

- ¿Sally? Pero... ¡estás muy joven!

- Creo que te afectó la caída.

- ¡Y mírame! ¡Vuelvo a tener 15 años!

- Siempre los has tenido. ¿De verdad que estas bien?

- Entonces...¿fue todo un sueño?

Sally se encogió de hombros y meneó la cabeza.

- Será mejor que te des prisa o llegaremos tarde al instituto. El profesor Robotnik ya te ha puesto dos faltas esta semana y eso que eres supersónico.

- ¡¿Eggman sigue vivo?!- dijo sorprendido.

- ¡Cualquier día te oirá y te va a castigar en clase de por vida! ¡Y no es tan viejo... puede tener unos cincuenta años!

- ¿Y Knuckles, Shadow...? ¡Tails! ¿Dónde está Tails?

- Supongo que en clase, ese niño es más responsable que tú.

- No lo entiendo... - dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza dolorida.

- ¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí?- dijo Sally señalando algo dorado y brillante.

Sonic miró lo que tenía colgado alrededor de la muñeca y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Aquello no había sido sólo un sueño... ¡era real!. A su mente llegaron las imágenes borrosas de Spark y Shade, pues le costaba mucho recordar sus caras. Entonces, Amy...

- ¡Tengo que irme!- dijo ante el asombro de la ardilla saliendo en dirección contraria al instituto.

- ¡No pienso cubrirte más! ¡Sonic the Hedgehog!- dijo disgustada yéndose sola.

Sonic se paró justo enfrente de la casa de Amy Rose.

Aquello era Green Hill y todo volvía a ser verde y tranquilo. Se quedó mirando la puerta de la casa de ésta cuando la vio salir sonriente mirando hacia atrás para despedirse de alguien.

- Mamá, me voy al instituto- dijo alegremente- He quedado con Cream para llevarla a su primer día de colegio.

- Muy bien, pero no te retrases.

- ¡No!- cerró la puerta tras de sí y al volverse se quedó parada en seco por la presencia de Sonic.

Ésta no pudo evitar ruborizarse al ver que la contemplaba con la boca abierta y muy quieto. Era el chico que más le gustaba y estaba justo delante de su casa mirándola. ¿Estaría soñando?

- ¡Hola!- dijo alegremente Sonic- ¡Amy!

- ¿Sabes mi nombre?- dijo ésta nerviosa.

- ¡Pues claro!- Sonic no comprendía qué le pasaba- ¿Vas a ver a Cream? ¿Puedo acompañarte?

- Yo...- dijo ruborizada- ¡Claro!

Sonic caminaba a su lado mientras la contemplaba por el rabillo del ojo. No había dicho ni media palabra durante lo que llevaban andando. Era como si no le conociera.

- Hace un día precioso, ¿verdad?- dijo ésta.

- Supongo.

- Oye... ¿por qué quieres acompañarme y cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

Sonic se la quedó viendo a los ojos apenado pues Amy no se acordaba de él. Le sonrió con ternura y le alzó la mano para estrechársela.

- Es verdad. Mi nombre es Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog.

- Amy Rose- dijo contenta- Acabo de empezar el instituto.

- Espero que nos veamos más a menudo, Amy.

- Vale- dijo tímida- Pero si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde.

- Por eso no hay problema- dijo guiñándole un ojo- Podemos llegar volando.

Amy lo miró confusa y observó un brillo que le llamó la atención.

- ¡Qué bonita! ¿Te la regaló tu novia?

- ¿Qué?- dijo mirándola sorprendido- ¡Ah no! Es... algo que encontré por ahí. ¿Te gusta?

- ¡Mucho!

- Puedes quedártela- dijo al tiempo que se la desenrollaba de la muñeca para ponerla en el cuello de Amy ante el asombro de ésta que no podía respirar de la emoción.

- Es extraño...- dijo Amy- De repente siento que de algún modo me es familiar.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo mirándola a los ojos- Seguramente es porque estaba destinada a ser tuya.

- Eso es muy bonito, Sonic.

- No tanto como tú. ¡Quiero decir...!- dijo ruborizado.

Amy se echó a reír y Sonic le devolvió la sonrisa mientras caminaban juntos por el sendero de un nuevo renacer del mundo.

FIN.

**Mis queridos lectores, aquí se acaba RENACER. **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado con esta historia y deseo que nos volvamos a leer muy pronto. Como siempre agradecerles por sus comentarios que me han hecho muy feliz durante todos estos meses; pero sobre todo a Noah y Katy por sus OC's (siguen vivas chicas). No es una despedida sino un hasta luego...**

**Saludos de Rinoa83**


End file.
